Corrupted Wealth
by HappySlasher
Summary: Co-written by BeautyKillerRhodes. Legacy fic. Set before Summerslam 2009. Brett/Randy story because there just aren't enough of them.
1. Chapter 1

Another collaboration with BeautyKillerRhodes because...well..she's great to write with!

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

* * *

The water was calmer than the previous day and there was very little chance of catching anything but Brett loved it all the same. Now that his brother had joined with the Raw brand, he barely ever got to spend time with Ted- the work schedule being overtly demanding from time to time especially when a big storyline arose. And Ted was right in the middle of a huge angle right about now.

Just as the two were settled in their fishing hats, the older brothers cellphone rang. Brett cast a knowing glare to the blonde and Ted mouthed an apology before wedging his fishing pole between his legs, answering the phone. "Yo what's up Codes?" There was silence among the two but the grin spreading across Ted's lips told Brett that Cody was peaking all Ted's interests. The wrestler rose to his feet and continued his possible gossip from the other side of the pier. The conversation was still audible so Brett did what anyone would do; listen.

"No...that's crazy. The writers want us to do what next week? Are you kidding?...Unbelievable. And what does HE think about it?" A smirk followed by a reverberating laugh. "I'm sure! But that's only because he wants you, you do know that right?...Yeah and then we're gonna have a BIG problem because you're mine...Oh but he is like that Cody. See, he's got you and everyone else fooled but I can see behind all that to what he really is. I see the real Randy Orton."

And just like that Brett's heart beat out his chest and he couldn't help the way his face flushed. Randy Orton. The thought of the gorgeous man was overwhelming to say the least. Every since the Legacy had formed some months ago Brett had been paying special attention to his venomous ways; venomous in a way that Ted didn't even allow the younger man to talk about his slight idol. The blond being very adamant about it, he always went on and on about how Orton was corruptive; he would steal the innocence from his weak minded little Dibiase but much to Ted's dismay Brett didn't mind having his innocence stolen.

He practically begged for it- or at least if he got to meet Randy he would.

Ted took a seat, already finished with his conversation and he smiled at the too cute brunette. "All right no more distractions I promise-" Then his phone rung again and he cursed as he noticed the name on the caller I.D. He sat the phone down and picked up his rod but the blue eyes fixed on him didn't let the action go unnoticed. "What?"

Brett raised an eyebrow and reached for the ringing device but Ted sighed and snatched it up for himself. He smiled in victory when the older man answered it.

"Hello?...Hey Randy." He moved the phone from his ear as yells buzzed through it and he mouthed another apology. "I really have to take this." Ted stood again and walked away once more.

Alone in his thoughts, Brett imagined the man on the other line. He imagined the oily tan skin flexing as Randy moved about. He could almost feel the silky smoothness beneath his fingers the more he thought. It made his palms sweat and he laughed to himself uneasily. Randy was dangerous with his killer looks and deceptive eyes but how could he not at least want to meet him? That was only human, right? Ted could understand this insatiable feeling, couldn't he?

Again, Ted came back over- this time packing up and pecking his brother's cheek as he hugged him. "I'm sorry man. Randy says he needs me and ,as much as I hate to do this to you, I gotta go. Next week though, I promise it's me and you. Alright Bretty? Next week, you and me." He bid farewell and departed allowing Brett to stare out and again to into his mind. Randy had to have been dangerous like Ted said.

No one pulled his brother away from him like that and ,even more so, him away from his brother.

* * *

You gotta keep reading, this is an awesome story!


	2. Chapter 2

Randy quietly stalks the backstage area before settling not so contently in his  
locker room, fixated on Cody as he uses him to his aid of distraction, eyeing  
over his perfect piece of prey for less than a few minutes. He stalks around  
him, in close, tight little circles, his heated breath escaping his lips and  
over Cody's soft neck, Randy grins for a few fleeting seconds before tearing  
himself away and dropping into a steel chair with a huff.

Stress had  
even taken over everything he enjoyed about Cody and those uncommon good looks  
of his. He picks at the laces on his wrestling boots, his gaze adverting from  
everything they settled on. So, maybe the meeting with the writers had not gone  
up to his ideal expectations, and completely blasted through his plans he had  
seemingly set in stone. Someone would pay for this happening, and Cena would  
have been the perfect target.. Especially today, five minutes ago, even… had he  
not missed his prime opportunity to take the top superstar down, having wasted  
his time with another corridor cutie, all too aware of his devious reputation,  
and all to willing to be apart of it. Simplicity.

He grins at the idea of  
the younger star from the hallway, probably an upcoming superstar from Florida.  
At least he wasn't getting caught flirting up one of the popcorn guys again…  
Embarrassing… Delicious, too.  
At this point, he realizes he's muttering  
things aloud to himself, and a sharp glare tells Cody instantly to just stand  
there, shut up, and look good… really, really good. He grins again.

"Ted.  
Where is he?" He looks away from Cody.

"…I'm Co- Oh, well, I texted  
him…" Distracted would have been one way to put Cody's mindset as Randy had his  
back turned to him. Shirtless, with out pants, as well. He watches the way he  
digs through his suitcase for the latest Orton shirts that was ready to debut  
tonight… Randy wasn't fond of it, clearly.

Randy says nothing else, at  
least not to Cody that is… Or, Cody just assumes that Randy is talking to  
himself again, and he excuses himself from the room as the awkward feeling  
settles into him. Tonight was not going to be an easy night, he figured.

At home Brett was glued to the TV just like his dad said he'd  
be before he left that week. Tonight the Million Dollar Man was enticing his son  
by making it one on one: his idol and big brother v.s. his obsession.

That ring was a no man's land and Ted couldn't believe that his father  
put him in that match. He and Randy in a bout needlessly. Sure it was just for  
cameras but maybe his dad needed that slap.

He lost...bad and to make it  
worse he went out like a punk- submitted to his mentor in front of millions; in  
front of Cody. He checked his phone and sighed in frustration when he saw who  
the text was from. He was sure the young man saw. He submitted in front of his  
baby brother who already thought so highly of that snake. Why him?

Giving  
into temptation he read the text wearily:

'Going against Randy? Make us  
Dibiase's proud! :) '

Another wave of sadness came over him as he checked  
the time on the text. Only minutes before the match happened. Silently he  
cursed, threw the phone in his bag, and sighed- way too tired to linger on it  
anymore. Just as he was undressing and preparing for a shower, Ted shifted his  
eyes to the bursting open door. Randy entered followed by Cody and he blew a two  
fingered kiss. He made it quick sensing Randy was going to reprimand him to  
death soon for even thinking he could step toe -to- toe. He got a taste of it  
earlier on when he grumbled a complaint that he didn't have time to be with his  
family. Randy  
laid him out then so he decided not to unnecessarily speak  
again. Suddenly questioning eyes were on him.

"What?" Dibiase asked as  
Randy eyed him up and down and narrowed his eyes. " Im just going to forget  
about what happened out there, alright? I'm getting ready to shower so we can  
go." Ted finished but he could sense something wasn't acceptable about that  
answer. Randy seemed to remain silent with anger mounting up so he was happy to  
get a clue from Cody when the brunette averted his eyes to the television  
playing the main event.

So they were going to interfere in the Triple  
H/Cena match? Cody did text him something about Randy letting off some pre-  
Summerslam steam but honestly it was forgotten and replaced by all thoughts of  
what the viper may have been doing to his Cody while he was away.

Everyone could say he was paranoid but when you've got a young guy like Cody  
near a serpentine Casanova like Randy you tend to believe paranoia. With that in  
mind it wasn't hard to see why he didn't want the only one he deemed cuter than  
Cody -Brett- around the leader.

He dressed in accordance with Randy's  
whims and prepared to go back to that ring. Time for another Orton stress  
therapy session.

:::

Stress quickly piled onto the Viper. It  
was as if nothing could possibly go his way - exactly his way. He's rough on  
Ted in the ring, but he can't seem to stop himself, though he mutters a slight  
apology under his breath, though he means well deep down, it sounds like  
complete nothing out loud.

Backstage, he hisses for Ted to be quiet. He  
finds it amusing that Ted really thought he had a chance in the ring against  
him. Just because he was his mentor did not mean that they couldn't have a match  
together; informing DiBiase about that, he adds that he could have been lighter  
in the ring and not so stiff, and perhaps learn a thing or two from experience.

He rolls his eyes, explaining that he had been in rough matches that  
were even worse when he was just trying to make a name for himself like Ted was  
- but he was not going to make a name out of Randy Orton, not on the Viper's  
watch, that is. His pep talk is less than peppy, just a downer through gritted,  
pointy teeth. He looks back at Cody who says nothing, and Randy sighs deeply,  
massaging at his temples as he attempts to figure things out.

Cody looks  
delicious. He licks his lips and circles him before stopping just behind him,  
running a few fingers down his side to his hip, his eyes on DiBiase the entire  
time. He tells him to hurry with getting dressed, though he quickly had a  
relapse of judgment at that remark - did he really just tell DiBiase to get  
dressed? God, he really was stressed out. He cocks his head to the side,  
enjoying the view of the Million Dollar Man's son for as long as it lasts, his  
fingers still trailing Cody's perfect body.

When disinterest settles in,  
and Cody's figure stops being enticing to his desires, he walks back off to the  
television. All at once, his lust for Rhodes drops, as if it had never even been  
there. It replaces it's self with the voices demanding he stay on track, and he  
knows that they are correct.

He leads the two out into the hall, giving  
them a quick briefing on his plans before he heads off in an opposite direction.  
He turns back for a moment, demanding DiBiase by his side, maybe just to spare  
him of the probable embarrassment from making the following comment in front of  
Cody, "You can be easily replaced in Legacy, you know that?" he hisses, "If you  
don't stay on track… Doing what I tell you to do.. And stop running off with..  
Whatever," he waves off his cares of what Ted has been doing outside of  
wrestling, "I will find someone who will make this their first priority… As for  
you? …How would you like to be back in FCW? Or worse?" Randy scoffs, walking  
off.

:::

After the orderd interference,Ted could only think of  
what Randy said earlier. Even as he was on the phone with his brother- secretly  
having to slip in the brief conversation when he was out of Orton's earshot-  
that weighed heavily on his mind.

"He actually said I could be replaced.  
I mean I know I'm not as seasoned but I'm a major commodity. I bet if it was  
Cody though, he'd would've gotten a 'good job' and a slap on the wrists for his  
effort…or a slap somewhere else."

He could hear Brett chuckling softly  
but he knew the younger man was intently listening.

"You know I know he  
likes me and Cody- He let us gang up with him and all but I just feel like he  
doesn't 'want' me like he 'wants' Cody. And my poor baby boy is too naive to see  
it...I wish he had someone else to distract him you know?" Ted finished sadly.

"Maybe you're exaggerating. I mean who doesn't want a Dibiase?" Another  
laugh. "But seriously if Randy's that much of a problem, maybe I could-" But  
Brett's suggestion was not heard over Randy's call, angry call at that, to Ted.

"Sorry bro, gotta go! Randy's going to have a fit!" The blond apologized  
before hanging up, only briefly catching the 'Ted wait!'

Brett grumbled  
in defeat as he realized he'd lost the call. It always seemed like whenever he  
was about to bring up something wrestling related that wouldn't have  
minded being the 'distraction' his brother mentioned but he had no time to tell  
him. Sighing, he thought a little harder. Maybe this approach wasn't working  
because he was too far away. Maybe the perfect execution would be best utilized  
if he moved closer to Ted. Yeah...that's what he'd do. It was settled: next week  
he'd go to Raw to visit Teddy; talk to him face-to-face

:::

Cody  
gives up on his selection of really, really seductive poses behind the middle  
DiBiase. If he would only just stop talking and turn around, he would see  
exactly what he was doing. He gives up eventually, within moments really, and  
sets off to entertain the other superstars in the hall with the way he walks to  
go find Randy for a judgment on how well he had done in the ring - flawless in  
his own opinion, but heavily flawed in Orton's… but… better than Teddy.

Cody can not help but grin at the idea that he, a Rhodes, was so much  
better than a DiBiase; however the judgment cast onto him by an Orton didn't  
mean too much to their family rivalry. He leaves Randy to his taunting of the  
new superstars while he decides what bar to go to later, and who his guest will  
be. He turns down every offer with the exception of Cody's… until another star  
walks in and rips the attention from him.

He shrugs in a passive  
aggressive manner, "Whatever," he huffs, walking out to find Ted, along with his  
suitcase full of panties and ring gear. He only needed these one pair of jeans  
and a free shirt from the boxes of merchandise anyways. Randy leaves the room  
next, walking past him with an all too smug superstar draped on his tattooed  
arms, he narrows his eyes at this until he resumes a normal, upbeat expression  
when Randy turns back at him, demanding he gather Ted and meet up with him for  
another discussion.

"Who are you on the phone with?" he purrs as he  
slinks up behind Ted, failing all together at distracting his phone  
conversation, though it annoys him that he does not know who Ted is talking to  
until he realizes that it is Brett and rolls his eyes. Did that kid have nothing  
better to do than constantly bother his Ted?

Cody swipes his hand to  
grab the phone, all too prepared to tell Brett to fuck off so he could blow Ted  
with out any distractions. His eyes narrow at Ted, the feeling of being ignored  
by two people now was clearly getting out of hand. He's almost prepared to drop  
onto his knees, and maybe just die there on the floor - maybe Ted resuscitating  
him would actually provoke attention. He stumbles and falls onto his perfect  
rear when Randy's angered voice rung through the room.

…Sure, Ted would  
put the phone down for Randy, "Hmph."

:::

"Why you on the floor,  
Codes?" Ted asks, genuinely confused. He knew the man was in the room but he  
didn't seem… there. He always got so wrapped up on the phone when it dealt with  
money or family… or Cody. A grin passed his lips as he hauled the younger to his  
feet and continued to the door. "You're lying on the floor and Randy needs us.  
You know how he is! He's probably ate somebody by now." The blonde chuckled but  
moved on.

Finally catching sight of the mentor, Dibiase eased up on his  
expeditious search. He wasn't surprised any when he saw the man with another  
superstar and he almost could smell the soon to be intoxication and hangover  
wafting in the air. And here he was thinking he might turn in for the night.  
"What's up, Randy?"

But Randy didn't speak, only sending a questioning  
look to where Cody should've been standing. Then Ted understood; Randy wanted to  
talk to both of them so in honor of that, Dibiase sat on a crate and waited,  
wondering what his Cody was up to. He was right behind him when he left out,  
wasn't he?

Maybe Brett had called back and Cody answered the call. He  
chuckled remembering the last time that happened. His younger brother seemed to  
have a sixth sense about calling while he and Rhodes were in the middle of their  
passionate moments. It didn't bother him but Cody cursed him out so bad, he  
hadn't heard from his brother until a month later. He felt bad for the kid but  
that was classic Cody- a jealous Cody. The Cody he saw when he didn't pay enough  
attention to the sweet face. The Cody he feared Orton getting a hold  
of.

Seeing his boy, Ted rhetorically asked, "Where you been, beautiful?"  
In time he also hears the black boots coming towards them, and he hops down from  
his crate to prepare for Randy's discussion. "So again, What's up,  
Randy?"

:::

Orton is beyond furious at Ted's question. "What's up?  
THAT is what you have to say to me? What's up?" he hisses violently, throwing  
the young star on his arm away from him and latching on to Cody's arm, "You know  
what's going on, don't you?"

This… this was getting to be too much. He  
looks up and down Cody who is trying to maintain a face that looks like he knows  
everything that is going on. He clearly doesn't. Randy can see straight through  
the expression and shoves him into Ted.

Cody pouts, wrapping himself  
around Ted behind him; not wanting to catch the blunt of The Viper's aggression.  
The way the older man paces back and forth between the hall way walls, it's  
disturbing - it looks disturbing, he looks away from Randy and down at the  
floor, nudging Ted back a bit by gripping onto his shirt.

"You know…"  
Randy starts, his voice dangerously low, "The pay-per-view is coming up? You  
know that, don't you?… Don't you, Ted?" he asks, getting closer to him with each  
word and staring down into his eyes, "Don't you?" he repeats, his words sound so  
violent, he pulls him close, observing every inch of his face before throwing  
him away like he was nothing.

"This has to end. You. You're not doing  
anything," he crosses his arms momentarily, studying the two of them before  
calling a very reluctant Cody to his side.

Cody obeys, of course,  
knowing that he needed Randy's mentoring if he was ever going to bring the  
Rhodes name to prominence again, and establish himself as something other than  
Dusty's kid with a DiBiase sugar-daddy. Cody doesn't dare look up from behind  
Randy, he's too guilty to see the hurt that his Teddy was probably feeling by  
now, and when Randy puts his arm around his waist, he can't help himself from  
nestling himself up against Randy… Attention was the best; and he enjoys the way  
Randy genuinely smiles at him.

"Your fate will be decided Sunday," Randy  
explains in an eerily calm way, "There are other superstars who will listen to  
me, and not ask "Oh, Randy, What's up? I'm too distracted to listen to anything  
you say," right, DiBiase?" his voice is so calm.. It's scary. He walks away,  
turning back to grab Cody who cuddles up to him a little less than reluctantly  
as Randy fawns all over him.

:::

"You're not telling me anything!  
How am I supposed to know what to fix? I know you heard me, Orton! Answer me!  
Randy?… Cody?" He calls up the hall but doesn't get any sign that either of  
the pair heard him. Sulking, Ted runs his hands over his face. "What if I don't  
want it to end. I'm important too, you know..." He huffed before it all sunk in  
and he swore repeatedly. He knew that was a stupid way to answer the great Randy  
Orton but did it stop him? Not at all. And to make matters worse Cody didn't  
even spare him a second glance, simply going along with Randy like a lapdog.  
Well, his Cody wasn't a dog but the point was solid.

But then again,  
Randy really needed to lighten up and get off his back. He was a Dibiase for  
heaven's sake! He deserved better. He was born better. The shirt said so. Young,  
good-looking, talented; he didn't need Randy like some people. Oh and he forgot  
the most important feature of himself: rich. He had money. He had bills for  
days. It wasn't impossible to buy a hall of fame career- but then again he  
wanted to earn it on his own. So inevitably he did 'need' Randy.

With  
that in mind he prepared for what he needed to do Sunday. Randy being in that  
bout for the title, Ted sent a variety of scenarios his way. There was the  
option of interfering, knocking out the ref, maybe some pre-match eliminations  
of the other competitors. Whatever he did had to impress Randy for him to stay  
in the group because that's what he wanted; to stay.

It was going to be killer finding out where his partners went so instead he chose the easy route:  
meeting them in the hotel room later that night. Maybe while he waited he could  
finish that conversation with his brother. Then it dawned on him and he  
declined. That was the kind of thinking that would put him out of the legacy and  
out the proverbial door. Brett would just have to wait tonight, he decided as he  
grabbed his bags and set course for the hotel's gym. If part of why Randy  
decided to bring him in Legacy was because he looked good- which the man told  
him and Cody numerous times- he wanted to especially look good to stay in.

::: 1 :::


	3. Chapter 3

Cody keeps an eye on the door of the bar. He sighs inaudibly to himself as he  
stands behind Randy at the bar, massaging his tense shoulders and listening to  
him flirt with the person beside him. Randy always seemed so much calmer when he  
had someone to hold his interests.

Cody quietly prays that he will find  
someone a little more permanent. He listens to the banter between the two before  
Randy is suddenly and decidedly uninterested. Cody rolls his eyes, and drags  
Randy to the dance floor for a while to at least keep himself entertained - and  
Randy never said "no" to him… Then again, as he thinks of it… No one has ever  
said "no" to him. He grins at this and pulls Randy close after another glance at  
the door.

"I guess Teddy isn't coming," he whispers in a low voice to  
himself, though Randy picks up on it with those really… really gorgeous ears of  
his. He looks like Zelda.

"He doesn't care about you," Cody instantly  
believes this and agrees the second Randy announces it so casually, so  
obviously… as if everyone in the world knew it before he did.

"I think  
you're right," he nods, snuggling into Randy's chest instantly.

He feels  
just a tad guilty with Randy's hands all over him, as if he was cheating on Ted…  
but even if his darling DiBiase was standing right there in front of him, he  
probably wouldn't even take the time to notice that he was currently kissing the  
Viper. If he wasn't going to give Randy the time to listen to his plans for the  
PPV, then he certainly wasn't thinking about anything he had to say - even for  
the moment that he was - well, jokingly, actually on his knees in front of him,  
ready for a little post match loving… that was… ignored.

He settles his  
mind on the idea that Ted is just absolutely not interested anymore. Maybe he  
wasn't even really talking to his brother. Maybe he had gotten lucky with his  
lying that he happened to grab the phone to discover it was Brett just once.

Tonight he would break up with Ted. Maybe he could be Randy's permanent  
relief from everything in wrestling. He smiles at the thought.

A few  
hours later, Randy is dragging him back into his hotel  
room.

:::

Why hadn't they come home yet? Ted wondered aimlessly,  
walking from the kitchen area to the bed and repeating the cycle. Here he tried  
to order a nice meal (because he just didn't cook) for his team- or atleast Cody  
who he figured to arrive after escorting Randy- and neither of them was home  
yet. That was a total bummer. So Teddy did what he figured would be the best  
idea: call Cody and try to rush him home. He figured if Randy went to the room  
with his ring rat, they could have some alone time. After all, it was coming  
close to he and Cody's six month anniversary and lately it seemed like his Cody  
was moving away from him. Boy did he hope he wasn't driving the cutie into  
someone else's arms…

Troubled he flopped onto the bed with his already  
pre-dialed phone in his hand. Moments passed before the phone went to Cody's  
voicemail, which in turn triggered the Dibiase's worry. Where could his boy be?  
Finding that he was more tired than he thought, Ted lied himself down and  
clicked off the lights. He guessed they get in when they got in.

And  
right on time the door bust open and beams of hallway light blew in, irritating  
the young man's eyes while cascading around two figures he knew too well.  
Confused, he attempted to call out to either of the the tangled bodies but his  
throat goes dry as he sees he wouldn't get an immediate answer- especially with  
both men's lips locked so tightly around eachother.

He couldn't speak,  
couldn't move, couldn't breathe… the only thing Ted could think to do was gasp.  
He could see the shorter figure jump and just to make sure he wasn't mistaking  
either identity he flipped the light switch back on; proving sure enough that  
Cody was in Randy's hold.

Slowly, fearfully, regretfully he rose and  
rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times. "What...Cody… this…?" He couldn't bring  
himself to form coherent thoughts as his lip quivered.

Finally he  
grabbed his blonde hair and shook his head furiously, "This can't be happening!  
This has gotta be some sick joke, right?" When he didn't get an answer right  
away he threw his phone to the door just barely grazing the two.

"I  
don't believe this! I don't deserve this, Codes!" he was obviously hurt by it  
all but anger paired with ever-building jealousy fueled him on. "Do you know who  
I am? I'm a Dibiase! I'm the one that's rich and you go running off to him?  
Was he the one paying for all your clothes? Did he buy you all those vintage  
comic books? Was he the one that paid for you to go see that specialist about  
your 'lissssssp'?" Teddy mocks knowing, seeing how sensitive a topic that was  
by the hurt in his boy's eyes. He can't stand to look at them any longer.  
Momentarily he feels terrible but the furry let's his regret subside and he  
turns to Randy.

"And I guess I can't be mad at you, can I? You just  
proved once again how you ruin everything! You slither your way into whatever  
you want without any remorse for any one and do whatever you want! But you can't  
help it, can you? Your IED is just so controlling that you give into the stress  
and disease, right? Or is it just another crutch, blatant excuse you use to get  
ahead?" Ted punches the wall nearest him and realizes it gets quiet for a  
moment.

"Obviously you two just belong together, huh? Two brats that  
care nothing about me. And here I was thinking you actually loved me… guess  
that's over, right?" Finally a tear falls down his blood red cheeks. Grabbing  
his bag, he looked through it and tossed Randy the t-shirt. Without looking into  
his eyes he speaks, "You don't have to wait till Sunday to kick me out. I'm  
just...I don't want to be apart of this." Still wrapped in his anguish, Ted  
rushes past them to get his still intact cellphone and whisk his way out the  
door.

It was raining outside so he sulked in the next best place: his  
car in the parking lot. He needed someone to hold right now.

And as if  
on cue he got a call from his brother. Shakily he answered,  
"Hello?"

"Listen Teddy! I'm not going to have you hang up on me again and  
I'm putting my foot down! No matter what you say, I'm coming down there to visit  
you on Monday!" Brett's voice was strained as he tried to maintain some  
sternness but it wasn't hard to tell the kid was nervous with his demands. He  
was pretty transparent.

"No."

"But Ted-"

"Tonight. Get on  
the plane and come down here tonight so I can be with you  
tomorrow."

From lack of answer Ted could hear Brett's immediate shock.  
"Are you sure? I mean I will but why so suddenly? Is everything  
alright?"

"…I need somebody, Bretty."

Brett decided not to ask  
anymore questions and instead said his good-byes assuring he'd be there ASAP.

Cody sits on the bed in silence, saying nothing as he zips up  
his pants with embarrassment and decides to throw on a few extra layers of  
clothes, maybe just to rid himself of feeling cheap; all the names everyone in  
the locker room called him. He hated that. He couldn't help that he was just  
so.. Dashing. He looks across the room at the mirror covered closet, admiring  
himself for a few moments before being lured to see himself a little closer, and  
maybe take off the Orton hoodie he piled on over another shirt. The reflection  
of his palm touches its true self, and he grins.. Maybe he was becoming just as  
crazy as Randy was.

Tonight, Ted had proved that he did not care for him,  
and so he settles for grabbing his phone from his pocket, an eyebrow quirking at  
the missed calls from Ted and deciding to just delete them - if Ted had  
inquired that he got his calls, he would just say no. He probably called him by  
accident, on his way to dial Brett… The C and B categories were just close  
enough for that to have been the truth. He nods to his reflection.

He  
lets the guilt fly away from him, and snuggles up in Randy's hoodie, even though  
he had left moments after DiBiase. It smells like him… Masculine and sexy,  
dripping hormones and leaving behind a aura of violence in it's soft fabric.

For a guy, Randy sure liked girly things… in private, at least. He  
chuckles to himself and rolls over, staring at his phone for a bit, even though  
it was inactive at the moment. He lets the light burn into his retinas for a  
bit, it would replace the betrayed look on Ted's face that was burned into his  
mind previously. He scrolls through his contacts after thinking about all of the  
hurtful things Ted had said to him.. About him, rather; as if he was not in the  
room.

So, now he knew how Ted really felt about him. He repeats  
everything back to his father, Dusty, who just listens to him cry in the middle  
of the night, alone, desperate for attention, staring at the video game remote  
sitting on the television, and still a little turned on… maybe they had a Zelda  
game for him to play; or at least Mario Kart. His mind wanders while his father  
is offering some kind of comforting words, but there is only one thing that  
makes him sit straight up and nearly drop the phone…

"I left Ted's father  
for the same reason. He couldn't get past that I wasn't just as rich as he was.  
They'll never see us any different, Cody; we'll always be peasants to any  
DiBiase. Enjoy what he got for you, and move on. I did."

Cody is  
somewhere between horrified and feeling even more awkward than he did earlier,  
he mulls over the words, though he only offers his dad a simple "I guess" for a  
response. His dad had never been wrong before… and now, they had gone from  
living in the worst conditions, to being pretty well off.

He looks back  
at the mirror, and smiles. He could probably get other guys like Ted… He was  
after all, very sexy, very … dashing. He could still end up happy… His father  
was, at least… and well… Cody was much better looking by comparison - he just  
had to keep watching his weight. He considers throwing up the liqueur he had  
earlier, along with the way too many French fries.

"Thanks, Dad…" he  
smiles a little, switching the phone over to his other ear, and decides that his  
elder would be his source of entertainment for the night, if Randy wasn't going  
to be. He can't help but lay on his side and just keep staring at himself in the  
mirror. How could Ted not want him? Better yet… How could he want Ted for a  
boyfriend? Well, not anymore he didn't.

Randy, for one, had  
absolutely no problem picking a new toy in the hotel bar. It was like a gift  
from God the way he could just simply stroll through every fish in the sea. His  
night goes perfect, as perfect as it can go, because when he wakes up the two  
girls he had picked up were gone, not nagging at him for his clothing,  
autographs, stuff in general, or asking him any questions. Maybe he didn't know  
that he was Randy Orton… The Viper. He scratches at his head, asking his voices  
if he thought that was a good thing or not, he just didn't know how to feel  
anymore.

He showers, gets dressed, lazily deciding to not brush his  
teeth, and just go outside to smoke. He strolls through the hall way, talking to  
himself - holding a real conversation, one that no one could hear the other  
side of - and walking at an uneasy sort of gait, his upcoming match clearly on  
his mind. He looked disturbed and psychotic, like a man who was just a second  
away from snapping for the final time, and taking down everything in his  
path.

Orton doesn't even realize it when he walks past Ted in the hall on  
his way to the elevator. It's as if a voice smacks him upside his demented head  
and tells him to turn around. He blinks, as if he was struggling to realize who  
the hell DiBiase was, almost even questioning if the kid staring back at him  
wanted an autograph or something. Ted looks like he plays soccer, he observes  
randomly, exclaiming an "Owch!" as if someone had smacked him again, and a  
simple, "Oh…" just under his breath.

"Hey, Ted…" he starts, scratching at  
the back of his neck, "Last night," Randy shrugs, "Cody, well.. He came on to  
me, alright?" he isn't sure why he has to explain himself to Ted, and has a  
rather hard time even trying to… though he doesn't offer an apology at all. "You  
and me, tonight? I'll take you out, if you want…" he offers instead, waving his  
hand about, "Last night, don't worry about it… Just don't step out of line and  
talk to me like that again… Or you'll never use your fucking mouth to make  
another sound… Except to mumble for a god damn nurse." he hisses, his anger  
obviously building back up as he remembered the insults hurled his way, even if  
he had deserved it.

:::

It pained Ted to believe that Cody had  
come on to Randy and he was still upset at he man but he was starved- having  
little food since the night before. Easily, he took him up on the offer.

Randy seemed much more civil in the booth at a restaurant and it made  
him think back to an earlier conversation.

"I'm going out tonight, order  
what you want and I'll be back soon."

Brett fiddled with his buttons and  
poked out his tongue in focus. "Oh yeah? Where ya  
headed?"

"Dinner."

"With who? You've moved on that quick?"

Ted sneered at his brother with little heat behind it and underlying  
hurt. "No I did not get over him. He's the love of my life, Brett. I can't just  
let him go because i'm not...satisfying..." he mumbles out with a brightly  
blushing face.

Brett was still concentrating on his buttons. "Trust me,  
you're more than satisfying, Teddy. And how is it you supposedly need me for  
comfort and then you got the nerve to go out and leave me  
here?"

"Whatever." The man waves away his kid brothers words.

"So  
who is it?"

"What?" Ted inquired.

"This dinner distraction, who  
is it?"

Ted knew what would happen if he told Brett. The kid would insist  
he tag along. "Don't worry about it. I'll be back soon. Don't do anything I  
wouldn't." And he left without another thought to anything but fueling up on  
food and alcohol.

Well he hadn't got any alcohol in his system but he  
was stuffed enough on food. Randy had been calmly talking to himself and hadn't  
even thought to bother Ted- trapped in his own world. He cleared his throat. "I  
Uh… I'm really sorry about last night. I know you said forget it but I never got  
to really apologize. I was outta line." He can't tell what the viper feels about  
his words as he chose to hide his embarrassment and stare into his plate  
nervously. "Can you excuse me for a moment," he begs and rushes to the bathroom.

Inside the stall he thinks…wonders…misses Cody so he calls him again  
getting another 'ignore' pressed on his call. So he has to leave his fifth voice  
message today. "Hey Codes, it's me…again. I was just calling to say I really  
wanted to see you. I really wanted to talk to you… I thought about what I said  
baby and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it- just please call me back." He  
fished for things to say that he hadn't said in previous messages. "…you know I  
understand! Randy's not that bad, I guess. Um," with each fleeting second of  
silence he gets more frantic. "If you weren't happy with me why didn't you just  
say something? Why couldn't you just tell me instead of...Talk to me Cody  
please!" He heard the bathroom door open and he quickly wrapped up the message.  
"Well I gotta go. Call me back...Bye."

Trying to wane suspicion, Teddy  
flushed the toilet and walked back to his place at the booth. While his weary  
heart was broken, he still had a duty to Orton to uphold.

Don't do  
something Ted wouldn't do? That idea alone made Brett's mind reel with plans but  
he chose to sit them aside as he spotted a tearstained photo of his brother and  
'ex'. He didn't get he whole story as to what happened but anything that made  
Teddy so distraught had to be under horrific circumstances.

Even though  
Cody wasn't his favorite person, he was really…handsome and he seemed genuinely  
nice the first time he met him. Then again he slowly turned more hostile,  
aggressive, possessive over the phone.

He ran a finger over his brother's  
smile and in return it made him smile. Ted was gorgeous when he was happy and he  
was never happier than with Cody- the thought alone making Brett roll his eyes.  
He bet he liked having his brother wrapped around those nimble fingers of his,  
toying with his heart strings. Well he didn't like it one bit!

A twinge  
of jealousy and disbelief egged him on as he stood from the bed in his pajamas  
and stormed out the door. He headed for the room he saw Rhodes in earlier and  
decided to give him a piece of his mind. If he couldn't see what a catch his  
brother was, then he'd let him know what he was missing.

"Rhodes? Hey  
Rhodes, open up!" He banged hard. "I need to talk to you right  
now!"

:::

Randy finishes well.. Talking to himself… The people  
around them giving him occasional glances of curiosity that he glares them down  
instantly for, Ted being the only guy who could keep him from jumping up and  
killing somebody - maybe Ted was good for something, he decides. It's like he's  
being told to listen to Ted when he starts talking, and he does… for whatever  
reason, since he responds by rolling his eyes the second Ted opens his mouth.

And Randy listens, kind of… in a way. He agrees that Ted was out of  
line, and just narrows his silver eyes at him. His apology would be proven at  
the pay per view if he could retain his title against Cena… Ugh… Cena… He can  
just about feel the stress sitting back on his shoulders, the entire weight of  
everyone watching him fail again, because, ultimately, he would do just that.  
Super Cena… what was so great about him? He growls and takes another shot of  
whisky, waiting for Ted to return.

"Ugh, just ignore it!" Cody rolls  
over in bed, checking on his phone before hitting the voicemail button, shutting  
it off quickly. He doesn't care anymore - at least, he's trying not to care  
anymore.

Cody's little pep talk with his dad was perfect for what he was  
going through. Nothing Ted could say could change what he said, the truth always  
came out when someone was mad at you. He almost considers dropping his phone  
into the drink on the night stand, but he doesn't, he's just a little smarter  
than Randy to not do that one.

"…Everything go alright in there?" Randy  
snickers quietly, lifting his drink up to his lips, "You look… flustered," he  
shrugs, taking a sip from his new drink.

He looks Ted up and down for a  
bit, "You're not.. You know, bad looking," he offers, feeling noticeably awkward  
as he says it. It isn't that he doesn't find Ted attractive at all, of course he  
does… Or he wouldn't be a part of his stable. Randy did not hang with  
unattractive people. "Whoever you were cheating on Cody with must be some good  
lookin' guy," he grins, "Always calling and everything… You'll have to bring him  
by the PPV," he almost goes for his drink again, adding a quick, "I promise I  
won't sleep with him… Maybe," with a wink.

Cody growls at the  
sound of the door being banged on, and doesn't bother to get up. He paws at the  
guy on top of him, who gets up in annoyance at the sound that doesn't seem to go  
away.

"If it's Ted, I'm not - well, I guess he knows I'm here," he  
shrugs, "I don't want to see him."

The much older superstar opens the  
door. His face that always seemed to be in a constant scowl looked even more  
upset now. He runs a hand through his dirty blonde-brown hair, his head cocked  
to the side as he leaned up against the door frame, his luxurious black robe  
tightened around his waist carelessly.

"What on earth do you want, kid?"  
he asks, his English accent dripping with discontent.

He really doesn't  
bother to listen to any kind of answer, turning back to Cody, "Someone wants  
your bloody autograph, or something."

Cody cocks an eyebrow, "Regal, just  
tell them to go away. Come back to bed."

:::

"No I don't want a  
stupid autograph not from a harlot like him!" Brett rethinks his word choice.  
"Harlot? Trollop? Cheater?... I'll stick with cheater." His dad told him not to  
use derrogatives to disrespect people- no matter what they did. Too many years  
of doing that made his vocabulary very different to say the least. Jericho may  
have been impressed.

He was a liitle intimidated by the Brit in the  
doorway but he had a mission. "Move!" Brett yelled sternly but as Regal's scowl  
grew his voice shrunk. "I mean could you move please, Mr. Regal…sir?" With no  
budge, the youngest Dibiase just decided to converse around the veteran.

"Well Cody I just wanted to let you know, this is all you're fault! My  
brothers been blowing up your phone, starving himself, and emotionally derailing  
all because you can't stay a one trick pony! If you didn't want him, you coulda  
just said so but you just had to break his heart and in the worst way! All  
because you can't get over yourself! I don't like when people hurt my brother  
and I'm gonna make sure you never do it again!" His angry face is almost akin to  
adorable with his Dibiase pout but his point is clear. "The only guy that  
probably wanted more than to just get in your pants, the only guy that didn't  
care about your family history, the only guy that didn't believe the locker room  
stories about you, and you blew it. I hope you're happy jumping from bed to bed  
like the leech you are!" Letting out a huff, the pajama clad Dibiase paraded  
back to his room in triumph. He did good for his brother and now time for a nice  
well deserved treat.

"Not bad looking, huh?" Ted was out of it so  
Randy's playful banter just flew in one ear and out the other, of course it  
would come flying back later like always. He did hear parts though and chose to  
comment at those. "I swear to you, I didn't cheat on Cody. All those calls were  
from my…" He freezes when he's about to mention Brett, not sure if that was the  
smart move. While Randy may not have been as conniving as he thought, his cat  
who ate the canary grin spoke of his true intentions. "It was my dad." the  
answer is calm as if trying to make Randy believe it as well as himself. "Cody's  
just so over jealous sometimes and I think it's his insecurities- but then again  
maybe I was just never good enough…" Sensing he wasn't getting too much  
attention, Ted stopped talking all together. Minutes flew before he decided it  
was getting pretty late. Brett would call soon. "I gotta head home, Randy. Um  
thank you- for the meal any…way."And he hurried back to the hotel.

After  
Brett fell asleep that night, Ted had taken it upon himself to have a father-son  
session with Big Daddy Dibiase. He hadn't openly cried in sometime but when he  
explained everything to his dad, the tears broke loose. "And Dad, the worst part  
is I can't… I don't know how to get over him."

He could imagine the  
worry-riddled face frowned in concentration. That was the puzzled face he saw  
for years when tax time came. They were well off ,yeah, but even the wealthy  
dreaded taxes. "Look my boy, the Rhodes have always been that way. Dusty was  
like, well, he was like a beautiful flower- or a diamond! Yeah a diamond because  
the bigger they are the more beautiful they get!" That coined Ted Sr. laugh.

"Dad, focus!" Ted demands as quietly as possible while holding the phone  
away from his ear.

"Right. Anyway, he was something everyone wanted that  
only the rich are able to afford. When you can't afford it anymore, it gets  
taken away. When my money wasn't enough for him he left. Everyone will do that  
son because you're a Dibiase. It's our way of life."

Ted sighed in  
contempt but he ultimately accepted it. He guessed he'd just forget about his  
Cody…well just Cody. Maybe it was time he settled on his arranged marriage to  
his money. Yes. If love from a person wasn't going to happen he'd be in love  
with the one who loved his slightly attractive face most; money.

Cody isn't sure what to think, but he plays along to the  
Cheshire cat grin of amusement on Regal's face and follows along to his  
words.

"Who in the bloody hell was that?"  
"Not a clue…" Cody waves it  
off, "Probably someone from the last town."  
Regal glares at him. He's just  
like Randy, they both just… know everything, somehow. Regal makes it clear that  
he does not like liars, and his teal green eyes boar into Cody until he tells  
the truth so automatically. He tells just enough until Regal is bored with the  
immature situation, and crawls back into bed with a shot of warm  
scotch.

Cody snickers, earning a harsh glare from Regal, "Oh, nothing,  
Baby.. Not you," he purrs, slinking up to him and kissing over his neck while  
the other man enjoys his drink, "It's just… I never heard anyone talk to me like  
that before, "Harlot," really?" he laughs softly, "I can't stand  
Brett…"

"Stop talking."

Cody nods, though his mind is still on the  
younger DiBiase while he's pushed back down onto the mattress, and simply  
ignored for a short duration that allows him a few trips around the bathroom and  
a game or two of Kirby on the hotel television. His score unfortunately quite  
low rather than his usual first place wins that he always has.

He blames  
Brett, and he can't wait to break the kid's view of his brother in the morning…  
He looks back to Regal who takes a cigarette break by this point in between his  
pouring drinks. Cody politely excuses himself, putting the control down and  
throwing Regal's robe over himself, it feels so elegant and classy… All the  
fancy gold embroidery combined with the plush fabric… and It makes him feel like  
he belongs with Regal. He knows he could be the perfect pet if he could just  
keep himself in check, and maybe with Randy's tutelage and training had led up  
to this prospect, and it only aids in fueling his anger at the younger  
DiBiase.

He storms down the hallway, feeling every bit of his pent up  
anger for everything that Ted had said to - or about him. All of he horrible  
comments… and he dared to mention his lisp… he growls and nearly breaks down the  
hotel door before Brett even gets a chance to open the thing. …And Cody screams  
in his face, as loud as his lungs would allow, loud and long enough for security  
to come running up the staircase at the end of the hall and try to lead him away  
from taking everything out on the youngest DiBiase:

"Ted was cheating on  
me! He's not some holier than thou bitch that you think he is! He's just like  
everyone else I've ever been with! He's not with - wasn't with me because he  
"loves" me! You don't pay a prostitute for sex! You pay me to leave afterwards!  
That's exactly what I did, I left! I don't have to hear any shit from your  
little five year old bullshit self! Ted knew what I was when he wanted to date  
me, and your father knew what my dad was!" Cody can't help but seer with a  
delightful feeling of vengeance when he smacks Brett across the face, "DiBiase's  
are not meant to be with any Rhodes, you bastards think you can get anything you  
want, don't you? Well, you can't afford us," he laughs so manically that it  
scares the security men gripped to his arms now, holding him back away from  
Brett.

"I don't care what happens to Ted anymore, I'm done with  
everything! I found someone worthy of me," he watches Regal calmly talk down  
security in that charmingly, intelligent, British way of his; and they release  
Cody into the Brit's custody. "And I am perfectly happy now, thank you," he  
grins in such a vile way that it's absolutely, unquestioningly frightening… that  
same look he got from staring at his self in the mirror last night.

At the restaraunt, Randy was more than surprised to be left alone by Ted, who  
the hell did Ted think he was anyway? Lying to his face - he guessed at this,  
at least. No one really wants to talk to their father that much, did they? He  
certainly did not… As for Cody… well… He couldn't quite figure out what was  
going on between Dusty and Cody, and he preferred not to think about it, really.  
He shudders at the mental images the thought provides and turns his attention to  
a waitress with her top just too low, and takes her back to the hotel after her  
shift, and before he sets to harassing Ted for the night - after all, this  
would have been the perfect time to pounce on the DiBiase, and maybe straighten  
him out before the pay per view.

::: 2 :::


	4. Chapter 4

It took everything Brett had not to cry like the five year old Cody accused him  
of being. The slaps didn't sting- his father slapped him around often when they  
spoke nonsense- so much as the words. They weren't foreign to him by any means.  
So many relationships were ruined by the simple fact: Dibiase's had money.

The supposedly same reasons Cody, who he still couldn't believe accused  
his brother of cheating, left Ted was the reason many guys left him. Even  
Michael McGuillicuty, heir to the name of Mr. Perfect said the whole Dibiase  
legacy was too much.

He hated Cody with a passion for making him relive  
the memory…and for dishonoring his brothers name!

Sure he knew Ted was  
no saint. The man had tons of skeletons but Ted would never cheat. Not after  
that one time he found their happy family was being torn apart due to his  
daddy's affair. Ted hadn't spoke for three months after that. He wouldn't do  
that sort of thing...right? He questioned himself with just the faintest hint of  
uncertainty but quickly he assures himself. Of course he wouldn't!

Still  
ruffled from Cody's visit Brett lied down to gain some form of peice but he  
couldn't. Was he really…that naive? Was he truly as annoying as Cody led on or  
was that just spite? Ted always told him he was naive and Michael called him  
annoying everytime they fought but that's what older people always say.

But Cody was around his age…

His mind boggled with so many  
negative self images that he couldn't take it anymore. He ran for the door and  
staight to Cody's room. In one last fit of rage he kicks the door repeatedly,  
shouting, " You're such an idiot! Just leave me and my brother alone! That's why  
you Rhodes' will never be as sucessful as us Dibiases'! I hope you die! I hope  
you die!" Finally he crumbles on the floor in a fit of tears but when it sounds  
like someone's approaching he jolts back to his room in record time, dying for  
some sleep.

Ted examined his sleeping sibling and noticed how puffy  
he is around the eyes, how red his ears are. He had been crying but about what?  
A bad dream?

Knowing Brett, he doubted he'd ever find out but the poor  
man seemed so distraught and Ted did the only thing he knew would console him.  
He climbed behind his brother on the bed and sort of spooned. Brett loved being  
held so he wasn't surprised when he got a content sigh from the younger. Softly  
he placed a kiss on his forehead, one that made him slightly sad as it was  
reminiscent to how he and Cody were. Then he growled and snuggled closer to  
Brett. Who cared about Cody? He was long gone and probably moved on to the next  
sugar daddy. That pompous son of a son of a plumber was probably doing the only  
thing he was good at; lying on his back. Surely.

And Ted gave it no  
second thought. He was going to sleep with someone he cared for and his money.  
That was enough but as he lied down there was a knock at his door. Growling, he  
stood kissing the Dibiase baby one more time. Whoever this was better be  
important

:::

Regal has had enough of Cody's outbursts by now,  
and Cody is met with a much worse smack across the face than he had given to  
Brett previously. Apologetic, Cody tries to remain quiet and calm, he's learned  
to be perfectly obedient and adapt to anyone's wants and needs… unfortunately  
that is all destroyed when Brett comes back.

Rhodes flies up from the bed  
the second he hears the boy leave… He can't get into another fist fight, so  
he'll settle easily for passive aggressiveness. Still in Regal's eloquent robe,  
since it just happened to make him feel like the royalty he deserved to be; Cody  
takes legitimate pleasure in seeing Brett's eyes red from crying from the small  
glimpse he gets before the youngest DiBiase takes off and he smiles at it. He's  
sick and twisted, just as he was taught to be.

He makes his way so cool  
and collected to the other's hotel door, grinning wildly at his reflection in a  
passing by a mirror on the wall. He embodies perfection, and one day he knows he  
will be just as perfect as his father still is.

He stops at the room, his  
voice so smooth, calm… relaxed. "I don't have to be successful, you little  
insignificant bitch, but you know what? I am… I'm a top superstar, and you?" he  
laughs, "You'll never even make it to the Raw roster," he examines his finger  
nails, groomed to perfection of course on Ted's dollar, "As for me dying? Well…  
We'll see who gets a fate worse than death in the morning," he comments, looking  
back at the mirror a few feet away; turning back to it and being immediately  
drawn to it before he goes back to British royalty… though he can't help himself  
from sauntering around the hall for a bit, that robe was just too cool to waste  
a second not being ridiculous in it for a bit.

Randy grins his  
little devious grin, his pointed teeth sparkling even in the small amount of  
light illuminating the hall way. He grabs Ted instantly and throws him against  
the wall, kissing him rough and leaving a rather large bite sunken into his  
neck, a little more hard than he would have realized himself, though he doesn't  
react to any of Ted's vocal cues at all.

He keeps his mouth locked on to  
Ted's while his hands fumble for his waist, and his feet stumble the two of them  
further into the room, Randy knocking over a lamp or a picture frame in the  
darkness, he isn't quite sure which, and it isn't really his problem if it had  
broken or not.

"You left too fast, DiBiase… You really don't want to be  
in Legacy, now do you?" he questions while he goes back to marking up the  
younger man's neck, "You know it's your way to a title… right? Not mine, of  
course… since you don't seem too eager to help against Cena or DX… Maybe you're  
on their side? I'll have to show you whose really in charge," his words are a  
far cry from anything sexy sounding, they twist into a more demanding, violent  
type of tone rather than the sexy voice he had started off with. He hates the  
thought that Ted could be working with DX… and even worse,  
Cena.

:::

Ted didn't know what was going on, his brain not  
processing everything any kind of fast. He was confused. Was he being…molested?  
By Randy Orton? The bite to his neck only confirmed Randy's intentions and he  
blushed momentarily. Is that why Randy invited him to dinner? He wanted him over  
Cody? It was a though again but it was done away with when they fumbled back in  
the room.

The foreign kisses were like flames as they singed his  
porcelain southern skin. His knees were buckling against his own volition. So  
used to Cody, he was actually afraid of not being in control, letting Randy  
manhandle him. Randy's talking and like always he really isn't listening until  
the monotone voice gets deathly.

Working with DX? With Cena? That's  
what this was about? He was a bit sad that this wasn't just Randy wanting him  
but then he was semi angry at the fact he didn't trust him. Just as quickly, all  
emotions are blanked out by fear. What had Orton planned on doing to him? His  
mind wondered aimlessly for seconds before it went to Brett…right there…on the  
bed. Oh shoot.

Trying his hardest, he attempts to draw Randy out the  
room. "Randy I uh... I get what you're saying and I assure you I left because of  
family emergencies and I'm not with those guys. I'm on your side, I promise."  
When Randy doesn't even seem to acknowledge he's speaking, Ted dashes for the  
door. Yeah, that wasn't the smartest move. All southerners know you don't try  
and outrun a snake but he had to try. Maybe he could at least make it to the  
hallway so Brett didn't stir.

And his attempt was futile as the predator  
was on him again.

Panicking now, Ted thought hard before doing the worst  
possible option: he shoved Randy, hard, and scrambled for the door again but he  
always knew being a klutz would be the death of him. He misstepped and fell to  
the floor.

He was in pain but from the look on Randy's face, it was  
going to get much worse.

:::

Randy catches Ted with out  
so much as a word or any real amount of fight, after all, it was easy to pick  
things up off the floor, as he usually tended to do when he needed something out  
of someone.

"Your… running from me?" he hisses, more angry than he could  
have been last night, but frighteningly quiet.. He throws Ted up against the  
door and pins him there with his wrists above his head, "I knew it!" he screams  
so suddenly, and then reacts as if someone had clearly struck him, as evident by  
the sudden pained and dazed expression on his face, he shakes it off hurriedly  
before refixing his hold on Ted.

"Your giving me all of this bullshit, me  
and Cody! Family emergencies? Right. Maybe I would have been stupid enough to  
believe that pile of shit if you didn't just try to make a run for it - where  
are you going, anyways? Running to Cena?" he asks furiously, "Hunter? Shawn?  
Your going to tell me what the fuck you're up to right now!"

For  
whatever reason, he lets him go. He throws Ted up against the opposite wall and  
just stands there, blocking off the door with his menacing form. After all, it's  
a lot more fun to catch your prey before you kill it, Vince always served him  
those petty superstars to be "Future Endeavored" that way… and it was quite  
enjoyable. They'd never see another ring again, he laughs aloud at his thoughts,  
and it's rather eerie as he approaches Ted again, his voices quieting his  
shouting, for the most part.

"I took your sorry ass out tonight, and you  
repay me this way? All this pining for my attention shit Cody was trying to tell  
me how badly you wanted me… You're both in this together, am I right?" he asks  
rhetorically, already having the answer he believed to be true in his mind,  
"You're both working against me, aren't you?"

The Viper paces in a circle  
for a bit, just before snapping finally and grabbing the older DiBiase by the  
throat, fully intending to end every bit of life in the superstar.

The crash to the floor was muted as Ted struggled for air.  
Only then did he realize it was darn near impossible to get Randy off him no  
matter how he clawed. How did it come to him on his back about to be killed, he  
had no clue. He'd never understand. He'd never understand anything; why Randy  
was angry at him, why Cody didn't love him, why he was at this point. His gasps  
of air were few and far between but the longer he stayed under the vice grip the  
more blurrier his vision became. Yup he was going to die, right here, on the  
floor in his hotel room.

Like some over rated rock star.

Not too  
shabby if he said so himself.

He was ready to let unconsciousness over  
take him when wave of light flooded into the room and he knew one of two things  
happened: (1) he was reaching heaven or (2) Someone turned on the lamp. He  
figured Randy wanted to see his face as he died but then it dawned on him- the  
lamp was on the other side of the bed.

"What in the Sam hill- Teddy,  
what's going on?"

Brett.

Feeling the grip on his neck weaken  
slightly he supposes Randy's stopped to scope out the intruder and he calls out  
as best he can.

"No get back! Run!" But then Randy clutches his neck  
that much harder. His eyes are pretty heavy now and while he momentarily passes  
out he can't help but think, If Randy didn't kill him now, he'd have to do it  
himself later.

:::

Randy is so set on killing Ted right  
there, and the possibility of consuming something so sexy sounded… delicious. He  
licks his lips as he watches the life flood out of DiBiase.

The sudden  
burst of light was more than surprising, he releases Ted for a few seconds, and  
immediately strengthens his grip back on him, until he turns back to the voice.

What?… Who the fuck? That certainly was not Cody's voice at all. He  
turns back, his grip still on Teddy until he just completely drops him and  
stands back up, dusting himself off appropriately and heaving Ted up off the  
floor as an afterthought.

"Get out," he spits, not waiting for Ted to  
actually move his body or catch another gasp of air, he flings the most likely  
unconscious DiBiase out into the hall and shuts the door.

His eyes  
settle on the other man in the room, and he grins. "So, Ted was being a cheat,"  
he chuckles, practically calling out to Ted in the hall that he believed him  
now, and maybe his hunger wasn't going to be satisfied with the taste of  
DiBiase.

Randy slithers up to Brett, encircling him and observing every  
little inch of him, if not for his own safety concerns, but a sudden desire.  
Behind Brett, he spins him to look at his face, not listening to anything he  
might be saying as he cups his face in his tattooed hand, looking over it as if  
he was about to discard him for some type of imperfection. But he didn't. He  
smiles, a little more creepy than he himself would have liked to do, but he  
knows he isn't too great at looking like a kind, normal, gentle sort of thing…  
person… monster… whatever he was. He shrugs at this as if someone had announced  
it out loud.

"Hmm," is all he says to the new target, observing the  
girlish pajamas and even more childish fear spread over him.

"Not too  
bad, Ted…" he laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

Much to Ted's own surprise, the blow as he hit the walls wake him up rather than  
knock him out. Either it was that or panic. Whatever it was he wasted no time  
before banging on the door. "Randy, no! Open up! Please Randy! You don't  
understand!" he bangs forever but to no avail. He bit his lip in worry before  
cussing and pulling at his hair, something he'd grown accustomed to when times  
got overbearing.

He didn't know what to do.

What could he do?  
Randy locked him out and he could always get a new key but that would take  
forever- and by that time Brett will have…

Ted's heart ached and his  
cheeks burned of embarrassment when the images flashed in his mind. He had to do  
something but he needed help. Sulking, he swallowed his pride and ran down the  
hall- to Cody's room.

When Brett realizes he's standing in the  
presence of the viper, it's been a while since he threw Ted out. Momentarily,  
he's dazed at what they were arguing about but he's pulled away literally by big  
strong hands whirling him around. He let's out a quick, "Eep!" that's forgotten  
when Randy grabs his face. The hands were possessive and he's guessing the man  
is checking him for… something. Maybe he's admiring his resemblance to his  
brother. They did look the same though he was a brunette and Teddy was blonde.

However he gets much less confirmation when a "Hmm," rumbles from  
Randy's throat. It made his insides melt and he was sure he looked scared to  
death. Who wouldn't be when those eyes stared right at you?

Most guys  
didn't like weak men so he cleared his throat and tried to toughen up. "I'm  
Brett!" he squeaks and quickly covers his mouth blushing. Well there goes his  
manly approach. He wonders what exactly Randy wants with him that he threw Ted  
out the door. Whatever it was he knew he'd find out soon.

:::

Randy looks rather taken aback at Brett's outburst of his name  
announcement. He makes a face, and quirks his eyebrow before grinning down at  
him, "Is that so?" he chuckles awkwardly, glancing at the door, "And… Ted? You  
belong to him?" he inquires, seeming to not piece together that the two have  
been related… after all, Ted wasn't much like this kid standing in front of him,  
"I've… seen you somewhere before? ECW, maybe?" he questions, tilting his head a  
bit as he continues to observe him.

"And… Hello Kitty?" he snorts,  
suddenly wishing he didn't know what that cat was on his pajamas… he feels  
ridiculously stupid for knowing. He blames Cody for whatever reason… maybe  
because it looks something like Kirby in his mind… he damns himself all over  
again as these ridiculous thoughts keep popping into his head.

While Cody's moans are probably filling the hall way, they come to a sudden  
abrupt stop with a thump on the floor after the series of Ted's knocks on the  
door. Just when he thought he was free of Brett… he had to come right back to  
the door.

He lets Regal get the door this time - rather, he doesn't  
have a choice since he just gets up and heads to the door without so much after  
a "Just shut up" comment. Cody decides not to mention the brass knuckles on the  
counter that Regal should have taken with him, he shrugs and heads into the  
bathroom to attend to his appearance again

Regal throws open the door,  
ready to hurl a bunch of insults and possibly those brass knuckles Brett's way  
when he opens the door, though to his surprise he's met with … Ted? He blinks  
and rubs his jaw with confusion before leaning against the door, "What do you  
want?"

:::

Ted's face hits the ground and his stress mounted even  
more. Oh great. He was with Regal. He was truly disturbed but he needed to  
focus. Cody was lost but he couldn't lose his brother. "Cody," he commanded. "I  
need his help."

He attempted to see around William but the man wasn't  
letting that happen. "I know you're in there, Codes and I know you're…busy," he  
disgustedly looked the Brit up and down, "But I need your help. If you can, come  
to my room quickly please!"

Again he didn't get so much as a peep from  
the background. Regal's smirk only made him more desperate as he was already  
pressed for time. He clocked the man dead in the jaw and rushed the stunned  
Englishman. He looked around for Cody and saw steam coming from the bathroom.  
One would assume him to be showering about now but Ted wasn't thinking. He just  
did and he hauled his way into the bathroom. "Cody! I need you!" He yells as the  
scene moves slowly- his brain fried and eyes fixed on his Cody's nakedness.

Brett who?

"Well I guess you can say I belong to him. We've  
been close forever! I'm his b- wait a minute, what's so wrong with Hello Kitty?"  
His voice gets louder but there was very little heat behind it; probably because  
it all went to his cheeks as Randy chuckled at his attire. He thought it was  
cute and they were his favorites. Nothing wrong with that.

He huffed  
childishly but the way Randy eyed his clothes made him think again about it. He  
didn't like being made fun of after all. "Look if they're that bothersome I'll  
just take them off, and change, I guess…" Brett fiddled with the already hard to  
fasten buttons- buttons he actually paid Ted to do- and walked to his bag on the  
dresser.

:::

Regal doesn't comment, instead he is just  
staring down Ted harshly at the door. What the fuck did he want? And before he  
knows it, his mouth is met with Ted's fist just before he can unleash some snide  
remarks at him. He stumbles back against the wall, rubbing at his jaw and  
spitting out a tad bit of blood onto the carpet.

Cody, deaf to the  
commotion outside the bathroom, is just stunned to see Ted standing there  
instead of his suddenly so darling Englishman. Did… did he hear that right? Ted  
was just standing there, telling him he needed him? He scoffs, already easily  
picking up on a few of Regal's traits. He makes no hurried effort to get  
dressed, simply slipping back into the black and gold embroidered robe and  
snuggling into it's luxury.

He decides to be an asshole, noticing just  
how struck Ted still was with him… Then again, who wouldn't be? He laughs  
alongside his reflection in the mirror, becoming so fixated on his appearance  
rather fast. His voice is sarcastic and mocking Ted to every extent  
possible.

"I'm sorry, what? You need me? Don't you have any money left,  
you poor fucking DiBiase? As you can see, I'm not currently in need of any damn  
clothes, I'm not busy reading any of my rare comic books, and… Well, I suppose  
I'll have a lisp again when I try to talk with my lips all over Regal here," he  
purrs the last part, snuggling lovingly into the Brit as he walks past Ted and  
over to help his new lover, "If you haven't figured it out, since you DiBiase's  
tend to be rather stupid, I found someone else, asshole. Someone worthy of me -  
Someone I'm worthy of," he corrects quickly from the look on Regal's face. "If  
you want me in your room, you're going to have to wait a few months.. I'm pretty  
booked up. You know, being a slut and all."

Cody releases Regal's arm,  
sauntering his way back to his warm shower… and letting Regal unleash his fury  
at his ex… A British brawler was no one to mess with.

Randy is  
left just… staring with the most confused face at the young DiBiase. "You're  
his…. What?" he questions, narrowing his eyes a little bit, "His bitch?" he  
asks, having grasped no part of what the other man was even trying to say. It  
was like trying to talk to Evan Bourne… which he tried to avoid, for the most  
part.

"I didn't say anything was wrong with Hello Kitty - wait, what the  
fuck…" he runs a hand through his hair, clearly just losing all of his emotions  
over the past few hours and letting them drain to be replaced with confusion  
and… something he couldn't quite describe. He kind of likes the way the adult is  
defending Hello Kitty so strongly.

He watches him go to the bag… and  
everything sort of hits him at once. He darts back over to Brett in one swift  
motion, sweeping him back into his arms and pulling him tight to his body, "They  
are quite bothersome…" he grins, doing his best not to be creepy while he did so  
and trying to treat him the way that everyone pretty much treated Evan… but this  
one was cuter. He kisses him sweetly, and abandons everything violent about  
himself in the process.

Randy Orton always gets what he  
wants.

:::

"Aww c'mon Cody! Stop bringing up that old BS! Get over  
it would you? This is serious!" He rages at the door but understands how hurt  
Cody is and stops. He'd never get his help that easily. Then an angry growl told  
him he had another problem.

Fists flew without missing any target when  
Regal wailed on him. Ted couldn't believe the older male was so… fast but he  
could take most of the blows. He gave some good punches too. He was a wrestler  
after all and just like in the ring, a well timed kick to the gut had him down.

He swore he had gone through too many beatings in one day.

Looking up, he caught a glint of something metal railroading towards him  
and he ducked, the brass knuckles barely grazing him. With wide eyes he ran into  
a corner, close but still some ways from the door to leave. While he chose to  
make his escape, he called back. "Just please listen to me! I don't want him to  
get hurt!" He heard the bathroom door and unlucky for him, the flinting moment  
he chose to look away, Regal got his jaw with the knucks. And down he went right  
to the carpet feeling like he'd failed Brett. William's feet came closer and he  
just knew he was about to get aquatinted with the hall once more. Back to square  
one.

When Randy slinked up behind him, Brett held his breath to keep  
in a surprised gasp. He could feel his consuming aura closing in on his own  
rather energetic one. The strong tattooed arms around him keep him from thinking  
and instead he just went along with everything Randy said.  
"Bothersome...yeah...I mean no. Hello Kitty isn't," he tries to protest but the  
grin followed by a kiss…he was too far gone to even breathe properly.

It  
was brief but too sweet. Brett tinged pink and quietly eased away, picking up  
his cell. "Maybe I should call Ted and see where's he is. I- I'm worried," And  
Randy immediately came behind him, taking the phone and tossing it somewhere  
else. While the gesture wasn't all that nice, Randy's face remained so calm. He  
guessed Ted would be alright for now, right?

:::

Cody has the  
door cracked open just a bit from his position behind it in the bathroom. Regal  
was his sweet revenge for everything that Ted had said… He smiles, he even  
laughs. He's becoming almost as deranged as Randy, and he doesn't quite care. He  
keeps it in check, a bit, as long as there are no mirrors he would be fine… Then  
again, if he had a lack of mirrors, a quick call to his Dad would keep him  
assured that he was drop dead gorgeous.

Regal isn't a permanent fixture  
in his life, not by any means… At least not as of tonight. He admires the way he  
protects him, and goes after Ted like a raging bull. He smiles and grins and  
adores it in every way possible. He doesn't remember Ted doing something like  
that for him, and it just builds onto the hate that he had brewing from the  
previous night's comments.

Sure… Regal isn't very gorgeous, nothing to  
lust after… But, there was something about him, and Cody rests against the door  
with fantasies of stereotypical British things floating through his head. If he  
did make Regal his new man, they would be quite well off together, Cody and his  
King of the Ring. He smiles and pictures himself as a housewife - childless, of  
course - and baking scones… or something. Scones seem like a safe choice up  
until he realizes he's not sure what else his people are usually eating besides  
that and tea. He'll have to learn how to make tea again.

His mind wanders  
off, not caring to watch their fight anymore once Ted is on the floor, and steps  
back into his shower. He contemplates tea while the hot water rushes over his  
skin. He assumes it would be something like when he was a kid, fighting his  
siblings for any last scrap of kool aid mixture for his cup of tap water… he  
growls and throws something at the wall at this thought even… Ted always had  
everything he wanted. He guesses if he had his way as a child, he'd probably  
actually be the size of his father now… and as much as he really did want to  
look exactly like him, that wasn't a wise choice.

For the first  
time in his life, Randy is just confused. Completely and utterly confused. He  
stops his little whatever-it-was session with the younger DiBiase and just  
pushes himself up off of him, if not just to stare with that same confused look.  
He attempts to get over it, trying to go back to his normal state of being… and  
yet he can't.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" he mutters under his  
breath, not too loud for anyone to hear but the voices swarming his  
head.

He glances over at the boy's phone and shrugs to himself. Maybe he  
should call Ted… Ted was always the voice of reason, for one… and right now he  
wasn't exactly sure what to do.

"…What do I even do with you?" he asks  
Brett directly, feeling like more of an idiot than the time he tried to take  
Evan to the club.

:::

Matching Randy, Brett had confusion as well.  
He thought the viper would've did something much more than innocently kissed  
him- based on what his brother described would happen many times- but since the  
man refrained from such he supposed he'd ease the tension in the room. If Randy  
had no true motive for him, he'd enjoy what he could from the superstar.

"Um," he nervously started rubbing his head, "well you can… talk to me?"  
Brett perked at his own idea and excitedly grabbed Randy. "Yes, please come sit  
down and talk with me! Tell me about the man behind the venom; or whatever those  
hot shot magazines call their articles." He gets a quirked eyebrow at his  
suggestion and chooses to change tactics. "Well let's not talk about that…um…Oh  
I got it!"

He didn't want to be too overbearing, knowing his excitement  
was a such at times so he calmly led the man to the bed and sat beside him.  
"Just pretend I'm an interviewer: Now Randy Orton," He clears his throat and  
continues. "What are you plans for the PPV this Sunday? How will you overcome  
John Cena? What sneaky things will you have your Legacy do?" With a kiddy grin  
he holds his imaginary mic out to Orton, hoping he didn't get what most got for  
invading his personal space; a RKO.

Ted growls in anger at his  
misfortune. He'd been thrown out again and with no where to go he'd just have to  
ride the situation out. Maybe Randy wasn't going to do anything to Brett. Maybe  
his moments of joy would annoy the leader enough that he decided to leave him  
be.

Then he came back to reality; this was Randy. There was no 'maybe'.  
He thrived on taking the young superstars in his web. Fact.

But what  
could he do now?

"You alright?" He heard someone calling to him and he  
raised his head.

As his eyes fell on the man, he couldn't help but laugh  
at the irony. "Oh yeah, of all the people..." He's a little more than weary and  
he begins to stand up.

"Need help?" The man asked again. "You look like  
you need some help.

Ted sighed and nodded his head, "I do but not from  
you. I'm already in as deep as I wanna get." Slowly he limped away to the  
elevator to sit out in his car but before he could make it there, a strong  
bicept curled around his waist to help him walk away. "I said I don't want your  
help!" Dibiase tried to shove the man but he couldn't. "Randy's already ticked  
at me as it is!"

"So I know it's not a blatant trap to jump me. That  
being the case- I'm a nice guy so I'm going to help you."

The dimpled  
grin he received made Ted just give in with a sigh. "Fine, but only this once.  
Just take me out to my car…and make it quick. If Randy sees either of us, we're  
both dead. You got that, Cena. "

"Of course, Mr. Dibiase sir," he gave  
his best Virgil impression making Ted half-heartedly smile. Finally… something  
good.

:::

Randy doesn't even know where to begin on reacting.  
Even the voices in his head are silent. It is as if he doesn't know how to  
function with out being told what to do by some beings that aren't real… At  
least they were not real to anyone else.

"Talk to you?" he questions, his  
eyebrows raised… He was certainly dealing with another Evan Bourne. He says  
nothing, and just listens. It's really all he can do. He stays quiet, eyebrows  
raised until Brett changes the topic…

That damn pay per view… He grumbles  
to himself and swears under his breath before perking up rather fast. His entire  
body snapping to Brett's direction quickly, "The PPV?" Randy grins suddenly,  
slithering up Brett's body and shoving him down on the bed, his hand grabbing  
Brett's jaw and keeping his attention focused in his eyes.

"Ted… Cody…  
they're both… up to something," he whispers, "They're going behind my back  
doing… something. I don't know what. Something. They're working with DX… or  
Cena. Both, maybe…" he leans his face closer into Brett's. "I think I might have  
a bit of use for you after all," he smirks.

He lets himself explore  
Brett in silence, going through his mental checklist of everything he looked for  
in one of his toys. DiBiase wasn't his permanent material, after all, small…  
short… not a body builder, just to name a few… but, he was cute. Really  
cute.

"How would you like to finally be on the roster?" he asks  
rhetorically, who doesn't want to be on the main roster anyways? Debuting at a  
PPV none the less. He laughs at his own stupidity and rephrases the question  
better. "You're going to be with me Sunday night… and, if you think about going  
against what I tell you to do… Well, I think you know what happens when you drop  
a mouse in a cage with a Viper…" he snickers devilishly.

"After all, I  
wouldn't want to decimate my diet after I'm through with Ted and  
Cody."

Randy doesn't really feel like he wants to scare this guy… then  
again, he can't exactly help it. He chooses his well documented desire for  
someday having his own children and puts a delicate seeming spin on his  
attitude. If he could make a dinner date with Evan Bourne - suffering through  
the childlike embarrassment the other brought him - then he could certainly  
deal with this.

At this point, Hello Kitty seems more like a warning  
flare on the Titanic than it does an adorable cat design.

::: 4 :::


	6. Chapter 6

Brett's a little scared after the comment regarding the mouse- which he was sure  
he was- and the snake. Then he wondered it Randy was going to actually eat him  
or did he mean…

Whatever he meant, he had to focus back on what was being  
said. A part of the official roster. Nothing Randy would order him to do would  
make him deter from that offer. Not even taking on the Undertaker. "So Sunday I  
just show up, do whatever little thing you ask, and BOOM I'm on the roster?" He  
excitedly asked but the question was more rhetorical as Randy just explained the  
circumstances. "Do I get to be apart of Legacy too?" When Randy doesn't answer  
he knows he's asked a bit much.

He's already embarrassed himself pretty  
bad so he figured he'd lay everything out. "Do I at least get another kiss?"

Cena hadn't moved from his place on the hood and Ted was getting  
antsy. "I thought I said leave." He didn't need someone, anyone, to see him him  
and John near one another. Things spread like wildfire and the first time he  
hears that he's sleeping with 'the champ' that would be it. Randy wouldn't throw  
him out a room. Oh no, he'd kill him and Cody, with Regal's robe wrapped around  
him, would laugh.

"You guys are gonna jump me, aren't ya?" Cena asked  
with a smile on his face. Ted cut his eyes and didn't answer. But John simply  
nodded and laughed. "Your silence is very reassuring. You boys of Randy's will  
do anything for him, won't you?" Ted still didn't answer choosing instead to  
roll his eyes. "Well in my opinion, you'd be better off without him." He flashed  
his dimples again, tipping his hat and leaving Ted by himself. John  
seemed…nice.

:::

Randy looks… pretty happy for the most part.  
Amused with Brett, or with himself, maybe even both as his temper seemed to slow  
down. He's not sure what it is about Brett, but he just looks so… trustworthy.  
Certainly more trustworthy than Ted did, or even Cody at that point.

He  
nods down at Brett, his sharp teeth beginning to work their way at his neck. His  
eyes aren't focused on his neck, though, just staring at him with his peripheral  
vision the best that he could… which wasn't that good anyway. His lips breath  
against his neck, and he pulls up after a rather hard bite that was sure to  
leave a mark in minutes.

"Yes, just like that, you'll be on the roster."  
He ignores the Legacy question, allowing the voices to debate that for a while  
as he tended to other matters. "And if you don't… well… Let's just say this  
small taste of you I just had… well, it'll do for my appetite," he grins in a  
more serious manner, "After all… Vince hasn't had any superstars he's looking to  
fire… as of today, at least. I'm pretty starved."

He kisses Brett again  
as per his wishes, the embarrassment on the other's face is pretty amusing, and  
simply rolls off of him and moves upward on the bed, sitting himself against the  
headboard with his hands folded over his chest and legs crossed at the ankle,  
occasionally scratching at his chin.

"I just can't figure you out," he  
announces. "It's driving me crazy…"

Maybe it was just Ted's day  
to be extremely not-so-lucky. Quickly approached from behind with a rather  
forceful pat on the back, Swagger is practically covering him in saliva with his  
heavy lisp. Apparently he had not gotten the hint to follow suit of Cody's  
mouth improvement.

"So! What's up with that?" he laughs a little too  
loudly, pulling Ted closer, "Sleeping your way to the top, aren't  
you?"

Jack looks back off in Cena's direction as he leaves, "You know..  
I'd so do that too, but you know… Cena's not so my style," he shrugs, "Though he  
does look like a serviceman…" he toys with the idea for a second, quickly  
discarding it, "Nah, I'll let you get to that. You know how many trophies I  
have? Thousands! I'll be a champ in no time. …You can just buy your title,  
right?"

:::

"Of course," He whispers to answer Jack but then he  
thinks, "Of course I can." A sly smile grew on his face and something stirred  
inside him. Something devious. He was no Randy or Rhodes but he then he didn't  
need to be.

He wasn't going to be the only one knee deep in drama here.  
He'd get the other two involved somehow and since Jack presented this moment why  
not feed into it. He faked sternness and turned to Swagger. "Look Jack, what me  
and Cena have going on is 'secret'. No one needs to know about it. You got me?"  
He walked off as he finished- sure Jack was going to tell it all.

Yes,  
he could see it all playing out in his head. Cody would love to hear that he  
easily got a better catch like Cena. King of the Ring, huh? Well he had the  
Champ. That only leaves Randy. He'd deny the rumor and if Orton speculated it  
wasn't true, Cena would vouch for him, say Ted even refused to talk to him.  
After all, he showed he cared. Who's to say he wouldn't help Ted out again? Then  
he'd be back in Randy's good graces.

Of course...

There was a  
possibility it would all backfire but he didn't want to think about that! He  
didn't want to think about anything or anyone but himself and Brett. No matter  
what Randy may have done to Brett, he'd send him home tomorrow. He didn't need  
him involved anymore than he was. He was too exhausted for that. Maybe he'd go  
to the cafe and count what money he had in his wallet while he awaited Brett's  
innevitable call.

The way Randy moves is just so enticing to Brett  
and he squeals inwardly. Hoping he doesn't get pushed aside, he crawls up by the  
headboard as well. He tries to mimick the way Randy sits but it's unfamiliar;  
kinda stiff so he just draws his knees closer to him and stares at Randy. "Whats  
there to figure out? I'm not THAT complex, you know,"

He giggles at the  
thought but the eerie silence from Randy makes him get nervous again. "I drive  
Cody crazy too," he mopes but then gets pretty mad, "But that's only cuz he's  
mean to me and my brother! We're like a royal family in this buisiness and he  
treats me like some twerp!" He crossed his arms and pouted. "Then on top of  
that, he says I'm annoying! I'm not annoying, am I?"

He knows Randy's  
probably going to ignore really giving him feedback because honestly this is  
what he'd talk about with Ted. In his absence however, he spewed to Orton. He  
hoped he wasn't talking too much though.

:::

Randy's head turns  
to Brett immediately, in one quick snap, his eyes locked on him. "Wait… your…  
Ted's brother?" he wonders if he put the pieces together correctly, or if he was  
told earlier this information and he had blown it off. He knows he's a bad  
listener.

He cocks his eyebrow at Brett, making some slow nod to his one  
sided conversation, he decides to push his offer even further, making sure it  
was completely secure.

"Being Ted's younger brother and all… You know he  
would never let you on the roster, right?" he questions, his voice feigning  
innocent conversation. "If he even found out what you are going to do for me  
tomorrow with Cena, you would never be allowed in a ring again! - But this,  
you'll have Vince's eyes on you when he sees this happen. He'll drop Drew on the  
floor in all of his startled…" he waves his hands around, demonstrating  
excitement, or something… he's not sure.

"I have a younger brother,"  
Randy adds, "do you see him running around here? No.. I would never let him come  
here - It's dangerous. But… you're an adult, right?" he says the last part a  
little more strictly, assuring Brett that he wasn't as childish as everyone  
would have made him out to be… Hello Kitty filled bedroom or not. "You're an  
adult," he corrects himself, "You want to be a champion someday, don't you?" he  
smiles, "I bet the gold would look really great on you - but this is my title,  
for now.. And it's going to stay that way. You're going to help me, aren't you?"

He toys with Brett a bit, pulling him innocently beside him and playing  
with his soft hair between gentle kisses. Randy Orton is a man who knows how to  
get what he wants, and how to make it happen… though he can't deny that he may  
actually like this kid a bit, he's adorable and innocent. He finds everything he  
isn't in the younger DiBiase.

"If you keep letting Ted treat you that  
way… You'll never get anywhere in the business. Your father didn't want you here  
either, did he? Ted will be the same way. Why do you think your still in FCW?  
All those Legends running around? They keep an eye on you for your old man."  
Randy is certain his point is driven home, and the PPV would go as he planned  
with Brett's interference.

Swagger flees into the hotel,  
getting to each and every superstar that he could. Shawn Michaels, Jeff Hardy…  
CM Punk… He's like the girl on Jerry Springer who just can't wait to start a  
huge, pointless fight. To different superstars, he spices up his  
story.  
Unaware of any other situation besides Ted's, he fills everyone's head  
with drama, and trails Shawn along with him to spread gossip.

Ted had  
been cheating on Cody for some time now, long before the past two pay per views,  
with Cena of all people… and of course, they were totally planning on getting  
married and Ted might have even been pregnant, or maybe they already had secret  
children. He manages to intertwine half the roster flawlessly, well, maybe not  
flawlessly. He bothers Punk and JBL's dinner together with several text messages  
to both of them, both different of course that led to even more estranged,  
random and twisted differences in the story as Punk informs Christian and  
Jericho.

:::

Brett's conflicted as he listens to Randy's words but  
then they seem to come together. It all made so much sense now! So much more  
sense. Many times he asked if he could be put on the main roster and his dad  
said 'in time'. What he must've really meant was 'when your not such a little  
kid'. Well now he wasn't a little kid. Like Randy said, he was an  
adult!

"I never thought of it that way...I guess you're right Randy and I  
do want a title just like yours- you're my idol!" He smiles as nicely as he can  
muster while he's still disturbed by his own naivety. "And I promise I won't  
tell, Ted!" He throws out while those fingers he's gotten to know play with his  
hair. Those kisses drove him wild, innocent or not.

"But I knows he's  
going to be mad at me afterwards," Brett draws away. Ted hated for him to get  
into something he deemed 'way over his head' and Orton was just one of those  
things. Hopefully, he bit his lip and gave the cutest pout he could. "So when  
that happens…can you help me?"

Ted breathed in the mixture of coffee  
and his thousands like it was a much needed narcotic. He was much calmer now.  
Maybe all his bad luck was from him going through withdrawal from not doing this  
as often. Even as a baby he found peace looking at his dad's wallet that got  
left by his crib.

He'd come to enjoy it and then the moment was  
shattered by his phone ringing, signaling he had a text. From Jeff Hardy?  
Curiously he flipped it open and skimmed the message. "Good luck with the baby?"  
What was that about? Did he mean Brett?

And then came another text.  
"Congrats on your nuptials?"

And another.

"When should we be  
expecting some little Cena-Dibiases?" All the texts has been weird, more  
outrageous than the last and Ted couldn't figure out what was going on! He  
needed to find Jack and quick.

:::

Jack finds himself quite  
busy outside of Lawler's door, informing him of the things he now believed to be  
true that he was spreading around, although his was a little more basic than the  
things that started to spread… as for Lawler, he would be texting every last  
Diva from FCW to TNA about Ted and Cena.

Cody is blissfully unaware  
of everything unfolding outside of the world where he and Regal winded down  
their night with room service; wine and light conversation… And a shoulder  
massage from a cooing Cody who could see himself falling for Regal quite fast.  
He really laid Teddy out, defending his honor and all.

Randy's phone is  
buzzing so much that it had fallen onto the floor, he doesn't give it even a  
second glance as it hit's the ground and shuts its self off from the impact. He  
simply doesn't care, and keeps his plan's attention focused on  
Brett.

"I'm sorry, what?… He's going to be "mad" at you, Brett?" Randy  
laughs, forced maybe, but he still laughs, sarcasm behind it. "Really now? And…  
you're telling me that your not…" he takes a few moments to think before  
shrugging "What? Twenty six?" he isn't sure how much younger he is than Ted, but  
guessing older was going to help his point. "You do realize as an adult, you are  
free to do whatever you want?" he rolls his eyes, "But yes… I'll be right here  
if you need me, promise."

He seals his words with a kiss and goes back to  
being rather quiet. An idol, huh? He would use that to his advantage… He picks  
himself up off the bed, tossing his head in the direction of the door, waiting  
for Brett to follow along as he goes back to his own room.

The perfect  
piece to getting Brett to see what he had in mind.

Back in his room, he  
stands the young DiBiase, shirtless in front of the mirror, since the whole  
Hello Kitty thing just wasn't about to bring his visualization to realization…  
He was making the kid into an adult - a champion - right before his innocent  
eyes.

He makes him stand there, refixing his hair before he walks over to  
the bed, grabbing his title belt from the bag to drape over Brett's shoulder.  
"See? This is what could be."

:::

Randy was right. He was grown  
after all and he knew he had to prove it to himself by doing the unthinkable,  
actually following Randy to his room. If Ted knew he was in there he'd- actually  
it didn't matter. Randy said he'd protect him.

While he stood in front  
of the mirror he really hoped Randy didn't notice what the cold air was doing to  
his chest. He turned pink at the thought but it flew from his mind when Randy  
pulled out the big one. Whether it was the lighting or the immaculate belt  
itself, the championship was glowing in Randy's hands. He had to tame the side  
of him that was getting giddy, the side that made him want to reach out and  
scream, "Gimme! Gimme!" That would only satisfy the idea that Dibiases were  
spoiled.

When Randy puts the title on his shoulder he can't hold in his  
excitement any longer. "You're gonna help me get a belt like this? You really  
mean it? No fooling?" He almost drops the belt in his eagerness so he calms  
down an octave. "You think I'd make a good champ? Like you Randy?" His eyes  
sparkle with hope for an answer that his father would never give him- not the  
whole 'not now Brett' line. As he waits, he does his best Randy Orton impression  
In the mirror as if trying to sway the answer he received.

Ted had  
seen many a superstar, interrogating them briefly but none were Jack. However,  
each told him something different about what all Swagger told them. No he and  
John didn't have any secret love children. They were not going to run away  
together. He wasn't pregnant. They weren't getting married anytime soon. And,  
dang it, he hadn't cheated on Cody!

Remember the whole backfire idea?  
That's exactly what was happening and he was almost certain Cody didn't hear  
about it. Well now his name was out there with nothing to show. "Could things  
get any worse?" He asked himself in misery.

That's when his phone rang  
again and it was none other than a message from John:

"We need to  
talk."

:::

Randy simply smiles at Brett, taking a back seat to  
his presence in front of the mirror and letting him enjoy himself. He knows his  
plan is secure, and he feels as if he should be rewarded with something since he  
was just so damn brilliant.

"You'll have a belt like this in no time. I  
think you've put in the hard work at FCW, haven't you?" he smiles, though he  
doesn't know anything about Brett in FCW at all, but it really doesn't matter,  
just the way he says it sounds so reassuring and brilliant.

"You'll make  
a gorgeous champion," he kisses Brett's cheek and wraps his tattooed arms around  
his waist. God, he was such a sucker for a really cute guy. He quietly scolds  
himself for his weaknesses… something had to be done about that little issue of  
his. "You could be the WWE Champion while I have the Heavyweight Title, how  
about that? That one does look particularly good on you. I'll let you keep  
wearing it if you help me retain it tomorrow night."

He grabs Brett's  
hand and leads him away from the mirror, into a more lighted space for a  
camera-phone photo.

"See what I mean? You don't need to buy a title like  
your father. You'll earn this when I retain against Cena, and maybe you can face  
me for it," he chuckles, "But I'm not an easy victory… But, I play fair," he  
shrugs, lying to his face as he walks to his bed and flops down.

"I need  
your help because Cena cheats. I know he cheats, and you'll be the only thing I  
have to help even out the playing field, got it? Your brother is even helping  
him!"

Cody had eventually given into the curiosity to check on  
his buzzing phone about the time when Regal's started to go off, passed on by  
Evan to Vladimir, who didn't quite get what was going on, or care to, to Ezekiel  
to Regal.

The young Rhodes doesn't even know how the hell to react to  
this news. With the wine subduing him, he is well past rage. He excuses himself  
rather politely to Regal, and heads off to find Ted quickly.

He doesn't  
even begin to know how he should react to this, but being little tipsy and well  
relaxed was probably going to play favor to Ted. He stops behind him, grabbing  
his arm and spinning him around quick, smacking him clear across the face and  
telling him off in a much more intelligent, Regal-style way than he would have  
done earlier, dumbing down everything to DiBiase to make him feel like an idiot.  
He storms off just as fast before coming back to him.

"I don't know when  
all this shit started, but if you did this just because you know I have someone  
better than you now, someone who is real royalty, gorgeous and respects me.  
Well, you're not going to make me jealous! No one is better looking than I am,  
anyways! Your father couldn't have Dusty, and you can't have me. That's okay,  
though. We don't care, we're perfect for each other that way, anyw -" Cody  
shuts himself up quickly, biting his lip and heading off in the other direction.  
Revealing details of himself and his father was not going to happen - not now,  
or ever… Though he was just angry with Ted enough to almost do so, and spend his  
lonesome elevator ride crying over the new Cena rumors.

:::

By  
now, Ted knows he deserves that smack a little but not enough to make him let it  
slide. He had so much pent jp frustration and with Cody only so far away, he  
couldn't hold any of it in. Quickly he dashes after Cody on the elevator. He  
doesn't let it close, standing in the doorway, and he grabs Cody's arm. He  
would've slapped him back if it wasn't for his well-instilled chivalry. So  
instead he just pulls him unimaginably close with a vice grip on his forearm.

"I don't think I've made it clear enough, Codes, but I HATE being hit in  
the face," he whispers lowly, controlled rage piling up. "I know you're with  
Regal. I get that and you two can do whatever you want. See how I accept that?  
That's what grown men do. So grow a pair and get OFF my BACK! " He disgustedly  
growled.

He scoffs at the man and releases his arm, shoving him away.  
"Now go back to your room and cry to that old pansy of a boyfriend you cling to-  
or better yet go cry to daddy like you always do." He was about to step off when  
he turned back and grinned far more villainously than he was accustomed to. "And  
you wanna know why our dad's weren't together? Take a guess why Rhodes and  
Dibiases don't quite fit together."

After a brief moment Ted smirked,  
"You're daddy got so big and it turned...mine...off." Almost on cue, the  
elevator closes and the Dibiase laugh is left ringing through the halls.

Brett gives his best serious smirk but it just turns back to an  
energetic smile as Randy snaps the photo. He'd ask the man to send those to him  
later, figuring Randy wouldn't mind too much.

He knows he probably  
looks brainless as he nods profusely when Randy suggests he can keep the belt on  
after his retention. And this was supposed to be the monster Ted warned him  
about? No. Randy was a good guy in Brett's book.

He's praising Randy  
some more in his head before something the man says interests him. "Teddy?  
Helping cheat? That doesn't sound like him…but then again, I guess I don't  
really 'know' him." Brett scratched his head in confusion but then shakes it  
off. "Don't worry Randy! I don't care if the whole locker room is on Cena's  
side! You're gonna keep this title!" He hoped it made Randy proud to see his  
determination.

After a declaration like that, he'd usually jump on Ted  
but he didn't know if he should try with Randy. Well he hasn't pushed him away  
yet. Why not?

:::

Randy kisses Brett the second he's jumped  
on, he's been jumped on before, except not in such an innocent way. It's like  
being in an entirely new world, and as much as he would like to just have his  
way with Brett, he would wait until he retained his title…

He would seem  
like a nice guy, first, and then quite chivalrous and sweet. Everything he knows  
Ted has said he is not. Turning him against his brother wasn't much of a  
challenge, and it was even easier to turn him against his father. He can  
practically feel his title reign lasting much, much longer, instead of slipping  
away like it did whenever he looked at Cody and Ted.

Cody was pretty  
into his little ideas, though when it came right down to it he just wasn't all  
there anymore. Randy doesn't care for that anymore, or them… Well… maybe he  
still cared about them.. A little bit. He keeps them out of his mind while he  
kisses Brett.

"Thank you, Brett," Randy's kisses are so sweet, and his  
thank you deliberately sounds more like the words "I love you" as they're spoken  
so soft and gentle like.

Attempting to keep everyone's clothes on, he  
keeps on topic and adjusts the way he's sitting and fiddles with the television  
remote, his eyes focused between there and Brett as he speaks, offering him a  
cigarette as he keeps his hands preoccupied.

"Ted really left you all  
alone?" he scoffs, "What an idiot… Why would anyone leave you alone? …You know.  
I think I do remember you," he nods at himself to reassure his lies, "Down in  
FCW… You were really, really talented. That's why I knew you would be great for  
my match, of course! Why didn't I realize that sooner?" he laughs and snuggles  
Brett closer to him, "You know… I bet the reason Ted doesn't want you on the  
roster is because you'll outshine him. He's pretty plain and boring. But you?  
You're full of charisma…"

Rhodes is so furiously angry that he  
even kicks Regal out of his room once he gets back. With his melt down complete  
of kicking out the older man and destroying the room, and every mirror in his  
wake. He can't help but keep going through Ted's words. He hates him. He hates  
him more than he has ever hated everyone, even that guy in the comic shop that  
took the last Zelda figurine he was pining for… and to him, that was a pretty  
serious deal.

He's completely snapped by the time he leaves the room  
again, not even noticing his bleeding hands from the way he had taken out the  
glass mirrors… or realizing how badly Vince was going to punish him for  
destroying a hotel room. He was supposed to be making a good impression on  
everyone as one of his Superstars… but that could be solved easily if he could  
get on Drew's good side.

He doesn't even realize what he's doing to Ted,  
at all. He knows somewhere in between his kicking and screaming that he  
congratulated him on having a baby - which he thought was completely  
disgusting, since he absolutely detested children… And his little shot gun  
wedding, of course, his three-way with John and Trish Stratus, the time he had  
screwed Edge and that he was currently shacking up with Triple H behind Shawns'  
back. He kissed him quite forcefully, for whatever reason made sense in his rage  
filled head.

"And you wanted to call me a fucking slut? I get paid for  
what I do Ted! I'm better than you. You know I'm better than you. They just go  
to you because your not this good looking to get paid for it! You're not even  
that great in bed and you still got Cena? I bet he's cheating on you like you've  
been doing to me!" he takes off in the other direction before coming right back,  
ready to knock Ted out, but his fist connects with nothing as Ted catches him in  
mid swing, "And my daddy is fucking gorgeous. He's the best looking guy in the  
entire god damn world, and I'll be like that one day, and you'll never, ever get  
to have me. But I have him, so I'm pretty fucking happy and a lot more satisfied  
in bed than you will ever make John!"

Okay… so maybe he gave out too many  
details about the not so father-son relationship he was, and had been having  
behind Ted's back… He recoils quickly, his violent demeanor just shutting off  
completely as he excuses himself out of nervousness and makes a run for the  
elevator. Who the hell invented stairs anyways? Idiots.

Cody really,  
honestly thinks that thinking about stairs is going to keep him from crying. He  
wasn't that smart, after all. When he finally gets back to his room, he sets  
himself to the task he had pretty much been waiting for his entire life, but too  
afraid to act on it with Ted… Room service had better been delicious if he  
wanted to start looking like he was Dusty's son.

::: 5 :::


	7. Chapter 7

Far too intrigued by all that happened, Ted didn't know what exactly just happened.

He blew it off as he went to meet Cena but the further be walked down the hall, the quicker he pieced together their conversation. Satisfied in bed with… Oh. His cheeks flushed tremendously as the light flashed in his mind. He thought it was strange how the man defended his daddy's appearance, how he protected and found sacred everything that breathed Dusty Rhodes. Cody was doing...with his...? He was about to be nauseous.

But then it made sense. Cody was cheating on him so scandalously that his conscience made him believe Ted was cheating too. The guilt made him want to believe that more than anything. But… was he just that bad? Was he so bad that he made Cody run back to his old man?

Or maybe…maybe he wasn't that terrible. It could've been going on way before they got together. What if it was a cycle? What if his dad knew and that's why he couldn't get close to Dusty. Or what if his dad was the reason the Rhodes turned to one another. There was the slightest possibility that Daddy Dibiase had something to do with it all but what was the something?

Cody had answers- he was sure of that. And whether he liked it or not, Cody was going to give him those answers. John could wait for his explanation.

He headed up the stairs but thought better of it. Why exhaust himself on those useless things? What a 'great' idea stairs were. He rolled his eyes and walked to the elevator, shocked at how many caterers were crowding the thing. All that food, delectable food, was getting mingled together, smells clashing in the tiny elevator space. Was there a party going on or something? Whos ever it was, sure was going to eat well.

Randy was just too good to be true at this point. He wasn't just some man eater, no, he was a modern-day cowboy casanova. A casanova that loved kissing him. He giggled at the thought.

Randy's just praising his FCW work and the smile is plastered on his face. Yeah, Teddy was a dummy for leaving him alone but then he'd never have gotten the chance to meet the viper.

"Charisma? Like the Rock? That's too cool! Man Randy, you're the best!" He's sure the grin he's wearing is goofy but he doesn't care with Randy snuggling him so close.

Brett reached for the remote and noticed Randy's hand extending the cigarette. He was a little taken back at the offer but kindly refused. "Ted said it's not good to-" but he stops himself nervously, realizing he's going back to the naive little brother roll. "Um…I just don't want one." While he's sure Randy's absolutely right about everything, he still couldn't help his tendency. "At the risk of ruining everything, would you mind if I called Ted? It's weird, he hasn't even come to look for me. I'm worried."

:::

Randy is extremely surprised to see how easy it is to manipulate Brett… Easier than Evan, even… though he had an extremely large Russian to defend him, who barely comprehends their dating and gave Randy a rather horrifying black eye.

Then again, Randy wonders if he really is manipulating him for his own use. Brett is… cute. He can't deny it. He thinks about this while the other keeps talking, and talking. Maybe annoying, a tad, but with his positive reinforcement he could always fix that, and then again… he doesn't really want to. He is more entertaining than his Legacy boys.

"…Rock?" he asks, having not payed much attention until one of his voices is minding him, "Rock? Rock?" he covers himself up, laughing, "Oh god. Rock? Really? I think you have more charisma than that idiot. You're not reading off some script."

Okay, maybe he was a bit jealous of Rock's popularity… who wasn't? He was not going to admit it, anyways. He takes a long drag off his cigarette before he stamps it out in the overflowing ash tray.

"That's good. I'm really addicted," he shrugs, making sure to rephrase it so that Ted was not praised for his correctness, "Don't start smoking. I like that you don't want one. Don't start smoking, really… It's not cute," he flashes him a rather charming smile - if he didn't have such an awkward smile, it would have been charming and not scary, at least. He hopes Brett finds it to be cute. He's mentally angry with himself. Was he really falling so fast for someone so cute?

"What? … Oh, call him, I guess," he shrugs before trying to keep lifting his self esteem to stop viewing himself as a child that needed his hand held in the store, "Brett, stop that. Now. You don't need his approval for everything, really. Remember? You're an adult, a future champion. Do you know how much more mature you are than him?" sure, he's making things up, but it sounds strong and confident the way he says it, "You're right. You should be worried about him, not vice versa. He gets into everything… and you don't."

Cody is simply relaxing, or trying to at least as he stuffs himself to the point of sickness on all of his wonderful room service things. So delicious… He forgets about Randy, Brett, Ted, his father - almost, and everything in between.

He even considers leaving the WWE as he gorges himself on his meals. It was so, so good. No wonder his father was always so strict about keeping his weight on track… He huffs, maybe Ted and Dusty were not so different… but he could never hate his dad, unlike some people.

Cody collects everything, shooing away all of the waiters quickly and relaxing on his bed with a few dishes. Things were going to be just fine.. Maybe. He sighs. Relaxing was so hard… Randy made it look so easy, then again, he was usually so stressed out that he really didn't have a choice but to go over the top to get any amount of relaxation in his day. Tonight was… rough. Worse than last night, maybe.. And his phone is still buzzing so much that he cannot help but turn it off.

If only life had been so easy…

Then again, that was always an option in its self that he knows Randy has contemplated on more than one occasion; he figures that's the reason for Orton's newest prescription.

With a few plates quickly polished clean, he decides to quit wrestling. Was all of this drama really worth it? He was never going to be Cena or Shawn anyways…

:::

When Ted got off the elevator he couldn't believe where it seemed all the food was headed. "Isn't that Cody's room?" He asks to no one in particular since he already knew the answer. He really hoped Cody wasn't gorging himself to bloatation again, something he always did when his emotions were terrorized.

Whatever the case, he needed his answers so he began to strut to the room and his phone went off. Off-handedly he answered it. "Hello?"

"Teddy, it's me."

"Oh hey Brett," he hears but to be honest he wasn't paying much attention to, more focused on how he was going to approach Dusty's boy. "What's up?"

The youngest Dibiase stared at the phone, shocked, before answering. "Aren't you going to ask where I am?"

"Yeah, yeah. So where are you."

"I'm with Randy." Brett sounded annoyed but Ted wasnt listening, too focused on the room service men leaving the room with empty trays. "You coming to get me?"

"Sure sure, in a while, kid."

"Kid? Who are you calling kid? I'm not just some-"

Interrupting his sibling, Ted finally snapped. "Brett! Do you mind here? I'm kind of busy at the moment! Unlike you I have something else going on outside of family! You're not number one on my list of 'things to worry about', alright? Just stop annoying me?" Realizing what he said Ted quickly apologized. "Wait, Brett, I'm sorry I'm just a little frustrated is all and I...hello? Brett?" Sobs were the last thing he heard before the phone clicked off. "Ah heck…" He whispered before throwing his head to the wall. Did he really just yell like that at his brother? What was Cody doing to him that he was so… different.

Ted looked back to the door he finally reached. He was already here, he might as well get what he came for. He'd have to apologize later. Brett always forgave him after all. That was something he always depended on. That was an after thought as he knocked on the door. "Cody, open up and if you refuse I'll kick the door in. I know Regal's not there so you can't hide this time. I swear I just want to talk."

He'd never heard Ted talk to him like that. Brett couldn't believe it. Why had he decided to call him in the first place? To hear something that said Randy wasn't all right? Some reassurance maybe? Not to be yelled at and demeaned.

He hung up fast, not caring about any apology and he couldn't help it but to start crying. Oh great not he looked fragile in front of the big superstar. Why did Ted treat him like that? It confused him so much and Randy staring at him didn't make the situation any better.

Wiping his nose and eyes win the back of his hand, Brett managed to clean his face and hush his sobs. "I'm sorry. Teddy just," He bit his quivering lip and shook his head, trying not to think about it. "He's just being Ted, is all. I promise I'll stop crying." Man, he wished he wasn't such a punk! He sniffed a bit more before slowly breathing in and out and turning to Randy with a broken smile. "See I'm fine! All fine." With a final sniffle he grabs Randy's hands in his own, "Now tell me, what am I doing at the PPV?"

:::

"…You can cry," Randy shrugs, trying to let his mothering instincts subside themselves, and then attempting to shun off his attraction to fix things like Brett. Oh god, what was happening to him? He gives Brett a few moments alone while he goes and pops a few of his pills, hoping to ease his mind. He takes them in some form of internal struggle that was telling him not to take them. Maybe it would be quiet in his head for a little while. He sighs softly and drops back down next to Brett, trying to figure out the best way to approach the situation to his advantage.

"Ted doesn't care about anyone but himself and your inherited fortune." It seemed all too true, at least. "Now, you're too cute to cry. I gave you a few minutes but this has to stop," he offers a smile and nods at himself, kissing Brett's forehead and remaining quiet to help calm him down. "You're a grown man. You don't need Ted's approval for anything. Screw checking up on him either, you're both adults. You don't need anyone. You should be your own priority."

Randy links his fingers with Brett, and so he feels sort of childish. He doesn't really mind though, and he guesses the pills are just doing their thing. At least they didn't turn him into depressed mush or overexcited goo.

"Just a little… interference," he replies casually with a shrug. "Stop the match from happening if you see Cena getting too close to a win, got it? I'll get you a front row ticket… No one will know it's you - you know why? Because "they" kept you in FCW much longer than you had to be there. Since no one will know you until tomorrow night, you jump the guard barrier. Attack the referee when Cena pins me, if you hit John, he's still going to win. I want a disqualification. I'll watch you and make sure you're safe. The security won't harm you, I'll have someone waiting for you backstage, alright? I'll be right there the entire time."

Cody's eyes narrow down at his plate. Really? Ted came back again? He groans for more than one reason, frustration and fighting his fullness. He just rolls his eyes and deals with it. Tonight would be the one time he didn't throw everything up. His belly was distended quite fast, and he would be on his way to looking like Dusty in no time at all, he grins at the idea as he makes his way to the door, a new plate carried with him as he picks off the desserts.

"Alright! God damn it…" he mumbles the last part, "Keep your fucking mouth shut before security comes back up here. God…"

He takes a deep breath before opening the door, not sure what to expect this time around… but it couldn't have been good, at all. He purposely postures himself in the door way so Ted can't come in. It's the last thing he wants right now… although he had taken the time to adjust his t-shirt over his stomach, he still looks pretty sexy, anyways.

"What do you want this time, Mrs. Cena?" He looks down at his own slightly rounding stomach, smiling deviously before he looks back up, "You know, I'm not pregnant - and I don't know anything about kids except that I hate them, so, I think you should head over to Randy to ask him for advice… You know how… weird he is with wanting to have kids," he shudders. Randy is so …strange; if he couldn't handle one person, how was he supposed to handle kids? Maybe signing autographs for all those adorable kids had actually gotten into his head…. Cody is glad it will never happen to him, at least.

:::

Ted has half a mind to just grab the stretched Cody and shove his way in- instead he rolls his eyes. "Ha. Ha. Mrs. Cena, actually like that one." He steps closer and leans just the same way Rhodes is in the frame. "Can I come in? I see you're obviously giving into temptation but I'm going to skip the insults and tell you, I want answers."

He knew he was pushing it but he was actually surprised Cody answered the door for him. He was stuffing himself too obviously. That must've meant he was upset, and upset Cody was less dangerous. Thinking- or really thinking quick- he stole a page out of Randy's book. "And only you can help me with those answers, beautiful."

Flattery.

Ted grinned in amusement and spoke with the most charming voice he could. He had to get something out of Rhodes; he was practically desperate. Sure, he was no Orton but he had hoped his southern charm wasn't completely ignored. Now all he had to do was hold it and if he didn't get slapped -again- he would be welcome in. "So," he whispered sweetly, "Can I come in?"

Brett gets lost in the way Randy comforts him and Ted's harsh words are easily forgotten. "That's all, huh? I mean it doesn't seem hard- and then I'll be a superstar..." He nods in understanding as he formulates making Randy's plan come to fruition. "I heard stories about how Vince is when it comes to his main events so I hope he doesn't flip out," then just as quick Brett assures himself. Randy said he would take care of that part. He had protection. And someone to pamper him. That he would never deny he loved, it was, after all, in his blood.

He swings Randy's hand back and forth, deciding that he really liked holding his larger hand before he remembers something. "About what you said, you know, that I don't need anyone. I guess that's kinda true but I sure like having you around." He knows the line was corny but he's sure he's just cute enough to get away with it. "Besides you make me feel like I'm special too! Even more special than Teddy!"

But that's because Randy's convinced him he is. Yeah. He was definitely younger, more talented, and better looking. Randy didn't need to hang around Ted and Cody anymore. He could be all Randy ever wanted.

:::

Cody looks Ted up and down… uncertain before he moves out of the way. He loves compliments… and of course, compliments while he was eating was even better. He saunters back to his bed, sitting among his foodstuffs and shamelessly gorging himself to death.

"So… you and Cena look cute together," he rolls his eyes, he can't help it. He just does. He knows he doesn't look that upset on the outside, but his delicious snacks had really been taking Ted's place quite well. Who was Regal again? …God, he just didn't care anymore. Maybe he could be like Randy, not needing any one or anything. That was the life. He didn't have to worry about anything…

He doesn't say much, and tries his best to not show any signs of reaction. Those lessons from Randy had their usage coming along well. He just takes occasional glances up at Ted… he just can't figure him out today, not that he really wants to anymore either.

"What do you need now?" he asks between bites, "I'm giving Vince my notice in the morning." By the looks of the room and the commotion tonight, he probably would have been handed some future endeavors in the morning anyways. It's clear that he is just done with everything after the events of the week.

Randy is less than concerned about getting Brett on his side now. He just basks in his own brilliance, he was so, so brilliant. Who said he was stupid and crazy anyways? Maybe he was just a really good psychologist. He smirks at himself and looks away, lightning another cigarette and fixing a few pillows behind him.

"You'll be a huge superstar," he corrects Brett, his words coming easier now and just flowing like silk from his forked tongue. He thinks to himself a little bit, adjusting his seat again and dealing with his fear of the match outcome if Brett had not preformed correctly… god help him if he didn't.

"You know that guy, Drew?… Drew… something… Long hair? British… Irish… Scottish… Something ish? He's with Vince. You probably don't see him much in FCW, but god… He's really mellowed out - as much as a McMahon can get - with that guy around. I'll… have a talk with him, I'm sure he'll keep Vince pretty happy for the night… All that guy has to do is toss his hair in Vince's direction and he just goes gaga for it… Crazy."

Maybe he was a little bit jealous.

"Who the hell said Ted was special? … Maybe he's just "special," " he snickers, holding his cigarette between his lips to make air quotes with his fingers. Ted was more nuts than he was.

:::

"I know Drew. Scottish, thick accent: yeah I know McIntyre. A certain Dibiase that I will not mention tells me about him from time to time. If you say don't worry about it, then I won't." Brett agrees but just as quickly turns up his nose. "Daddy always calls that Dibiase I refuse to name special. He says he's just a chip off the old gold block. The only one that even acknowledges me sometimes is Virgil." He stops to think about the house and chuckles. "He's probably worried sick for me right now but I don't care."

Brett stood up on the bed and jumped excitedly. "I'm gonna be a real life WWE superstar! Yes! Yes! Yes!" He stops jumping long enough to cock his head to the side in thought. "maybe that could be my catchphrase. Simple and yet everyone can chant it...nah it'll never catch on. Oh. And what's my ring gear gonna look like? Because I really need some cool new ones! Maybe some like yours Randy! As a matter of fact..."

He sat back down and scooted to the other man, "Can I try on a pair of your trunks? I really like the red ones. Please!"

Wow, it worked. Then again, he knew Cody loved flattery and confidence so he'd make sure to implement each throughout his little visit. Ted made his way through the door and quirked an eyebrow at the mess. "Sesus, Cody. So, you let your King of the Ring slap you around this bad? I mean I figured you for a masochist but this is a little much." He chuckles to himself but the way Cody continues dining, and he uses the word loosely, he figures his words are unheard.

He found a seat on the couch and gets comfortable eyeing Cody. "Huh? Oh right, Cena. Listen, honestly, that's not completely…at all…true. Everything you heard is probably a lie but that's not the point. "I just wanna know about- hold on! Your notice? As in quitting?"

And again his world melted. Great and just when he thought he was getting things back on track. "Codes… no. You can't do that to me- and Randy," he makes sure to add in because he didn't care about what Cody did. Or he shouldn't have anyway. "I know the past few days have been tight but its not that bad. It'll get better. We'll just get you to put down the food." He feels like his remark is redundant seeing as how the man can't stop stuffing his face. And Ted actually finds it something to commend him for. The way he ate, so dynamic.

He looks around the trashed place and sighs. Vince would either fire him or put Rhodes in jobber purgatory until he quits if he saw this. No wonder he wanted to quit. "About this room… um," Ted feels his resolve shattering a bit and he clears his throat, "Don't worry, I'll pay for the damages." He looks back in his wallet and nods in confirmation. "Yeah I'll take care of this. But don't think it's because I care about what you do with your career, it's because Randy needs us. After he keeps the title, you can do whatever you want but till tomorrow, you stay employed."

Stress piles on his head and he sighs. This was definitely going to be a pretty penny. "Alright, I did you a favor, no thank you needed, so tell me something gorgeous. What's all this business with Dusty?"

:::

Randy tilts his head at Brett for a moment in surprise, "Drew? He talks about Drew? - Who doesn't, I guess.. Even I'm talking about him and he's not even my type," he chuckles. Whatever, Drew was good looking, but Randy wasn't looking to have a pet… the way Vince treated him and all, he might as well have adopted a dog from the pound. He chuckles and shakes his head.. Oh Drew… then it hits him. "Do you like Drew? Stupid question, right? I think the only one who doesn't like him is Matt … Y'know, Hardy."

He's quiet to the rest of Brett's conversation until he looks rather taken aback by the request to wear his trunks. "…Your thighs aren't even close to mine. They'll never fit you." Okay, so it was really embarrassing, but he does his best to make it sound casual. He wants some sort of liposuction to fix his little ridiculously funny and attractive issue that he finds disgusting. Finding jeans was really, really hard…. So, most of them are cut in women's styles… not that anyone particularly notices.

"Why don't we get you your own ring when you start wrestling for real? Something unique and… ass kicking. You know, stand out from everyone else, but not blend in? …I really like Evan's kick pads…" he says this outloud randomly to himself… Not that he would ever wear them.

"You know… you're going to be in the crowd… right? I think they would catch on if you wore gear and didn't look like an average fan," he laughs. Oh god… Maybe this wasn't a good idea! "Jeans, and a shirt, alright?" he snickers, "Get some good sneakers on incase you have to chase that ref down. He takes off pretty fast… Get him from behind, he'll never see it coming that way… Cena won't either. He's dense as they come."

He really, really hates John Cena… it's painfully obvious, even by the look on his face as he blows smoke harshly in the opposite direction.

Cody enjoys his flattery session. He gives Ted a quick questionable look to his comment about Regal… he doesn't get it entirely but keeps himself quiet, not wanting to go off the hook about it. He thinks he likes Regal… especially that sexy robe. It's hott.

"Not true? Yeah, right…" he tosses Ted his phone, obviously off.. He says nothing when he turns it on, but a million texts to read later, he is sure Ted gets the point. Apparently his double life with Cena for the past three years was quite enchanting.

"Yeah, I'm quitting. No, you're not changing my mind. I think Randy is headed in that direction, too. I'm sure he doesn't care about me," he pouts a bit and tries to hide it… He shouldn't care if Randy cares anyways. "I don't want to do this anyways. I'll never be as good as my dad," he shrugs, "You know that's all people are looking for out of us anyway, right? I don't think he'll care one bit if I decide - That I decided to leave." He digs into a few cupcakes, throwing his head back in delight. God that was good, especially eating the frosting off first.

"Shit is getting worse from last night, you moron. Have you not looked around at everything that's going on? Randy is probably off his ass on those pills he's been taking. He's sick of this shit too, if you haven't noticed.. Since you seem to be ignoring him anyway," maybe he didn't feel too bad after all.. Though Randy wasn't insulted head to toe… and … if he wasn't mistaking, he was getting insulted all over again.

"I didn't let you in here to fucking harass me for eating, who the hell are you to tell me to stop? My weight is my damn business!" Well, it sort of wasn't… Though he has made up his mind to stop catering to what Ted, and everyone else likes, and start looking like who he wants to emulate in every way.

"And I don't need your damn money to help me for this room. I don't care anymore, Ted! I really fucking don't. You think I'm going to let you and your money do another damn thing for me? Yeah, right. Not after last night! You can help Randy your self."

He shuts up for a while, going back to eating at a manic rate, plowing straight through the painful stuffed feeling like nobodies business… Even that aching feeling felt like it disappeared when he was being complimented… Gorgeous? Thank god…. and then he chokes on his newest meal and spits it all over the floor, "Dusty! What about my Dad? He's none of your business! Leave him alone!" Cody looks downright horrified. He knows he fucked up in the lobby earlier… hoping Ted would forget all about it.


	8. Chapter 8

The texts were so bogus, each one more than the next, and he rolled his eyes. "I promise you, it's not true. If I was dating Cena for three years and still didn't have a title shot, there would be no 'Mrs. Cena'. " That whole thing was troublesome. Maybe he should've paid Swagger to do the job right. Now he'd have to pay him to go back and fix this but that was for another time.

Ted wasn't paying much attention to all Cody's protest; he knew that's what he was going say give or take some insults. "Alright first off, say what you want Cody, but you've worked so hard to get here. You don't really wanna give it all up now and I know that times are getting pretty…rough but sweety that's what Legacy is about. If we stick together, we're guaranteed to come out on top." He gets lost in his own explanation, his true feelings in every word but then he has to bring it back. "But if you want to leave, I'm sure Randy will just accept it." He brushes off the comment like he was rambling for no reason.

"Secondly, Beautiful, seeing as how you brought it up, I just wanna know. We're not together anymore, right? So it's not like I can get mad at you. Look I'll even ask nicely: Tell me," He smirked, a cheshire grin, moving close to where Cody's seated.

He dipped his finger in one of the cupcakes' icing, "What has been done to that cute body that I don't know about?" Innocently, he dabbed the icing over Cody's nose.

Yeah, the idea of Brett in Randy's trunks was kinda silly. Randy's thighs were…emaculately massive. He did have some notoriety for them in the FCW lockeroom. And now here Brett was so close to them. Maybe he could slip in a touch just to say he did when Randy wasn't paying him no mind.

He likes how amused Randy is getting with correcting his idea but then again he's slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, guess I just got too excited." Brett decided that he loves Randy's laugh even the ones that are at him and not with him. He doesn't, however, like when they stop.

The end of the bed looked pretty comforting so he made himself comfortable, pretty much at Orton's feet. "You really must not like Cena. I've only met him like once but all the guys think he's nice.… he bought me lunch one day. That was okay, I guess. It's not like we clicked or anything but he seemed charming, you know?" He thought back to the day and laughed. "But he's got a ginormous bum!" When he stops he sees Randy's eyes focused on him and he shrugs.

:::

Cody isn't sure what to believe about the texts at all, "So, you would just be using him, then, huh?" he grumbles to himself. "Look, there's even one from Punk. He's all pissed off at me because someone interrupted his date night with JBL with your drama. I didn't even do anything…" Punk wasn't really the guy you wanted to upset, either.

"Why do you care so much if I stay? I'm sure you can handle Randy. He's on a lot of medication now, he should mellow out some… As for you, stop caring what I do. We're over. You know we didn't work hard to get here, all mine had to do was lay down and I was hired, and all yours had to do was throw some cash at Vince. We didn't work hard at all."

It suddenly dawns on him that he doesn't know how Randy ended up here… He knows if anyone had worked hard at all, it was definitely Randy down in OVW. It's kind of sexy picturing all that hard work he had described to an interviewer once… Really sexy.

Cody inches away from Ted almost immediately, taking the last of his cupcakes with him and feeling his heart rate increase instantly. "God, why can't you let this go? I can't tell anyone. I didn't mean for it to come out like that.. It's really… it's really nothing at all. I just… love him.. Okay? That's all. You love your dad, right?"

Even the way Cody says that he loves his dad is… strange. It's swooning and devoted sounding, mindlessly breathy like real romance… and the way he says that Ted loves his father is just… sarcastic and questioning. Then again, he had just slapped him on live television - not to say he hadn't had that coming for some time.

Cody's goal is to keep his mouth shut completely about the situation now. He's almost too nervous that Ted will find out to even keep eating and trying to gain three hundred pounds over night; obviously it wasn't going to happen, but he had to at least try. He won't even look up at Ted anymore, his eyes focused on getting the rest of this food shoveled down his throat, and maybe if he wasn't watching Ted, then Ted wouldn't figure to keep prodding him about his love life - normal life - life, anything.

"I was excited my first day, too… You know, you might even meet someone," he says a little distantly. "I met Batista here.." and there is the feeling for a lot more medication to go down his throat, "Never mind, don't meet anybody," he covers himself up with a forced laugh and shakes his head; that particular area of his life he was glad had been over… a little less weight off his shoulders.

Randy is silent as he listens to Brett ramble about Cena… and he quickly tells him after a few minutes of silence that Cena is a bad, horrible person. Sure, a lot of it is lies and things he is making up on the spot based on one or two incidents, but he had to fuel a hate inside Brett for this guy.

He contemplates food for a little bit… but knows he really shouldn't, not right before an upcoming PPV at least. He's such a Diva.

"What I eat they don't have on any menus," he says it so casually, with no revealing hint as to anything for Brett's curiosity.. Or fear. "Stop offering to pay for everything, that's really not attractive. How do you think you'll ever find someone who loves you for who you are, not what you have? You sound like Ted, stop that."

:::

"Yeah, I probably would just use him. It's not like I love him but listen: I'm telling you, for you own sake, don't believe any of that. It's a big... MESS," while the word is loud, its not angry- tired more or less. "I don't wanna think about it and I don't care if you leave just do it at a better time is all," A lie and a half.

"Of course I love my father; greatest man in the world- from time to time." He rolls his eyes at the thought. Not that Ted Sr. was a devil in millionaires clothing but he had his faults. Like how he lied more often than not or his amorous ways that hadn't settled down even in his old age. It was tiresome.

But Cody's relationship with his father extended those reaches and he just wanted to know how far across the line it went. Was Goldust involved in this thing too? What exactly was 'this thing'? The way he says he "loves" his dad sounds so unnatural. It's not something to sweep under the rug so easily no matter how much Cody pushes him away. Like now where Ted notices Cody shying to a more spacious area with his treats. "This is a lot of food, Codes."

He has to lay it on a little thicker. "You know it's actually kind of hot, seeing you devour all this food. You have a talent for it and I'm sure by the end of the night you'll be Dusty's twin only better looking- not giving away from your father. And it would be a waste for you to quit and not let anyone see how plump you get. The WWE universe will love how shapely you get and it'll be more of you to go around. Wouldn't you rather have people swooning over you than sitting up in Georgia, wasting such a lovely face?"

While he's saying the things to persuade Cody, he does better at persuading himself to getting Rhodes bigger. He hadn't thought about getting Cody fluffy before but the more he thinks about it… it does sound pretty convincing. Out there gyrating like Dusty- in polka dots. Oh yeah, he had a bit of a passed down fettish for polka dots. His dad smothered them in it.

He still doesn't feel like he's nudging him enough so salaciously he struts next to Cody and grabs a piece of the meal the younger man had been redirecting his focus to. "I'm not giving up any time soon, Codes and I'm sure you know that. So just tell me. Please," He gently fed what he took back to Cody, sitting down beside him and draping an arm around him. "If it's not that big an issue just explain it and we'll be done here. I don't wanna resort to drastic measures."

Brett just didn't see how John could do any of the things Randy mentioned but he had been right about everything else. Why doubt him now? It was a little bit of a shocker but from all he explained, John really didn't need another notch in his belt. That title had to stay in Orton's hands.

A smile passed his lips when Randy mildly scolds his offer. "You're preaching to the choir on this one. I get what you're saying and don't compare me to him. You're right, it's not attractive in the least but," He laughs and reaches in his wallet. "I've only got twenty bucks and I'm kinda hungry. Daddy keeps all my money in a bank account I can't touch until I'm 'mature enough'." He explains with air quotes as well. "Luckily Virgil understands that I need money so he tries to help me out. Ive spent most of it on air fare." Sighing, he rolled over on to his back. "I swear sometimes it's like he's the one that raised me."

Something else Randy says makes his mind whirl as well. "You said what you eat- It's not on the menu? What do you mean? What exactly is it you like eating?" No matter how much he tried to forget, the image from earlier about the mouse in the cage just keeps coming back. Maybe Randy really did eat jobbers.

:::

"Not to sound like Ted," Randy contemplates how to work his words correctly, "But, you are very, very cute… If Cena ever got his hands on you I think I would have to take you down to the free clinic, if you get what I mean." Well, it was pretty true. "He manipulates people. He's not afraid to step on someone to get where he wants to be… I don't even know how further he can go, he's probably trying to take Drew's coveted space with Vince, or even HHH's, most likely," he shudders… God.. A company run by John Cena… It almost makes him want to quit right now and go down to TNA.

"The second he knows you have a title shot, he'll stab you right in the back. He was the same way in OVW… The same damn way in OVW… God. I couldn't stand him then, either. It was almost as bad as it is now. Only then, he didn't look like he would ever make it this far."

Randy gets up off the bed, searching for the menu that he finds on top of one of the dressers and sits down behind Brett, slithering up nice and close to him with his arms wrapped around him, the menu perched on his lap so they could both check it out.

"I'm paying for this… You don't need money at all, you want to end up like your father and Ted? Don't get carried away with that shit. I'm living on food stamps compared to you people, but as rich as I am compared to everyone else, I don't let it affect the way I am at all. That's how you need to be."

The Viper picks through the menu unamused, uninterested and not answering Brett's questions in any way. "Steak is fine for me, I guess," he says with a shrug, grabbing the phone from the nightstand to call the downstairs restaurant. Even his order sounds ridiculous. "Rare, really, really rare. Like… just warm it up, or something," he shrugs and hands the phone over to Brett.

He lets a stressed sigh escape his lips, relaxing back beside Brett with his jaw on his shoulder, licking his lips and smelling his cologne. Or… perfume? It smelled quite fruity and country. The only thing that comes to his mind is Mickie James… She was so beautiful… So was Brett.

Cody doesn't care about Cena anymore. He tries not to. He's so angry that he can't help but try and not give a shit at all. "Just shut it off," he says as it buzzes a few more times. "I'll… take your word for it, I guess."

The raven haired seducer isn't concerned much with Ted's father… he could care less about him. He'll never admit to having slept with his father as well…or Randy's. He wonders how one moment Ted can think his old man is so great, but then hit him, and then say he loves him. Cody could never hit his father… although he would like to knock some sense into him for marrying that bitch.. Cody despises his mother's presence in their lives, why wouldn't he just get a divorce? He sighs heavily.

"I'm hungry," is all he says. It wouldn't have mattered even if he was totally full beyond capacity and throwing up because of it. He had taken food any chance he had… he guesses after starving in his childhood that the instinct was usual among the poor like him… but maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if his father was so adamant about keeping him on a diet the second he was born. Skinny just wasn't in his genetics.

Stunned. Completely stunned. Cody stares at Ted… stares, wide eyed and just.. Staring, like a gold fish. Ted's words are so… perfect. It's everything he has ever wanted to hear in his entire lifetime, everything he wanted, all the approval and for someone else to realize it was sexy, too. He doesn't even know what to think about Ted anymore, or how to even act. He wants to move again the second Ted sits beside him again.. And he can't, he doesn't, something just entices him to stay there even though his common sense is screaming run… he almost leans in to kiss him when Ted starts feeding him, and then… that question again.

"You don't understand - you couldn't understand, even if I told you, you wouldn't understand. You'd never look at me or talk to me again - not that I'd care, but… I can't…" he tries so desperately to stay calm, but his heavy breathing is from more than just being overfed.

He gets up, moving quickly away, anywhere, he has no set direction of where he is going, and just ends up looking like a lost roomba wandering the room before he looks back at Ted again, his blue eyes full of fear and uncertainty, and a lot of self hatred for letting something so secret slip out of his mouth just because he was angry.

"You need to leave. Now."

:::

"And again you avoid the question. Tsk Tsk Tsk." Ted stood up and shrugged. "Guess I'll have to get to drastic measure." Room needed to be made on the bed, so he pushed plates over to the side. He fixed the prepared area with the blanket flipped back and a pillow propped. "Better get comfortable." In an instant his shoes came off, followed by his shirt, and pants- leaving him in his underwear. He stretched a bit more before sliding in the bed under the covers, having the audacity the cross his arms when he met Cody's gaze. "I'm not leaving till I get answers. I can be here five minutes or I can be here five in the morning but I need to know, baby boy."

Sure, this was a pretty bold move on his part but after all the pandering he did and the almost-kiss from Rhodes, he was feeling immensely confident. While the brunette seems so at war with himself, Ted takes the time to grab a plate of potatoes and start digging in. "But don't think of this as me being annoying. Im not going to judge you, honestly. Cody, we can sit here all night and eat and chat. I'll even tell you some stuff about me."

Much to his own dismay, he did have some skeletons not worth mentioning.

"You're obviously hurting right now, Codes and if it's something I did- or anyone else did just come lay down," He patted the spot next to him. "Here, let me take care of you."

He decided not to comment on Randy's food choice. While bizarre, he heard worse. When youre born down south, you've always heard worse. Swiss chard and alligator meat for instance. Ick.

Was Randy smelling him? What ever he was doing was tickling a little making it a trifle to order and he had to playfully swat Randy away. "Quit that. I'm trying to think ya know. Um," he turns his attention back to the man on the phone. "Do you have cornbread! I really want that! Oooo and chicken!" He thinks a bit more. "And cupcakes!"

He hears the man say that someone bought out all the treats and sighs. "Some greedy piggy took all the cupcakes, huh? Well I'll settle for ice cream. How long?… Oh that's fine thanks!" He hung up the phone with excitement and turned his head slightly to face Randy. "What we gonna watch? I'm probably gonna end up staying with you till tomorrow. Disney's always on," he grinned knowing that his love of Disney movies was odd.

:::

"So… what kind of cupcakes do you like, anyways?" he said, fiddling with his cell phone now and blown away by the amount of text messages he had received and missed calls… He deletes them with out question, rolling his eyes. If it had been important they would have came to his door, anyways.

He lets Brett do what he wants with the television as he heads into the bathroom, dying out his seven millionth cigarette today on the way there. He washes his face off and changes into some pajama pants and a wife beater, a tad too small since he had been working out for the upcoming PPV, but he hadn't wanted it to last more than a few minutes now that it was finally coming down to it.

Watching Brett on the bed is so… strange. He's not even sure what to do, or what he is supposed to be doing. If it was anyone else he would have gotten what he wanted out of him and threw him out the door, moving onto the next person.

Randy stares hard into the mirror at himself. He figures that he is probably sick, or something. Maybe all of this was the result of his nerves… Maybe Brett wasn't there at all… He takes a quick double take into the other room and shuts the bathroom door. It wouldn't have been the first time he was seeing things in conjunction with hearing voices.

God, he was going absolutely mental… He didn't want to be thrown back into an institution again. He doesn't need help… he just needs… He isn't even sure.

"…You better get dressed again so you don't get in trouble for decent exposure when you run out of here," Cody comments, turning away from Ted. He can't believe he was seriously contemplating… telling someone. Telling… Ted of all people.

Rhodes watches out the window at the world outside, the arena not too far off, so he focuses on that and what is happening around it. He starts off with something …horrifying… powerful, but not exactly what Ted is trying to find out.

"I've had sex with your dad, you know," Cody hopes it's enough to send Ted running out the door, "and Randy's…. At the same time, on occasion," he says it so casually that he's sure it's going to disgust Ted, and he says it this way purposely, he wants him to go running, especially since he's left a vital part of that situation out, he tries to keep up his casual tone, though it's a little obvious by his tone and how well Ted can pick up on that, something must have happened that made it such a bad experience, one that he doesn't want to relive, but still had kept living three or four times. "…It was, you know, pretty awful."

If that didn't make Ted leave, he wasn't sure what was going to … Correction, he knew… but he was so set on never revealing it that he was now blurting out disgusting facts about Ted's father; that would be enough to send any person fleeing. After all, what sick minded person wanted to hear that? - oh yeah, Cody did… he sighs.

Now he just had to figure out if Ted was going to knock him out or leave… or both… but what the hell did Ted think he had to share about? Nothing…

:::

"...Oh."

It was all Ted could say. After a declaration like that, what can you say? Was there anything to say? Yes. There was something to say and he knew that if Cody was opening up a little he had to say it. His folded arms dropped to let his hands fall to his lap, his eyes also following his hands. He cleared his throat. "Okay...I wasn't expecting that. Um…" The more he tries to speak the easier it is for his voice to give out. "W-why?"

He wanted to know more even if it put his father in the hole. From everything he's heard today and knowing his own dad, Ted Sr. already six feet under. So much was going through his head, so many emotions playing out on his face, but the most prevalent was curiosity. When did they? Where did they? How old was Cody? What made the experience so awful? What did Bob have to do with it? He needed to know more.

"My father barely raised us and Virgil kept us away from anything he did," Ted grabbed his hair and yanked while he shook his head, amazement at what he was hearing killing him inside. " I'm sorry for his indiscretions but Cody, I know there's something else. I can handle anything you throw at me." Which was only half true as he almost threw up at the thought of Cody… his Cody in his father's or Randy's father's arms.

He swallows hard and stares at Cody. "Tell me everything, beautiful."

Slapping a hand over his mouth, Brett rolls around giggling on the comforter. He loved how rambunctious the lost boys were. What a couple of guys they were but the funniest thing going through his mind has to be voiced. "Randy, you've seen Peter Pan, right?" Of course, everyone has he answers himself. "Well no offense but you and the indians kind of have the same skin tone!" He dies laughing then and ultimately falls off the bed right on his head. Well that's what he gets.

After settling down he realizes, Randy hasn't made any noise at all in the bathroom. "You're not mad at me are you? It wasn't an insult just a joke." He thought maybe the man didn't like his comment so he tried to clean it up but Randy wasn't focused on him it seems. The man seemed to be soul deep in the mirror, really concentrating.

Brett stares curiously for a moment before easing into the bathroom as well. He wrapped his arms around Randy's waist this time and leans on his back. "You're handsome. You're intelligent. You're brilliant. You're someone special. Never forget it," Sure that Randy's weirded out by his sudden words, Brett squeezes a little tighter and snuggles into Randy's back. "Virgil always say it to me when Dad gets angry or does...well whenever he made me cry. Even when I'm just feeling self-conscious he'll set me in front a mirror and tell me."

"So Randy if you're feeling self-conscious: you're handsome, intelligent, brilliant, and special. So no more worrying!" He smiled and let go before turning for the door. "Now come watch Peter Pan! It's getting to the good songs!"

:::

Randy blinks… slowly… very, very slowly and stares down at Brett. "Shouldn't you be waiting for room service to get here he asks?" and is suddenly more self conscious about everything. He's not even sure what's going on anymore, or what he's doing. He's sure he has no idea what he has been doing all day. It feels like he's been on auto-pilot since he's started taking all the drugs Vince's forced psychiatrist has given him. …Auto-Pilot seems to be a much nicer person - well, there was an obvious difference compared to his normal self. He figures he could have used these medications before leaving Dave.

He thinks maybe things would have worked out better… Maybe. He smiles half heartedly at the thought and Brett's presence makes him feel so much better. He doesn't cry or vent any emotions on the outside, but he pats Brett's head and leads him out of the bathroom and sits him in front of the television, "Just enjoy yourself, okay? I'm not mad at you, I promise. A lot on my mind, I guess - about Summerslam, and Cena."

He goes to sit on the opposite bed, taking his ash tray with him. His voices mock that he can't go five minutes with out smoking, and he tells them, out loud, to shut up. He hurriedly looks to Brett and apologizes, "Not you, sorry.. I mean…" he scratches the back of his head, trying to cover up his mental problems in front of him like that, "Just.. Thinking about you know… the PPV…. You know, in my own "special" way." Maybe Randy just likes making air quotes with his fingers.

"My wallet is in the dresser when room service gets here. Tell me how this movie ends.. I need to close my eyes for a while," he sighs and lays back, "Maybe ask them to bring me some whiskey?" he asks before popping his cigarette back in his mouth, taking a deep drag and letting the smoke come out of his nostrils while he attempts to fall asleep.

Cody can not believe Ted at this point. Why hadn't he left? Oh god, why wasn't he leaving. He was not even going to tell him that, but it was his last resort… He has nothing else horrifying to announce, even when he racks every corner of his memory for something Ted would find worse than that, but he can't.

"Why what?" he asks quietly, he's so embarrassed. He never wanted Ted to find that out… "…I just…" he couldn't even tell him anymore; not with out involving his own father, and he wasn't about to even go anywhere near that topic. "Well, I never did anything with Virgil," he tries to laugh.

Maybe he could try and leave out what he knew Ted was waiting to hear.. He knows Ted will not be able to handle what goes on in his secretive life. "I have nothing else to tell," he decides to try and be angry than upset and hurt that Ted was really pushing this information out of him.

"So.. Well… Uh, That's it I guess," he shrugs, "I guess you can go now. Bye, Teddy. You can go tell Cena he's beautiful."

:::

"I could do that but no one looks more beautiful than you," the comment was soft and he continued, "I guess I don't blame you for not trying Virgil." His laugh is rather labored but he just needs a little more. He needed to show Cody he was ready to listen to him. It was probably a lot too late but he was willing to make up for lost time and give some much needed attention.

After all the pressure he's laid on he decided a different approach. Ted stood from his place on the bed and, sensing Cody's embarrassment, grabs his hand. He falls to his knees and kisses the back of his hand. The words are gentle. "Like I said, I'm not leaving until you tell me what I want to hear. However, I'll just let it rest for now." The bed is calling him once again so he rises, placing one more kiss to Cody's palm. "I just want you to open up to me, Cody."

If his dad did him any justice, it was installing southern gentleman like qualities. And all gentlemen had patience. He fixed his sheets once more before rolling over. "If we're done for the night, I'll see ya in the morning." Sleep wouldn't come easy.

The "Shut up" was kind of creepy with how well timed it was. Brett had been laughing again, loudly too. He stupidly didn't notice Randy was trying to get some rest. The apology that came after wasn't as reassuring as it could've been and just in case he did bother Randy he was going to stay still until room service came.

Thirty minutes easily went by and the movie was over, another starting up- with room service still not there. "I am soooo hungry!" He whines to himself and listens to his complying stomach. The best thing to do was keep his mind off it so he looked around the room and his eyes fell on Randy. He looked so stressed, even in his sleep. Stressed but beautiful. Something worthy of being admired.

And he was sure he was admired. Randy probably had many men and women falling at his feet day in and day out. He probably treated them all this nice too. Yeah, Randy wasn't giving him special treatment. He was another soul in need of guidance that the viper was willing to lead on the right track. Well, there went his self-esteem. How the heck did he talk himself out of another good thing?

'Focus Bretty', he told himself before things got too out of hand. Luckily, the food was also here. Far too hungry to think, he quickly takes the food and shoves his twenty at the service. Only when the door closes does he realize he was supposed to use Randy's money. "Shoot, now he's really gonna think I'm like Ted." A sigh again at his own stupidity.

Before he even takes a bite of food he looks at the whiskey bottle. He'd wake Randy up to I've it to him but he tossed it back and forth between his hands. Something about it was tempting- possibly years of his father telling him 'no'. And something about Randy made him wanna take the risk. He'd never tasted it before and it was clear like water. Maybe it was like juice. He took the cap off and sniffed it. Woah, definitely didn't smell like juice. Shrugging he took a swig and swallowed fast. Okay, maybe there was a reason Ted Sr. said no.

He shivers at the nasty taste and works on waking Randy to eat.

:::

Randy is curious to know how people like Brett and Evan can keep themselves entertained for so long with absolutely nothing. He bites his lip as he wonders, knowing Evan can entertain himself for hours with an empty toilet paper roll.

He tries hard to sleep. Eventually, of course he does… but he still wakes up constantly in between falling dozing off for a few minutes. It's nothing new, but he doesn't let Brett know when he's awake in between.

When he wakes up, he can immediately smell the whiskey. "…Did… did you just, drink that?" he asks, hoping Brett wouldn't lie because the smell was just lurking there. It's not like he had gotten vodka… but now that he thinks about it, he probably should have.

He gets up after ruffling Brett's hair, it's possibly the first time he has had any kind of momentary sleep with out being sexually assaulted - not that he entirely minds it - or waking up to a fight between Ted and Cody… it's… nice.

The Viper opens the cover to his steak, staring at it with an obvious look of disdain, along with the little FDA note about them not being able to sell under cooked food. He pokes at it with a fork, clearly grossed out… Although he is totally starving, he has to deal with it.

He looks back to Brett, "I'll make sure there are cupcakes backstage… And maybe Vince will have something for me that's a little less…" he picks it up on the fork, cocking an eyebrow at the grill marks on it, "You know… disgusting," he laughs, then keeps laughing at the irony… Oh god he was crazy.

Cody blushes, turning away from Ted again and keeping his distance from him the best that he can. God he loves being complimented, then again, he had every reason to be complemented, so he relishes in it… As much as they hated each other right now, his looks were sure getting him his attention still. He keeps telling himself he doesn't want it, however.

The dashing Rhodes nearly has a severe panic attack. Oh god, Oh god… Was Ted proposing? - Wait… never mind. He sighs and rolls his eyes, "Thank god," he mumbles under his breath and pulls his hand away from him. "I have no idea what you want to hear. What? What do you want to know? Jeeze… Brett was here earlier, he … god, I don't even remember. He went psycho on me. Regal took care of it," he snickers.

Wait… was Ted staying here? In his room? Cody puts his hands on his hips before he cleans up his empty plates and picks up stuff around the room, "Regal is coming back, you know." Okay, it's a lie… but… he does want him to come back, kind of. British guys were just so… amazing. He's never noticed that before.

:::

"Is it bad for me to drink? I'm not gonna get drunk am I? I didn't drink any- well not a lot anyway…" Brett rambled on nervously, slightly embarassed. He didn't know Randy was awake. The subject was easily dropped when he turned his attention to his plate alone. He tried to mind his food but with Randy poking his food he giggles behind his own meal.

"Is it really that, bad? It actually smells pretty good from over here." Brett sniffed loudly and sighed. "Yup, that smells pretty fine but if'n you really don't want yours, I'll trade you some cornbread." He excitedly picked up his piece and held it out. "See, this one is much better than most. It's almost like a cake! You can tell they added just the right amount of sugar and butter and..." his stomach growled at the thought of giving it away and he shyly pulled it back. "Actually nevermind. I kinda…really want this."

It was a greedy move but Randy probably wouldn't have wanted it anyway. He didn't like sweets, Brett was sure. And if he wasn't, his mouth wouldn't give his mind time to disagree. The food, gone too soon. "Really wanted some cup cakes but… that'll do. So you're headed back to sleep? If you want you can have the TV. I have to fall asleep away from it."

Ted's almost sleep until he hears Cody. Immediately he sits up. "Wait, you said he went psycho on you? I swear he did the same to me!" Or vice versa. He couldn't remember. "What's your problem with him anyway? It's like you guys really can't stand one another," His voice is full of humor but he wanted an answer just because he was curious.

And he had time to be curious. Regal wasn't coming back anytime soon- not after that text he read from the man when he was going through Cody's phone. He didn't know what some of those phrases meant but the English mans tone was rather hostile. So he had time. "I blew off a call of his and he was pretty upset. What about you?" And what does he mean, Regal took care of it?

Was that the reason Brett was crying earlier? "He didn't hurt my brother…did he?"

:::

"Uh… You … could. I guess," Randy shrugs and takes the bottle, downing a large portion before keeping it close by his side. He's not about to even think about letting Brett have it again… which was… so different. He's so damn sure that he is going nuts.

Randy quirks an eyebrow at the cornbread, "That's… okay. You can eat that, anyways." He's not even sure now that Brett should even wrestle. Maybe he would be more comfortable in a bakery. He knows he himself would be more interested in doing something else nowadays, he'd tell his younger self that if he could. Sometimes things just were not worth it.

"I promise, really; I will have cupcakes at catering for you, in fact, I'll have the girls take them to my locker room so no one else can have any," he grins and goes back to his meal, looking less than satisfied suddenly. He picks it up again and sits there with it for a little while, poking it before he decides to give in and eat it. He nibbles on it a tad before tearing into it harshly with his sharpened teeth. It's disgusting by the look on his face, but to anyone … normal… like Brett, it was delicious, flavorful and amazing.

"Yeah… maybe I should just go to sleep," he says, going back to his drink while he tosses the remaining portion of his food in the trash.

Cody cringes at Ted, "Yeah… yeah he did. I don't like him. You don't like people! I just don't like him, okay? It isn't funny. I can not like people if I want to. He's stupid. He's like a five year old. I hate him."

God… just thinking about the other guy was just.. Ugh. It's ridiculous.

"I don't know what my man did," he shrugs, "I went in the bathroom…" That seems to be the place to be now. Cody crosses his arms and ankles as he leans against a wall, glancing at the clock with an aggravated look on his face.

"He has a lot to work on for the PPV… His team isn't… the most coordinated bunch after all… They're just like us." Cody grumbles after a minute and stands up, his hands on his hips, "Leave," he growls, "Just get out, okay? I told you absolutely everything there is to tell. Now get out."

:::

"What did he say to you?" Ted couldn't help how angry he was getting the more he thought. "Codes, Regal could've done anything to my brother and you went to the bathroom? Brett came back to the room crying." He cut his eyes at the man who just didn't seem to care.

Who was there to be mad at: Regal or Rhodes? While William may have said something, Cody chose to ignore it. To stop himself even confusing himself, he decided to just be mad at both. Ted's threw back the covers and stood to his feet, strolling to the younger man. "I understand you don't like him but you'd just let him get mauled by Regal? Cody, he's younger than you! He's not even a pro yet and you let Regal do who knows what?"

He knew he was blowing his cool and everything he'd attempted to build back up with the brunette but he couldn't help but think about what the Brit could've done. "You're unbelievable. I bet you said did something to him too, didn't you?" At this point, he didn't even care about Cody's adulterous ways. Brett was once again haunting his mind.

"You know there are people starving somewhere," Brett comments on the food Randy's discarding. He looked down as his stomach grumbled again. "And I'm one of them," he mumbled. He probably didn't need any more food anyway.

Since Orton is trying so hard to sleep, Brett figured he would aid him. "I'll just turn the tv off all together." He clicked the screen off and shoved the remote under his pillow. When Randy was sleep, he'd more than likely turn it back on. Mr. Televison was a companion he got comfortable with over the years- taking the place of a bedtime story or a kiss goodnight. He got comfortable under his blanket and stared at the ceiling. "We should talk. Or I could talk until you fall asleep. You don't have to listen if ya don't want to."

He didn't hear his agree or refuse so he started anyway. "Vince doesn't seem very sane...He's one of those guys who looks like he'd eat a guy like me," He laughs. "Am I right?"

:::

"Damn it, Ted!" Cody screams, getting all up in his face again, "Your brother is almost our age, kind of! So what if he came back crying? All he did was come here to yell at me! He said all the fucking shit you said, so I'm sure you're the one to come and tell him where my god damn room was. He called me a fucking cheating whore and then he all, tried to tell me off and shit. He called me everything that you called me… in his little mentally challenged idiot three year old way! I hate all of you DiBiase's!"

If Ted wasn't going to leave, he damn sure was going to. He grabs his hoodie and throws it over himself, taking his phone as he goes to find Regal instead

After one night he sure had become attached to the guy.

Cody storms down the halls, not even sure of where to go since he knows that the other man left the hotel with his three roundtable idiots to the gym… which he decided he would avoid like the plague from now on. He pokes at the elevator button a massive amount of times, continuously… God.. Everything was so slow today. He just wants to have his room back.

He sighs with frustration and pulls his phone back out of his pocket, giving up on his repeated elevator button tapping and leaning up against the wall to wait, rubbing at his belly. At least he was away from Ted, until he can get a chance to find Laurinaitis and at least to tell him he wants to quit… He always let the Diva's and petty superstars go with out question…

He can only think about quitting. It sounds wonderful, it's the best idea ever. How could he actually have let Ted almost talk him into staying for a moment? Maybe he could go back to Blackpool with Regal… that thought is killed when he calls his father; since no one is around, he lets his ridiculously sexy, seductive bedroom voice shine through.

"Hey, Daddy.." he purrs.

"I'm a person starving over here, and you're a person starving over there… We're both people that are somewhere. Don't complain," he rolls his eyes and stretches himself out in a few directions before he decides to just coil up in a ball and just be quiet.

He doesn't talk anymore, but he opens his eyes on occasion to listen to what Brett has to say, or just to react to certain things. He thought he was insane for talking to himself sometimes, but now he was being talked to while he didn't respond… it was… a little odd. He just decides to respond on occasion or nod.

…Vince…. Remotely sane? He snickers a little bit and gives an off handed shrug. He can't help the instant reaction of licking his lips at Brett's words… "Yeah, you're right."

Randy just wants to smack himself. He settles for throwing the covers entirely over his face and body. Jeeze, he was ridiculous… even his voices tell him that he is just stupid, as they are just as confused about his activity tonight.

If there was a party going on, he should have been there, the last to arrive and the first to take a drink… not… here in bed. He reaches out from under the covers, grabbing another cigarette… because smoking under the comforters was that much of a good idea.

:::

"So he would? I figured but Daddy says I don't have good judgement on anything. I guess that's only because of this one time when I was little. We were on the playground and this guy tried to give me candy if I got in this van with him and… you probably know the rest." Even still he doesn't think he was really at fault for that. It was so long ago and he was young. He didn't deserve that beating his father gave him when they got home either. His parents weren't even watching him.

Brett dug his mind for other things to say but when he saw Randy under the covers he feels slightly embarrassed. The man was probably agreeing with his dad on his judgement skills.

"Daddy says I don't know when to shut up sometimes too." Okay, that one was more than likely true. "Like I remember this one time we were at dinner and I said something to my mom about what I saw him doing with the cleaning lady. He hit me but I did the right thing by telling the truth." He pouted at the memory and looked back to Randy's bed. "Are you smoking again, under there? I'll have to get you an ashtray… or one of those neat-o carrying cases for your cigarettes."

Ted is just clenching and unclenching his jaw as well as his fists. "Whatever he said to you, you probably deserved it!" He goes yelling to the now empty room. "And he's not mentally challenged!" He yells again while kicking over the nightstand. He realizes Cody's gone but his distress isn't. It just keeps growing and growing.

He knew he blew it when he lost his cool. And he was so close.

There was no telling which way Cody ran so Ted calmly waited, trying to stay a few steps ahead of everything. He had to get a hold over everything. Maybe that's why he and Randy clashed; both were, in their own way, control freaks. It was added stress to have loose ends. Finally getting some idea of what he wanted to do, he pulled his phone from his pants after slipping them on. The call was made as he got redressed. "Hello? Sorry to bother you Drew. Yes, I know, I'll pay you back. Listen, I need a little favor from you..."

:::

"…Well you know, I think if that's going to happen to you again… well.. You'll have to look out for Jerry Lawler instead of Vince.. Jerry is… odd… he's into the younger guys and gals, you know? He's… I don't know. I don't trust him. Or Josh, but that's different," he grumbles, "I just… I can't stand Josh. He's an idiot."

Randy was well documented for his hate of the announcers, referees and the general entire reign of the people in charge of things. He even hated one of the camera men. Randy Orton is not a people person and everyone knows it.

He reaches over for his phone and sends a text to Ted: "My room. Come get your brother before I get pregnant over here. Don't mention this text when you get here." He feels regretful when he hit the Send button, but god… if he had to hear another childhood story he would run downstairs and find the first guy larger than him and go to his room; he is so easily strung into the idea of raising children by anything, even television commercials get his biological clock going.

He pretends to be asleep after he dies out the next cigarette and sits up for a second to take another drink, a long gulp almost emptying the small bottle.

"Goodnight, Brett," he smiles, "You can watch television if you want," it really didn't matter if it was on or not, there was so much static noise in his head that the extra noise was hardly noticeable.

Cody was so happy to be away from Ted… god, it felt so good to just be quiet for a while… Well, a little quiet. He isn't even sure he can go back to his room, so when he finishes up with his father who is just clearly too busy for him at the moment, he texts a friend to go get his things from the room and put it in his rental car.

Now, he just has to find a place to sleep after he meets up with Regal, which, not so ironically, lands him up sleeping in his rental car so he doesn't have to deal with Regal being upset about Brett and Ted tonight. Sleeping in a car isn't anything he isn't used to… Of course, Ted knew nothing about that. He wasn't poor or homeless. He was just…

He just hates Ted.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah, I'm going to take care of this room just don't let Vince know about it...great. And about how Cody leaves… You're gonna talk with creative, right? So his contract will be in tact for another week? Good. Thank you. Oh yes, he's fine. We couldn't be happier." Lie. Bold faced lie. "We should get together sometime…sounds good…alright, we wish you two the best as well. Buh-bye." And like that he bought himself some time. Literally. He may end up in a bit of debt with how big the check had to go but it was worth it.

Easier than he could've hoped. Suddenly his phone vibrated in his hand. A text...from Randy? He skimmed it quickly and against his better judgement began to walk through the halls to Randy's room. He wondered if Brett was still angry with him or if he was okay at all. It then his mind wondered even more to Cody. He wanted something from the man but what? He wasn't even sure anymore. Ted figured he just enjoyed being "near" him. Boy, was he confusing.

Whatever the case, he was just about to knock on Randy's door when he caught a glimpse of Punk taking a bag to the parking area; a bag he readily identified as Cody's. The Zelda sign on the side only confirms it, definitely Cody's. He looked around and sneakily tip-toed, following the straight-edge superstar. "Just give me a few more minutes, Randy." he whispers to the air beside him.

Brett heard Randy but he liked talking. He didn't get to do it much unless he was on the phone with Ted. "I don't wanna watch TV. I'll just stay up, I guess. Good night to you, though!" He smiled back at Randy. How could he not. It seemed like such a gentle gesture- contradicting everything people usually said about the viper. It was just plain attractive.

He guessed Randy was fed up with his noisemaker so instead he tried to turn over and rest. That lasted three minutes before he turned to the other side back towards Randy. "Randy...? Randy, are you still awake?" He was going to shake him but the superstar seemed so in need of sleep. He didn't want to deprive him of that just because he wanted to run his pretty little mouth.

"Well," whispering was his only option but he wasn't that great at it. "if you're sleep I'll just talk to myself. Um…" He nibbled on his lip. "You know, I really like you Randy. You remind me of how me and Ted used to be. He used to lay down and let me talk all night long too- and he protected me and he gave me sooo much attention. Until he started wrestling, he did anyways. I miss it, Randy. I really do… well good night." He finally turned over, wiping stray tears from his eyes.

:::

Randy nearly jerks himself right up out of bed, sitting there staring at Brett like he had a giant bug on his face and they were both simple valley girls.

"You're not having sex with Ted are you?" he may have yelled this so loud that the entire hotel would wake up. "I swear, if you are pulling the same creepy shit as Cody I am throwing you out that door right now! You fucking southern people, what they say is true isn't it?"

Okay. So Randy knew very much about what Cody was doing… and he was completely and utterly paranoid about it, and completely awake now. Couldn't he ever just sleep? Where was Ted anyway to get this kid out of here? Why was everything this …strange.

He switches the lights back on and whips back around at Brett…. And… he's crying, great. He plops down defeated next to him and wipes off his tears, figuring he caused them. "Okay… I didn't mean to yell," he doesn't even know how to react to this anymore. He hoped Ted was on his way.

Cody is long gone by the time he has Punk getting his things… however; JBL is just arriving when he catches Ted stalking his tattooed lover. He doesn't say anything at first, tilting his white cowboy hat up and nodding up towards Ted. His simple action sending Punk dropping the bags and confronting him immediately.

Punk is in absolutely no mood for this shit. He's never in the mood to deal with anyone else's shit. He doesn't even deal with his husband's shit… and surprisingly, John Layfield is rather proud as hell, he crosses his arms and stands back, the heels of his cowboy boots clicking into place as he shifts position, just waiting for Punk to finish, and just perfectly positioned that he could snap into action as quickly as a rampaging bull.

:::

Ted should've known JBL was close by. He just wasn't thinking as well as he would've liked. He cleared his throat and looked back and forth between the two. "I don't mean any harm. I promise. I was just wondering where Cody was and I saw you had his bag so I was going to ask if you saw him. That was it." He backed away slowly not really wanting to fight verbally or physically.

It wasn't that hard a decision after all but he still wondered where Cody was. Then his ears honed in on what he distinctly knew as Randy. What was he yelling about, now? Oh right! He had to get Brett. Apologizing one more time, he fled and began to run back to Orton's room.

"What? No!" Brett waved defensively after drying more of his tears. Again he didn't know Randy was up. He kinda wished the snake wasn't as quiet as he was. "I'm a vir- just… I'm not sleeping with Ted."

While he exaggerates the answer he gives, it honestly isn't too far fetched. He loved Teddy after all and with the way he falls all over him, he was more surprised Randy didn't ask earlier. It was however a good thing, he didn't ask about Mike and what Ted usually protected him there'd be a whole new grave to dig up.

He's again even more embarrassed than before and he wished he would've just put on the TV. Then he could've stopped himself from opening his mouth and causing Randy to have to get up.

He was right here about to die of embarrassment around the man he liked and it was all his fault. "Let's face it, you won't be able to sleep with me in here. I'll just go in the bathroom; sleep in the tub or something. I've done it before, you know." Shyly he eased from of the bed and, taking a blanket with him ran into the bathroom. Maybe now they could both sleep.

:::

Punk is just about to respond when Ted takes off from him … Oh, so he really was that scary? Punk just grins, he guesses he has that effect on people and he picks up the bag to go throw in Cody's car and let him know the coast is clear for him to go get his junk.

He looks at John for some form of answer to all that just happened and they both give up, just holding hands like kids, all content and, Ted-Free as most people were pretty relieved to be today.

- Except Randy now.

Randy throws open the door, grabs Ted by the shirt and drags him right into the room the second he gets there. He can't help but grab his ass while he gets behind him after closing the door and steering him straight into the bathroom, practically throwing him into the door.

"Fix this. Fix everything right now. I don't give any fucks about anything your doing outside of this moment but if you don't fix this I am going to hurt you so damn bad…" he growls, "And you better not be sleeping with your fucking brother. God… I can't handle anymore than Cody's shit with his Dad and if your going to take after his little ''situation'' then I am going to just kill you right here," Randy's tone is very serious. Yeah… he could deal with Cody, somehow, he doesn't know how but he can.

"And if anyone ever touches Brett I am going to deal with them personally. That includes you, Teddy. And just where the fuck where you anyway? Ugh! I don't care - shut up - just get in there!"

With that... Randy is totally having a one sided shouting match with the voices in his head.

Yeah... maybe another stay in the mental institution was going to straighten him out... he'd have to feign an onscreen injury first.

:::

"Sleeping with Brett?" Ted sighs in exasperation. Oh Jack. You and your stories. "If that's one of the rumors Swaggers got circulating, it's a lie. Geez, how does he even know my brother?" He asks himself mostly before going into he bathroom. He knocks politely and turns back to Randy. "And when did you start getting so possessive about him? First you couldn't stand me being on the phone with him and now you'll take care of whoever hurts him? I think I should be asking if you're sleeping with him."

He knows he's pretty bold, talking to the man who only a few hours ago chocked him nearly to death but he's been doing a lot of bold things lately. When he got no answer, Ted holds his ear up to the door. It's pretty quiet. Gently he pushed open the door. "Brett? Hey kid you ain't still mad at me are you? Hey bro...?" It was only as he shook him that he realized Brett was sleep soundly.

"And he's out." Ted picked him up with ease and slid him in the bed Randy hadn't been occupying- then he plopped down himself in exhaustion, laying back to nuzzle the less energetic form. Soon he leaned back up and turned to Randy. "You should probably just let him sleep in here. Freaks him out to be moved in his sleep." For many reasons that weren't Randy's business.

Giving Brett one last kiss on he cheek he locked eyes with Oron. "Maybe you can enlighten me, what is this little situation Cody's got?"

:::

"You know, sleeping," he says with more emphasis. "…and… Swagger? What about Swagger? Why are you talking to Swagger? He didn't tell me that, Brett told me that."

A huge blush goes across his face suddenly… Randy just ceases all movement. "I… I don't care about him, but he's… he's in there!" he says, flailing his hands about before crossing them over his chest. "I swear if I hear one more story about his shitty childhood I am going to march to the closest bar, find the biggest guy there and get knocked up just so I can raise someone correctly, now go handle this situation!"

Randy huffs and drops down onto the bed like an angry housewife. His head turned away from Ted, "I'm not sleeping with him. I don't sleep with everything unlike some people… why the hell are you talking to Swagger? You know he's going out with that guy," he grumbles, "The one I hate…" Sure, that narrowed it down. He hates everyone.

He waits in silence, saying nothing to Ted while he tries to get him out of the bathroom. "I have to pee, you know, hurry this up…" Okay, he didn't have to pee, but he would put the water on and flush the toilet while he was downing pills like an addict. He waits for Ted to get him out before he barges into the room, not even waiting to do his usual routine or shut the door while he empties the prescription down his throat with one swallow.

"I'll find somewhere else to sleep…" he grabs his phone from the stand and quickly texts Cody, looking up with a questioning gaze. Who cares about being moved in their sleep? Well… unless you were a Diva with a room next to Lawler's.

"What? ''enlighten'' you?" Randy Orton is single handedly bringing back finger air-quotes. "Cody's situation with Dusty is his business…" it doesn't even occur to him that he already name dropped and provided the awkwardness that encircled it.

He starts grabbing his stuff together, packing was always really difficult when he was on medication. He has no one in his head telling him what to do now, he cannot even function properly after not having relied on himself for anything in so long.

"You're not helping me at the PPV," he adds offhandedly. "I can do it myself…" Ironic, wasn't it?

:::

"I can talk to who I want, Randy." He folded his arms and sighed. "And of course I've slept in the same bed as Brett for one reason or another." That reason, not worth telling.

He eyed the man up and down before rolling his eyes. "So you're gonna leave me in the dark on Cody too? I was his boyfriend, ya know. It's not fair that everyone so casually decideded not to tell me about any of his affairs. I have a right to explanation." He knew the argument was going to be to no avail. There was no way to course the truth out of a master manipulator like Randy. It wasn't possible- especially not when he learned his tricks from the man.

Watching Randy down all the medicine was a little distasteful but if they mellowed out the potential psychopath, let him have it all. "Is it you dont need Cody and I because you can do it alone or is it that you have something else planned?" If Randy did have another ace in the hole he was surely not going to inform the man he accused of aiding Cena. He continued with a shrug. "Maybe I'm over thinking it. I mean, you've got it all under control right? Me and Codes dont need the extra stress anyway what with our match."

He wondered where Randy would run off to for the night. He himself would probably make himself at home next to Brett. When Randy was gone he'd probably even spoon with the younger Dibiase. He undressed once again, stripping down in his underwear and sitting on the bed, where he'd lay."I'll pay for the rest of the night in here and I'll just see you at the arena tomorrow."

:::

"That's what you think," Randy comments loudly, though his voice isn't anticipating a fight. He cringes at the thought of sleeping anywhere near his own brother and grumbles…. At least he was the only one around here who wasn't shacking up at the family reunion. Disgusting.

He decides not to comment on the Cody situation in-depth, "If you were a better boyfriend, then you would just trust him… And you wouldn't be single right now, would you? It's one affair that started much longer before you ever even considered dating him. It's not a huge deal," he sighs quietly and unzips his bag again, grabbing yet another bottle of pills and just throwing them down his throat.

Randy's voice and attitude is uncharacteristically quiet and reserved, with an obvious hint of sadness, "I'm divorced - remember that? Think about it if you want Cody back, just be a better boyfriend than I was a husband."

He finishes packing quickly and wheels his two suitcases to the door before he remembers to respond to Ted, "Something else planned? Yeah, I'm leaving the business. 'Gonna retire with my title… Oh, did I forget to tell you? I told Cody… I … think? Legacy is done. I don't need you guys, I have nothing else planned. I need to get away from all of this…"

Randy just leaves without saying another word, still uncertain about where to go, he just wanders down the hallway while waiting for Cody to text him back... which of course doesn't happen.

:::

"Randy, I do trust him but I'm curious and it does sound like a big deal seeing as how my dad is involved. There's gotta be some things that do concern me." He wishes everyone would stop overanalyzing his insatiable want of the facts. "And who says I want him back? I mean... Even if I did I wouldn't know how to be better." He didn't know his own faults and that wasn't any good.

And Randy goes back to the pills. Soon enough he'd probably need them too. Everything was so complicated and out of no where. Just like what Randy says next. "Y- you're leaving too?" The viper just refuses to answer as he wheels out the room for good.

Great. Randy had to go and pull another cat out of the bag. And that ruined his night along with his drive for hard work. Forget genuinely earning his top spot. Forget sleeping his way to the top. He may as well become his father. His dad was happy in all his arrogance. He was happy in all his slick and uppity business ways. Why couldn't he be?

He smirked in a pained way and threw himself against a wall. To think he really didn't want to end up like his father. He may not have had anyone but he had everything. When he was losing his mentor, boyfriend, brother, and legacy. Everything just seemed so much more tempting.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Randy bangs on the door, Cody at his side just looking look completely awkward and uncomfortable, he's latched onto the beautiful tattooed arm, holding Randy upright to stabilize him. The Viper has clearly been overdosing all night, he can just about stand.

He stumbles into the room and all but collapses with out Cody's aid.

"Ted, why aren't you ready?" Randy cannot even tell if Ted is ready or not. He could have been dressed in a tuxedo ready to get married for all he knew. Even his eyes look strange and glazed, "We have to be at the arena… I … Go get ready!" he demands more sternly now.

Cody doesn't look at Ted, he stays close by Randy, his gaze on the floor. He doesn't say anything, and is only saying small comments directly to The Viper with out giving Ted's words any recognition.

Suddenly, Randy just pushes Cody off and into the wall, "Fuck! I forgot, I don't need you, I don't need you either, Cody, what the f-" and there he goes onto the floor. Some match that was going to be tonight…

Though he is aware that he has information to get to Brett, he just doesn't have the alone time to do it. There is no way he can let Ted, or even Cody, learn what he had planned for to happen.

:::

He obviously sees Cody avoiding him, his eyes. He'll just shrug it off however. Ted wasn't in the mood. "If you're referring to my match, yeah I'm ready. And yeah you're right. You did say you didn't need us so why are you here?"

Randy has clearly not stopped popping since last night and the medication was getting to him. To be honest it was kind of funny or irony; the kind where the thing that was supposed to help you only did something worse. He chose not to think too much on it.

Ted looked at him on the floor and then to Cody. "Any reason you bought him in here? I'm not giving any pity parties right now." He shooed at Randy and went to the kitchen to get his coffee cup. "And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be having a having a nice big breakfast with my brother when he gets out the shower."

"I'll meet you at the arena later." Ted leaned on the counter and drank more. "You know he's 'mentally challenged' so I'll just get there when I get there." Dang it, those air quotes were contagious. "So you may leave."

And from there on be just wouldn't acknowledge they were in his room. He went to the bathroom and called to the man behind the shower curtain. "Brett, hurry up in there. The limo's gonna be here soon and I'm trying to get something to eat!" And on cue, Brett jumped out the shower.

"Fine! If you're in that much of a hurry, I'll just go down to breakfast naked!" He argued playfully and began to run out the bathroom, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Cody and Randy in the main room. "Oh my gosh!" He ran back for a towel embarrassingly, "Teddy! You coulda told me someone was in there!"

"You're the one that ran. Blame yourself," Ted joked and walked out.

"Wait ain't you gonna bring me my clothes?"

"Nope. It's not like anyone important is really out here."

:::

"I'm sorry, okay?" Cody sighs and massages at his temples, having clearly just been at this all morning with Randy, who is nearly passed out on top of him. Cody is certain that those thighs weigh more than his father, rikishi and Yokozuna put together. This was going to be his daily work out.

"It's just... He made me bring him here. So, blame him. I'm not in the damn mood to deal with you right now, I have a lot of this shit going on, as you can see."

Randy struggles away from Cody's grip, moving away from him and staggering to Ted, poking him in the chest while he attempts to yell at him through his delirium and unsteady breathing. "you're right! I don't need us! - you - I don't need anybody! Not Ted, Cody, or Dave! I came into this world alone and I'm going to leave alone! I don't need your help! I should have fucked your brother when I had the chance!"

He whips around and nearly stumbles into the wall, and in the process he purposely punches out Cody, "Get the fuck out of my way you father fucking slut!"

Randy leaves, nearly breaking everything in the hall in his wake. Contrary to his words, he is set on finding wherever Dave was in this hotel and begging for forgiveness. He is so dead set on not ending up like Ted, in denial and wallowing in the things he could buy or Cody, who is still attempting to eat himself to death since he had had breakfast with Randy this morning.

He doesn't remember last night, where he slept or what he did; just that every last prescription bottle was empty and he was still The Viper, though a heavily drugged and slightly drunk version. Nothing offered him any form of escape. He sets to knocking on every single door in the hotel until he can find Dave, or assault every superstar who answered and didn't know where his ex was. They were probably all sleeping with him.

:::

"What is your problem?" Ted yelled to Randy's back as the man stomped out the door probably going to find someone else to hurt. "Sesus Randy," he interjected while going to see if Cody was in pain. "You aren't bleeding are you?"

Even as he asked, he could already see the word "hypocrite" hovering above his head. He picked up Cody and lead him over to a chair by the light. Gently he tilted his head around to make sure there weren't any marks, scars, or swelling. Just to be sure Cody was okay, Ted went and got an ice pack. "Look," he sighed as he handed Cody the pack to place wherever, "Anything you decide to do, It's not my business. I trust you know what you're doing." And he left it at that.

Brett had no clue what the commotion was but all he could hear was shouting- angry shouting. Angry shouting from a voice that sounded distinctly like Randy so he peaked from out the bathroom door. The blow to Cody was the first thing he saw and immediately he closed back the door. There was another slam and he heard the shouting cease, signaling the vipers presence abandoning the room.

He seemed so angry... Brett just had to know why. Was it something that he did? Was it about him taking his room last night or all his crying? Maybe it was the stress...he just didn't know. But he'd find out.

Quickly he threw on his clothes and rushed after Randy, apologizing to Ted for leaving but he had to find Randy.

:::

Cody allows Ted to help him even if he still says absolutely nothing to his ex. He allows him to help just because he needs it, and it wasn't like there was any trainers around to come help him with his newest crisis of the day. He still makes no eye contact with him though he looks extremely nervous and flustered from Randy's choice words of name-calling.

Cody eagerly accepts the ice pack and listens to Ted's words, just processing them for a few moments and trying to deal with everything from the past few days. This had to be the worst week of his entire lifetime.

"Your right, it isn't your business, at all. Maybe I'm not telling you because I don't want - didn't want to loose you." Cody corrects himself instantly and sighs, running a hand through his hair and taking the pack off his face while he looks up at Ted, "What I've done behind your back started before I even considered letting you date me. A really... long time, okay? It's not going to end because I don't want it to." he's close to considering revealing what was going on, though his hesitance is still very real.

He narrows his eyes at Brett, putting the ice back on his face and muttering a few choice words under his breath. He really hates him. When Brett leaves, he decides that he would finally go and find the Brit.

"Since we're over, officially, for good..." Cody hesitates as he makes his way to the door, "... I ... Love my Dad, the way I loved you, but more. A lot more. No offense, but I could never love anyone as much as I love him. We're... You know," Cody looks devastated and destroyed that Ted has finally beaten it out of him - even if Randy had done the beating - "intimate..." Cody can't get out in the hallway fast enough, wanting to find some solace in Regal before he breaks down worse than Randy; well, maybe not that badly.

Randy stops what he's doing, which is somewhere between choking The Miz and collapsing on the floor again, he decidedly drops Miz instead and just stares at Brett.

"We're just... Practicing for a match," he shrugs, leaning for support on the wall and doing his best to look stable... Physically and mentally.

He isn't sure what it is about Brett at all, but the second he lays eyes on him he just forgets all his problems. Evan was the same way. It's like their cuteness and uncorrupt innocence represented everything that he desired, wrapped up in the most wonderful smiles and everything he wanted to be.

Maybe if he was like that Dave wouldn't have left.

Maybe if he was like that he would be happy.

Maybe if he was like that none of this would have ever happened to him; drunk, drugged, cannibalistic, mentally unstable, and the constant desire to be better than Cena that completely ruled his life.

"Go out there and do something!" Miz complains loudly, throwing Morrison at the door who just opens it to slam it shut again.

"Are you out of your mind? That's Randy Orton! I am not going out that door even if he was tearing the flesh off your bones right in front of me!"

Randy can't help but smirk at his awful, horrifying reputation.

:::

When Cody leaves, Ted just falls to his knees- upset about what he'd just heard. Surprisingly he wasn't upset over finding out of Cody's intimate relationship with his father. He wasn't upset at Brett for leaving him alone. He wasn't even upset about Randy cursing him out. Ted was instead disturbed by his 359 degrees of blindness.

Cody wasn't trying to hide the affair from his rage but for his peice of mind. But what Cody didn't know was that he didn't lose Ted. No matter what he did, he couldn't lose Ted. No matter how much he tried and through the week, Cody really put in work.

It was a little hard to swallow that Dusty was his number one and it was a debate on whether he should follow Rhodes. Going after Cody would mean he would have to do something so foreign to his family. He'd do a deed punishable by excommunication in the Dibiase clan. If he'd chose to follow Cody, he'd have to share Rhodes affection. That would also mean he would have to admit to never being the most important in his life as well.

As he stared at the door Cody walked out of, he decided; rushing to grab what he needed and follow suit. Even if he couldn't live with that, he wanted to at least try.

"Practicing? For a match?" From the crazed look in Randy's eyes, Brett wasn't sure he could believe it. He doubted very little that Randy said when he was calm, cool, and collected, but the look in his eyes just wasn't so humane.

He hears John mention Randy's insanity and again be has traces of disbelief- disbelief that would only be shattered when he saw the animalistic smirk from the taller man. So forget Vince, Randy was the one who'd eat him up. He couldn't help getting kind of pale at the thought.

He couldn't think of what was wrong with Randy. After considering possibilities he was settled on the hope that it was just pre-show stress. He gulped, "Cmon Randy. We should just go and get ready for your match- head on down to the arena." Brett tugged Randy's shirt lightly and motioned him towards the other end of the hall.

:::

"Oh yeah… Yeah, exactly. Who has a match?" he looks nervously at the door before trying to look extremely accomplished when he realizes, "Oh! Oh yeah, Miz and I have been practicing all night… - wait, not like that! I mean, - fuck - no! not that! The match, we were .. Practicing that. Yeah." Oh god he was suddenly a horrible liar.

He stares with confusion at Brett's face, wondering why he was staring at him that way. He doesn't say anything else, so he just tries to do his best and stand up correctly with out passing out. He doesn't move until Brett is tugging on him, and he follows quite obediently.

"You're supposed to be helping me tonight," he whispers in an extremely loud whispering voice, "You didn't tell anyone, did you?" he asks, still being really loud but in the stupid whisper tone. He really just needed to shut up or finally pass out again, and this time he wouldn't be passed out alone, not knowing where he was. Brett was too nice to let that happen.

On the ride to the arena, Randy is sitting obnoxiously close to Brett in the limo, practically on top of him and not in a remotely sexy way. He's smelling Brett, and not in that sexy way, and nothing he is doing is sexy and confident right now anyways; it's obvious and not at all subtle.

"You smell delicious," he comments, not even sure if Brett is wearing perfume or cologne or whatever.

Finally, The Viper collapses against the opposite side of the limo, all the medication finally just taking the final hit on him while he was dizzily searching through the limousines bar for a drink.

"I wonder where Regal is…" Cody comments to himself just to keep his mind occupied while he's speed-walking down the hall, his anger looking a little ridiculous with his clenched fists and power walk.

He talks to himself like he's Randy, though instead of tearing himself down about every little thing he is trying to keep himself from crying. He wasn't lamenting a failed marriage, and everything he could have done correctly, and how to be a perfect figure as a housewife incase the next time came around the way Orton did. He tries to build himself up a little, but it really doesn't seem to work since he's already battling the tears forming in his eyes.

He's certain that Ted is back in the room, throwing up, like anyone else would be, after all, when he had revealed it to Randy he all but threw up on the floor.

He stops and looks up suddenly when he realizes he's being chased. Oh god, what did Ted want this time? Details? Cody bets he wants details about it, as if he had not implied enough, as if Randy had not said it right in front of him. He takes off almost at full speed, incredibly sluggish since he was still incredibly stuffed from binging, it doesn't take much for Ted to finally catch him, and when he does, Cody just breaks down in tears.

"I don't have anything else to tell you, god damn it! Please just go away!"


	11. Chapter 11

Ted hears that Cody wants him gone but he just can't give up like that. He doesn't want to. He knows it's a probably going to get him shoved into a wall but he does the only thing he can think of to keep the man from running off. He embraces him. He squeezes Cody with everything he has until he's sure his muscles are bulging under his shirt.

His shirt would be soaked with tears but he didn't care. He needed to hold him. "I won't just go away! I can't leave you…" Ted does his best to wipe the tears away and he just kisses Cody's face over and over. "I promise I don't want anything want anymore answers. I don't want anything from you that you aren't willing to give. I just want to start over."

He was sincere and he could only hope his words sounded that way. "I don't care about anything but you, Codes. If you love your dad, I'll get used to being second best. If you wanna quit, I'll let you. If you decide than one day you wanna gain two hundred more pounds, I'll just be there everyday to tell you how beautiful you are. But Cody, If you tell me you want me out of your life forever, I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth."

Brett is actually a bit annoyed with Randy all over him. It wasn't like before in the room. It wasn't any kinds of attractive and it was downright...creepy. Even when Randy smells him he gets chills- and not the good kind. He sort of shoved the man off getting more and more upset with each moment.

He hoped Randy wasn't drunk. Oh man don't let him be drunk. His suspicion only rises when the man goes for the assorted drinks at the bar. Now he really hopes the superstar can't get his hands on the liquor.

And in a blessing, Randy doesn't reach it; passing out before it gets to his fingertips. Silently Brett mouths a "Thank goodness" and stares. It was a choice whether or not to pick him up but in the end he really liked Randy. It was a hassle to get him off the floor, eventually doing so and laying him on his lap. "I hope you're better by the time we get to the arena."

:::

At the arena, Randy's trainer and a medic meet them at the limousine; having clearly received a heads up from Cody. Still completely unconscious, they team up to carry him to his dressing room and drop him on a couch.

The two check him over, making sure that he is indeed simply passed out and from the empty prescription bottles they discover in his hoodie they determine that this was just nothing new. After they leave, he is left on the couch, face down and unmoving… just looking dead.

They abandon the two for a few minutes, instructing them to keep watch on Randy while they went to go get something to help him, along with an ominous "Be careful" warning that sounds very serious.

Of course, their warning becomes absolutely true when he finally stirs. He sits up and tries to shake himself out before locking eyes with Brett. He stares at him, a little smirk on his lips just open enough to show his teeth and he just doesn't blink. Slowly, he rises up from the couch and walks very bloodcurdling slow toward Brett. He's just within reach when he finally jumps at him and pins him down to the best of his ability, his arms and legs wrapped around him while he tries to stop him from struggling against the hold.

Cody's attempting to push Ted off of him, poorly at least. He stops within just a few tries and just gives in, just letting Ted hold him. He can't help himself from latching on to him and just crying.

He listens to everything Ted says and just keeps crying until he's past the point of hysteria and just stops quietly. Everything he says sounds… perfect. It's beautiful and it makes him swoon… It's literally everything he has ever wanted to hear from someone that isn't sexual or orientated that way. It's even everything he's wanted to hear from his father. He's in love all over again, and almost completely forgets about Regal, but he just feels too guilty.

Cody pushes off of him and shakes his head, drying his own eyes off on his hand. "…You don't want me and we can't start over," he finally says so quietly, "All those things you said to me the other day. They're true, okay? I didn't want it to be, but it is. I wanted the clothes, the comic books, my teeth fixed… I've taken money for sex and …all of that."

He turns away from him and can't even look at him anymore, he's clearly just that embarrassed and ashamed. "I can't be who you want me to be. ...Regal... he... doesn't expect anything out of me, he knows that I'm nothing but a whore and he just doesn't care."

:::

"I don't care if it was true," He battles the statement so violently that you'd think he was just insulted. "I don't even care if you used me for my money; as long as you're using me."

Ted gets a little hurt at Cody even mentioning Regal at a time like this but he drug Cody back in his arms- not completely a hug but close enough that he can't run off to the Brit. "Cody even I you were a show on the sidewalk I'd still love you. I don't expect anything from you except for you to allow me to love you. And you're not a whore! I'm tired of you calling yourself that. You're just a gorgeous young man with more of an…appetite…than most people and in a way that's better for me." He turns it into a sad joke but he means it.

"Please give me ankther chance. I know you're scared things will end up hurting us but it'll kill me to end up like my father, letting the best thing that ever happened to me, get away. Again, he fell to his knees before Cody. "And Codes, one day I want to be down on this knee, making you nervous for a different reason. I want to make you the happiest man in the world one day but I can only do that if you're willing to give a Dibiase a chance."

"Be careful?" What was that supposed to mean? Maybe Cena meant it like "Watch out". From what Randy said Cena could have someone around that would kill for a chance to get to Randy- who he's watching intently.

He was about to go for look in the locker room- Randy promising the cupcakes and all- when the predator sat up and locked eyes with him. Whatever unreadable sign in those eyes matched with that smirk, made Brett gulp loudly. The way he stalked over to him on top of that and the young man didn't know what to do.

There was a thought of running but first off he'd knew he would be caught and then he was frozen, paralyzed in his spot. And on instinct he gasped when he was jumped on and pinned down, the fall to the floor knocking the wind he sucked in right back out.

"W-What are you doing?" Fear washed over him quickly. It was positive he wasn't going to get an answer so he struggled- failing miserably under the long arms and thick thighs. He even tried to just push him up and slide from under, which wasn't happening. Curse his shorter stature.

Even with all of this going on, he actually can't help feeling a little…turned on? Randy was lying right on top of him and unlike in the room, this time he seemed to have some intent. He blushed profusely and just turned his head away; trying no to hyperventilate. "Randy, stop playing around. W-we need to get you ready for your match. We should get up and stretch or something." The voice he uses is so much weaker than he would have hoped.

:::

Randy is still silent. He's not much of a talker anyway, but the way he was so quiet was just strange now. He loosens his grip just a little bit, attempting to position himself a little bit better with out letting Brett escape, he's perfectly experienced at this.

In a quick second, Brett would really figure out that Randy was not being sexual at all, although his outrageous sex appeal and reputation for being so devious was the key point for getting what he was going for with out any type of hesitation from the other person.

Maybe he doesn't even realize it's Brett when he goes to sink his teeth into him - the door opening not a second too soon with his trainer darting into the room, sticking Randy with a syringe that leaves him knocked out on the floor once he kicks him off of Brett.

"…Uh, don't worry about any of that." His trainer doesn't even know the first thing to say, maybe even flustered by how cute Brett was. "That's normal," well… it was if Randy was in Vince's office, at least.

Checking his vitals and determining that Randy was fine, he leaves them to whatever they were doing; revealing his indeed attraction to Brett while he leaves out in the hall, talking to himself in disbelief, "God… Where did he come up with someone as gorgeous as that?" Randy was a pretty lucky guy when he wasn't going bat-shit.

Randy wakes up a few minutes later, dazed as he pushes himself up and dumps himself lazily on the couch, "I really need a drink…" he comments to himself before looking completely frightened, "How the fuck did I ? Where?" he looks around quickly before realizing he was at the arena, "Thanks, assholes…" he grumbles at himself before turning around.

"Brett?…" …Okay, he wasn't alone.

Cody doesn't know how to answer Ted anymore. There was just so much going on, and everything he had said about him he figured would stay fresh in his memory every day he woke up next to Ted, he would have to deal with knowing he confessed to someone other than Randy, every morning he woke up and saw Ted he would only just see someone who knew. He didn't want to live that way, and quietly informs Ted of that.

He searches himself for something to say, but he can't even make a word come out of his mouth yet, his tongue is dry and sticking to the roof of his mouth, which doesn't help any. He sighs and takes a sharp breath in.

Tears continue to fall down his cheeks when Ted is on his knees. Why was this happening? How was he going to one day have to reject Ted's real proposal because he couldn't move on from the idea of being the wife figure to his own father… his Electra complex was far worse than he had realized himself.

"Our parents were engaged," he comments… avoiding saying anything about himself. "We only finally got an actual damn house because my Dad gave up on that stupid fantasy and finally pawned the ring a lot later than he should have," Cody doesn't know if Ted knows that or not… but he's so full of stupid information about their parents like that. Dusty hadn't married a DiBiase, and he certainly wasn't going to either. "I'm sorry, Teddy… I'm just one thing you can't actually buy for more than a night," he was really about to drop the whole just be friends speech… was this high school all over?

"We should get to the arena…" he says quietly, walking off toward the elevators.


	12. Chapter 12

Dejectedly, Ted just agrees. "Yeah we should." He's still on the floor when he watches Cody go the the elevator and from there he just lied over to the floor. The palms of his hands were pressed down into his eyes as he tried to get himself together- as he tried to fight back tears.

He failed. He spilled his heart on the floor and he failed, all his work for nothing. No one was watching him and yet he felt like he made an idiot of himself in front of everybody. It left him feeling embarrassed and vulnerable, two things he wasn't used to in the least.

Now he just wasn't…he just wasn't ready for the match. But he had to get his head in the game. They had a big match against DX but more importantly he was going to probably have the last match of his career. He'd have to quit because without Cody he just wouldn't be any better. He'd end up confined in a room with his money for the rest of his life until he wasted away- never wanting anything or anyone. Longing for Cody.

It was almost a clear vision in his mind: While living in his solidarity, he'd take to drinking; reading over love letters he'd write for years and years. Then when the time was right, he'd take his very last drink, drink away Cody's memory, and pull the trigger. He could see Brett taking care of his funeral arrangements, ensuring that his tombstone was engraved with "He stopped loving him today." Yup, the more he thought about it, the more he accepted it.

Brett can do nothing but just stare in worry and confusion at his idol. What just happened? He was just practically assaulted and saved and complimented and… things didn't make sense. He supposed Ted was right when he said things were crazy backstage in the WWE. None of what just went down was "normal". He shook his head and cupped his face in both hands, leaning forward on his elbows. His head was cocked awkwardly in thought.

Things were getting awfully weird. Finally the man who was just virtually tranquilized a moment ago stirred. When he takes recognition and talks, Brett can't wait to ask, "What exactly is wrong with you?" but instead he asks, "So where did you say the cupcakes would be?"

He pointed around the room sadly, "I checked everywhere in here and I just don't see 'em. I can just find one in catering I'm sure," He contemplates leaving Randy in the room just in case he's still not...all there. He figured it would be safer if he left him there to get it together.

:::

Randy looks confused at Brett, "What's wrong?… Is there a bug on me or something?" he asks in a reserved tone, brushing off his arms after he sheds himself of his hoodie, which reveals that he had no top on. He's not embarrassed and doesn't make any attempt to cover himself up, though he might be flexing a little bit just for show..

"You okay, sweetheart?" Oh god, when was the last time he used that word? It makes him miss Dave so much… He sighs quietly and turns to his bags once they're brought in by the chauffer, just in time to miss the scene. He searches through them for a tank, and decides against his latest t-shirt design which … seemed a little ugly; not that he cared much for fashion, though he could be found wearing women's jeans half the time.

Randy goes about as normal, still a little hungover however.

"Cupcakes? Well.. They were supposed to be in here," he growls. Someone was going to get killed, possibly in a realistic term. "…Where's my phone? Do you have it? I'll call and find out. My Brett isn't going to have any disgusting catering cupcakes. The bakery probably left them somewhere stupid…"

Cody cleans himself up in the elevator to the best of his abilities. He did look so handsome and dashing this morning, but now he's just plain and miserable looking. In his own room, he tries to fix himself back up although the look of misery is still just hanging around, looming over him. It's an easy fix with a pair of sunglasses and an uninterested scowl.

He packs his left over stuff in between applying beauty products and his favourite scented lipgloss, making dumb faces in the mirror until he can look a little more presentable in the eye of the public.

Down in the lobby, he's surrounded by fan girls who make their morning rampage for his stuff, which he completely detests. He appeases the fat girls, the ugly skinny girls and everyone in between with an annoyed disinterest… until they remind him that he has a match tonight. ….Oh yeah, about that. He shrugs; maybe he could talk Triple H out of it, or maybe Shawn… Shawn was a lot nicer anyways… until you got kicked in the face, and he definitely doesn't want to wreck his face.

:::

Ted shrugged off how much attention Cody was getting from all the females. He just wasn't into the whole fan interaction thing now. Right now he was thinking of a way out of the match. He didn't want to have the bout anymore. The tension between him and his partner was just too much. It wasn't like they'd be able to perform any good any how.

It didn't take any time at all for him to back their things in the trunk and usher Cody into the limo. He stayed outside for a moment before jumping in, preparing for the akward ride to the arena.

In his seat- purposely opposite Cody- Ted thought. Maybe be could get them out of it. He could give Drew another call and write another check but then he realizes that that's something that should've been done in advance. The only other way he could think of was talking directly to Shawn or Hunter. Shawn was after all a southerner like him. Both even shared a huge interest in fishing. However, Hunter was the leader… yeah. He'd confront Triple H when they got to the place. Hopefully he'd listen to some reason.

Brett turned his head back at it's normal position and stood up. "Nothings wrong, really?" And did Randy just call him sweetheart? To hear him say that was actually pretty cute.

And the next words take the cake. "My Brett?" He whispers excitedly so much that he forgets everything and focuses on that tid bit of ownership. Hearing Randy's request, he pulled out the cell phone from his back pocket. "So you actually go me some from a bakery? I would've settled for the ones here too but- thank you!" He hands over the phone and can't hold back a smile.

My Brett. My Brett. It just sounds right and his faith is fully restored in Randy just like that. Yeah all that other stuff was just from stress. He was sure. "Well I still want to check out catering. I swear I won't go to far or be seen."

:::

Randy isn't dumb, he just stares at Brett wanting an answer, and backs down when he doesn't get one. Maybe it was just about the cupcakes, after all, Brett didn't look like he was the kind of person swamped with problems like Ted was.

He looks all too flustered at his choice of words. Maybe he used the "my" thing a bit too early, and isn't really sure how to react, so he stays quiet and minds his own business… Maybe it would work to his advantage later on.

Randy grabs Brett before he walks out the door, "Are you crazy? Okay, yes, you are. Maybe crazier than I am," he admits, though it's obviously not even close. "You can't go out there, someone could see you, and also this is catering we're talking about. Catering." He can't even comprehend why someone actually want to eat at catering. It was like getting lunch at school. "You stay put."

He takes about five minutes on the phone, yelling and cussing and only stopping to ask Brett what flavor varieties he wanted and when the phone is handed to some girl on the other end, he works his magical charm to make sure Brett got exactly what he wanted.

When he's done, he hands the phone back over to him. "Mapquest some place that delivers."

Cody doesn't do anything, he won't even look at Ted, but he plays with the pink sharpie in his hand that he had forgotten to give back to some girl. She was probably freaking out that he had taken her marker, of all the markers in the world, he had hers. He rolls his eyes and keeps focused on it, playing with the cap.

God… everything was so awkward now. He doesn't know what to do or say. He hopes the ride isn't too long… He tries to text his father, and when that doesn't work out from the illegibility of the way he writes, he tries his friends, and finally Randy, who doesn't respond as usual…

"…Did Randy sleep with one of you last night?" he asks when he reads Randy's text to come pick him up. Oops…. Well, he had found him in the morning, which was better than nothing, right? He deletes the message and pretends he had never gotten it after he forwards it to Ted… Along with the newest insane rumor that Ted had seen Mae Young naked backstage and had enjoyed it thoroughly. Gross. It sure did make for amusement from the other more believable texts he had received, and he finally takes the time to send every one of his contacts a message letting them know he didn't care to know anything about Ted's personal life because they had broken up for good.

:::

His phone vibrating is the only thing that draws him from his thoughts. It was odd to see that Cody forwarded anything to him but that made him all the more curious. He skimmed each of them, getting not only embarrassed but annoyed. "Are you kidding me," He says to no one. "These are just… ridiculous. I can't believe the guys even believe some of these stories."

He's aggravated yes, but it was a bit of a conversation starter. Or at least it made him feel more comfortable. "I mean seriously, a threesome with The Rock and Jericho? That sounds like a lot of work." A small chuckle escaped him as he read a few more.

"Swagger saw Cena helping me to my car and he just assumed all this junk. I kinda led him on though, because I thought if you heard it, you'd be as jealous as I was. So I guess I deserved it all to backfire." He never did explain it all to Cody. "My reputation is probably ruined for this..."

It's a bummer that Randy won't let him out. Then again, it was true that he'd be seen. He wouldn't do it purpose but he knew he couldn't help but wonder around.

Chocolate cupcakes. It didn't matter the icing but lots of sprinkles. Man, he loved the little suckers. He loved even more that Randy went through all the trouble of actually getting him those treats. Then he stared at the phone.

Okay. He wasn't hungry- he just wanted to walk around. Catering was the least of his priorities. Randy said he might meet someone but if he kept him caged, how would he do that? "I can wait until after the show. We can eat together to celebrate your victory!" He nodded and made sure to add the last part, hopefully waning suspicion.

"So can you show me around after the match?"

:::

"Eat together? Like, on a date?" he doesn't mean to laugh, but he does. "Brett, I told you I don't eat…" he doesn't want to disappoint the boy for whatever reason, he just can't help himself and he's mentally beating himself up over what a push over he is for such a cute face with a bright smile and innocent eyes. "Okay… I guess I could, for you."

He sends a quick text to his trainer to pick up the cupcakes at the backstage gate, along with some other items that he was going to need. If he trusted anybody, it was his trainer… no one would ever figure to go to him for any kind of information anyways; Randy is brilliant that way.

"Yes… Though it is not as interesting as everyone dreams about," he shakes his head, and in that motion he darts to the nearest trash can, throwing up the majority of last night's liquor and a bit of blood.

"Sorry about that…" he mumbles, rinsing his mouth out with one of the water bottles, "Not very attractive, huh?" he jokes.

Cody doesn't really talk, he shrugs and smirks at times, but doesn't do anything particular until he completely lets go of his phone and turns to Ted, "What were you doing with Cena?! Why - Oh my god… when Randy finds out…"

Cody isn't much of a secret keeper… which means one way or another Randy was probably going to drive it out of him because he was just that good. He was a master at everything manipulative… and for Cody.. Just being pressed against him was more than enough. He shudders at the thought.

"I guess I'll have to find another tag partner for tonight, since you're going to be dead," a simple, but true statement, " - Wait, jealous? Me? You? Wh- what? What would you have to be jealous of?"

:::

"No it's not what you think," He tried to explain casually but the accusation still had him jittery. He was kind of bashful so he looked down at his hands. "After Regal threw me out that one time he insisted that he help me out. I told him no but the guy is persistent." He worried his lip and sort of smiled. "I'm glad youre talking to me…I mean I probably couldn't get a guy like that, anyway. What else I got going for me?" He shrugged lightly but tensed when Cody asked.

"What's there not to be jealous of? Codes, you just proved that you could have anybody in your arms like that," Ted snaps his fingers for emphasis. "I don't have anybody. It's not like there are guys lining my door but you… you have this natural gift that makes you so desirable. It's crazy and when I opened the door to your hotel and saw you weren't alone I just felt even more jealous!" He laughed jokingly but nervously played with his thumbs.

The more he said the whole ordeal, the sillier it sounded. "I figured Randy would find out but it seems like he's been distracted lately. I really thought he wouldve said something by now." He had to thank Brett sometime. That was practically the only reason he wasn't six feet under.

"See I told you drinking was bad for you," Brett pouted. "It's not that bad. 'Cause you know, you probably can make anything look at least semi- attractive." By the smirk on Randy's face he can tell that the flattery was accepted.

He still wondered what it was that Randy ate and when they ate later, he may work up the nerve to ask again. "Do you like cupcakes too? They're not considered food, you know." He smiled sweetly hoping to make light conversation while they waited.

He didn't even wait for an answer before standing up and looking around. "When I become a superstar will I have to go to the main roster locker room or do I get my own. Or maybe we could share this one! It's a lot of room and I'll only be here until you get a better one because I know you will. They always give the top stars the best rooms. And then we even have enough room to practice a couple of moves." He's probably running all the sentences together and leaving little space for a response. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

:::

"And that's why I told you not to drink…" he rolls his eyes and drops down onto the couch again, "But… yeah. Throwing up is completely sexy. I guess that's how Cody keeps his tight little body," he can't help but lick his lips at the visual… So good; although he remembers him looking quite stuffed and engorged this morning… which… wasn't too unappealing if he said so himself.

He stretches out and kicks his legs up on the couch while he waits for his trainer to come back, glancing at his watch every few seconds until he realizes it's on upside down the fourth time around and takes it off.

"Cupcakes?" he wonders why Brett isn't all over him as usual. "….Well, you know… You're not considered food, you know…" he snickers and licks his lips while he looks over Brett slowly. He doesn't even realize he's doing it until he snaps out of it, looking just a bit stunned.

"Your own locker room, don't be an idiot. You want someone like…" he tries to think of the first unattractive person to come to mind, "Mark Henry?" he asks, waving his hands around for no reason, "All over you? All. Over. You. Really? You want that to happen? - Or Big Show? You want to get in a fight with Chris Jericho over that big idiot?"

Unfortunately he is very serious about it.

"You'll stay with me, unless you do want your own locker room. As… for practicing, well. I suppose you'll have to teach me some things because from what I've seen, you're much more talented than I am.' He sets back to building up Brett's emotions and feelings for tonight.

Cody doesn't want to listen to anymore of this, and he's just being quiet, even if he realizes he has to speak at some point, he shifts awkwardly on the seat and is reluctant to talk.

"Regal is a nice guy…" Well, wasn't that the lie of the century? He turns his gaze away from Ted and looks outside. This ride was far too long and he starts to look more than uncomfortable, "But even nice guys only want me for one thing…" he sighs and knows far too well how true that is, though any other day he would take pride in his best ability.

He stops talking about it and ignores everything else until he hears the topic change.

"You do know Randy is banging your little, itty bitty, naïve brother, right? Naïve…" he adds again for emphasis and gives Ted a certain look. "You're going to have a niece or nephew before you know it… Naïve and all too concerned about his biological clock doesn't go well together, you know?"

:::

If Regal was a 'nice guy' then he was the tooth fairy. Last time he checked he didn't have wings and a tutu. The Englishman was more than likely a wife-beater. He looked like it. Even in spite of all his jealousy, something didn't sit right with him about the seasoned star. Arguing with Cody over it would be pointless, so he left it alone.

Ted blinks slowly at the comments. "Did he tell you, like, directly that they were... You know? Because this morning he made it sound like he should've but he didn't." But with Randy's whole med situation, he was only as sure as his conscience would let him be. "You don't think that he is really interested in him, do you? He's like... A kid."

The image is odd. Having nieces and nephews running around. Don't get him wrong, family was something he enjoyed, but to know Randy and his brother parented those kids was mind numbing. His head was already hurting so he shook his head. "If that's the case, he better be willing to at least have a committed relationship. He's not just going to use my brother to get those children he so desperately wants." Because that was liable to happen with his naive...naive little brother.

"I'm not being an idiot. It was just an idea…" The thought of Mark Henry near him was enough to make Randy's point clear. He defensively waves his hands in the air. "I get it! I get it! I'll just stick with you!" And if to emphasize his point he sits down on Randy's folded legs, making himself comfortable.

"More talented than you? I don't think that's possible, Randy. You're amazing!" More childlike amazement washes over him at the compliment and he climbs up Randy, into his lap. Getting in place, he can feel Randy's chest to his back. "I hope you don't mind me sitting on you. I don't weight that much. Think of it as payback for the fact that you almost sat on top of me in the limo."

Triumphantly, he folds his hands over his stomach and yawns. "Are those desserts coming yet? I really want one! Aww man, the more I think about them, the hungrier I get!" He did run off to check on Randy- skipping his and Ted's breakfast plans.

:::

"Sorry, darling. Anyone who wants to be in that locker room is an idiot, so… If you want to stay here this is an idiot-free zone." He wraps an arm around Brett, using his free hand to text his trainer, demanding he return quickly.

"Oh, but you are so talented," he coos, reciting some match that sounded like every match in the entire world, but he recites it in a way that he makes it sound like he was really there, witnessing it and not just seeing it, but feeling it. He's even got himself convinced, but he suddenly blurts out a question, "How do you not have a boyfriend? Or do you?" Oh god, why did he ask that? He hates himself instantly.

"Never mind - I don't know where that came from," Randy yawns, his jaw snapping in the process with a loud cracking sound as if he was doing it to his knuckles.

"We'll have to talk about how you're going to sneak out of here later, alright? You don't talk to anybody on your way out, you just go. Make yourself scarce." Okay… that really sounded impossible. How would Brett ever manage to make himself scarce? Maybe this plan was doomed from the beginning.

"You smell appetizing," Okay, now he really knew he had to just shut his mouth.

Cody has himself convinced that he has moved on from Ted and secured himself a real potential lasting thing with Regal who really doesn't care all that much about him in the first place, not that he cares for being emotionally cared about; that clearly wasn't the Brit's thing, and after what he has gone through with Ted, he knows he does not want an emotional relationship again.

"…Not to…bring it up again," he sighs, "but… I realized very early that I was attracted to, and wanted - well… you know who. …Dually noted that Brett is your "kid" brother, but… he's not that much younger than I am. He's still an adult, and he's not even near the age I was when I started… as the two of you put it, doing everything on my back," he rolls his eyes. "He's attracted to him. He's going to have sex with him."

Who was ever going to be left alone in a room with Randy, being attractive and cute - which Brett was - and Randy being that kind of guy… he was on Randy practically the second he was on the roster.

"Remember the first time you met Randy?" he laughs, "and I don't mean as kids… but… here… Really met him." He knows putting it that way would make Ted see it his way for real.

:::

Well Cody had a point. To be so intimately close to his father, it started at a young age. But Brett was… Brett. The thought of his brother actually laying on is back was so mind-boggling. It just wasn't that easy to see. And it wasn't something he wanted to see.

Immediately he remembers the first time he met Randy. Oh yeah, Brett was a goner. He had about a snowballs chance on the sun. That day he actually saw Randy he was about ready to wind up barefoot and pregnant in a kitchen like most southern housewives were perceived. Yes, he was very willing to give Randy those precious gifts he wanted.

Of course he stuck around and saw the real Randy so his star struck level dropped. His knowing better, the reason but Brett didn't know better. Ted sighed and rubbed his temple in anguish. "Why do you have to go and be right? You should've just let me find out the hard way like by walking in on them or something." Tinging pink, he lies on the seat sulkingly. "I wonder how many kids they'll end up with. Snakes don't multiply that much, right?"

It makes him excited to hear that Randy actually watched a match of his and the compliment is icing on the cupcake. He holds up a finger to the talking viper. "We can talk about that but to first answer your question… well I don't know. I mean ive had a few boyfriends but they never work out. I'm a part of a rich family; if you ain't paying for love, it don't come no kinds of easy," Brett mimmicks his father and blows away the remark. So where were they?

Sneaking out. Right. "I already thought of that part. See, I packed a big hoodie for me to wear and cover my face, and I bought a ticket so if anyone asks I just show it to 'em. Easie Peesie." The smirk on his own face is too proud for most people's liking but he was one smart cookie.

"Appetizing?" He asks but then he's far too distracted by the assortment of yummy smelling cupcakes coming through the door. He could smell the fresh baked heat wafting off them and he could stay on Randy's lap no more. Those treats we're calling to him.

:::

Cody huffs. God he hated Brett. He doesn't know why, just that his constant presence is always just... There. It's there even when he isn't there. Its there when he eats, sleeps, wakes up and the second he isn't thinking about how much he hates the little DiBiase he is right back in his mid.

"If given the chance, would you ever get Randy pregnant?" Cody nearly laughs at the idea of Ted being on top of a guy like Randy. Randy rarely bottomed to anyone unless they were larger than him, and substantially so. It's a playful question, but one he had been asked before by someone else. It's fun to think about at least.

He has a hard time picturing Randy with a baby, although he was furiously protective, it seemed like a really good fit. "I'm right because I've been there before. You would have realized it for the same reason. You think a guy like Batista wouldnt have gotten him pregnant if he thought it wasn't going to be weird? You know, not my weird but... Psycho weird. You think you want to know these things but you don't," he tries his best not to give Ted any attitude, but he does.

"Did you want to walk in on me making love with Dusty or would you prefer to have done what you did and beat it out of me?! You can't have it both ways, Ted. Why would you want to walk in on Randy - you would get hurt."

He calms down for a while before throwing out a number he had researched in actual snakes, "Three..." he pauses, " To a Hundred."

Randy is so glad that Brett has not picked up on his dazedness questioning his status. Oh god was he glad. On one hand, he wanted him so bad... And the other, he had to think rationally and keep himself in check. He knows he is not relationship material, and maybe if he could just hit it and quit it later tonight he would be back to normal.

The Viper was more than surprised at Brett. He had actually come up with quite a good plan and Randy did not interject anything to change that with. "You're perfect," he adds, riffing his hair a bit and chuckling, "I hadn't even considered..."

If he wasn't so set on not looking like a mental patient - well, he had been in and out of psych wards since his traumatizing divorce - he would be banging his head against the wall as much as possible. Why was he going crazy nutso over this kid!? It was ridiculous. He gets up and waits patiently for him to retrieve his cupcakes before he demands his trainer made delivery person to go refill his prescriptions. All seven of them, and he admits to overdoing the night before - sometimes life was just too much, especially with out Dave, and now his mind was so jumbled with Brett not going away.

:::

Ted thinks about the question and shrugs from his fettle position. "Not now. Maybe once a few years back, but not now." Randy was drop dead handsome ,sure, but he couldn't take a man he'd have to tiptoe around constantly. Sane was more his type. Well partially sane…he laughs at the thought of Cody.

Suddenly, his laugh wanes when Cody remarks on the Dusty situation. "I didn't beat it out of you Cody I simply persuaded you persistantly- but I guess you're right." He grows quiet for a while before curling more into himself. "But I'd like for him to tell me if he did let Randy do things to him. I'd rather he didn't hide it from me," Ted cut his eyes to Cody as if blaming him of it but he didn't feel like fighting so he just let it go.

Agony washed over him. "H-hundreds?! You gotta be kidding!" He felt bad for his brother because Randy was crazy enough to reach the point of exhaustion when it came to birth. It wasn't like he didn't have the money to take care of them either. Between Randy and Brett there was enough to ensure their great-grandchildren would be set for life.

"I wonder how that twerp even got close to Randy. Can you believe he actually said he'd never let someone hurt him? Randy? Protecting Brett? How'd that happen?"

He overhears bits and pieces over his chewing and it kind of makes sense. "All the medicine made you so...out of it?" Brett asks nonchalantly. "My brother Mike used to take a lot of medicine like that."

It's hard to focus on anything but the delicious frosting. So sweet. "Mike was way worse though. Like you just jumped on me, he'd do WAY more than that." He just keeps licking it, sure that there is more of it on his face than in his mouth.

Already finished two, he noted he had trays full. He could take as much as he wants. "What do you take yours for? He had serious depression problems. Was it your stress? You seem stressed all the time so I'm sure that's it."

:::

"I think it was just the combination of everything I had in me… Pills, liquor… a lot. …But from the little taste I got, you really do taste as good as you smell," he chuckles; he'd have to resist giving him a hickey the next time he kissed his lips; he probably could have very easily killed Brett right there on the couch, but he doesn't tell him; Brett wouldn't figure it out anyways. He probably thought it was something sexual.

"Your brother - brothers - can't do anything to you while I'm around, got it?"

He walks around the room with out purpose, completely aimless, doing nothing. Keeping Randy cooped up wasn't a good idea either… he just doesn't want to risk going out and getting into a fight before his match even started.

"…Take mine for? The pills? …You don't even want to know. Stress is the least of my problems," he shrugs it off and sits quietly finally, fidgeting around before he starts wandering again.

Cody growls. God, he wanted to be away from Ted even more now. He would have gladly jumped out of the limo and off a bridge if he could have. He doesn't want to defend Brett, not by any means… but he's seen the true nature of Ted and he can not stand him any longer. He sends a text for Regal to meet him backstage.

"You don't run everybody, Ted. You're not in control of our lives. I certainly don't have to answer to you, and I shouldn't have. We don't have to ask your god damn permission before we want to even do one fucking god damn thing! - Oh god, Ted, I have to go take a fucking piss, yeah, I need your permission for that too, don't I? Or god forbid I forget to fucking ask and you harass me until I tell you what I did in there, huh? That's how everything has to be? Fuck you."

Cody is so furious he grabs the nearest glass sitting on the opposite bar and chucks it at Ted, and when he misses it makes him even more furious beyond belief. When they finally arrive, he climbs right over Ted and demands the chauffer bring him his bags.

Not a moment later, he's leaping into Regal's arms, hanging on him with all of the obedience that you would come to expect from a dog. He's thankful for the Brit's desire to not get involved with the drama that surrounds Cody, and the two quickly leave.

:::

What did he do?! One minute he was sitting here talking to Cody then he just goes off in anger. He even avoided saying anything about the messed up father-son loving thing. It must've been Brett. Cody said he hated him but was he that angry for him just bringing his name up?

"Codes, what the heck man?!" He exclaims huffily but can't even get an answer as Cody jumps out the limo. At the arena already? Ted fixes his clothes and climbs out. "I swear you're bipolar," he mentions but Cody's too busy walking away in the arms of Regal. It was sad to see and it just proved they really wouldn't be together- even after he poured his heart out.

He wasnt trying to control everyone's lives. He was just trying to help them make the right decisions. That wasn't selfish was it? He was only acting as a concerned parent type way. The voice of reason if you will. It was stupid of him to think Cody would understand that. Guess he'd be off to confront Hunter.

Brett couldn't help but quirk his eyebrow. "What would they do to me? They wouldn't hurt me." Pride was the make up of the pout he wore but then he thinks about Teddy yelling at him. "Not on purpose anyway. You wouldn't hurt your brother, would you?" It's rhetorical but if the answer was anything other than "no" he was concerned.

Randy was so antsy. He wondered why. Maybe the drugs were still in his system. "Are you claustrophobic?" Again it was rhetorical.

Though Randy was insisting that he didn't want to know, he did. He wouldn't press the issue. "If you say so..." He sat back on his fifth treat and figured if he ate too many he'd be too plump to aid Randy. No need to say bye bye to his dreams of stardom just because he can't control himself. Showing self control, he lowered the sweets and sat them to the side. "How much longer till the show starts? Should I scaddadle on?" The big hoodie was picked up almost eagerly. "Even if it's not time I could go to the fan access stuff, right? I really wanna see some matches!"

:::

"Look - It's none of your damn business what's wrong with m- wait… Did you just say "If you say so" ? … God, you and Ted are different," he laughs, "Sorry, sweetie… Just… Well, you're the one who lived with him. You must know how he is… Doesn't let shit go," he rolls his eyes and walks over to Brett, knowing he must have hurt his feelings… though, now that he really did know Brett, he was sure that just wrapping his arms around him and apologizing with a kiss was more than enough to make up for his reaction.

Randy doesn't have any particular feelings about his brother; he rarely, if at all sees him anymore. He wouldn't recall the last time he had seen him if he even tried, which he doesn't even bother to do. He doesn't bother with his family.

He drops back down on the couch and pulls his bag closer to him, dropping his boots and other gear out of it by dumping the bag upside down. He looks through it boredly before leaving it to look outside the door and comes back in.

"You can get ready, the halls are starting to clear. Don't go out until it's empty," he adds, searching through the pile of trash that was mixed in with his gear, throwing him a badge on lanyard, "Wear this. They'll think you're a crazy fan with a backstage pass. Everyone will avoid you like the plague, then go mingle with the other fans… you know, blend in."

Cody settles into the locker room with Regal and his Round Table boys, which has him narrowing his eyes at Ezekiel half the time while he massages Regal's shoulders and does more to help him get ready for his match than he does spending any time prepping himself. He could just shake himself off later on, he didn't expect the match to go that well anyways. They would probably loose, considering the state the two were both in. Ted thought he was so great at everything… Maybe he would talk the two into submission with questions about their personal lives.

He really wants to start a fight with Evan Bourne, who seems to have some sort of relationship with Kozlov… and… being so, he wasn't about to mess with an extremely large Russian. …He swallows his words and shuts up, being waved away by Regal leaves him no other option than to just try and get ready.

:::12:::


	13. Chapter 13

The DX locker room. As many times as he had passed it Ted never thought he'd actually have intent to go in it. Especially not alone. That in itself was asking for a beating after everything Legacy did. He swallowed hard and knocked. Only three times before the door was answered and Triple H's 6'4" frame towered in the way. The big blonde male was none to pleased to see Ted either.

"Hunter?"

"No it's the toothfairy." Hunter rolled his eyes. The response wasn't unexpected in the least. The more he looks at Triple H the harder it is to think about what he wanted to say. "Well...? What, are you trying to decide whether or not to try and jump me? Are you hear to trash talk me about how you're going to 'beat us'? What do you want kid?"

Ted snapped back to reality. "Sorry! Sorry..." he thought and scrambled for words. "Can we talk- about the match and all!" He rubbed the back of his head while he quieted down some octaves. "Some things have come up and it seems like our match is going to be a little different."

"Oh? How so?" He had got Hunter interested, fueling a little of confidence in Dibiase.

"Is Shawn here? He might need to hear this." Ted attempts to look around the hulking man into the locker room but Triple H steps in his way. "If he's not, I'll just talk to you and you can send him the message."

"So do I have to act all crazed because I can do hyper but I don't do crazy." Brett pulled the hoodie on, grabbing the pass and his ticket, and putting his hood up. "And I promise I'll be careful not to be seen. Real careful." He put his thumb up to Randy in excitement and left.

And just as he rushed out, he slammed into something hard. "Ouch!" Brett fell on the floor in pain and held his head. "What was that?"

"My chest?" he heard a laugh and immediately recognized it. Oh man it was Cena! Brett gasped and tried to be invisible. If John saw him, his face, the plan would be ruined. Awkwardly he crawled away until John grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet. "Wait, where are you going?" He laughed again and Brett only snatched his hand away. "Are you okay?"

Brett closed his hoody down to cover his face and nodded "Yes." He attempted escape once more but was thwarted when Cena grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you looking for somebody?" The younger man didn't even want to speak, simply holding up his pass and shoving it to Cena. "Oh, you're a fan. Well do you need some help?" Furiously Brett shook his head. "Alright. Well enjoy the show," the bright smile followed as well as a pat on the back before Cena walked on by. He stopped mid stride however and turned. "Wait- did you just come from Randy's... locker... room?" however, the smaller male was no where to be found.

Around the corner, Brett almost collapsed due to how fast he took off. That was so close. What if John had saw his face? "Mouse in a snake cage", he repeated over and over trying to keep himself focused. He needed to be more careful than he first thought. So slowly, he makes his way out to the crowd to mix and mingle.

:::

Randy hears the voices coming from not far outside his room, and pops his head out to see Cena leaving, but Brett no where in sight. He growls and crosses his arms, leaning up against his door way, whistling Cena's way.

He glares at John with an evil and sinister look, scowling; his voice full of contained rage and violence, and a casual 'I don't give a fuck' kind of a tone.

"What the fuck are you doing? Talking to yourself outside of my dressing room? What the hell is wrong with you. Stay the hell away from my room," he throws a few more insults and expletives towards him, just ready to start a fight. He was going to unleash everything he had tonight before Brett interfered. Cena would be lucky to walk away unscathed.

Cody isn't sure what to do with his free time besides be nervous, aggravated, and then tossed around the Superstar's locker room in Regal's corner of the room as a personal masseuse for the Ruthless Roundtable. He decides he doesn't like touching Ezekiel; whose muscles are not sexy in the way that Batista's were. Ezekiel looks like a package of frozen hot dogs… he shudders and carries on with his work.

He debates his match, more over, whether he wanted to actually show up or not. They just had to be the first match of the night, he wants to protest but he doesn't. He wants to leave to find Hunter and Shawn and tell them that he is just going to lay down so they could pin him quickly; he wants it done and over with; his last big paycheck before his retirement.

His options seem so open right now; with out Ted… and with out his concern for Randy. He could go home, be happy with Dusty… or try to turn everything around and take the less odd road and go home with Regal to Blackpool…

Regal could take it or leave it, and on that note, Dusty could take it or leave it as well. He sighs heavily and just wants to give up and find somewhere new to figure everything out. Why did so much have to happen over the week? This was just… awful. He stares back to his gear bag… decidedly not getting dressed for the match at the moment.

:::

It didn't take long for Ted to explain everything to Hunter. Most things he just caught onto quick. "So you see where I'm coming from?" Ted asked still very shy. He was shocked that he'd only been threatened once- and that was at the door. Besides that, Hunter was pretty relaxed.

"So you just want an early pedigree and you're going to lay down?" He watched Triple H scratch his beard in thought. "Not that I mind and easy match- because I don't- but are you sure that's what you want?" Honestly, Ted didn't want it but for the sake of his breaking stable, he felt he needed to. He'd just nod and thank Hunter for his time. "No problem, kid."

There was still some odd minutes before he'd have to be completely dressed, so Ted strolled around. He passed many superstars and some crazy fan running down the hall but he shrugged it off until he approached the other person he teamed with. The writing was bold on Randy's door and he just tried for a knock. "Hey Randy, you in there? Its Teddy. I was thinking maybe you could give me a few pointers before my match." He laid down his request. If Randy wanted to answer he would, if he didn't want to answer…whatever.

It actually surprised the young brunette that so man fans recognized him. This fact playing a huge role in a small interview some gave him. "Currently? No, I'm still with FCW. " Not for long, though. "Well, yes. I came to support Teddy." Kind of as second priority. "Am I seeing anyone?" Brett blushed and decided not answer the question but after the brief questioning, he smiled as the ideas crossed his mind. Politely he waved and went to find his seat.

All he had to do was play his cards right and he'd be on top of the world. Or atleast at the top of the mountain. There were a lot more success he could have if he took this and ran with it. Then he was drawn away by the pyro shooting off. He felt a little embarrassed that it made him jump but it was unexpected.

While everyone was flooding into the place, Brett gazed longingly at the ring. So badly he wanted it- all of it and he could hear the large crowd calling for him. Yup, he'd parade around in his trunks while some edgy rock music blasted. He even created his own imaginary storyline involving trying to join Legacy. Ted and Cody would say 'no' but he'd do something attention-grabbing and awe-inspiring that would impress Randy, who he'll gain respect from. Then some months later he'll have worked his way to number one contendership and he'll get to face Randy one on one in that ring. All he could imagine after that was when Randy had the belt in his shoulder back at the hotel. Oh yeah, that would be great. Happily with that in mind, he prepared to enjoy an interesting show.

:::

Randy wasn't doing very much besides harassing the people who walk by his dressing room, like Cena. He was on edge, and rightfully so. He could loose his title tonight to "Super-Cena." He knows they have all told him to lose to Cena tonight… but that was not going to happen. He would never let it happen. He was so furious at the idea that he threw a chair across the room and was immediately surrounded by security and his trainer.

God. No one could leave him alone, could they? He growls and smacks one of the security guards before throwing everyone out single handedly. Was every other superstar going through this bullshit or just him? Why did everything obnoxious have to happen to him? The second he sits, he jumps back up to his antsy roaming around the small space.

Even Cena got a better private dressing room, and more things in it besides a little couch and some miniature items like the tiny fridge and broken microwave oven.

He turns around quickly at the knock on the door, stomping over to it and slamming it open, "What?! - Oh. Ted," he shrugs, "Yeah, come in… I have nothing to do," he says, sitting down on the couch again and trying to stay sitting there, though he fidgets with tapping his feet constantly, "Lock the door. I don't want anyone else walking in here."

He's still very on edge, he watches Ted and observes over him, his eyes scanning every single inch of his body. He isn't even sure what to say to him, or what it is that he wants.

"What is it? Cody, again? He's in Regal's room, if you're looking for him. If you're looking for advice - I gave it to you already. If your looking for your brother, he's .. back at the hotel. Why did you even bring him here?" Okay, that was a legitimate question on his part. Brett was starting to inch in onto his life and the person that he really was… bringing out this… strange person. Randy isn't friendly. He isn't nice. He's rude, mean, and a jerk. He's ready to fight anyone, anytime, anywhere. He could eat Brett for breakfast and not give one last shit about him.

God… he was really, really caring.

He hated that he cared.

The last time he cared about someone it didn't end well.

… And how could he even care about someone he has known for just a few days? Ridiculous! Randy tries to soothe the voices in his head by assuring them, and himself, that he really doesn't care. They accuse him of lying, and he refrains from lashing out and making another scene in front of Ted.

:::

"How you holding up? Big match killing you, overdose?" It wasn't going to be likely that Ted forget Randy's behavior. "You know, you'll have to apologize to Cody. Socked him in the jaw pretty bad." He was none too sure if Randy would actually apologize but he had at least remind him. Even he had never knew what the crazy 'chill Randy out' pills were actually for.

Ted wasn't surprised by Randy's movements. He was probably bothered countlessly within his few hours of being there. "Randy, I know where Codes is- but he doesn't want me to care where he is." Which was true. Cody said to forget about him. He hated him so he may as well just stop caring.

With a plop, he fell onto the couch and stared blankly at it, lightly sniffing. Catching a familiar scent he sniffs a bit harder and shakes it off. "Man," he laughs, "I must be going crazy. I smell cupcakes." Odd. Randy didn't eat sweets, he knew. "Guess you just got that hungry, huh?" It wasn't that much of a concern. So he continued on. "I was going to say that I'm nervous about the match." Again, that was true. He'd defiantly be shunned for the decision he'd make tonight. " But you already gave your advice- so says you."

At the hotel? Where? If Brett was anywhere near the place why didn't he call or something? Shifting, Ted crossed his arms. "I just wonder, where has this little affinity for my brother come from?" While it was funny, it was something to speculate about.

:::

"…The overdose should have killed me," Randy comments with a chuckle that was a tad odd. "Sick of waiting for this match. I want to finish all of this and go home. Now. Right now." He rolls his eyes, before cutting them at Ted, "Apologize to Cody? I … What?" he blinks, "I didn't hit him… At least, not in the face," he comments suggestively.

He raises an eyebrow and kicks Ted off his couch immediately, "What the fuck universe is this where you decided to not ask first? Mr. Formal Southerner…" He hates people self-inviting themselves into his territory.

Randy chooses not to comment on the cupcakes, or his hunger; which would probably be satiated later tonight when Brett decides to not perform correctly in the ring.

"Nervous about the match, huh?" He shrugs, searching the bag by his side for cigarettes, "Well… Is that because Cody isn't going out with you? I guess you guys had a change of plans. He's hold up with you-know-who. Not gonna go out," he simplifies it and sets to finding the matching lighter and tossing Ted his phone. "Read the text. Don't reply, I don't want him texting me all night… You guys sure know how to get aggravating."

:::

From the floor, Ted stares up in amusement. "Well, someone is on edge. Cena is really getting to you, isn't he?" He made no move to get up, instead making himself comfortable on the floor. He was used to sitting there over the past few days anyway. "Wait- Cody's not coming out to the ring? At all?"

When the phone landed on his lap, Ted feverishly searched for the text. "Are you kidding me?" He couldn't help but sigh in frustration. Things just weren't going to get any easier for him no matter how easy he tried to make it. He handles one problem and here comes another. "This is ridiculous," He whispers and shakes his hand. "Cody is ridiculous," again it's whispered but this time Ted stops looking at the phone and tosses it on the couch behind him; starting to rise and head to the door. "I gotta go get ready."

Ted twisted the door knob and sighed. The door was opened and closed just as quickly. "You know what, it's just not fair!" After his fist hits the door, He whipped around to Randy. "I've come to terms with the fact that you both are leaving after this, I cool down about whatever it is you're doing to my little brother, I even go talk to Triple H to try and make this match as easy as it possibly can be, and I'm still the bad guy here?! What transgressions do I have against me that make me this demon that deserves to be exercised? What have I done!? I'll tell you what I did- Nothing! I didn't do anything! And you know what I get? Well I'll just tell you what I get! I'm gonna be left alone in a locker room where my 'leader' has made it so that everyone hates me and where my ex boyfriend made me a jobber for life- because after tonight when he doesn't perform and Vince can't put on his show perfectly, I'm screwed!" And he slammed the door.

He was absolutely sure he looked a mess, his face turning red and his hair a mess; wanting nothing more than to go back to his locker room and cry in the shower.

:::

"Cena is not getting to me!"

Way to jump off the couch in defense, Randy. His voices were mocking him until he settled down, getting back into his groove of pacing around.

"What Cody does isn't my business anymore. Do you know how stressed I am trying to deal with both of you? And then you drag your damn brother into this? I swear…" he groans and casts a dirty look at Ted, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall, removing a cigarette from behind his ear and searching his pocket for the lighter.

He takes a long drag while he remains quiet; watching Ted fumble around with his phone and do whatever shenanigans he was doing on it. He agrees, Cody is ridiculous, but Ted himself had to take a long, hard look in the mirror if he didn't want to end up ridiculous as well. He rolls his eyes and blows the smoke out from the side of his mouth in a slow, soft exhale. He watches him toss his phone and takes a sharp step forward, as if someone had just tried to flirt with his sister, really? Ted was going to just toss his things like that? He glares at him, but then Randy's eyebrow quirks at Ted leaving, not expecting that to happen so fast, or so much on his own. He shakes his head… DiBiase's were not meant to mingle peacefully with the Rhodes'.

He takes another drag off his cigarette before sitting it aside on the corner tab of his over-piled ash tray, and walks briskly after Ted. He grabs him quickly and still doesn't make any comments while he does so, expecting someone to just read his overcrowded mind, or something. A huge mosh pit of voices, ideas and askew meshing of topics and the sound of white noise.

He turns Ted around and kisses him. God, that was just the answer to everything, wasn't it? "Yeah, you're gonna get screwed," he winks… then feels stupid about doing that idiotic expression. It's even written across his face that it was a stupid thing, he's not even sure why he did that. He shakes it off and huffs. "Calm your rich-ass down and come back in and just.. Sit there. Relax… Leave me alone and just sit there." Okay, maybe asking to be left alone wasn't the kindest thing to do, but he had made an effort, and that was more than he would have done in the past.

He blames Brett.

:::13:::


	14. Chapter 14

The opening match was becoming simply amazing which only proved for an interesting show to follow. Rey and Dolph were doing a great job in their bout for the intercontinental gold and Brett was proud of the blonde he met in Development some time ago. Maybe after he went backstage again, he'd ask Randy to show him where Ziggler resided.

"Wooo! Go Dolph! You gotta win this, baby! You gotta win this!" A screaming fan beside him was off the chain. He was decked out in all things Ziggler, had his sign up, and hadn't shut up his chants since the match started. It made Brett laugh. "Man," the fan calmed for a minute to speak, "This is just great, right?"

Brett nodded and when he turned to really look at the fan he realized who it was. "Briley? Briley Pierce?" He wore a knowing smile and fully shifted to face the man.

"That's my name." He smirked just like the bleach blonde in the ring would. "Do I know you?" When he turned away from the match he actually looked at the person he was taking to as well. "Baby Dibiase! What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you're here for: supporting my big brother." Kind of...sort of. The two dapped it up and went back to the match.

"Dolph just looks amazing out there..." The youngest Ziggler mentioned almost mesmerized. "I'm just so amazed at him. Not like I'm jealous or anything. It's just that I know one day we'll both be sharing the spotlight. And I've even tried to pull some strings to get me on the main roster so we can work together but he won't let me. 'Backstage politics will eat you up and you're not ready', he says. So, until then, I'm willing to support him."

"Yeah, Teddy's the same way." But he wasn't gambling on the men in corporate to give him his contract, he was counting on Randy- which was safer, right? Corporate always gave the locker room leader what they wanted as far as Ted Sr. said. "But I know we'll both make it one day and when that day comes…" The bell rang calling for the match to end and Lillian to announce Rey Mysterio as the winner. Brett pointed to the ring, "…be prepared to meet me on that mat and end up just like your brother." Much to his own surprise he smirked- a little thing he picked up from the viper himself.

As he was pulled back into the room, Ted was fixed on the way his lips felt. Randy was a good kisser, no doubt, but the more he thought about it the more he thought about Cody. It had been a long time since he even touched the man. Or even been touched. And Randy making the comment about him being "screwed" wasn't helping him any.

Then he went back to the conversation earlier in the limo. Cody didn't want him anymore so maybe Randy would... and he blushed. He had to have been crazy for even reconsidering wanting Randy's affection or his kids but with everything that he was going through crazy seemed nice. He cleared his throat. "Um Randy, I know I'm stepping out of my lane on this one and I promise I'll leave you alone but..." Ted worried his lip nervously and cleared his throat again. "…can you kiss me again?"

As soon as it came out he regretted it and ,embarrassed, he went for the door again. "I'm sorry, man. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm just so lost right now! And I don't know what to do! And I'm frustrated! And I haven't slept good in days! And I just feel like I could curl up in a ball and die!" He didn't want to seem like a drama queen so instead of crying like he wanted to, he just went to lie back on the couch. If he knew Randy, the viper didn't want to deal with him right now. He was just a distraction.

:::

Oh god… He was getting too soft, in just a matter of days.. He locks the door simply, and bangs his forehead on the door to try and descramble his brain back to what he viewed was normal. He was so sick of being… nice.

And yet… he grins as he turns around and stalks his way over to the couch. He ignores Ted's stress, since he honestly doesn't care - oh yes, finally a stretch of his own self showing through. He relishes in the fact that he doesn't give a shit for a few moments before he perches himself on the couch.

He positions himself on top of Ted, straddling him with perfect expertise. He leans down and kisses him with all the passion he was probably desiring from Cody right now. He's an expert kisser, but not the elitist that Cody was… though he had learned from another generation of slut… and Randy Orton was no slut.

Although… when he's looking down at Ted, he's throwing his own shirt off, and prying Ted's off. He would show him he was so much better than Cody… but not before he pulls back from his kiss, immediately grabbing him by the throat and squeezing the life out of him, bringing Ted within seconds of being strangled to death.

"If I ever find out you've gone even remotely close to Cena again, you'll die…" he hisses violently and puts even more pressure down on him, "But, not this way. It'll be slow, and painful… and delicious, for me at least," he snickers and lets him go, and he sets back to leaving vast teeth marks all over Ted's neck. Cena would know just whose property Ted was. He'd even walk awkwardly when he was through with Teddy.

:::

"H-How'd you find out?" Ted gasped out after Randy released him. He wondered how long Randy knew about his encounter with the chaingang soldier. How much about it did he know? "I didn't do anything with him, I swear." Ted rambled. Not that he was thinking coherently all day, but here, with Randy on top of him, his brain was fried harder than an egg in a skillet.

Even with his thoughts far gone from his brain, he still felt something was... wrong. Like he was doing another stupid thing to add more stones to the fire and everything that was going on. He wasn't cheating on Cody. They weren't together anymore so why did he still feel like he was making the worst possible decision he could.

The thoughts haunted him but subsided when he reached some self-satisfying clarity. Cody didn't care about him anymore. Heck, Cody probably didn't even love him to begin with. Never did and never would so he was free to let someone else do what he wouldn't. Yes, Randy would take good care of him as long as he didn't make him angry enough to kill him. Smiling for the first time in a while he finally let go. "Randy, just help me forget him."

"Ballin!" Brett chanted hanging off of Briley's shoulder. MVP had just hit his signature and was about to go for the pin, making the crowd go crazy and count along. It was all so exciting! Brett couldn't help how giddy it made him and as Montel was crowned the victor Briley smiled to the Dibiase.

"You're really enjoying this, huh?" Pierce laughed and pulled Brett a little closer in a hug. "It's been too long since either of us have been to these PPV's am I right?" Brett's nodding only agreed and while they were breaking, he became a little curious. "What's the get up for by the way? You look pretty shady."

Brett pressed his finger up to his lip. "Shhh, It's a secret. You'll see it when it happens." Another bright smile and a wink. "Now Teddy's match is coming up soon and you better cheer for him."

:::

Randy says nothing, wondering if Ted is simply thinking that he is a fucking idiot. He rolls his eyes. As much as he did not socialize with the other superstars, he was being sucked up to constantly, and part of that had now included people he hadn't said one word to relaying him information and gossip. Oh god… gossip. He hisses and bites down hard on Ted, as punishment, rather than act of pseudo romanticism.

He doesn't need to tell Ted that he knows, or that he had known all along. He's more furious that Ted had not had the guts to come up to himself. Maybe then he wouldn't be dining on his flesh as punishment; leaving marks that he wouldn't soon forget.

He cannot contain his anger about that, but he knows how much quiet punishment is even worse than real punishment is. Although the way he screams could frighten anyone, though the most frightening thing about him resided in his powerful jaw and sharp, pointed teeth. He isn't out to kill his rich follower by any means, although being brought within inches of your own life is much more frightening than he could convey with any choice words he had for him; and being vocal might even betray his own mind, where he would unfortunately express his own hurt of being betrayed by someone he had trusted.

When he finally decides he's done satisfying himself - since he had not been much of a generous lover since Dave had left him. He would let the satisfaction of others be left to themselves, or Cody in Ted's case, - he gets up and redresses himself in his ring gear, getting up as if he was just sitting down for breakfast with Ted and left to clean his plate; but that doesn't mean he wasn't a fantastic partner by any means. He still doesn't talk. He doesn't even know what he would say.

Dolph is backstage, kicking boxes in his fury and managing to hurt himself on a large storage case in the process. He cusses up a storm and throws something across the room. He doesn't want anyone attempting to console him, and decidedly… maybe he did.

Unfortunately for him, this was just not his night; since Punk's husband had decked him in the face, leaving him quickly knocked out on the floor since what he had thrown had nearly hit the Straight Edge superstar.

Now he would wake up with a black eye to explain to Briley. He would have to reitterate how unsafe it was backstage... even for himself.

:::

Randy wouldn't stop him from full blown crying in the shower this time. He had made his point clearly and he didn't want Ted- not like he would've taken Cody. Quickly, he reached the locker room and grabbed his phone. He was far too impatient at the moment and waiting for Virgil to answer made him want to ball out more. Finally an answer. "Virgil, I need you to fill Mike's prescription and send those pills to me. Yes, the ones for depression. I want them by tomorrow morning." Because he really needed them. He hung up and tossed his phone deep in his bag, sluggishly retreating to the showers and lying on the floor. There, he took off his clothes and stayed on the tiles, weeping about how his spoiled life was taking a turn for the worst.

Brett smiled as he got excited over the Dibiase's soon coming match. Briley had even given up the back of his sign for a "Priceless" engraving. He had to hold over his excitement however, the match still some little minutes away. So he pulled out his phone and texted Randy. "Tell, Teddy I wish him luck," he mouthed as his thumbs away at the buttons and worries his lip.

Being nosy, Pierce eyed the phone. "So, who ya textin?"

"Nobody," Brett blushed and pulled the phone away. "Are you going to see Dolph? Give him a consoling hug or something?" Briley thought it over and agreed.

"I guess I should do that and you're coming with!" He nabbed Brett's wrist and dragged him away. "I know some of the guys backstage and I'd love to introduce them to you! I don't wanna hear any objections either. I promise we won't miss Teddy's match."

Brett knew this was a bad idea but Briley was persistent. He'd never let up. Swiftly he texted Randy again. "I think we have a problem."

:::14:::


	15. Chapter 15

Randy was very much proud of himself. Thank god, he was still the same devilish snake. He sets to cleaning himself off and patting himself on the back for a job well done in his mind. He could have lost who he was completely - started caring - oh god what a mess that would have been. He smirks at his voices who compliment him on his lack of humanity and is all - wait, was he caring a little bit? Even just a tad? Fuck.

He isn't even sure what to do with himself as he huffs, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, just thinking to himself in what would have been silence to anyone who wasn't bat shit crazy, hearing things, entities, people he knew and didn't know… and even if Dave had left him.. He still had his voice to make himself feel almost human again. He figures that's why he still cares; and once he can let that go, he can be himself again: a vile, evil shell of a person.

He looks at his phone vibrating on his couch, and heavily considers canceling his plan and switching to a home phone - but if someone was to call him at home, and he was home … Fuck. He couldn't escape.

He strolls over to it in a lazy swagger, not really caring if it had been urgent or not and fiddling with it before he hit the Home button to check his messages, dragging the drop screen down and staring at it in sudden disbelief and alarm. "Fuck."

He knew that stupid, childish, idiotic, annoying kid couldn't get the job done correctly. When he storms out into the hallway, he catches sight of Brett and Briley… Oh god, two halves of a whole idiot.

He stalks them in pure silence, eerily quiet. His boots don't even make a sound as he approaches them, waiting for the last superstar to enter a locker room down the hall, and taking a quick surveillance of the area, making sure everything was empty and everyone out of sight before he grabbed Briley, spinning him around and hitting him with a hard, violent RKO on the concrete.

He picks up the lifeless body, and drags it along, finding some gaffing tape left by one of the production crews and slapping it over the boy's mouth and taping up his wrists. A few more searches leads him to a supply closet where he dumps him off.

"Now," he hisses, turning back to Brett and throwing him up against the wall, "What did I tell you about getting involved with anyone?… You're not making yourself scarce, and I don't give second chances," It's clear by the look in his eyes, and the way that he licks his lips that he wasn't fucking around, and that he would very easily kill him here. "…But… I don't have any plan B in this, and if you don't go out there right now, and do exactly what we discussed.. You're going to find out exactly what it is that I do eat; and I eat it raw, screaming and fighting for their life… Or yours, in this case… Remember? I'm really, really damn hungry, too." He snaps his jaw shut hard, his teeth making a loud click before he releases him, "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind… I have other things to do."

And he did; he really did.

He takes off down the hall, kicking the door to Regal's dressing room clear off the hinges and grabbing Rhodes, grabbing his gear bag and dragging him down the hall by the neck and throwing him into the door of the locker room, grabbing Ted as he throws the bag down. He smashes their faces into each other's like a violent child mashing a Barbie and Ken together.

"Fuck both of your guys stupid god damn drama, make up. Now." He doesn't even give Cody a second to protest when he smashes him hard upside the head. Randy hasn't been more serious in his entire lifetime, "Get dressed, you ugly, filthy whore."

Cody doesn't protest or hesitate to get into his gear at once. He laces his boots up in record time and is pushed aside into the wall when he encounters difficulty with getting his arm into the sleeve of his Legacy shirt. Orton didn't have time to deal with it.

The Viper drags Ted out into the hall.

"You already failed me once, Teddy," the playful name sounds like "fuck you" the way he spits it out, "You're exactly the same as Dave, you know that? If you think you're going to screw me over one more time, you're DEAD wrong. Get in there, get dressed," He drags him back by the hair into the room, and throws him in some general direction so he can wait in the hall.

:::

Ted cleaned up his act real quick after Randy set him straight. He was huffy about it but out of fear he did as he was told, dressing as quickly as possible.

"Five minutes, guys." One of the techies called to him and his partner. Cody. The other man was getting ready just as vigorously so Ted swallowed the lump in his throat and stretched a little. "You're no where near ugly...or filthy...or a whore." He wasn't sure why he felt he needed to say that as it pertained to what Randy said but he did. he cleared his throat more. "I talked with Hunter earlier. Our match won't be long. I told him I'd just lay down and give up the pin- that way you don't have to worry so much about your last match." Again, it probably could've been something he waited to do in the ring.

It was awefully quite so Ted talked more; a habit he picked up from his younger brother. "Codes, I guess I'm sorry about... Everything. All this happened because I can't mind my business I think... and I didn't pay enough attention to you." He bent over to stretch his back and stared at the floor. Red smiled as a thought passed his mind. "You know, if it makes it any better, all the time we spent fighting, you were basically the only thing on my mind. So in a way, you've had my full u divided attention for the past week." He was sure it wasn't humorous to Rhodes. In fact, he was positive Cody didn't want to acknowledge him being alive. Clearing his throat once more, Ted went to the door. "I'll just shut up and see you out there."

He was just appalled, slightly frightened, and down right uncomfortable. Briley was on the floor, having been laid out and tied up by the man he admired. If Randy was mad enough, he knew that would've been him and the idea made him gulp hard.

But it wasn't fair. He didn't do anything wrong. Randy told him to mingle and he did. He said don't tell anyone about the plan and he didn't. It's not like he asked Dolphs little brother to drag him around. He would've stayed put. Due to a bad momentary lapse of judgment, instead of going back to his seat he ran after Randy. Brett was careful however, to make sure no one was around and he finally caugh up to the viper.

"Randy," He called but when the man turned around he lost most of the confidence he had to speak. "It's... It's Uh..." If he didn't say anything, Randy would really be furious. Heavily he sighed and closed his eyes, not daring to look at the man while he spoke. "I don't like how you threatened me. It wasn't- I didn't do anything. I mean… I was careful all this time and I just barely slipped up. You didn't have to be so mean...about...it." The more he spoke the more his nerves got the best of him and the more he shook. He wasnt sure what Randy's reaction was going to be but he said it himself- he didn't have a plan B. Orton wouldn't leave him a mess in the hall like Briley. Then again, maybe there was something much worse he could do.

:::

…Randy stares down at Brett, unblinking and motionless. Like a statue. Slowly he smirks, and his smirk eventually turns into a grin…

"You know, I don't know how you managed to make me go so soft lately," he rolls his eyes and ruffles Brett's hair, "But… you have spunk trying to tell me off like that." Okay, so Brett had accomplished nothing, and his train wreck of standing up to the Viper instead came off as totally precious. It makes Randy ache for children even more, but that would prove to be a bigger source for anger at Ted later on. "Spunk," he snickers, "I like that. You must be lost," he comments suddenly and slips an arm around Brett's waist, leading him down the hall to the outer exit back into the main halls of the arena. He's not completely mellowed down as Brett could so instantly make him become, his anger was like a delicate motion sensor switch, with only two settings… Brett was suddenly a third; somewhere between exploding and sedentary.

"Look, your little… friend, I guess," he shrugs as he walks with him, "is going to be very delicious if you don't do your job, got it?" He subtly puts pressure on him to perform correctly, "And I am going to be hardly satiated with that little shrimp…" He narrows his eyes down at him, making sure he saw the look he was giving him until they got to the door.

"Go back to your seat, and make me proud, sweetheart." He pushes Brett out, before grabbing him back suddenly, and maybe a little too hard and rough, but he pulls him to his body and quickly makes up for it with a passionate kiss.

Randy Orton was a dangerous man.

Cody rubbed at the back of his head, really wishing that he had some ice… that… would have been perfect. He was dizzy, and seeing spots. He's afraid to sit for anything other than to just lace up his boots, and flinches every time the door even moves; and nearly looses it when he hears the voice of the tech. Panic mode on.

He doesn't want to listen to Ted, as usual, and casts him a dark glare when he says his first word. He looks away, knowing that nothing he say would ever make him stop talking, so he makes a few choice replies.

"Oh, I'm not? That isn't what you said the other night," he rolls his eyes, swearing under his breath and fishes his elbow pad from the bottom of his bag, reacting in disgust at the dust and dirt on it and brushing it off.

"I see your making decisions for me again," he would regret this statement later, "Laying down in the ring? You want to embarrass me further, don't you? God, and I thought you were supposed to have some super fancy fucking education apart from us common, low class public learners.

He couldn't help but keep up his snaky, bitch-faced attitude with Teddy. He did deserve it, after all. He ignores his apologies - for a while. Did Ted just realize that he wasn't paying him any attention? He doesn't look up, but he stops what he's doing for a moment, until he's fed the line of bullshit that he's all Ted was thinking about. He shakes his head and pulls his elbow pad on, standing up and brushing himself off.

:::

Ted's jaw tightened at the distaste in the remarks. Cody wasn't ridiculous. No, thinking like that made everything worse. Because he thought it was ridiculous Cody was going to sleep with Randy, they broke up. Because he thought it was ridiculous for Cody to be with his dad, the man hated him. Oh no.

It was better not to think like that at all. Cody wasn't ridiculous. He was right. Completely, utterly, unquestionably right. That was why Randy favored him. He was just right. So Ted was tired of being wrong.

"Cody...I like that you say stuff like that to me. I deserve it, right? I'm just a giant idiot who can't do anything right, aren't I ?" It didn't come as a big shocker that Cody was still mad at him and Ted was just so done with it. Smiling he walked back over to Cody and fell in a usual position: down on his knees infront of him. Slowly he sank lower and lower, never turning his gaze away. "I'm not better than you, Cody. Tell me how this match is going to go. I shouldn't make any decisions for any one when my life is so messed up. I just want to make you happy." He looked to see Cody's shoes were laced a little wrong so he leaned in to fix them and grinned back up, "This is where you want me, right? Here by your feet? I belong down here, I'm sure. "

He'd leave everything on Cody.

Letting out a breath he had been holding in too long, Brett held his chest. Somehow he felt as if he had just barely escaped quicksand. Randy's eyes only confirmed that.

He could never get tired of the kiss he received but this one scared him more than anything. A warning kiss, preface for the kiss of death were he to ruin Randy in any way, shape, or form. He just didn't feel… right anymore. The air of comfort he had around Randy was depleting with every instance of aggression.

It was terrifying. As he sat in his seat, Brett focused on his goal. Maybe if he did good, Randy wouldn't get on him like that anymore. Maybe he'd be nice like when they were in the hotel room. But if he failed… Brett would definitely cancel their dinner date. And poor Briley. He'd just die inside if anything bad happened to the innocent bystander. Oh, he felt so trapped! So pressured. It was nauseating but he had to stomach it. After Teddy and Cody vs. DX, there were only a few more matches.

:::

Cody gets up, zipping up his bag and tossing it in a pile of other stuff, recognizeable stuff from people he knew he could trust backstage - or at least those of who would dare not cross one of Orton's playthings.

He turns back around at Ted, his hands on his perfectly, delicately chiseled hips. "You're a giant something, you got that right," he rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, giving him a What do you want now? Sort of look. He backs up when Ted walks next to him, reacting as if maybe he was going to get knocked out again.. Though a smack from Ted wasn't as feared as getting one from Randy.

"God, if you propose to me one more time! I don't love you! I don't even like you!" Okay, maybe he said that too loudly, as a few people had looked over in amusement at Ted's expense.. Oh.. Cody was having the time of his life right now; but he wasn't going to let Ted see that. "You're right. Even if you are a rich little spoiled shit-faced bastard, you're not better than me. I don't care how poor, or how slutty I am; I love that you want me, and that you can't have me, and you can never, ever have me. Think about that, would you? You're not even good enough for a filthy prostitute," Cody laughs, his hands back on his hips. "This match is mine, you're not going to mess it up."

Randy wonders what is taking Cody and Ted so damn long, he narrows his eyes and groans when he sees the hall way empty as he turns around. Those two were so unquestionably stupid. He would bet his customized hummer that they were at each other's throats again - hell, he'd bet it against Cena, too.

He heads off back down the hall, throwing some stage personnel into the wall that dared to come up to him.

When he finally gets to the room, he groans loudly and grabs Cody by the throat, throwing him straight out of the door and hoisting Ted up by the collar.

"If you think you're going to propose to HIM, you're really fucking wrong, I'd never let him - after what you did - I … god!" There's just so much running through his mind, he can hardly contain every ounce of anger in him, and just releases him… which is so much scarier than if he had enacted his vengeance right there.

"Both of you, get your asses out there now. They're looking for you."

:::

Every declaration is met with a nod partnered by a string of "Yes, Cody," "You're right, Cody," "It's true, Cody." He didn't care who was looking at him at this point. Ted was just doing what he could to appease Cody and stave off any more fuel to the fire. He just didn't feel like fighting anymore. Cody was always going to be right.

Yes, he was a spoiled brat. Yes, he wanted Cody but couldn't have him. Yes, he wasn't even good enough for a prostitute. Yes, This match belonged to Cody. "I told you, I'm not making anymore of my stupid decisions. If the match is yours, I won't do anything unless you say so." Simple as that. No possibility to over think it.

When Randy snatches him up, Ted flinches momentarily but shakes it off. "Whatever you say, Randy." He waited for Cody to leave first, walking right behind him. He wouldn't try to lead anything else. It just wasn't his place.

He couldn't even enjoy what was going on, so worried about Randy. Brett didn't know what happened but he wasn't feeling so hot anymore. Even when Legacy's music hit he wasn't paying to much attention. He didn't have to help Randy. After all, he volunteered for it so he could be a star.

He could leave right now and runaway back home, never hearing hide nor hair about Randy- and he doubted the viper would come looking. The only problem there was is who would get the punishment and he guessed Ted or Briley... Or both. Again, he just wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Now he saw why Randy was so quote -on- quote "Dangerous."

He was getting panicky in his chair and was fidgeting beyond belief so he rose. "I- I'm going to the… the bathroom," Brett declares to the security man next to him. The man looked over to him like he was crazy and Dibiase blushed, running off. He needed to relax but he just couldn't. Why was he having this mental breakdown out of nowhere.? Maybe Cody was right but he really hoped he wasn't retarded.

:::15:::


	16. Chapter 16

Randy stands waiting at the guerilla position, unfortunately even more angry than before. His voices had just helped him realize that Ted was sassing him. He's so angry that his fist collides with the wall and a medic is rushing to take care of his bleeding knuckles.

Did he really just let Ted get away with that? How had he not caught that first?! He nearly goes after the medic helping him, or offering his help really. Apparently you couldn't just dry your hand off on your shirt and get away with it… He settles down long enough for him to gauze his knuckles and have someone to complain about his week to.

When he's done being cleaned up, he walks off. Ignoring the protests for bandages, and ignoring the television playing Legacy's match. He just lost all care he could have ever had for seeing what may have even happened. Did it really even matter anymore? He shrugs. He's not sure what to think - except that Ted was going to get a knock out punch the second he caught The Viper's gaze. The voices are congratulating him on not being so sensitive anymore. It felt good. Really good. He could be himself, and not worry... as long as Brett wasn't around... Brett. God... he rolls his eyes and hates himself for letting a cute face turn him into mush.

He knows that he absolutely needs a plan b, and for someone that would actually do something. He was wrong to trust Brett.. With so little time, and no ideas left, he isn't even sure where to turn to anymore. It's ridiculous... He sighs heavily and rubs at his temples, just trying to think. He knows he can't mess with Evan Bourne anymore - not when he had that gigantic cyborg boyfriend; regardless if the man even understood english, or that Evan was his little piece of property either. Evan must like dangerous guys, Randy concludes.

His mind mentally wanders through the entire roster, and the little roster of FCW guys dressed up as security - that could really work in his favor, actually. But who was he supposed to black mail in such a small timeframe?

Cody takes a deep breath, shoving Ted aside as he hops up the steps and hardly waiting for him to catch up

"I'll take Shawn…" of course, he wanted the smaller guy. Maybe Triple H would punish him, he smirks. He was going to take everything out on Shawn and outsmart him perfectly. If Ted even thought he was going to trick him into getting in the ring with HHH he was so wrong.

He grins and walks out as the music hits. This was going to be his entire match. Everyone at the end of the show would be talking about him… Cody Rhodes. Cody. Rhodes.

It feels so good... the worst part was having to pretend he was a-okay with Ted at the moment, their chemistry had to mesh, or things just wouldn't go right.

He turns on his amazing, pretty smile and acts as if he was just handed a couple of grand for a few minutes of his time in Ted's presence... That would work.

:::

As DX entered the ring he just nodded. "You, Shawn...right." Ted was content to let Rhodes run the show now. Less thinking on his part. He'd sit in the corner or take a beating from Triple H, listen to Cody's every command. Yes, a lot less thinking. "You're delegating like Randy," he mumbles lowly with a chuckle before getting out on to the apron. The people would want to see the Heart Break Kid opening up the bout.

Perfect. Cody looked just perfect out on the mat. Talented in every aspect, Cody was a paragon of perfection- the pulchritude of charisma and majesty. It made him laugh to know that he said he wasn't athletically gifted. Oh the irony.

He wondered if Cody would be angry that he was more focused on him than the actual match. But then again, how would he know? As long as he didn't have a missed hot tag opportunity or a lack of response to command- he'd be fine. Another thing he needed to be leery of was Hunter when the time came. Then again it may have been a good thing he went to him earlier. Now they'd have the upper hand, Hunter thinking he'd just lie down. So atleast his decision bore some good reaction.

Sitting on the toilet, Brett got himself together and planned it all out. Teddy always said things go smoother when you've got a plan. He was fine. Everything was going to be alright.

Randy didnt have to worry about his performance; he'd do just what he said he would. No problems there. Briley would be fine and back to Dolph in no time. As far as dinner went, Brett would probably go without and just go back to the hotel. Since Randy was always nicer- it seemed- in the privacy of his room, there he would sit down and have a sensible talk about his inner conflicts. Randy would listen to him. He always did. The Viper had a genuine kindness to him in some instances. He'd understand. Everything would be just fine.

Brett knew he was a little flip-floppy with his emotions but optimism was a practice Virgil enforced. How else could he have made it so many years without any promotion? Now happy as ever, Brett took off back to his seat- stopping infront of a television monitor to watch the ongoing match. He'd forgot that Ted's match was going on. Cody was in the ring and it wasnt like he could stand the brunettes but he looked pretty good out there. Not sure if it was the cosmic Dibiase-Rhodes attraction or just facts, but Rhodes deserved his props. "Go Rhodes and Dibiase! Legacy! Legacy! " He yelled excitedly at the screen before rushing to his seat to watch up close.

:::

While Randy is pacing up and down the hall way, a light bulb goes off in his head. He stops dead in his tracks for a few moment before he heads off to do some searching… looking around backstage for that idiot John Cena.

It takes much longer than he had expected, taking a few glances at screens as he went by them, Cody getting thrown over the top rope, and subsequently landed on by Shawn. Randy rolls his eyes, he didn't have time to help, or consider helping…Those two would have never listened to him anyways.

Where the hell would that guy be? He groans and continues his search into the catering area… Of course. The little barge-headed idiot had to be socializing with everyone else. He stands outside the doorway, scanning the area.

Finally, he makes his moves when John makes his way to the table of not-so delicious choices… or healthy, for that matter. Randy takes a deep breath and huffs. Damn it… At least, this was going to tell him if his little plan would work later on or not.

He walks by, slowly… Sexually. He feels like a Diva… He hates himself for this, but manages to glance back in time to catch Cena checking out his shapely hips and thighs… Since he wasn't too particularly gifted in the booty department after Dave had made him loose weight. Still, the confidence boost for the match latertonightwas so perfect.

Cena was an idiot… but the fact that he wanted him like everyone wanted Cody was… perfect. He smirks and grabs a cookie from one of the trays.

"Stop staring at me," his voice is cold and rude; just the way he was supposed to be.

Randy walks off again, his new plan in full effect just incase he had needed the back up. Cena had wanted him for years… since OVW; since he had even saw him walking in the parking lot, emerging from his shitty mini-van that he had, even back then, bought in the anticipation of having children immediately. He was so damn prepared.

He strolls calmly, well, as calmly as he could get, back to his dressing room and flops down on the couch; toying with the television before he finally decided that he would watch what Cody and Ted were up to - and Cody wasn't looking too smart… Smacking the legend HBK like that, though he did have quite a few tricks up his sleeve that made Randy very proud. He could see so much of himself had clearly gotten into Cody, soaking in what he had learned like a sponge… Ted… however… Randy grimaced. He was so distracted, clearly having so much else on his mind. Cody leapt onto Michaels, driving him hard into the matt and wailing as many punches as he could at him… Ted must have upset him again; and it was showing.

:::

Brett couldn't help but be jealous at how intently Ted was eyeing Cody. The guy treated him like nothing and Teddy worshipped his being. Sure he was handsome but Ted might as well have been drooling. It was no fair. The more he watched the more compelled he was to jump the barricade.

The ordeal made him think about Randy asking him if he and Ted ever fooled around. He blushed a little. That would just be awkward. It'd be like looking up at a younger version of his dad- and who wanted to look at their father on top of them? Weirdos definitely. That still didn't explain his jealousy of Ted's attentive gaze. But maybe it was just a sibling thing...

The youngest Dibiase adverted his attention back towards the overall match. Cody- though he'd hate to say it- was doing really good. Something about the way he wrestled was reminiscent of someone else. Maybe... Randy? Ugh, yeah right. He was just seeing things but then again... The longer he looked the more pieces of the Viper he could see.

He didn't want to see anymore. He didn't want to look at Cody! "Put Teddy in the match!" Hopefully it would keep Cody out of his mind and out of Ted's vision.

:::

Cody attempted to take on Triple H; who was clearly absolutely no mach for him; he still had so much to learn and wasn't ready to go up against someone of such brute strength and quick reaction time.

Cody is exhausted, and rightfully so. He isn't even paying attention when the brute grabs him, throwing him into the ring from over the top rope. Where the hell was Ted?! Cody yelps in pain and grabs at his spine. He wants to walk out right there and run up the arena slope.

His anger leaves him to leaving the rest of the match up to Ted; at least up until he thinks he can handle it again, and tags himself back in, making his way to the top rope as fast as he could. Shawn is laying on the floor, looking all but completely dead, rotten, and waiting to be buried. He leaps off with all his force, an elbow drop to tribute for his gorgeous father when Shawn, playing possum like no one else, rolls over immediately out of the way.

Again Ted is nowhere to be seen as he tries to struggle back up to his feet; attempting to get an upper hand on Shawn again before he's met with the Superkick and pinned quickly. …And where was Ted? Fucking around behind the announce desk!

:::

Oh boy.

As Ted heard the bell ring to signal the match over he sighed in exasperation. He wouldn't hear the end of this one. Even when he was doing what he was told to, exactly like he was told, he screwed up. What else could he do now but mentally curse himself and the whole affair?

He needed time to prepare for the verbal and possible physical abuse to come so he didn't even stick around. Immediately he ran to the back, hitting something hard as he passed through the curtain.

"Woah, easy there."

Not Cena again. He shrugged the man off, Randy's warning fresh in his mind.

"Wait," John grabbed his arm. "I was just wondering if you've seen...Randy maybe?" Ted ignored him and continued to walk. "Ted, hold on! I need to talk to him about Uh- our match!" The blonde rolled his eyes and just kept walking. No time to answer John. He'd have a locker room brawl on his hands when Cody got back.

Cody looked furious and to be honest, Brett was a bit worried for his brother. So he did the only thing he could think to do; the only thing he could think to do that wouldn't mess up the plan.

"Please, don't let him hurt my Teddy..." He pulled out his phone and texted Randy. He bit his lip in worry. Randy promised to protect him but would he do the same for Ted, if he asked? Of course, that's what stable mates did right?

Right.

He eased up and paid attention to the next couple of matches. Only a few more.

:::

Randy glances over at his phone vibrating… he gets up reluctantly and hit's the screen. …Another text message, of many. He wonders if people would ever understand that he wasn't ever going to work out the ability to text someone back; not that he didn't know how, or that he was to lazy to do so, but he was so over having to socialize with people…

Brett? Great. He rolls his eyes before even reading the message, assuming that he had just decided to leave - and he was left feeling proud of his backup plan. The second Cena had him pinned, he would ask him on a date if he would let him retain his title… He snickers. Naïve people were just so… useful.

He finally reads it and blinks slowly. Oh… Protect Ted? Right…

As if on cue, Ted bursts through the door as he drops his phone back down, yawning and stretching his arms out a bit before folding them over his chest, "So, I just got this text from your brother…" he says with a sigh, "So… Whose out to get you now?" he asks, moving past him and dropping back onto the couch… Okay, maybe he was getting lazy, "Aren't you rich enough to pay for protection? Maybe go down the hall to Punk's locker room and ask JBL if he wants to go call Ron for some old times?"

Even Punk wasn't someone Randy was readily wanting to deal with; he shudders. If there was someone who wouldn't back down, it was Punk… and he wasn't good at handling that sort of situation unless it was in the ring.

"Come, sit… Tell me what's going on now." He tries to feign the ability to care for others… and again blames Brett for this. Why was this happening to him?

He glances around before staring at the door, making note that Cody had not burst through the door next.

"Oh… This, again? Did I not just sort that shit out!?" He gets up suddenly and stomps his way over to Ted, hitting him hard upside the head, "And that's for talking back to me earlier! Do it again and you can bet I won't be so damn nice. You can… thank your freaky little brother for doing this to me! Why did you have to bring him here?! I'm going crazy!"

:::

The slap kind of stung but he wouldn't bother with it. "I wasn't talking back to you." He rubbed the back of his head and winced at the knot that was probably forming. "But, Randy I dont know what happened. You did sort it out and I thought I got it."

He really did think that. His head was out his butt, he was humbled in a way, and he even overlooked Cody's affair. It wasn't like he was abusive. He apologized thousands of times. "Cody says I'm controlling so I sat back and just let him run things but I still messed up!" Ted whined and slid down the wall to the floor.

He wasn't even sure why he was talking to Randy. The man had embarrassed him in this very room only minutes before his match. He huffed as Randy complained more about his brother. "I swear he's all you care about. It's not like I asked you to burst in my room and take him. You did that on your own."

Sighing had become a pastime for him. "I just don't wanna fight anymore. Randy, I don't wanna be Dave."

Not that Randy ever did, but Brett was fidgety over the lack of response he got. He texted again. "Ted's alright, isn't he?" He needed to stay in place for the operation but he had to know something.

"Text me back something." Another sent.

"Please." begging.

He was close to getting up. So close.

:::

Randy narrows his eyes at his phone …. God. He picks it back up and reads the series of texts while Ted complains about Cody.

"Ted's" He texts back… fuck. This is why he didn't text in the first place.

"fine"

"but not as fine as you" Score.

He puts it back down, unable to remember why he got the damn thing.. Oh yeah: Angry Birds. Damn it.

He puts it back down and adjusts his position on the couch, "Believe it or not," he chuckles, "You fucked up by doing nothing. You see… You and me, we're men, right? …Cody, well… He's pretty much a woman. You know how girls are always like "Oh, I feel fine," when they really feel like shit and want to talk about it? Then you ignore them, and it's your fault? Well, if he is anything like my sister… then that is what you did wrong…. - Oh! Don't go telling him he's a lady, idiot." He rolls his eyes… some people just didn't get the picture.

"As for being controlling… well, I don't know about any of that; and typical of us not too, right?" he shrugs, "Just let him come to you and don't force anything of your opinions or questioning on to him… he's … I don't know. Hard to deal with. A woman."

He stands up and walks over to his bag, roaming around in it for another pack of cigarettes while he thinks. In all truth, he had no other examples for Ted other than that Cody was just that female to act that way. "I don't care about anyone," he says in a serious, stern voice; completely void of any compassion, "And I didn't go in and "take" him. That's all your shit to fix."

Randy drops the cigarette carton on the floor when he hears Ted's words; stopping everything and not even sure how to react, except for turning away from him in a sharp, quick motion; his voice is delayed and choked up from all the emotions running through him at the mere mention of the name.

"…Get out."

:::16:::


	17. Chapter 17

Saying Cody was a woman didn't help much. He didn't know how to deal with women. The point came across though. Shut up and actually LISTEN to Cody. Don't talk but be talked to. Got it.

While he was serious in his monotone voice, Ted could tell Randy was in denial. "Sure you don't care about him. 'No ones gonna touch Brett while i'm around.'" Dibiase mocked playfully. "He's not freaky but he sure is clingy."

Realizing what he said, Ted stood up and went over to the Viper. "No, Randy, listen...I'm sorry man! I shouldn't have said anything!" Mentioning Batista was not a line he wanted to cross. He knew better but his mouth got him in another fix. "Randy, just don't do anything... crazy." Inching closer to the door, Ted kept his distance regretfully. This could go more than one way and no matter how it went it looked bad. "This is exactly why Cody can't stand me."

Just when he was about to get up, Brett received a message. His cheeks tinged pink when he read over it. Why did he have to flatter him like that? It wasn't right that he could so

easily make Brett blush- and with such a corny line.

Atleast Teddy was fine. Maybe he'd be able to enjoy the show now. "Thanks, RKO :)" the smiley face was pushing it but he was feeling pretty smiley. Randy should expect it Anywho. All this time with Brett- he probably had him figured out.

Unlike Randy, he wasn't that complex.

:::

Randy is shaking violently; his entire body trembling. He doesn't want to hear anything that Ted has to say to him; and his anger was just so beyond violence that he was trying to avoid having a breakdown in front of Ted; all of his new feelings for Brett - not that The Viper would admit to said feelings - the drama between his stable, Cena, and everything else. He wipes the tears from his red eyes and turns back around, "Get out." Okay, so The Viper did have emotions left… and right now, they were literally pouring out of him.

Cody bangs on Regal's door until he opens it, walking right past him in his sexy robe and his muscular stable following him. Regal doesn't give him even the time of day, but Cody pines for it right up until Regal walks out of the curtain. He sighs and lets the first person to pick him up on the rebound do so; up until he decides he just isn't interested anymore and heads to the main locker room to go grab his bags and get dressed again.

Randy's phone is simply being ignored at this point, although if it was going to buzz one more time it was going to be met with the sole of his boot and stomped into the ground, kicked down the hall and into the arena parking lot where he would drive it over with his rental a few times for extra measure.

:::

Why was he such an idiot? Ted just didn't get it. Around every turn he was ruining his life and everyone in it.

Crying. Randy Orton was crying. He made the viper cry. How insensitive did he have to be? He knew better than to even mention the name but he went and did it anyway. This was why Cody didn't love him, couldn't love him.

But he didn't know what to do. All his decisions resulted in agonizing turmoil. So, as he looked to Randy and his sad eyes, he wanted to do what was against his instinctive nature. With a likely chance of him being thrown out, Ted eased up to Randy. Slowly he moved to Orton and placed his arms around his hips, burying his head in his chest. "I'm sorry Randy. I already messed up things with Cody. You're the only friend I've got."

Sincerely. As soon as he finished the statement he leaned up and planted a soft kiss on the cheek. "I don't wanna go..."

:::

Randy had just been through so much in these past few days; with his feelings for Brett uncertain and actually "bordering" on caring - he cared. He cared for real and it was frightening the crap out of him. He didn't even want to remotely like Ted, at all - ever again; not after the one time he had gotten himself so drunk and became the complacent, submissive person that only Dave and Flair had ever seen - since he knew from the start he hated, and was going to always hate Hunter; and was never going to allow him to even remotely touch him.

But, here he was, letting Ted touch him, be close and actually show some type of affection or pity, or wanting them to actually share in how shitty they had been feeling. "You lied to me," he whispers through gritted teeth; standing there completely devoid of children, a husband, an actual family and one of those fancy sporty type of mini vans with his beloved chrome wheels; about to loose his title and have to fathom the horrors of going on a date with the one John Cena. Regardless of how drunk they had been that one night, Randy still remembers that Ted's promise to give him all of those stupid little things he wanted was a lie; he just wanted Cody to be jealous. His mind runs through all these little facts of his personal necessities that declare his life completely failed; and his body betrays him by just letting him break down and show some real emotions in front of someone… Ted, of all people. It might as well have been Cena himself.

Ted was still so… cute. Boy-scout looking cute…. That hott neighbor guy who mows his lawn shirtless kind of cute… Not that Ted would ever mow a lawn in his life, but… it was still pretty sexy to picture. Randy falls for cute so easily, even if he had always ended up with someone fifty times his size with no real "cute" factor to them. Maybe that's why he just lets Ted hold him, since he just can't come out and say "No" to someone who was just that cute, like letting Evan make him pancakes one morning before filming some interviews… they hadn't even been dating. It was just… cute.

Considering that he hadn't yet turned to an extreme amount of violence, The Viper was all set and ready to be put in a straight jacket and carted back off to the insane asylum he had been dumped in twice before; he finally pushes Ted away from him and vulnerably backs himself into a corner.

"I'm not your fucking friend, I hate you; just like I hate Cody, your brother, and everyone else."

:::

When Randy shoved him away, he simply fell into the opposite wall. "Don't hate me... I didn't... I didn't mean to. You gotta believe me!" Ted was hysterical, just as overwhelmed as Randy as the past few days replayed in his mind.

Then as he spoke to him, he broke down completely. "You can't hate me! I'm not some monster, Randy! I promise I didn't mean to!" Pulling his blonde hair and falling to the ground, Dibiase cried. "You gotta be my friend! I don't have anybody else! Please Randy..."

Everything was ruined. No one wanted anything to do with him and it was probably his fault. Looking over to his mentor, Ted just shook his head. What did he do? Why was all this happening to him? "You have a right to hate me Randy," he whispered sadly, "I hate myself. I hate everything about me! I'm such a loser! I'm an idiot who doesn't know when to shut up! I wish..." he fell silent for moments trying to fight back what he wanted to say but like throw up it just came out. "I wish Brett hadn't stopped me! I wish I was dead!"

He couldn't take it anymore. No more Cody, no more Brett, no more Randy... No friends. This was going to be far past the stage where Mike's pills would help. He needed another fix; a more permanent one. Overcome with emotion, he ran for the door- bent on finding the nearest bridge in town. Why not try bungee jumping with no chord?

To say Brett was oblivious to what was going on was an understatement. The show was overly good and he couldn't draw his eyes away. Man he loved this but he was even more excited for the main event. Randy's match was the last one on the card so after the match that was going on, Orton would be out.

He was getting even more fidgety as he thought about it. Was Randy ever jittery like this? Nah, he doubted it. The man was a statue of confidence. A statue that didn't crack under pressure. He didn't get easily broken like Brett would.

Such an impressive trait it was that the youngest Dibiase could t wait to get under the Legend Killer's tutelage. Wait... Was Randy still the legend killer? Or did he ditch that persona? Maybe Brett could pick it up since he'd be working under Randy. Brett Dibiase: Legend Killer. Well it didn't have that Orton ring but the idea made him smile.

:::

"You didn't "mean to?" Really? After the display you put on in front of Cody the other night? You mean you didn't "mean" to pick apart every little aspect of him and make him feel horrible, too? His teeth? His personal affairs? That he's poor and you're oh so rich? You knew what you were doing!"

He slams his fists into the wall before he goes to chase down Ted again… This was getting to be far too common again. He grabs him and hits him as hard as he could, dazing him so that he could drag him through the backstage area with as little effort as he could exert in his current distress; nearly biting someone's head off for trying to talk to him; when he finds what he's looking for: Cody, he drags the two of them back to his locker room, stopping of course only to kick the crap out of Cody as well for daring to protest getting dragged along.

Who did these petty superstars think they were anyways? Not answering to him the way they should have.

He dumps them both in the locker room, throwing them onto the couch and roaming through his bag of ring gear, he slips something into his pocket and pulls Ted up first, knowing that Cody was much more obedient to just follow suit. With two loops around a chair, he secures the other ends of the chain, one each to Cody's wrist, and the other handcuff on Ted's. Be it them to try to walk around backstage, handcuffed to each other, and a chair. They wouldn't get too far, at least; with out backstage personnel questioning them.

He does his best to clean himself up to get ready for his match, to loose the title or succumb to John Cena's prayers… after all, the guy did get everything he wanted, and Randy was on the list whether he liked it or not.

Rubbing at his temples, he drops down onto the couch and attempts to deal with everything in the silence he cuts with a loud "Shut up!" that was probably overheard even over the pyrotechnics.

"Cody is sorry for being a whore, aren't you Cody?" Randy stares at him until Cody nods and says "Yes."

"And, Ted, you're sorry for being a controlling jerk, right?" Again, Randy is staring hard at Ted, since Cody was so much more complacent than Ted would ever be… and maybe that was good - just not in front of The Viper.

"Now … I don't know; kiss and make up, got it?" Some kindergarten tactics for two adults was getting on his nerves, "The two of you are done acting this way. I mean what I said - now do it!"

When Cody doesn't make any motion to actually kiss Ted, whether he was too frightened by Randy to do so; not sure what to make of his seriousness; Randy nearly leaps off the couch until Cody is grabbing Ted and pulling his face to his with his free hand.

"Now… I'm going out there for my match, and I'm either going to leave with my title and an unfortunate date with John Cena… or I'm going to leave with my title, and go fuck your brother and dump him off at your room in the morning. Everything is going back to normal - right now, in the morning, at least."

He hopes Cena chooses some type of really quick meal if that's the case.

He grabs his wrist tape from the bag and heads to the door, coming back to give them his half drank bottle of water and the packet of crackers from the airplane he had… if anyone knew how to store Saltines like a squirrel, it was Randy; forever hopeful that he would wake up with morning sickness and require them; "Incase I forget I left you two in here… Speaking of, I think I left Dolph in the closet…" he says to himself as he shuts the door, barricading it with an equipment box as he leaves.

Maybe the makeup girl could fix his puffy red eyes.

"God, what did you do to him?" Cody growls at Ted, whispering low enough so that the door didn't bust back open, and he would get his head kicked in for talking; even if he had heard Randy's angry footsteps leave a while ago.

:::

Forced or not, Ted needed that kiss and Randy apologizing for him was also a great necessity. When Randy leaves the room, the man just stared at the blue eyes next to him. What did he do to Randy? "I did something really bad..."

Feeling more tears well up in his eyes, Dibiase swiped at his eyes. He didn't want Cody to see how hurt he was but he didn't think the brunette cared anyway. Why should he care I'd he was hurting? He wanted to run all over again but when he tried and felt the metal tug on his wrist, be remembered why they were chained together. Randy told them to get it together.

All of Randy's advice came to mind and Ted formulated how to go about starting conversation. Even as he started, he couldn't look at Cody while he spoke, choosing to stare in his lap. "So uh... how are you... Cody?"

As the Viper's music hit, John couldn't help the dimples showing on his face. That body had gotten only that much hotter since OVW. Gorgeous. His body was tremendous. Tremendous but untouchable to anyone that wasn't Ted, Cody, or that control freak Batista. For years he's admired, wanted, pined for Randy.

And now it seemed the man took some interest in him. Unless he'd read the signs wrong. No... He was pretty obvious. You don't just stroll past someone with all THAT and not intend on you know, giving it away.

Randy was hot property so to speak but he wanted that title. Oh yeah, he was focused. Nothing would deter that. Making room, John walked to the corner and he could swear he felt eyes burning into the back of his head...which was odd since he was in front of millions of eyes.

:::

Randy jumps up on the turnbuckle, staring into the crowd and taking a casual scan as he threw his arms up in the Legend Killer pose. He gives Brett a quick wink when he spots him, actually surprised enough he had stayed; but still doubting that the kid could perform to his expectations, if he even made it over the barrier….

He jumps down and turns to Cena, pretending that he was holding back smiling at the other man. Oh, he was so subtle, and so, so good at it. He gets up on the other turnbuckle, this time a little slower, but not too noticeably so; he knew he had Cena's eyes on him. He forces his body to not shudder with disgust at the thought while he raised his arms.

The Viper manages to not look too nervous, growling a bit while the ref took the title from him and handed it to Justin Roberts… who was looking pretty cute as Randy's eyes stroll over him, he shakes it off and ignores it. If there was anyone he truly hated on the staff, besides his fellow wrestlers, it was the damned annoying announce team and interviewers…

"Forget how I am," Cody grins and cuddles up close to Ted, even if he did want information out of him, he knew how to get it. He nuzzles his neck and stares at him eagerly; "So he hit you so hard you cried, or something? Same here," he shrugs, "So, what did you do? I bet you hit him back, right? You know he won't even come near you again if you hit him back, he retreats like a little girl," Cody snickers then shuts up fast, looking at the door before realizing it's safe. "Something Dave did to him, probably… You should, like, try it sometime… then again, I wouldn't do it again.. It's a little… unnerving."

Oh, this was so interesting! It had taken his mind off of everything, even if the creator of Zelda had just walked in he would have blew them off for the opportunity to hear what Ted had done.

:::

Ted shivered when he felt the man nuzzling his neck. So much time without contact and he forgot how sweet Cody felt. He bit his lip as he felt the heat rise to his ears and cheeks.

Hearing Cody's accusations he shakes his head to object and nearly chokes on his words. "No I didn't do any of that. I just," but he stops and turns his head away. He didn't want to say. "...It wasn't right Codes." The draw string on his trunks seemed pretty interesting right about now. Decidedly so, he fooled around with them until Cody stopped him to try and get his attention.

Ted wouldn't look at him that easily though, "I really just wanna forget... We should watch Randy's match! Utilize him or whatever it is he goes on about. Well I should anyway. You're fantastic in that ring." And there he'd shut up. Not too much taking at a time or he'd mess up everything again.

Brett smiled way too hard when the wink came his way and he blushed far too red. His cheeks were nearly as rosy as his dad's when the man had a long night of drinking. Randy shouldn't be allowed to make him turn red like some school girl.

He stares then back to Cena who is watching intently, the Viper. Analyzing the gaze a pang of jealousy shot through him. Was John ogling Randy? He didn't have something for the Orton did he?

He wasn't sure but through out the match he cringed at the way John would scale the thighs and get so touchy-feely. He flushed again as he thought. Why was he so affected by the one sided affection? Randy obviously didn't like Cena. What did he have to worry about? His opportunity. Thas what he should've been worried about.

:::

Randy rolls out of the ring once he has had one too many run in's with Cena's hands on his thighs. He growls angrily and kicks the barrier, he doesn't want this date to happen. He sucks it up and strolls around ringside as the referee starts counting him out. He makes a sideways glance toward Brett and grins… He looks really cute there in the seats.

He gets back in the ring at the five count and stalks Cena around the squared circle, attacking him quickly he leaps at him, pouncing on top of him with a Lou Thesz press and punching at him as hard as he could; his hips generously holding Cena in place with a slight rocking motion just to take the other man's mind off the match entirely; right up until the ref is prying Randy up off of him.

Randy stalks the ropes, looking down over them for a second with the strong possibility of throwing up over the top rope… though he couldn't let Cena see his reaction. Oh god, he was disgusted…. He sighs heavily and turns around… back to this awful match.

"Oh stop," Cody groans, "I don't care how I did in that damn match! I want to know what you did to that asshole, I bet he really deserved it too…" he continues to nuzzle and kiss Ted's neck, "Bet it was even worse than what you said to me, wasn't it? I know you hit him…" he snickers and pulls away, "I mean, you look just how I looked when I finally put him in his place." …Big words considering Randy wasn't there to hear the way he was talking.

He puts his head against the wall and sits in curiosity before he perks back up, nearly leaping on Ted's arm once he comes to his realization, "Oh god! I know, you told him he'd be a shitty parent, right?" he laughs… "I bet he would be too, I mean, look how he treats us, right?"

Cody quiets down and attempts to cross his arms, "Let me go! - Oh…" he rolls his eyes, muttering an apology.

:::

All the kisses were making him dizzy but he continued to shake his head. "No, no, no Cody I didn't. I just..." He was sure his lips was bleeding by how bad he was gnawing into it. This was so difficult.

What would a woman want to hear? About how tough their man was? The danger factor? No. He couldn't. Lies were apart of what messed up the past few days. "I didn't hit him or say anything- well anything like that to him."

Hearing Cody talk about Randy was surprising to say the least. He didn't usually talk down about the Viper so openly. "You think he'd be that bad?" Remember, don't give his own opinion. Just listen. He nearly jumped from his skin when Cody leaned all over him and he was even more shocked by the near shout and apology afterwards. The handcuffs. Right.

"These things are kinda tight.." he whispered still trying to change the subject. He was so close to just telling Cody what he did- which would probably disappoint him considering it wasn't nearly as severe as the man wanted it to be.

Any time now. Any moment. Brett would throw the jacket aside and jump the barricade. Randy said jump the ref but he'd have to restrain himself. Cena was looking like one heck of a good target right about now. He didn't like those big hands easing their way all over Randy but he didn't want to be so instinctively possessive like his family was. He could hold it in.

Randy was on top right now and it didn't seem like Cena was going to capitalize. Maybe Randy didn't need him to win. Then again if Cena got back with his five moves of doom junk Brett had to be alert. Very alert.

He locked eyes with Randy one time just to let him know: he was ready when Randy was.

:::

Randy is so over Cena touching him; or putting his body on his in any way. He punches him hard in the head, twice when he gets the chance as he backs him into the corner; if he could just hit an RKO then maybe Cena would finally just stay down.

Maybe it was his fault for getting a little too cocky, strutting half way to the middle of the ring, turning around when he heard Cena getting up and getting met with what could only be assumed as a botched Lou Thesz; getting met with some quick punches as he squirms on the ground, his legs kicking under him until he gets up to his feet; throwing Cena hard into the rope and meeting him with a sharp discus.

He pries Cena up off the ground, throwing him into each ring post and catching him to do it all over until he falls to the floor. He grins so sinisterly, eyeing Brett for a quick second as he circles Cena like delicious prey; stomping on his legs and kicking him hard in the back of the head. How dare that man touch him!

His anger is only surmounted in the fact that Cena kicked out of his pin attempt; he grabs him in a choke hold, just for Cena to stand up and throw him backfirst into the turnbuckle; Randy screams out and falls to the bottom rope on his knees; glaring hard at the other man; he struggles up back to his feet, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of Brett.

"What? Oh… those," Cody sighs with exhaustion, "Yeah. Never thought to use them like this before," he rolls his eyes and looks away from Ted.

Okay… so Ted wasn't in the mood to talk then. Fine, he could deal with that. Cody sighs and stares at the carpeted floor, picking at loose strands of the fabric with his nails and trying to forget about whatever it was Ted had done, he knows that if he asks Randy with his special little ways than Randy would have told him anyways. Whatever…

He chooses to just sit there quietly and not talk to him then. He had other things to think about, anyways; even if he was trying to distract himself with the idea of Ted standing up to Randy… he narrows his eyes at Ted before going back to picking at the rug.

Cody did have other things to think about; like Regal… like messing up with Shawn... Fucking Superkick... he rolls his eyes and tries not to upset himself in front of Ted.

:::

Was he being too passive? He expected Cody to open up but it seemed the minx just wanted to worm information out of him. Which was cool but Cody better be prepared to get disappointed. Clearing his throat and some of the quiet tension, Ted glanced at Rhodes. " I told him I Uh...I didn't want to end up like Dave. I guess mentioning him just freaked Randy out something bad. I tried to say I was sorry so I kissed him."

"But not romantically or anything! It was friendly, you know?" He explained, not wanting Cody to take his gesture in a negative way.

Lord knows he didn't want to fight again- not when they were chained so closely. Cody bad a tendency to get physical in a minute. The kid was feisty. Against his better judgment, he raised his chained hand up; bringing Cody's along with him. Ted rubbed the younger's cheek hesitantly. "It was gentle, right here. But he pushed me away." Sadly the Dibiase lowered his hand and sighed.

"Sometimes I just wonder how...I mean um..." He blushed and fully turned to Cody. "I just got a question and answer it any way you see fit. Am I really just not that attractive? I mean you and Randy are Adonis'- you could get whoever you want but I feel like I'm an ugly duckling. Oh shoot..." Ted closed his mouth and turned away before he spoke some more. He hoped that wasn't the kind of opinion Randy forewarned against him voicing.

It was cute; all the little glances Brett got but it seemed like Cena was getting back on top. The man really was a superhero or something. And not that lame old aqua man.

Watching intently he could see Randy's distress. Either Randy really didn't want to be near Cena or it he needed help quick. He winced at the back body drop the man received that was proceeded with a number of fists and an Irish whip into another turnbuckle. If he'd watched enough wrestling- which he did- he knew the next combination of moves would lead to a bulldog, followed by the set up for a signature, and the evident finisher.

If Randy didn't come back soon he'd have to wait for some smoke signal, sign, or direction for him to jump in. Though he had sense enough to know when to jump in on his own.

:::

Randy is simply exhausted, mentally and physically, and it shows beyond doubt. His mind wanders just far enough for Cena to make his usual comeback and grab Randy, throwing him up on his shoulders while he kicks and tries to grab onto the top rope; Cena's grip was both uncomfortable and awkwardly too close. He growls and kicks at the ref; the match deemed a disqualification as he throws Cena aside and rolls out of the ring… Finally this was over.

…Though he would have to get to the back and deal with all the previous drama. He growls and rips the title away from Justin Roberts, his breathing slightly labored as he made his way up the ramp just for Vince to interfere with his plans.

Now, not only did he have to get back in the ring, but he was realizing he had to cut down on his smoking habit… He drops the belt and runs back into the ring while Cena is still down; attacking him with a series of punches and kicks; throwing him toward the rope just for it to be reversed; Cena catching him and driving him down hard into the mat, his hands wrapped uncomfortably around his thighs again as he goes for another pin attempt; Randy hardly kicking out before the three count, he gets up again, with noted difficulty. He's just dazed when he struggles up to his feet, whipped into the corner and collapsing onto the mat instantly, he could hardly go on any longer.

He slips back out of the ring, walking off in a slow stagger just for Cena to run after him, shoving him off into the barrier and nearly colliding with a fan. Entranced in his anger, Randy shakes it off, grabbing Cena and hurling him into the steel steps, falling himself in the process, he gets back up with a sinister grin playing on his face, Cena just laying there… the sickening thud of the stairs having toppled over was literally music.

He grabs John and throws him back into the ring… maybe he had this after all.

Cena kicks out at two.

Again.

Again.

Randy's had enough; he's leaving again just to be forced back into the match by McMahon or force to forfeit his title.

Cena catches him as he runs back in, driving him face first into the mat. He knows he is about to get pinned when he kicks Cena up off of him, even more angry than before he gets back to his feet and attempts to hit him with an RKO; getting thrown off into the ropes and caught back in the dreaded position on his shoulders, he struggles out of it and manages to catch Cena's confusion and pin him quickly, using his feet on the op rope as leverage to keep him pinned down… He was more than happy to hear the three count, as well as his music.

Maybe now Brett was impressed with him - wait, why did he care?… - Wait, why was there another ref? Randy holds his place on the turnbuckle, throwing up his signature pose for DiBiase when the refs demand the match restart just to appease Vince one last time… This guy really didn't want the title on him anymore.

This was a nightmare.

He jumps back down, met with a hard clothesline that knocks the last bits of breath out of him, Cena holding him down in the most uncomfortably positioned STF he could have made on someone.

The ref has his back turned to the crowd, and Randy is a split second from giving up. Where was Brett?! Randy hisses violently as he attempts to twist out of it one last time - the quick flash of cute distressed jeans and tanned outdoors skin tackling Armstrong from determining Cena the winner by submission.

Randy scans each of the security guard's faces carefully as they haul Brett away, taking the split second moment and hitting his RKO on Cena for the final pin.

Thank god.

Randy takes his title and shows off, just to look not so aware of what had happened. He grins so devilishly and jumps down from the turnbuckle, throwing the title over his shoulder and calmly making his way to the back… although once he had gotten there he was sprinting around to find Brett; having already taken the precaution to pay one off to not have DiBiase arrested.

Cody looks rather horrified to hear that Ted mentioned what was so childishly known now as the "D word." He looks like he himself had been betrayed, too.

"God… why would you even say that to him?! How did you even bring that up? You're leaving out so many details. The other night you say the worst things imaginable to me, and now you pick apart Randy too? You know that's like… wow," Cody didn't even have words for the cruelty that Ted was showing lately, and the disgust is written all over his face … and then he snickers.

"You said all that, and then you tried to kiss him? God, I thought I wasn't that bright…" After all, his Wal-Mart application had been denied… twice.

Cody tenses up when Ted touches him; not sure how to respond or react he just pulls away slowly when he stops touching him, as far as he could move with the chain and chair attached to him.

"You're cute…" Cody mutters, "That's why Dave always liked you better than me… you're cute, and smart… We're both, you know… sexy… just in different ways," Okay, he was jealous that Ted had a lot of Dave's attention in the past, and rightfully so considering how hunky Batista was. "Randy wanted to have children with you after Dave left and he gave up on finding someone else, remember? He didn't even consider me…"

Cody looks legitimately hurt by Randy's choice, no matter how long ago it was. "Then again, you're all... rich and have better breeding than us Rhodes whores... So I guess I can't blame him. Not that I want any kids, anyway... disgusting..." he always hated children.

:::

Ted rubbed his arm with his free hand and was so amazed that he was acting like this. Never so hard had he tip-toed around a conversation.

"Details, huh?" Ted sighed again for the unteenth time in a row. "Well I wanted to talk to Randy after I made us lose the match because I didn't want to see how angry you'd be at me. It was a punk move I know- and not pun intended." he laughed uneasily. "We started talking and after he gave me some advice I said thanks because I didn't want to end up like, well, you know."

The disgust on Cody's face makes him want to roll over and die but who wanted to be chained to a dead body? Instead he worries the hem of his trunks and blushes at the snickers Cody has. "Well I just thought maybe it would work! If you did it, he would've forgiven you no doubt. You have this sweet face about you." For the first time in the past few days, he smiled.

He smiled softer, however as Cody brought up all the previous items. Yeah he remembered all that. "I guess..." He could tell it was upsetting the younger to some degree so he tried to lighten the mood. "If Randy had asked you then to have kids with him, would you? I mean I know you don't like children but can't you just imagine dressing a little chubby face in polka dots?" He nervously laughed, not sure how Cody would react so he was on his guard.

A smile spread across Brett's lips excitedly knowing he did a good job. Heck, a great job all thanks to his wrestling sense. Randy had to have been proud. Such a great moment couldn't be ruined by anything.

Not even the many hands that carry him away to the back. He couldn't help but redden seeing as he hadn't been touched so much- forceful or otherwise. They wouldn't haul him off to jail, it seemed by them escorting him to a locker room. The door was bust open quickly and Brett was tossed on the floor effortlessly. "Ouch!" He cried as he connected with carpet. If Randy had paid for them not to take him to jail, maybe he didn't pay them well enough to actually treat him a little more fragile.

Looking forward he gasped and ran over to the familiar faces he'd seen frequently. Tempted to sit in the chair or tamper with the cuffs, Brett just giggled and sat infront of them. "Teddy, I dint know what you and Cody have going on but I'm sure this is a public locker room."

:::

Randy comes up quickly behind the security guards, specifically the two he had just watched toss Brett… he wasn't that exhausted to refrain from throwing them both into the opposite wall and delivering each an RKO.

He lets them go all too simply; since he just didn't have that sort of alone time to go through the whole digestion process. He huffs and turns back to the locker room, his arms crossed as he debated if he really wanted to go in there or … not. Maybe he could find some cigarettes backstage…

"You don't want to end up like Randy, you mean? …If you haven't heard, Dave seems pretty content with the nothing he has now… Alright, they're both miserably content with themselves, then again; you're left with nothing now, too." Cody rolls his eyes, "You should get those two back together so our lives can be normal again. Imagine how happy Randy would be?" Sure, Cody was only thinking of himself in the situation… but it couldn't hurt, really.

Cody ignores any talk of the match, out of his own embarrassment, of course, since he looks flustered at the mere mention of it, just knowing he was wrong but not daring to go near the idea of admitting it to anyone.

"I hate him - sometimes… but I'd never say something like that." He sighs heavily and pouts, "I have to do a lot more than suck up sweetly like you, Teddy…" he struggles against the chain again, practically slicing into his own wrist to move away from Ted.

"Even if he did let you kiss him oh-so-nicely, what would you have done? Huh? Nothing. You wouldn't have even thought about doing anything. You'll never do anything. You had your chance when you were his little sperm donor, and you blew that off too." Cody isn't mad, but it's funny to him how Ted claims to want all this attention, but does nothing when he actually does get it.

"I hate children. I don't want any, ever…" he looked legitimately grossed out by the thought, "I don't even want them near me. I don't even like looking at them! Even the thought grosses me out… Imagine me… pregnant? Gross," Cody gags.

He jumps closer to Ted when the door busts open, then gags for a whole other reason, narrowing his eyes at Ted and whispering in his most angry, quiet voice. "You just had to, didn't you?"

:::

True, he never did anything. The fact that he would never do anything? Not so true. Eventually he'd grasp an opportunity when the time was right but let's face it, spontaneity wasn't his thing. "Maybe blowing it off was for the better... Randy wouldn't be able to put up with me."

The thought of a pregnant Cody was nice for a second. The ideal country wife all barefoot and pregnant but he knew the firecracker beside him wouldn't be able to be the dainty wife he wanted. Yeah, it would be weird to see him in a faded cotton gown, hair all up in rollers, and in the kitchen early in the morning. He snickered and agreed. "I suppose you're right. You know you." He changed his tone as not to sound like he was patronizing the man and was instead genuinely agreeing.

The door frightened him too and when he sees the face being thrown to the carpet he just smelled trouble. Anger hissed in his ear makes him swallow hard, loudly. "I promise you, Cody. I didn't even know he was here. Remember, I left with you. He followed Randy." Ted whispered back trying hard to sympathize with Cody but show some content for Brett.

Usually it would've been a real jab to Brett to poke this situational bear but he had other plans. "Look, I'm not here to bother you two and whatever this is." He walked over to his brother and kissed his forehead. "Don't wait up for me, Teddy and you," he turned to Cody with a pout. Brett's bottom lips was poked out but he wasn't angry or resentful, "I just wanted to apologize for...sticking my nose where it didn't belong and stuff. Teddy made me mad at him too so I kinda get what you feel. "

He plucked Ted and ran around the room in search of something. "Either of ya seen, The Vipers bag? I wanna get outta here quick!" Sure he was getting questioning looks, the brunette explained, "We gotta go; I got a date with Randy!" Excitedly he jumped as he thought about the promised dinner and he couldn't wait.

:::

"Randy didn't want to put up with you," Cody snorts, "I told you… He's not going to settle down with anyone again; he just wants … you know," he snorts. So gross!

He settles on not talking anymore since Brett has walked in - until he takes a look at the expression on Ted's face, "You better not be thinking what - You are! Stop that!" He looks at himself self consciously, as if it had already happened. "I DO know me, Ted, and that is never going to happen." He looks away from him and huffs. How dare Ted have those… those thoughts!

He's not even sure how to remain calm and collected anymore, and chooses to use his free hand to start taking apart the leg of the chair. He couldn't take being tied up like this any longer. He shoots Brett a dirty look and stares at him until he hopefully dropped dead, but Cody was unfortunately not blessed with Super Human Powers; and was unfortunately not an X-Men member.

"Yeah, Brett.. You're going to be sorry," Cody growls angrily and wishes the damn leg would break off from the chair so he could smash Brett across the face with it - unfortunately the screws just wouldn't budge.

There was no true fury than The Viper… but Cody was a very close second. He takes the chair, and pulling Ted along with him; ignoring how hard the handcuff was cutting into his wrist and trying to use his free hand to grab Brett and strangle him.

"You have nothing with Randy!" he screams loud enough for his voice to echo around the room, "I'm going to fucking kill you before he even gets a chance to!"

:::

Brett jumped away at first, immediately scared. "What's your problem?! I apologized to you and you wanna kill me!?" Then the other words registered to him. "And how do you know I don't have something going on, huh?! Why do you even care!?"

Ted could already see the direction this was going. And it wasn't good. Cody was like a firecracker and Brett was an equally excitable sparkler. Sure that his wrists were going to be irratated and red, he tried to yank Cody back with just enough force to get his attention. "Guys calm down. Codes, you're hurting me man!"

He was sure his cry went on deaf ears, as neither let up. "Well Brett, why dont you just calm down?" The feisty look in the youngest's eyes only told him he didn't have any intentions of the sort.

"You may wanna stay out of this, Teddy." He stepped a little closer to Cody and looked him up and down. "I think I know what it is. You're jealous because for once somebody isn't fawning over you! But guess what, I don't care and I'm not going to fight you over this! I deserve some attention! I deserve someone who doesn't want to be with me just because of my money!" Fired up by nothing but his own words, Brett stepped forward and swung violently. Of course he missed and jumped back to guarding himself against the still flailing Rhodes.

"Would you two just quit it?" Ted sighed. Where was Randy when he needed him?

:::

"Because you deserve to be dead, Brett! You ruined Ted's life, see! I hate him and that's all your fault compounding my hate! You just added on to it until I couldn't take his shit anymore! Your both one big half of everything I hate!"

Cody's a pretty decent fighter for someone with one hand to use; he looks back and kicks Ted hard in the leg, yanking them both forward and decking Brett; unfortunately he was just too fast for someone who wasn't tied up to someone else and a piece of furniture.

"Randy's just using you! I don't know what for - but he is! He has a fucking plan for everyone! You think he's going to "be" with you, you're stupider than you act!" Cody was beyond furious, and makes another quick movement to attack the younger man again - the door opens.

Shit.

Cody turns around slowly, waiting to see Randy on the other side… but, as his perfect fate that included good looks, muscles, and a slender body, that same fate just let him have Regal back… instead of an aggressive, overprotective Randy.

When the Brit enters the room, it's as if everything had just come to a stop…. Cody is quiet and still while he walks past the other two with out any regard, not even so much as a glance. He just picks up Cody's damaged wrist and reaches into his own pocket, managing to find something to quickly pick the lock and set Rhode's free… of course, he had the swift wherewithal to attach the other cuff back onto the chair.

Cody shoves Brett onto the ground, staring at Ted with his eyes as cold and dead as ice. "You assholes deserve each other," he scoffs, strutting over to Regal and pouting cutely about his wrist, snuggled up close and nuzzling him gently to wordlessly apologize for whatever he had done earlier to get cast aside.

Just as Cody is leaving, Dolph is holding the door open from the other side to let himself in, "You! Kid," he acknowledges Ted quick a quick smile before staring back at Brett.

"Since… This is Ted, you're Brett, right?" he looks between the both of them, quietly acknowledging their similarities. "Where's my damn brother?!"

He searches the entire room… like an idiot. Looking behind the couch, inside a trash can and dumping it out a few times over.

"Randy said you knew where he was!"

:::

Ted cut his eyes at Cody. He hated him because of Brett? That was a lame excuse. A bs excuse.

When the Brit entered the room, as everything stopped, Ted held his breath. It was hard to watch his tag partner get carried away but what could he do? Regal kept him chained. Great, now he really needed to wait for Randy. "You could've atleast let me loose too!" He yelled to the men leaving again. As much as he wanted to go after Cody, he knew he couldn't. Not without getting punched out again.

He gritted his teeth when the man shoved his brother. Brett may have been everything in the book but all the insults were a bit much. Ted didn't have too much time to think before Dolph was in his ear. "Youve seen Randy? Where? Why hasn't he come back here yet? I don't think he intended for me to make up with this chair." Because he sure wasn't doing that with Cody.

Surely like always, he was not paid any mind- which then led him to look to his sibling. Worried, he called. "Bretty? You alright?"

Brett was just angry. Plain frustrated. His jaw ached and he fought everything in himself not to cry. When he tries to be nice, pleasant even, Cody just has to be so mean and rotten. What had he done to warrant a deathwish? Nothing! And how dare that cheating runt say he ruined Teddy's life! He didn't ruin it, heck, he was barely in it lately! So many factors, including, his relationship kept Ted from home.

Looking up, Brett just brushes off everything. "I'm fine," he whispered and stood up. "Yeah Dolph, I know where he is. Stay here with Teddy and I'll go get him." Without any chance of opposition, he ran out the room as quickly as he could to find Randy- realizing halfway through that he was supposed to get Briley. Inaudibly he cussed and went about his way. So Randy left Briley in the main hallway? No... Close to the curtain, right? Oh boy.

Up and down each hall he went until he looked down one hallway and saw little Ziggler, who somehow escaped his bondage. He sighed in relief and immediately went towards him. "Peirce! Hey, Briley!" When the young man saw him be waved him over.

"Hey, Baby Dibiase."

"Oh man sorry about what happened earlier. Dolph told me to come get you but I see you got out!"

Briley rubbed his chin and pointed behind Brett. "Yeah, he helped me out."

As Brett turned around he nearly choked on his gasp, never expecting to see the man behind him. Cena- and he looked none too pleased. He didn't even want to look up into the probably angry face. "Well, Brett Dibiase...Ted's little brother. Interfering like that. Randy has got some explaining to do and you're going to lead me to him, aren't you?" A big threatening arm was placed on his shoulder and he nodded dumbly. "Thought so."

And Brett nervously set back on the task of returning to the locker room, praying Randy was in there out of fear of what Cena's intentions were. All he wanted was a nice dinner and look what he got.

:::17:::


	18. Chapter 18

Dolph gives a shrug and flops down onto the couch, "What's the matter, Ted? No beer in here?" he rolls his eyes and pulls the hair tie from his hair, along with a bobby pin holding it off his neck, "Here, let me help you with that… You look pathetic," he laughs.

What idiot got themselves tied to a chair? Lap dance gone wrong maybe? He shrugs… He'd never do something that stupid with Zack.

"So… where have I seen your brother before?" he asks.. Not coming to the immediate conclusion that it was FCW… He wasn't down there too often, anyway. He waits for Ted to come to him, since he isn't the most generous of people and does his best to jig the lock until it pops open.

He looks so pleased with himself, in a not so casual manner. He just laughs and ties his wet, vanilla scented blonde hair back up with the pin and tie.

"You and Cody fightin,' huh?" he shrugs, "Been there before."

Randy picks his title belt off the folding table and throws it over his shoulder with an exasperated sigh…. He really had to deal with what he had left in the locker room, and the two boys who had hopefully learned a lesson being tied together.

On his way back to his dressing room, he stopped and stared in disbelief. Cena? With Brett? And … whoever? He hisses angrily, his saliva splattering the floor as he stomps out his cigarette and storms down the hall.

He kicks the door clear off the hinges and onto the floor.

"Cena, we're not in the ring now," his voice is eerily calm, it's frightening. "Now… I can do anything I want to you here, and I suggest you take note at how many less personnel we have back here… the new positions opened in Connecticut… and the sudden disappearances of those… released… Superstars that were going to head down to TNA… And think about why Vince would keep me around… after I kicked his fucking skull in…. Now, drop my little boyfriend, and get out of here."

:::

Ted was more than thankful that Dolph wasn't bent on torturing him like everyone else in the world. Well... his world. Once the cuffs were off he rubbed his raw wrist and made a mental note to apply some type of ointment from the hotel's first aid kit. "I'm no going to ask you, how you learned to do that," he laughed and sat in the chair he was imprisoned with. Ironic.

"Yeah, he's been working FCW with your brother." He realizes Dolph probably already figured it out but just to keep it from floating around, he answers the question. "He wants to be on the main roster so bad though." Ted shook his head and reclined in his chair like an old man who'd been tired from working all day. "Young thing is in way over his head, these backstage politics ain't no joke. He just doesn't know." In his ramblings he's sure Dolph said the same things about Briley at some time.

He sighed again and fiddled with the drawstring on his trunks. "Yeah we're fighting but I don't understand why. Then I got all these bugs in my ear: 'He's a whore,Ted, don't forgive him.' 'Hes just misunderstood, Ted, apologize to him.' 'You're only making it worse by talking to him, Ted.' 'Ted, why don't you sit down and talk about it?!'" He clutched his hair to emphasize how crazy it was driving him. "I can't just say forget about it- I love him, you know. But still... it's getting pretty tiring to try and keep up with all this." His eyes strolled over to Ziggler for guidance. "How'd you deal with it? Zack couldn't have been this difficult. "

He wouldn't get much of an answer before his brother came back with Briley and... Cena? "What's John doing here?" Again, he recieved no answer due to the door being busted open. "Randy? What's going on?"

Brett released a breath of relief when he saw his knight burst in the room and demand his release. Wait- Randy just called him his... his... his boyfriend?! The squeal he let out couldn't be controlled by his hands alone.

"Boyfriend?" Cena inquired jokingly. "You're dating this kid? Or is it some type of thing to satiate that appetite of yours? Man Randy I knew you liked 'em young but, getting minors?"

"I'm no minor! I'm a grown man!" Brett shoved John but it didn't make him move much. "And he's not trying to eat me!" Cena's chuckle that followed made him turn back into a hermit crab, wanting to go back in it's shell.

"Easy there, powder puff. You're right, you are a man and a cute one at that. Not as cute as your brother over there but still pretty cute." Cena turned and winked to the older Dibiase, flustering the younger man. The chaingang leader ruffled Brett's hair and moved him over to Briley so he had room to get to the Viper. He smiled at the threats and crossed his arms. "Pardon me, princess but if it hadn't been for your boyfriend I would've had you tapping and that belt around my waist. Didn't forget that, did you?" Confidently he moved closer to Randy and flashed his million dollar dimples.

"I ain't scared of nothing you can do to me because in the end I always come out on top. Consider me the golden child, I always get what I want. But unlike you, I don't use conniving… cruel… sadistic ways to get them. I earn my keep. So I just came to warn you: tomorrow on Raw I'm getting what I want. That title, you..., and him," Smiling again, he blew a kiss to Ted and strolled out.

"Woah... That was pretty tense!" Briley chimed in and grinned excitedly. "Backstage drama is too cool!"

:::

Dolph laughs nervously, "Yeah… I'm pretty skilled," he comments, taking a compact mirror/brush from his pants and checking over his appearance thoroughly. He gives Ted a funny look, really? He was going to sit in that chair? He shakes his head.

"Oh yeah… FCW," he nods, "Better keep him down there," he snickers, finally feeling some amount of connection with someone since Ted and him pretty much had the same ideas. "He wrote a book, you know, Briley… Something about how to get girls," he laughs, "Really… I think he's getting his mind off of all of this Superstar stuff, he's a pretty good author. Hell, he's just an interviewer right now, anyway…" he suddenly glares at Ted and sits up.

"I don't want Randy anywhere near him," he hopes Ted understands. "That guy doesn't have a good reputation with interviewers, you know? Keep him your man away from him."

He settles back down with his mirror, not being too quick to reply to Ted at all, in fact it looked like he had not even been listening at all… Dolph was just that aloof. He fixes his hair, bats his eyes a bit and checks his teeth to ensure the perfect smile.

"You just figured out your own problem, Richie-Rich. You love him… Why does anyone else have to have an opinion?" he raises a brow at him; anyone giving someone input on what he could and couldn't do was just ridiculous. "Zack wasn't difficult at all…" he snickers, "He was smitten with me, then again, who wouldn't be?!" he flashes his little mirror a perfect smile. "In fact, the way I ended up with Za-"

Dolph jumps up from his relaxed position, moving closer to Ted, "What's going on?…" he's noticeably nervous, as if Cena had been looking for him for something that he had done… and in comes Randy.

"Shut up, Ted!" Randy quips instantly, not even realizing what he had said or that he was no longer stuck to the chair.

Randy's blood is absolutely boiling. He's screaming so loud that it's become completely incoherent, except for a few key phrases. He raises his eyebrow at the squeal coming from Brett, before turning back to Cena.

"Yeah, we are dating," he turns to Brett's protests, declaring himself a man for once. Randy flashes him a quick smile for standing up for himself - well, trying to. He settles down slightly, trying to play it cool for his sake alone.. And that security was not so subtly strolling by the door, "And I'm not Lawler, if you haven't noticed," he rolls his eyes and stands in front of Brett.

"You know…" he calms himself down just knowing Brett was safely behind him, "You could probably ask those friends of yours just how hard it is to satisfy my appetite," he comments, licking his lips though he is unaware that he even makes the motion. The way he stares at Cena replaces his sexy silver gaze with the cold, dead eyes of a shark; emotionless, except for his personal amusement that sparked in his less than friendly smirk. "…Oh, you can't?" Randy laughs softly, shaking his head, "That's right.. Dinner was really good last week." The Viper uncrosses his arms, a hand ghosting across his abs… Thank god for his quick digestion system or Brett probably wouldn't have been too amused.

He turns back to Brett, slipping an arm around him and kissing him softly, "I'd bet you'd taste really good, though," he chuckles, "Though I have this habit of not consuming loved ones… So, this must all answer your question from the other night," he shrugs as if cannibalism was just no big deal.

Cena's words hit him like a ton of bricks again, and he darts out in front of Ted, pulling Brett along in the process and shoving Cena hard. "Ted is mine too, get the fuck out of here! No wonder you're single, everybody thinks your disgusting," Randy shakes his head, "Now I think I need another shower…"

He backs away from Cena the second he approaches him, "Sorry, you must have forgotten that I don't care about anything you do. You sure, think about me a lot," he rolls his eyes, "You'll obviously have this title, Vince already told me," he huffs. "Plus, if you haven't heard, I'm all set for retirement… In fact, you won't even manage to get it off of me, because I quit tonight," he looks so amused with himself before grabbing Ted, "I'm taking this with me, too. He'll never be yours. Brett, Cody, Ted… they're all mine," he hisses and shoves Briley in Cena's direction, along with Dolph. "Here, take this … stuff."

Oh, yeah.. Stuff. They hadn't even been people anymore. Not that Randy cared.

Randy wants desperately to attack Cena from behind, he'd been waiting for the chance for him to turn his back on him all night… though he was far too exhausted to fight through the security that flanked him on all sides… including that little cute one. He decides he might kill him later… he was pretty hungry, anyways; evident by his growling stomach. Apparently cigarettes were not going to cut it.

He looks back at Briley... maybe a change of plans. His idiotic little comment makes Randy stare at him hard and subconciously ghost his tongue over his lips... He was no Brett, but he could be quite the hors d'oeuvre...

"Hey, why don't you guys go pack up the rental car, hm?" Randy throws Dolph out effortlessly, and moves Ted and Brett out in a more gentle manner; placing kisses on each; shutting the door before anyone could protest. He turns back to Briley...

:::

When they get thrown out, Ted is a obviously somewhere else, Brett notices. "So Cena... wants me?" He overhears the blonde rambling and he smiles. His brothers self-esteem was surely lower than it should've been for a guy like him. "That's wierd."

"Not really. Look at ya, Teddy." He playfully moves a hand in front of Ted in a presenting manner.

Brett agrees with himself and looks at the way Dolph is eyeing the door. He's almost sure the poor guy is worried over Briley. Heck, he's a little worried for Briley after Randy admits he's a cannibal. The more he thinks of it though, he can help but picture the man in a vampire-esque manner- one of the more classy cannibals of cinema.

Hurriedly he knocks on the door, choosing not to just barge in. "Randy! Open up please! You can't eat Briley! He's my friend!" He knocks some more before sitting on a crate opposite the door. "Well I've done all I can do. Just gotta see what happens." He motioned for Dolph to sit to the left of him and his brother to the right.

Ted stares at him curiously until he decided to join him on the crate. "So," He began, "you two are...dating?" Almost fearfully he asks. It wasn't something he really wanted to talk about but he was curious.

Brett let out another squeal and nodded furiously. "Yup! You heard him!" He smiled but then turned to Ted, getting defensively hostile. "Why?"

"I'm...happy for you, I guess and I'll accept that. But I swear if he does anything to you, I better be the first to know! He's not just going to use you for his own gain. You're still my little brother and I'm supposed to protect you!" The laugh Brett let out was accidental but he nodded in understanding.

He playfully shoved his brother. "Jealousy is not a good look for you, Theodore."

Ted just rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "I'm gonna load up the rental. You do what you can to help Dolph out." And Brett nodded while the man left.

Inside the room, Briley was contemplating trying to vanish into thin air. Alone with the Viper. Dolph had warned him about this. And after the choice comments minutes ago, he was on the verge of screaming for help but panicking wasn't going to help.

He cleared his throat and back up as far away as he could. "Um Randy Orton... Wow." Slightly, nervously he laughed. "This really is a pleasure, meeting like this. It would've been better under different circumstances but- you know what, I can see you're a very busy man so I'll just go." Pierce flashed a bright smile and gingerly tried to escape but when he locks gazes with the taller man he retreats.

Briley wouldn't yell. When you're an interviewer, you learn to remain calm and talk even calmer. So in spite of the situation he just keeps maneuvering closer to the door while he holds conversation. "You know what, Randy. I'm positive I'm not even your type. I mean I probably taste like...'ICK' compared to some of the other guys. I'm not even seasoned!" Man he was desperate and stupid. Cracking jokes at a time like this.

:::

Randy eyes Briley… scanning over every tiny inch of his body. He grins so devilishly and approaches him quicker.

Unfortunately for Orton, he hadn't heeded his parental warnings and was very adamant about playing with his food. He darts at him quickly, stopping just before he was about to grab him and probably snap his neck like a tooth pick… he turns around to look at the door, right as Briley makes a run for it. He rolls his eyes.

Maybe Brett would hate him if he ate his friends. He sighs. He looks over the younger man a little more… He was pretty cute, his disheveled, over jelled brown hair and the odd fact that he looked like a cross of Brett and Bourne. He walks toward him calmly and narrows his eyes, interrupted momentarily by Dolph yelling outside of the door.

"I'm never too busy for dinner," he comments, shoving the boy away from it, "But apparently I can't eat my boyfriend's little pals, so, you go run along and play… This isn't over. I'm sure you taste just fine… I'm really into brown eyes and tanned skin… and yours just looks… delicious."

Randy reaches for the door and … of course Brett isn't there anymore. He moves aside so that Dolph goes flying into Briley and not landing a punch, or whatever it was Dolph was trying to do to get in the room. He curses and grabs his stuff from the room, making sure everything was well collected and he had not missed a thing.

He had so much to worry about now… he rubs at his temples and deals with everything building up - his hunger a large second place winner to the fact that Cena wanted Ted… he hands his stuff off to one of the backstage runners to bring to DiBiase.

…Now he had to do something to show that he …. Cared. He shuts his eyes as if opening them would reveal that everything was back to normal. Why did Ted have to care about that tramp so much… then again, the more he thinks about it, he cares too.

Through the course of several minutes and a fight, he is carrying an unconscious Rhodes slung over his shoulder like a used bath towel and the boy's bag in his other hand. As if he thought for a second that Randy was going to actually let him go to England with "that."

Randy tosses Cody's bag in the car, and in the process, dumps Cody onto the concrete ground. He turns to Brett and instructs him to go back to the catering area and grab the last of the cupcakes that had been left - and he heard there was still cookies… Oh god cookies. He waits for Brett to be completely out of sight when he turns to Ted, stepping over Cody and grabbing DiBiase, shoving him up against the car and holding his jaw tight in his hands; his voice was a low growl, just above a harsh whisper, even if Cody was unconscious and Brett was back inside.

"Look… Just because you hurt me almost as badly as … D-Dave… did," Did he just stutter? Fuck. He makes his grip even tighter, shoving Ted harder onto the car and pinning him. "That doesn't mean you're not mine - that I don't still…. C….you know… Ca.. care," he sighs heavily, "Look, I brought you this tramp back. You're done with anything you and Cena did together." Randy looks toward the door before kissing Ted, trying to prove that he did care for him; he gives up quite easily and just gets in the car.

:::

Briley is just too relieved that Randy didn't get to eat him and when Brett comes back into the room he made sure he expressed that. "You need to control your boyfriend."

Brett just looked at him curiously and bagged up his trays of cupcakes. "He didn't eat you. That should be enough." He shook his head and bid his friend farewell. Cody passed out on the concrete... Not a bad thing. Maybe he could get away with stepping on him too.

Nope. Ted was standing right there and he looked pretty uncomfortable. He knew it would be better if he just left it alone.

Excitedly he jumped in the rental and turned to Randy. "Well...where should we go on our date? Dinner at a restaurant just doesn't seem appropriate anymore." For the first time he initiates a kiss- just a soft one on the cheek. "And thank you for not eating my friend." Adding the last part was probably just an excuse to why he hugged the man and snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah right..." Ted huffed at Randy's words and threw sone stuff in the trunk. Like he cared. Hard to really believe as much as he wanted to.

And why was Randy kissing him so much? That wasn't like him. It was just plain wierd. Not bad but unusual. Just like Cena. He didnt have anything with Cena. How long exactly did John even have eyes for him? It didn't matter, he didn't want Cena so Randy had no worries. He wanted Cody. Cody, Cody, Cody. He didn't care if be belonged to Randy, or if John wanted him- he wanted Cody more than anything. Speaking of which...

There was a few things Ted could- no, wanted to do to the man as he slept. Most of which were immature but he digressed. The guy had a rough night after all so he'd refrain from that. Not as easily as Randy, he hoisted up Cody and laid him in the backseat, following in as well.

"You can take Codes and me to the hotel since you've got plans."

:::

"Our date?..." randy does his best to make it sound like he had not known about this or worse... Forgot all about it... Was he becoming Dave?... "We can go to dinner if you 'd like? I don't know much of what's around here, really..."

He looks at the floor, trying to not face his similarities to Dave. He quietly starts to remember the not-so anniversary celebration. Dave had come home, partying with his friends all night. Randy had been waiting at home, dressed like a woman to make matters worse: short heels and a cocktail dress... Dave liked him to look like a girl. He was fast asleep on the couch, four a.m when the man decided to come home; he'd tossed a half empty styrofoam carton on Randy; half a slice of pizza and three or four fries, along with a sandwich wedge, half bitten off, that was someone else's entirely. Dave didn't like the ingredients on it, and would never order it. Dave heads to bed and Randy sits alone on the couch with his rations of someone else's food and another empty promise that tonight was " The Night." He kicks off the last high heel that hadn't fallen off and accepts that he would not be barring children tonight, having a romantic evening - or breakfast by the way it was already four am- or being allowed to sleep upstairs, snuggled with the man of his dreams.

Randy looks destroyed on the outside -though not as broken and mournful as he was on the inside. The emotion is erased when he feels Brett's lips on his cheek. He smiles half heartedly and rests his hands on Brett's knee.

"I don't eat family - or friends..." he forces himself to laugh. He smiles a bit more and lets Brett snuggle him. " I wonder what's taking Ted so long..." he doesn't bother to look back, though.

He's still so quiet; as if his entire world collapsed in front of him, and maybe it had when he was bringing up all of these memories; he had Ted to Blame for that.

He looks at the knocked out Cody and then glances over Ted for a moment; his gaze settles uncomfortably at his own feet. Maybe this wasn't a good time for a date - especially when his voices were telling him to make a run for it. They came out of nowhere, too; giving him a startled expression for the better half of five minutes.

"Oh... Plans, yeah, we've had these forever..." his voice trails off with his lie. Was he lying? He doesn't even remember. He hopes Brett doesn't realize it. "you and Cody have a lot to work on, I guess." randy sighs and looks at Brett... Maybe he should have stayed behind and used Briley's bones to pick his teeth with.

:::

"I wouldn't say we'd had these plans forever..." The youngest Dibiase tried to mow over the fact that his boyfriend lied so carelessly and the way he probably forgot about their date all together. He was a very busy guy after all.

The movements, all signs that something was obviously bothering Randy so Brett made a grown up decision. "Hey, it's alright. We can just go back to the hotel and I'll order room service. You gotta be tired after that match. You need rest!" He smiled up before turning to the window, easing Randy's hand off his knee.

Truth be told, he was really starving for something else besides room service but... he had his cupcakes. Which were great but he had this insane craving for a meal in a resturaunt surrounding. Maybe when Randy was sleeping he'd sneak out. The man wouldn't mind too much, right. He'd only be gone for a little while and it wasn't that late at night. Late enough that Ted would have a fit but not that late.

That was later. Now, he was starving which happened very often for him. "Am I the only one who is just crazy hungry right now?" Brett opened another tray and pulled out his treat, passing one back to Ted. "When's the last time you ate? You should eat something." He didn't wait for an answer, knowing that he skipped out on Ted for breakfast. Maybe he could make it up to him by inviting Ted to his late night dinner plans. There'd be brotherly bonding and he'd have chaperone.

"Alot to work on... Yup... Yup." He just stared at Cody. "I'll probably just watch him and make sure you didn't kill him." He stared for a long time- long enough to the point where a normal person would've been drawn to something else. But he wasn't. He could look at Cody forever.

Besides this was probably the closest he would get to the man without a fight breaking out. So he'd enjoy it.

When Brett offers the sweets he didn't have an appetite for it but the kid had a point. He hadn't eaten since yesterday and that wasn't good for a superstar. The cupcake was immediately accepted but slowly eaten. Cody probably hadn't ate either. Actually... he may not have needed anything. Rhodes looked like he stuffed himself pretty good the night before. Ted ruffled Cody's hair and playfully dabbed a little icing on the unconsciencious face. Take that, pretty boy.

"You know... I love this whore in the backseat with me." Ted smiled.

:::

"Oh..." Randy says quietly, even in the small word his voice was laced with guilt and the undertones of an apology.

He feels awful; yet the word sorry just doesn't come easy when you're Randy. He doesn't even bother to look up right now; even with the subtle rejection of Brett moving his hand away. He knew the feeling too well, subjecting it to Brett after his own experience of being on the receiving end of the hurt was too much, especially for a cute kid like Brett.

"What I said back there, I didn't mean it..." Randy is so quiet, "I just said it to make John go away, you're not my boyfriend, Brett ..." he turns to Ted without looking at him, "You're not my property, either. Cody is yours, not mine. As much as he's telling you to fuck off he really wants you back, alright? I think I just managed to solve everyone's personal lives."

He shifts awkwardly, just looking up to see how far they had been from the hotel. It seemed like it would take days, and he really needed a hard drink. He glances at Brett for moment, "I'll get someone to take you to dinner tonight.

Randy goes through a mental checklist of Superstars that he could trust, and had a mutual acquaintanceship with - not quite friends, but those who were far too afraid to cross The Viper.

There were still some pretty cute guys on the roster; sexy even. Randy has nothing but eyes for Mason Ryan; something he's avoided from the simple fact that Vince had gone out and practically found a replica of Dave Batista... Randy just wasn't feeling the accent.

Randy smiles at Ted's proclamation of love for Cody. It was about time he started taking his advice - or what he thought was his advice at least.

The second the car gets to the hotel, randy climbs over Ted, not so innocently brushing against him. " When I leave in the morning, I'll leave the title in your room, okay? You can relinquish it on my behalf Monday night. Brett's my number one contender," he laughs half heatedly, "imagine the look on Vince's face..."

Sure, Brett's contenders hip wasn't exactly truthful, as he had no reign over it; but planting it in the kids mind was going to get him motivated to actually chase it when the officials tried to say "No."

Randy grabs his bags from the back, making a quick speed-walk get away to the elevator and locking himself inside of his room.

He breaks the knob off the air conditioner; getting it purposely stuck on the highest setting of heat possible. Before heading straight to the phone to have room service send him up a few bottles of stiff liquor and unfortunately this could be another night of trying to call his Dave and try to convince him that they should try again through his emotions and drunk inhibited confessions of being so lost and depressed with out his Dave to tell him what to do with everything right down to his haircut. Why on earth would he want to put Brett through that same hell?

:::

"Oh..." He mirrored back disdainfully. Brett can't help how wide his eyes get almost to the point of tears when the viper speaks. "Right. Nice thinking. Who knows what Cena would've did," he chuckled, playing off how mournful it would've sounded otherwise.

Of course he wasn't his boyfriend. It should've been obvious that Randy was just scathing off John. Guess he got the memo pretty late.

And just like that, he lost his appetite. All plans of stealing away long gone. "It's alright, I don't... I don't even want to go out anymore." Which wasn't true. He wanted to go out- as in go catch a plane back home. Then again, he had no right.

"Contender, yeah. Great." It was obvious what this was when it started out. This wasn't a relationship. It was two adults making an agreement that would aid both parties. Randy beat John and kept his title, and Brett was put up for admittance on the main roster. That's what it was but some how it just didn't sit well.

It bothered him to feel so- as Cody said- used.

Ted noticed the change in atmosphere all around. He couldn't help but glance between Randy and his brother. The tension was thicker than Sheamus' gelled-up hair. "I'll come pick the belt up in the morning if it's all the same. I really wanna hit the hay."

When Randy darts off he herds Brett and Cody back to his suite. It would more than likely bother the man when he woke up in Ted's place but Cody's room was a wreck. The arrangements were so that Brett could have his own bed as well as Cody and he, being so chivalrous, would take the couch. Oh his back would kill him in the morning.

Once he's settled in and puts Cody on a good pair of his pajamas, which he almost couldn't believe he still had, Ted can't help but notice his brother so restless. Brett was wondering aimlessly from the bathroom to the kitchen to the bed and back to the bathroom. What did Randy do to him? He seemed fine a while ago...

"Are you okay? What's wrong with you?" Brett hadn't even put on his pajamas fully, parading around in his bottoms with no shirt. He was worried. The younger man just shook his head and grabbed a jacket before running to the door. "Wait, where are you going?!"

"Randy's room." And he was gone, leaving Ted to worry about Cody.

::: 18:::


	19. Chapter 19

Cody's unconscious body remains that way, long after Brett leaves; eventually he finally stirs awake from Randy having knocked him out, with what he doesn't remember. Amnesia wears off after a few minutes, slowly sitting up and rolling his shoulders. He groans, rubbing at the back of his head before opening his eyes down at himself - what happened? He looks up and searches the room before he lays eyes on Teddy.

"…Did you do something to me while I was asleep?" it's hard not to notice he's suddenly wearing clothes and not wrestling gear … or did he change into his civilian clothes? God, he can't even remember if he brushed his hair or not.

Cody sighs heavily, gathering up his clothing and wondering if Ted really touched him or not. He even wonders if he should ask for payment - but decides to let it go as a freebie. He can hardly even stand up when he goes in search of his suitcase.

"Where's Randy?" he growls, scanning the room angrily. "He did this… for you," he scoffs. How dare they do that to him.

The Viper coils up under the outrageous amount of blankets piled on his bed, he must have harassed room service to bring him more comforters for hours last night before they gave in and threw a couple his way. He was very adamant about being warm.

He stares at the phone in his hand, a drink in the other; and a cigarette dangling from his lips as he tosses it from side to side. He hits redial again, his calls to Dave being ignored was a little better than the rejection speech.

He sighs quietly, blowing smoke from the opposite side of his lips and rolling over. Everything was difficult this week - including letting Brett down. Maybe with a few more drinks he wouldn't really care anymore. He's not even sure why he cares.

He looks up at the knock on the door and attempts to ignore it. Did Ted already fail again with Cody? This was too ridiculous.

:::

"Besides put clothes on you? Nah. I abstained." Ted laughed jokingly and moved to the bed. He chooses not to sit on it but instead just gaze dreamingly at Cody. The man was probably going to kill himself over whether or not Ted had touched him.

When Cody started to get up, Ted sighed and moved to the door, not blocking it but giving Cody more room. "Randy's in his room dealing with Brett. He wanted to give us time to think everything over. I just wanna talk. No pressure, though." He moved to the closet and grabbed his suitcase. "If I get out of hand, I'll leave, call Regal, and have you on the first flight back to England."

He slipped on his sneakers and moved back towards the door, leaning on it. "If that's what you want, that is. If you want me to stay, I'll stay." Ted picked up the menu on the stand beside him. "Hungry?"

Brett knew Randy heard him. And he just bet his last dollar the man was ignoring it. "Randy! You open this door right now!" Angrily he pounded away at it until he realized who he was yelling at. Still mad, but more cautious he knocked again. "I know you're in there and I just..."

What exactly did he want? Randy upheld his part of the bargain but he wasn't there to thank him. What did he want?

"Umm," he started before letting himself spew emotions. "You're my boyfriend whether you like it or not! Because I like you Randy and I think I deserve a little more out of this than some contender ship for a title I probably won't even get! It's just not fair! And what's the deal with calling me your boyfriend and then blowing me off?! You can't just play with a guys emotions like that! So you better own up for what you said!"

At this point he isn't sure if Randy heard him and isn't sure of what exactly he said. He's just really tired. For the few silent moments he even takes in the fact he didn't grab shoes; he'd been barefoot on the carpet all this time. Southern habit? Whatever. Brett just sighed after he didn't get an answer at the door and begins to take off for Ted once more. No, what he really needed right now was some air. There was a park close by, wasn't it?

:::

"…Oh," Cody comments quietly. He doesn't feel particularly violated, just confused now. He moves away a little at Ted's movement and feels nothing short of awkward when he's staring at him… He bets he had at least done something… If he hadn't, he'd feel so insulted. He's not even sure what to feel about what had happened.

He looks a tad frightened with Ted next to the door, and only backs up further before settling down his nerves a bit. "…I don't want to deal with Brett," he sighs with exhaustion and mutters a curse under his breath before looking up at his comment. "What do you need to talk about with me this time?" Cody crosses his arms, raising his eyebrow at him and looking a little annoyed. "I was on my way to England… Randy knocked me out with … I don't know, actually. I just know he hit me, and here I am."

He throws his bag over his shoulder, ready to head out to his own room to get his things to leave … except he wasn't about to try and go past Ted. The offer of food makes him flustered with embarrassment; if not for his appetite surpassed only by his father… Rhodes never turned down food. He nods slowly, "I… guess," he shrugs his shoulders, "I guess so…" …Oh, he was too obvious.

Randy puts his phone down on the nightstand. A record 32 calls to Dave, gone unanswered. He pulls the massive amounts of sheets over him and try harder to ignore the intense knocking. Maybe security would come and haul the kid away. He's almost an expert at ignoring people; almost. If not for his low tolerance for stress and that he was constantly on his last nerve, he would probably win an award for patients - he thought so, at least. He's the most patient person he knows.

He peers out of the sheets, wondering if he had heard Brett correctly - he didn't have a choice in who he was dating? It's funny, a funny comment… from a cute guy. He listens reluctantly. Who didn't just want a contendership? He blinks.. This was… new.

He slowly gets up out of the heavy weight of sheets and shuffles toward the door; wiping his face off on the way and rubbing nervously at his tattooed arms. What was he supposed to do about all of this? He takes a deep breath, wiping his eyes off and opening the door.

….And… no one was there.

His voices laugh at him.

For the sake of trying to prove himself to not be bat-shit insane, he looks up and down the hall, the first time, an empty hall… Great, he was crazy. He can only hope for his sanity when he looks down the other way - and there was Brett taking off.

Randy is dangerously quiet, even running with those massive thighs, he was quite light on his feet; just one of the things that made him so deadly. He snatches Brett's arm and drags him straight back into his room, tossing him into the wall.

"You can't tell me what to do! I gave you the opportunity of a lifetime, anyone would do anything to have what you just got tonight!" he hisses, about to completely go off on him before he realizes what he's doing. God damn that Brett is cute… he sighs heavily, turning away for a second to deal with the emotions before turning back to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you," he pulls him back from the wall and allows him free roam while he goes back to his bed, playing back with his phone to send another round of outgoing texts and calls.

:::

"I don't want your apology," Brett sighed and plopped on the couch. He kind of wished Randy hadn't just came and grabbed him. Then he had the nerve to nearly yell his head off after he shoved him in the wall pretty hard. Hard enough to almost dislocate his shoulder. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

He lied down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "If you don't like it, you shouldn't have said it..." The younger man mentioned sadly. "And I know there's a lot of guys that would kill for this. I know that but no one would bend over backwards like I would." He looks to the man and notices he's still on the phone.

That only causes Brett to let out an aggravated growl and rush over to grab the phone. "Can you please just pay attention to me? I'm pouring my heart out about how I really like you over here. I promise I'll be less annoying, and I won't talk much, and I'll control my stomach, and I'll listen to everything you say." Suddenly he turned into the spoiled youth he was always depicted to be. "Please, please, please." He begged and fixed himself on the blankets covering Randy.

Ted knew he'd get Cody with the food and within minutes plates upon plates were flooding into the room. "What do I wanna talk about? Us." He answers rhetorically.

Taking a plate of fried fish, he snacked between thoughts. "Well, Cody...I really... really wanna work things out." Gaining some type of confidence, Ted even sits next to him. "Like I said to Randy, you're a tramp and I love you." He smiled warmly and grabbed the hand of Cody's that's wasn't stuffing his face. "I'm a spoiled little rich boy, you're a whore; wanna have breakfast with me tomorrow?"

Oh he was pushing it but only because he was so nervous as to what to say. He wasn't using any ones advice but his own and that alone made him cautious- a fact he did want known.

:::

Cody sighs... Fuck. Another conversation about their failed personal lives together?! What was it supposed to take to get Ted to see that he wasn't into any of this anymore.

"I don't want to," he mumbles. He really didn't want to either.

Of course, being a DiBiase, Ted was going to keep talking anyway. Cody sets to digging into the mountain of food he piles onto his plate and Is just forced to listen... An easy exchange for a good meal; even if he'd just as well go digging in the trash - childhood all over again.

So, Ted wants to "work things out" Cody glares at Ted, giving him that Are you out of your mind? Kind of look. He moves away when Ted sits next to him, just a few inches but he was moving none the less.

"Why does Randy even care that you love me? He -" his voice cuts short when Ted grabs his hand.. Oh, being called a whore again was just lovely.

"Just because I am one doesn't mean I want it pointed out constantly," he puts his food down and rips himself away from Ted. "Your dad knows mine is, but he never says it when he comes over - or used to, anyways... He always," Cody just sighs and grabs his bag, throwing some money on the table mixed with foreign currency, "Thanks for dinner, I'm going home."

Maybe Ted Sr. was who he should have been getting his helpful hints of romantic talk from. If Ted's dad was anything he sure as hell was romantic ... When he wanted to put out the effort to be, Cody knows it first hand.

He feels bad, in a way; still so angry about what Ted had said to him the other day, but... If he hadn't cared he would have been long gone the second he woke up and regained consciousness.

"Me and my giant spaced out teeth will send some other person here you can toy with, much more attractive than me. Anyway." Cody was jealous of the unnamed source, and it showed.

Randy isn't sure what to make of Brett anymore. It's such a drastic change he had no idea how to react. He pulls the sheets over himself and gets toasty again, choosing to ignore Brett making himself comfortable... Though ignoring him was hard... Really hard. He's certain that no one had ever accomplished doing such a thing before. He opens the blankets slightly, just enough for his monotone voice to not be muffled.

"No one deserves to be my boyfriend. I couldn't even make a good wife... My husband left me, Brett; it was my fault..." Randy just wants to be left alone to cry by himself and mourn his undead loss.

He hits redial again just to get a busy tone. He taps it a few more times before Brett rips the phone away. Randy sits up, giving him the most dangerous look that he'd given since starring into the ref's eyes after making him restart the match after he had won the first time.

"I was paying attention to you!" he screams and grips onto the side of the bed to avoid decking Brett.

Okay, he wasn't paying attention but he got the basic gist.

"you don't like me, you don't even know me," Randy rolls his eyes, laying back down to sulk, "your not annoying, you talk too much because I don't talk at all," he is certain this is the most he had ever talked to someone all year long, and the year was half over now, too.

"People say things they don't mean all the time. It's wrestling, Brett. Everything around here is fake, I had to say something to make Cena leave."

He coils back up, phone less and quiet again. He almost tries to convince himself that what he said was true and maybe Dave didn't mean they were divorced, maybe he would even come back and love him again... It's such a nice thought. He feels Brett beside him and keeps himself from having a violent breakdown- it was amazing how well his feelings for this one person could let him so collected on the outside. Why did Ted have to bring back all of these feelings?

:::

"That's the past, Randy. And besides you wouldn't be the wife..." The idea of himself parading around like his mom was tempting but embarrassing. His dad gave him a long lecture on that before. 'I raised three strong boys! Dibiase's don't make women so you shouldn't act like a women!' The thought alone was worth his eyes rolling and he would if he wasn't so conflicted right now.

The look Randy gives him after he's taken the phone made him desperate to hide somewhere due to his fear of being hit. Shoving into a wall was one thing, but if Randy hit anywhere as hard as Cody- which he was sure of- he dreaded that. Brett even flinched when he sat up. Not that he'd put it past him to attack. Ted hit him when he was mopey sometimes too but those were adrenaline hits; he'd apologize afterwards. Always.

"So people lie all the time?Is that what you're telling me? Because I don't lie all the time." Brett smartly grumbled before rolling off the bed. He thinks back on what all Randy said to him and just considers it all a lie. He wasn't a man. He was a boy. He didn't belong in the Wwe. He was a FCW rookie. Heck, he was probably no where near as good a wrestler as Ted. He may as well had retired early. How stupid was he to actually believe all that spew? So stupid.

Brett handed back the cell phone and went to the door. "Obviously it's just no point in arguing. I'm not persistent like Ted, remember? I can take a hint." A bad joke really. With one final look at Randy, he smiled halfheartedly. " What else is there to say? Um... Thanks for the good times? Yeah, the cupcakes were great." Finally fully crying, Brett broke off out the door, down the hall and straight through the lobby, to run out to anywhere but the hotel.

He didn't get far out the door before he was recognized and called to. The voice? "Cena?" And just like that he was even more panicked.

Ted could only laugh when he was sure Cody was fed up. "You don't have to leave. I'm going I'm going." He grabbed his suitcase,migrating back to the door but not before throwing the money back to Cody. "Gaped teeth. Cute. That's the London look, you know."

"I just wanted to tell you that I still love you. I hope you still love me and I don't want to toy with anyone else but you, gorgeous." Quickly he stole a sweet kiss to the brunettes lips and rushed out. He didn't want to drag out talking to Rhodes because that's when things got out of hand. Maybe Cody could handle him in small portions. Maybe he was overbearing, you know.

Either way, he was feeling pretty good about himself. He was going to do his best to make this work and the first order was to ensure room service delivered the breakfast and flowers he paid for in the morning.

He strutted to Randy's room, planning to persuade him in to letting him stay. Brett was there so it'd be easy, right? The door was actually unlocked so he stepped in to the furnace. The heat really took him back. "Sesus, why's it so hot in here?!" He yelled and stood back in the hall. "And you're under blankets?" He noted spotting Randy. Must've been a snake thing. Looking around, he was curious as to where the other occupant went. "Where's Brett? I thought he was with you..."

:::

Randy doesn't really give Brett any answer or comment… he figures after the years spent with Dave he had become subservient and started to enjoy his position as the wife; at least because he was so small compared to the older man. He smiles at the thought of him for a few seconds before it drops. He sighs… Why did Ted have to always open his big mouth? He understands now why Cody is so upset. - and wait, was Brett saying they were going to get married? They had not even gone on a date and he was preparing for marriage?… Randy gives him a confused glance.

He chooses not to advance on his phone, knowing the kid wasn't so stupid as to try and run off with it. He just flops back down in a coughing fit, much too miserable and heavily exhausted from his match; and well into feeling the effects of smoking too much.

"Everybody lies," he shrugs, solving his coughing problem with another cigarette. "It's wrestling, people are going to lie; but I didn't mean to… I really do like you, Brett." He lights his cigarette and takes a long drag from it.

He watches Brett, saying nothing. He doesn't know what he should say - he knows what he wants to say, and it's nothing that the voices are going to let just come out of his mouth like no big issue. He takes his phone back and puts it on the dresser… Maybe he could try Dave later - he was just busy, is all. He meant to answer, but he was too busy, right?

Cody narrows his eyes at the comment about his teeth; god he hated Ted. "This is why I don't love you," well, it was one of the reasons. He can't get past what he had said about Dusty and his father… he turns away and lets him leave.

Cody isn't sure what to do when he's left alone. He just sits and stares… What was he supposed to do? This wasn't even his room. He sighs and sits down, finding his plate and turning the television on; even eating feels completely uncomfortable.

He'd have been cuddled up with Randy giving him much undeserved attention; he lays back and enjoys the idea of Randy kneading his overstuffed belly. Randy was always so good at that… he might as well have been assumed to be a cat instead.

Ted must have considered himself lucky when Randy had not jumped out of the sheets and attacked him with a vast fury of punches; just walking in like that, unannounced, not even a "Oh, Hi." He growls his words, "You know I don't like it Cold… I'm waiting for it to warm up in here." As if it wasn't already climbing it's way to the hundred degree area.

"Brett left. I dumped him, but we weren't dating in the first place… ...Also he thought we would get married tonight, or something. God knows I don't deserve to be married again, let alone date anyone..." Randy rolls his eyes, it was .. odd.. but endearing. "I miss Dave," he sighs; unsure why he was confiding in Ted... but Dave always liked Ted more than Cody; he could talk to Ted...

:::

Ted entered at his own risk and sat on the couch. He wouldn't forget to take off his shirt, though. It was burning up! "You dumped him? Was he bothering you or something? Or was it because he wasn't willing to have your kids?" The question was delivered jokingly but he got a little defensive. "You didn't tell him you were using him or anything, did you? Please don't tell me he started crying. I wonder where he went..."

As he scrolls through his phone to find Brett's number he vaguely hears Randy. "Married? Tonight? He is such a dreamer." It made him laugh amidst his growing worry. As he waits for an answer he folded his arms at Randy. "Are you saying Brett isn't as good as Dave? Atleast you don't have to worry about him leaving you. Kid worships the ground you walk on..."

No answer. Why wasn't he picking up? Unnerved, Ted texted him and sat his phone down to give Randy all his attention. "You know, I wouldn't dare say anything bad about your ex but until you can get him back, why not try to appreciate the fact Cody and I are still here?" He can't help but check his phone again before he continues talking. "And stop blaming yourself for everything." He'd never go so far as to say it was Dave's fault because that was suicide. "You were a great wife in my opinion." Off handedly he spoke while trying to figure out why he wasn't getting anything from his brother. "There's a lot of divorcees that are happy, you know. You could be one. "

Brett hadn't said a word since John caught up to him outside. Since then, Cena had graciously bought him some flip flops so their walk through the park wasn't too rough on his feet. That was a pretty nice thing considering he screwed him earlier. That in mind he was cautious.

John on the other hand had been talking nonstop about how he was going to kill Randy when he got his hands on him. Finally Brett cleared his throat. "Im not Randy's boyf- boyfriend." He chocked out, stirring the sad feelings in him again.

Cena just turned to him and smiled. "I know." John almost chuckled as he spoke. "It's like he's incapable of having a relationship unless he's manipulating someone."

How true was that? Brett turned and kicked a stone. "So what, you gonna use me to get to Ted? He's interested in Cody. Star-crossed lovers or something stupid."

John laughed again and Dibiase couldn't help how infectious it was. For a bad guy he sure did laugh and smile a lot. Then again, that was probably another lie from Randy. Cena may have been a good person but it's not like he trusted him. "I like Randy, you like Randy, neither of us can have him so why is it a crime for us to hang out?"

Brett remained quiet and answered a text from Ted. Only when he hears Cena step closer did he notice he was staring. "What do you want?" Brett backed away, anticipating the man hurting him and leaving him in the park to suffer. Wasn't he mad at all?

"I'm just the rebound guy, is all. I ain't gonna hurt you. You probably just did what Orton asked. I don't even know you enough to have something against you. But I wanna know you..." John placed a white flower behind the smaller man's ear and motioned to a diner. "Cmon let me take you out to eat- make it a date." Brett just shrugged. It wasn't like anyone else was going to take him.

:::

Randy can't help but watch Ted take his top off. Then again, who couldn't? Maybe an idiot, perhaps. Randy Orton was no idiot. He likes watching Ted take his clothes off - especially his shirt. There was something really sexy about his abs.

"I didn't dump him! We weren't dating," he tries his best to correct Ted's perception. "…Don't start with me about kids," he groans and burrows his face into the pillow, the rest of his words a incomprehensible mutter while the pile of pillows muffled out his words. He probably stole the extra ten pillows from various hotel maids; he picks his head up to let Ted know that Brett was crying - maybe they would both get out of his life in that case.

He's unmoving in his bed, aside from the occasional shift of trying to get comfortable. He wanted to marry Dave the second he laid eyes on him - but he wasn't going to actually say that to him that very night… Dave wasn't very nice back then, anyway… Well, he still wasn't, but now Randy wasn't a nice guy anymore either.

Tonight must have been the most emotional night that he had since… he doesn't even remember. All of the other times he was too drunk to remember being emotional. He sits up again, realizing that rest and alone time just wasn't in the cards tonight. He grabs a bottle from the night stand and downs the remaining half before tossing it in the trash - it barely makes it there. He was never too skilled at trash-can basketball, anyway.

"..No one is good as Dave… but, Brett's… I don't know," he admits, "It's… strange, when I look at him, you know? You look at Cody and get turned on, I look at Brett and everythings like.. You know, listening to one of those fucking relaxing CD's with the birds and shit?" he made that sound so enticing… Right. "He'd leave, Ted. Everyone does. I don't blame them," he shrugs softly… He just misses Dave ever since Ted merely mentioned his name.

He looks up at Ted, finally; "I do appreciate you guys…." his voice is quiet and embarrassed, "I … you know, love you both. Otherwise I wouldn't want you to fix this mess, would I? …You guys can succeed where I failed, you just have to figure out how to make it work. Think about where your dad failed with Dusty; you guys are lucky… Fuck, I'm lucky I never met Roddy Piper's kid… Then we'd all be in the same hole." He wonders for a minute if his own father still had any feelings for Piper… That was too strange to even picture.

"Ted, I do care about your brother, alright? I don't know why, and I definitely don't want to… I don't even know him - Fuck! he doesn't even know me! How does he expect me to date him? How would anyone? I was the worst wife ever, you don't have to suck up to me, I quit, remember? My title's over there. I guess you and Cody can fight about who gets that next, because Cena isn't getting it…"

He lays back down with his newest cigarette and tries to relax, motioning for Ted to come sit closer to him… Well, as long as the shirt stayed far away, of course.

"Now… tell me all about what's going on with Cody, because I know you want to talk about it," he rolls his eyes and ignores the whole happily divorced thing… That was too unlikely.

"What about Dolph?" he asks, narrowing his eyes with suspicion, "What were the two of you doing?"

:::

"Suck up to you? Dont I have enough talent to win it on my own? Hmm?" It was again, playful and he was glad to be invited over to the other. Ted was almost certain Randy wanted him closer because he was shirtless. Wasn't that a confidence booster?

"Cody does more than just turn me on, ya know!" It was hard to imagine Brett as a relaxer- sedative for the maniac next to him. The little trouble maker seemed like he'd be more stress on Randy than anything. "He wouldn't leave you. Brett's real faithful to people he likes. And he likes you alot. A whole lot." Honestly he was a tad jealous but that was something he could surpress. "You don't have to know him- I'm actually surprised he hasn't told you everything about himself. He talks...all the time."

Right, he did want to tell Randy about Cody. Initially it wasn't in his plans but since he mentioned it... "What's with the evil eyes? Ziggler is with Zack. I have no romantic relationship with him but we both love our brothers. That's it." Sheesh. First Cena, now Dolph. Did he seem like that much of a cheater? "Anywho, he gave me advice. Says if I love Cody thats all that matters."

Again, he imagined Cody dreamily. "So I told him that, ordered him dinner, and left it at that. Not enough time for him to get sick of me, and just enough time to let him know how I feel. I only hope it worked."

His phone vibrating drew him from his stupor. "Great it's Brett." He skimmed the text and had to refrain from gaping at the little screen. Brett was on a date with who? Ted calmly tried not to draw attention to himself as he clicked off the phone and threw it across the room. "Like I said Randy, you have nothing to worry about. Brett's just out to eat. Alone. He's fine." Why was he a terrible liar?

:::

"Oh, but the two of you love to suck up anyways, even after everything I've taught you," Randy just rolls his eyes, the truth is too obvious. He eyes Ted over and grins.

He blinks and raises his eyebrow, "Does he now?" he couldn't believe something like that. Isn't that all Cody could do?… It was his natural talent, he was born to do just that. He's quiet for a few minutes before he finds something to say… then again, when he opens his mouth he looses all his words except for a select few, "Yeah… he does. You're like, a step under that," he chuckles, "You guys talk a lot …. A whole fucking lot. Not as much as him, though. I can't even keep track of anything he's telling me. There's just so much going on in my mind," he sighs, the clutter of voices was always too hard to keep up with.

He grabs Ted in one swift motion that held the options of tearing his head off or just pulling him down, which luckily was the latter as he moves Ted beside him. "I'm pretty sure I gave you good advice," he just lets it roll, it doesn't bother him too much, even if he's pouting about it to one of the voices listening in. He wraps his strong, heavy thighs around Ted before fixing his arm around him and using his free hand to mess with that ridiculous boy scout, guy next door hair style Teddy had… "I can't believe you think I don't care about you," he sighs and nuzzles him gently, tossing his cigarette but into the cup on the dresser.

He watches the phone go flying and chalks it up to Cody being a bitch, as usual. Maybe they should have bought him a t-shirt that said PMS across it; and if all else failed he could just smack some sense upside his head again; at least it disciplined Cody for a while - and Randy was well aware of how to be correctly disciplined.

"Alone? I did find a date for him… Guess they didn't meet up," he comments loosely and lets his hand stroll along Ted's abs…. God the DiBiase's were cute. Maybe if Ted wasn't so bitchy he'd have made a move on him.

:::

Talk a lot? Like Brett? Him? No...that was exaggerated. "I'm not that bad. Brett's a motormouth and boy can he ramble. Its only because he didn't get to talk much around dad." While so carefree, Brett was cracked down on the hardest. Compared to the other sons Brett was so much smaller, simpler so Ted Sr. paid the most attention to him. Negative attention.

"I'm sure you care but you don't show it all the time." Ted mentioned pushing away the idea. "Do you have some kind of fettish with getting on top of me?" It was a soft question that was drowned out by the purr of Randy playing in his hair. The guys fingers were made for this kind of thing.

"Oh," he pointed curiously. "So...you set him on a date with Cena?"

In the diner, Brett was combing over the sadness with food. He wanted to eat until he would pass out from the itis- if he was at a bar, he'd have drunk himself to unconsciousness.

Of course, Ted wouldn't have let him drink. He looked up to see John just staring and it made him very uncomfortable, embarrassed even. Here he was pigging out with no money to pay for it and John was just watching him. "What?" He asks covering his mouth.

Cena shrugged. "I hear you're talkative. I'm just waiting till your finished so we can talk."

Brett gulped down his ribs and worriedly looked up. "You actually want to listen to me?"

John nodded and looked to watch. "But you eat first. I have a while and if you pass out I'll take you home."

Feeling even worse with how nice Cena was being, Brett stood. "I can't do this. I- I don't even have any money to pay-"

Shushing him, Cena held up his hand and motioned him back to the seat. "I'm paying for it all. Enjoy yourself. Look, I already told you I'm not going to harm you. Just talk to me." Brett bit his lip and looked away when Cena grabbed his hand, kissing it. He really needed to get back to the hotel...

:::

"…You talk a lot, though…" he laughs. "The only thing you talk about is Cody, though…" Very true. Truer words have never been spoken before. Everything was always Cody-this, Cody-that, Cody at night, Cody in the morning, Cody, Cody, Cody. Didn't Ted ever have enough of it? Randy certainly had…

Randy turns Ted to face him, twisting tighter around him and nodding, "Do I ever," he grins and kisses his lips. He closes his eyes and snuggles up on him, desperately needing some kind of affection, but asserting himself to be on the dominant end of it, he wasn't about to submit to Ted in any form.

In a split second, his mood is entirely ruined. His eyes shot open and he kicked Ted right out of the bed, following soon after and scrambling to get out of the massive pile of pillows and sheets.

"Cena?! You let him go on a date with Cena?! I set him up with Christian! Christian fucking Cage! I didn't say Cena, look at my phone!" he tosses it at Ted, suddenly embarrassed he forgot to erase the history of 30 to 50 something outgoing calls to Dave… He shakes it off and throws his jacket at Ted, "Get him away from Cena! You think I'm a jerk? Wait till he fucks your baby brother. I'm sure you'll enjoy that visual of your little, innocent baby brother on his knees for that jackass, hm? Why are you still standing here! Go get him!"

He grabs Ted and forcefully dresses him, which was… ironic in it's self. He's never actually dressed someone before, he practically carries Ted under his arm and tosses him out the door, grabbing his own keycard and leaving out the hall with him, he dumps Ted off at the elevator, shoving him into it when the doors open.

"Now…" he starts, before the doors close again, holding them open with one hand. "I'm exhausted… but… To make sure you come back, and aren't messing around with that jarhead… Remember that I'm still really damn hungry, and Cody is quite stuffed, isn't he?" He licks his lips… It was a really delicious thought; he always liked raking his sharp teeth across Cody's skin, "If you're not back in fifteen minutes, consider your little slut dead."

The doors close and Randy heads back down the hall to find Cody… uncertain if he was serious or not; the voices assure him that he has it in him to actually hurt Ted that bad for not returning Brett safely and untouched.

:::

"I didn't let him go! He just sent me a text! I thought you set them up! He just texted me!" It was ashamed that the mood was so broken. Even when he didn't mean to, Brett was breaking the mood. Never had he been dressed so quickly too.

As if the visual wasn't enough, he had to threaten Cody as well. He was going to be sick. Rhodes already said he didnt want to be bothered in Brett's stuff. Now he was going to be disturbed and possibly murdered. Not that Randy would go through with actually killing Cody but still he was punctual about time. 25 minutes at best.

Seeing Christian in the lobby, Ted apologized to him about Brett skipping out on their date, and he left to follow the young man's trail. Crossing through the park, he saw the twosome at the diner across the street. Randy was called immediately and, with the situation as it is, the call would be answered. "Alright, so I see them at the resturaunt. They don't seem to be doing anything...Should I just go grab him or what?"

Truth be told, he liked playing spy.

Surprisingly, Brett had gotten much more open with John. He seemed so nice. He wasn't some kind of monster. Brett had even settled down to let John scoot closer- close enough for him to smell his cologne. "...You smell nice. My dad uses that...um... Cologne."

Cena chuckled lowly making Brett shiver. That laugh. It was so... different. Creepy and yet hard not to want to hear. John even leaned in his neck and sniffed around lightly. "You smell pretty good too. Delicious even."

Dibiase was tense. It was like John was really good at playing the rebound guy. Really good. "I want to go home, now. It's late and Teddy-"

Without another word, John helped Brett up and led him out the place. Even as they got outside, Cena picked him up and carried him. "What are you doing? Put me down," He whimpered but with all the food he ate, it wasn't like he could even fight off John. "I don't even have my card to get in my room..."'Brett whined to try and get John to release him.

Cena smiled down at him. "Then you can crash in my room."

:::

Randy looks back at the elevator every few moments as he takes steps down the hall. How would Ted not have known!? Worst excuse in history. He couldn't believe Ted would so blatantly lie to his face; why would he give up Brett's adorable - fuck, he was doing it again. He would never let Cena have anything; except maybe an RKO into the concrete or steel steps. God, that man deserved to die for the sake of everyone on the roster... Ted knew Randy felt that way and he still just tried to lie to him like that?! The voices help him resist punching through the wall. Ted was chalked up to nothing but disappointment after he let down his guard so much minutes ago. That was it; he couldn't trust anyone.

He hunts down the room after a long five minutes of forgetfulness and knocking on a few wrong doors before he had went from random civilian to Cryme Tyme, Morrison and then found Rhodes. Finally. He grabs Rhodes hard, sinking his fingers into his flesh and dragging him back to his room; the idiot knew so much better than to resist or struggle; anyone struggling against his grip was a completely failed try, anyway.

He stares down at his ringing phone, about to set it aflame from his anger alone. "Don't call me and lie to me. He's fucking that slut, I know it! And now I'm going to make you relive all the fucking pain you put me through..." Randy shuts his phone off and throws it in his back pocket and throws Cody down on the floor by the bed; the anger building from the constant Cena betrayal was starting to dig into him. Everyone loves John Cena. Except Randy, of course. Everyone in the world loves Cena; and Brett was no exception to this now. He bets that John is already screwing the youngest DiBiase 's brains out; Randy had to admit he was a little less interested from the idea of Brett no longer being a virgin. His voices help him give up the idea and serene quality that Brett had. He kicks Cody hard, keeping him down on the floor.

If Ted thought he wasn't going to take this out on the thing he loved most, he was so very wrong. He kicks Cody again and picks him up by the back of his neck; he bets that Brett hadn't even resisted the mere idea of being Cena's little boyfriend... He knows Dave liked Cena, too. He hisses angrily and leaps onto Cody, grabbing him by the throat and taking everything out on him before the voices remind him the few minutes of time he had given to Ted as a drastic deadline. Unfortunately for DiBiase, Randy wasn't the boy scout that he was; and the over stuffed, painfully distended Rhodes beneath him may as well been a thanksgiving miracle.

He decides to fuck Ted over by screwing Cody, and subsequently sinking his teeth down into his swollen abdomen the second they get their pants back on.. Randy had a thing for shiftlessness...

Cody screams like nothing he's ever heard before in his life; in far too much pain to do anything more than flop around like a distressed fish who had no water to breathe; left out in the oxygen. Randy isn't sure if it's because he still had feelings for Rhodes or not that he stops; savoring the taste of Cody's body and swallowing down the small chunk he'd ripped off of him in one clean go and sits back on the bed; looking nothing short of stunned when he realizes what he'd done.

The bed is quickly soaked with blood and bits of torn flesh that Randy would have normally picked through; then again he'd never done this outside the safety and security of the HQ. basement...

He settles for doing the only thing he knows and calls Vince: the fight with Drew to give the phone to him was so unbearable. He grabs Cody's phone and dials Ted with his free hand; tossing it by Rhodes just so Ted could hear Cody suffering and screaming. Even in panic, The Viper was absolutely ruthless.

Finally bored, Drew hands the phone over to Vince... Randy sighs heavily and attempts to explain himself, including trying to put the blame on the boss for having not fired anyone recently.

The trainers are running into the room almost immediately after Randy hangs up: Vince sure worked fast - now he was probably working on Drew.

Randy stands back in the corner, subtly wiping off his mouth before he leaves to his own room.

:::

"I'm not lying! My brothers not some two dollar whore, you know! Hello...Randy..." Great. He hung up. Better prove he wasn't a liar and snap some pictures.

Grumbling some type of profanity, He sets back to watching the couple in front of him. They were headed back for he hotel it seemed so he intervened, grabbing Brett. "How about I just take him back with me, thanks." All this mess was Cena's fault; he couldn't help but sound annoyed even if John just stuffed his brother who was always hungry. And where'd his shoes come from? Last he recalled, Brett left barefoot.

"I bought him some." Ted realized he must've been staring and shrugged it off. "Don't worry. We just talked for a while, got him something to eat." Huffily the blonde was about to step off when John grabbed his arm. "Aye, you know I only have eyes for you." That Cena smirk was just so... eerie. John was no bad looking guy but Ted- no, Randy- made it clear Ted wasn't interested.

Leaving Cena behind, Ted strolled with his brother. He made pretty good time getting Brett. He was only five more minutes away. He was curious as to why the younger wasn't speaking so he wrapped a reassuring arm around his shoulders. "What's up? Didn't like your date?"

A sigh. "Only has eyes for you... So he was using me too?"

Ted could hear how tired Brett was and he regretfully nodded. "Probably."

"I wanna go home, Teddy." Oh man. He was crying again. Why didn't people realize how fragile the kid was?

Ted just hugged him and continued to lead him to the hotel. "Things'll get better I promise." And before he could give some heart warming speech he saw a call from Cody. Rhodes was actually calling him? He answers ecstatically but any excitement he may have had left when he heard the bloodcurdling screams from who he only could assume was Cody. And just like that he was racing back to the hotel, dragging Brett in tow.

At the room, he questions every person of authority he sees about what happened. Why was there blood everywhere? Who did this? Where was his Cody?! It pains him to even imagine what happened. Brett who was just as confused and worried, asked around too.

Randy. Of course Randy did this. Grabbing Brett, Ted stomped to Orton's room and kicked in the door- far too emotional to care about what repercussions would follow. He shoved his brother to the couch and met the viper head on, so ready to fight but his subservience ran deep. "There! You happy now!? I brought him back! From Cena! At the diner like I said! I even have pictures! Check them on my phone!" The device was shoved in the man's chest. "Why...why did it have to be Cody?! I don't understand! This is exactly why I don't believe you! If you loved us, you wouldnt hurt us! You don't care about me! You don't care about Cody! You only care about yourself and getting something out of my brother! Well take him! He's untouched! He's a vigrin just like you wanted because it's always about what you want! Then kick him to the backseat like you do everyone else that isn't Batista! You're a monster!" Finally getting fueled by his own words, he swings and punches Randy across the face. "You've got serious problems!"

Ted couldn't take it anymore and just ran out, hoping to catch the EMT's taking his Cody away.

:::

Randy's trainer is just idly standing in the room; a large bruise forming across his cheek from when he had attempted to help Randy out, and quickly just failed. He looks at Ted and just shakes his head, disappointed and struggling to cope with still having this horrible job of catering to Orton. He curses Vince for this. Why did this have to happen to him? He didn't sign up for taking care of a mentally deranged superstar.

"I'm sorry, Teddy." his voice sounded as if Randy had successfully killed Cody. He turns to Brett and looks back at Ted, moving closer and settling his hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you should send the kid out..." he whispers quietly.

Randy was expecting Ted, although he was laying face down on the the end of the bed, drugged into sedation and struggling to keep awake and conscious; the stab wound in the crease of his arm still obvious with a hint of blood dripping down.

Randy is hardly the violent, angry Viper he was; he struggles up on his arms, turning to Ted and smiling like the devil himself.

"You can keep your whores," his eyes glance to the phone, "Or the one... Since Cody isn't here," his chuckle his drained and barely above a breathy huff. "The only thing you cared about, how else was I going to get back at all you've done to me?... I don't care about you, I don't love you or anyone else anymore. Everyone is just like you - and you're just like my Dave..." Randy is so far gone. He just laughs at being called a monster. "Cody tasted so good, he's ch- " The Viper is completely unconscious after Ted's blow.

Cody cries and screams in various degrees of pain, from the actual bite to the over reaction of the way towels and were trying to be applied to clean the blood and cover the gaping wound in his belly before arriving at the hospital. This was one way to loose weight.

His eyes catch Ted while he's fighting off the EMT's trying to help and hold him down. Even now, he doesn't want to ask for Ted, but he finds himself just screaming out for him anyway; for him to take him home, get the medical response team off of him and everything in between from how his hair looked to asking him to apologize to Randy for ... He doesn't even know. Cody struggles and kicks an unknown personnel, getting himself down off the gurney and collapsing to his knees. Okay, maybe he was starting to realize now just how badly he was injured, and it was sinking in that someone had actually just... Eaten... Him. He looks up at Ted and apologizes for everything that's happened; from himself being unacceptably ugly - because why else would Ted fund his dental work? - to his insane sex addiction that was only handy when he was servicing Ted. He settles on the Randy-Dave ideal that everything is his fault, would always be, and that he didn't deserve anything anymore; and Ted was just Dave all over again, dealing with everything until he couldn't correct it just by hitting someone anymore. He begs Ted to find Randy, because for any insane reason, he needs to have The Viper back, regardless of what had happened - he really was becoming Randy. He slugs another medic and attaches himself to Ted.

:::

For minutes, Ted's crying. Contempt with having blood staining his shirt- yet furious with himself for causing this. He just wants to hold Cody as if they'd stop breathing if he let go. And in the moment, he's certain that would happen.

The EMT's are tugging at him like vultures but he didn't want to let Cody go; something self- consciously telling him that if he let go, the man would disappear. Forever. "I love you so much. Don't apologize to me," he sobs, clutching Rhodes harder. "It's all my fault...all my fault... I'm so sorry..."

Finally he's pried away and retrained by security all reassuring him they'd take care of Cody but Ted wasn't settled. He broke down in their embraces and screamed- thousands of emotions running through him. More than anything he was scared.

For the past few minutes Brett's eyes have just been darting back and forth between the commotion and Randy's trainer. No matter how much he was assured that everything was normal, he was terrified. It wasn't long before he was escorted out and down the hall.

Where he was going? It wasn't like he knew. "Is Dolph Ziggler in this hotel?" He'd feel a lot safer with Briley and Dolph. Something actually normal. The men around him assure that they'll have Dolph pick him up in the main lobby since he was about five minutes away at best. Ted was going to be at the hospital he was sure.

In the lobby no one has even made eye contact with him as he sat, tears falling freely every minute or so, as he prayed for Cody's health and Ted's overall wellbeing. The tiles felt cold under his feet- his shoes long discarded after they got back to the hotel- and he was cold. Brett slumped there wondering what he did to make everything go so wrong.

:::

Cody finally lets his self-obsession and pride go away - and in a way maybe he should have been thanking Randy because this was fixing all of their problems, albeit in the worst way… but they'd finally connected and leveled with their true feelings.

Cody was ashamed of himself, and everything he was, from his attitude to his appearance and voices these facts rather loudly between his gasps of pain and trying to choke back any more tears. It was like Randy was still tearing into him.

When he's ripped away and tied secure to the gurney, to the vast relief of the EMT's; he's whisked away to … he's not even sure. Surgery, stitches. He's lost a lot of blood and slowly consciousness along with it as he attempts to determine what the men and women hovering around him are saying as they try to clean him up - though they seem more concerned with how this happened than how the doctors would handle it.

Dolph strolls into the lobby, combing his hair with his compact mirror-brush and blatantly ignoring the one-sided conversation that Zack was having more at him than with him. Something about protein bars or hair jell; Dolph really didn't care, he was already the epitome of perfection, he had no time for Zack's little opinions on what he should be eating or putting in his hair, ridiculous.

He gazes around the room for a second while Zack checks the three of them in, Briley running in behind Dolph and tossing the keys practically into his face rather than his outstretched hand. Dolph narrows his eyes and places them in Zack's back pocket… that was the last time that kid get to drive - and where was their stuff?!

Dolph sets to find a bellhop to retrieve his four luggage cases of hair, skin, and cosmetic care products. He couldn't go anywhere with out his styling tools, and is disgusted to see one of Zack's drug-store tanning lotions sitting in with his designer things - gross. It was half opened and spilling out, too. All over his zebra pattern luggage….

He watches Briley with Brett for a few moments before walking over, assured his things had been taken care of by the bellhop following Zack upstairs… After what they had done last night, it was shocking to see they actually could get the GM to secure them another room, a few floors higher since Dolph hated being near the ground floor.

Ziggler takes off his hoodie - he likes being naked anyway, well, shirtless for now with his little short shorts on and leopard ugg boots Zack had given him. He drapes the hoodie over Brett and nods toward the elevator, "Lets get going… You look like you've had a long night."

:::19:::


	20. Chapter 20

Randy nods a bit, pushing some sunglasses from on top of his head to covering his eyes. He's pretty thankful for not getting shouted at - or worse, then again, he was still unknowing of the fact that he'd been socked really damn good. The sunglasses only hurt his face more, but he was beginning to go so numb to everything that it didn't quite register in his brain anymore.

His trainer doesn't do too much, and when he's finally settled down the other man decides to just leave; after all, Ted and Cody were there - regardless of Cody's condition, and Ted seemed… okay enough to handle it.

The Viper is practically unconscious when Ted falls on his lap; slightly startled into awareness; just enough to realize he was being kissed. He doesn't respond, not that he can't, but he could barely even think straight enough to grab him and kiss him back again.

Cody smiles at Ted, just slightly. He grabs onto his hand and holds him tight; still apologizing; apparently fixated still on apologizing for his ugly face and teeth; maybe if he looked more like Dusty than Ted wouldn't have said those things to him. He stares up at the ceiling, wondering where Randy had gone now, since he was like their glue.

Zack nods reluctantly, "A whole lot of waiting…" Okay, he's just slightly bitter about Dolph's constant rejection; at least he hadn't been dumped… That would have been worse… almost as bad as getting rejected in a quiet, fancy restaurant.

Dolph looks furiously shocked and suddenly self conscious, hurriedly checking on his voluptuous firm ass in the closet mirror; Zack coming to his esteem's rescue and subtly feeling him up.

"I think Briley is just jealous that he doesn't have an ass like this," he purrs, "They should be calling you Mr. Perfect instead," he laughs and swats his ass before sitting back down.

Dolph crosses his arms and chooses to go about ignoring Briley after shoving him out of his way, "My ass is just perfect; that's why I'm the one with the cute guido and the theme that does point out my perfection," he nods… still childishly upset.

"I bet Brett bags himself a sucker before you do, Briley," he comments in a sing-song way, "and you're going to let the Ziggler's go to shame with those eating habits." Okay, so Dolph knew his severe, dependant addiction on spicy, hot food… then again, it was appropriate for how hot and spicy he was. He grins at himself.

:::

Ted hears Cody apologizing for this, that, and whatever and his attempt at sleep is disturbed. "No no no, Codes." He interjects after every one of the apologies. Leaning down, he snuggled his cheek close to Cody's and breathes in his ear.

"Look at you, you're gorgeous. I'm the one with the ugly everything. I paid for your teeth because I thought you wanted it. I paid to help with the lisp because thats what you wanted. I would've settled for you either way. You were always beautiful to me..." He trials off for a moment and just falls asleep, lying in the crook of Cody's neck. For a minute he's calmly, softly snoring in the younger man's ear when his phone goes off and he huffily wakes up.

He's gotten up off of Cody, but still is holding on to his hand. "Codes, you don't know how tired I am." Ted laughs groggily and checks his phone. It was a text from Briley. "Hey got your bro. He's fine now. He'll be in our place tomorrow...blah blah blah," He read aloud before getting comfortable by Cody again, arranging it so he could squeeze on the bed too. "Imagine if we had to make room for Randy. How would his thighs fit up here?"

Briley was far from actually listening to Dolph. He wasn't going to ruin their image. If anything, their brother Donny would do that. He didn't even try to put his name out there. "Perfection...right. Whatever you say, pinky."

"And you think he can get someone before me?! Please! I can make out with any chick here- remember?" Briley was way too proud of his book. Not Damien Sandow fine literature but he was an author. Other people didn't even make it that far. "Besides, I'm an interviewer. Everyone loves an interviewer."

Except Randy. Brett laughed knowing the fact. Randy could say he didn't know him all he wanted but he caught on to a few things. Even now, he wondered if Randy was any better. He could try and text him. He could. Then again, Randy's dislike of them wasn't hard to see.

Brett was startled when he noticed how close Briley had actually gotten to him. "What?"

"Just wondering... Your family is pretty prestigious right? So whoever you date has to be a big name too, right? Like that Steamboat kid- or Mr. Perfect's son." He threw his fist in the air triumphantly. "That means I'm really gonna have someone first. I can date anybody, you have to actually find a somebody! So ha," Briley pointed at Dolph, claiming his victory.

"Are you really still on that?". Brett laughed uncomfortably. Briley was really sounding like his dad.

:::

Dolph playfully whacks Briley with a pillow… until he realizes he's actually quite upset and starts bashing him with the fluffy object.

"How dare you! Pink is the best color in the WORLD. I'm just man enough to wear it, it's perfect on me because I'M perfect!" he manages to get a harder whack in, "It goes with my skin!" whack, "My hair! My perfect eyes!"

"And ass," Zack comments with a matter-of-fact tone before slipping the pillow out of Dolph's hands before he gave Briley some type of concussion.

Dolph sits at the end of the bed finally, tapping away on his phone to send out a few tweets of self-compliments. "Well," he looks over at Brett, "He says that, but.. I've never even seen him with a chick, so… I guess he can't make out with any of them… Unfortunately for him, they all want me, anyways!"

Zack looks extremely jealous and turns away from him, settling back down with the others before the knock on the door came.

"Actually…. I don't think I've ever seen Briley with anyone," Dolph perks up, laughing. "I guess the DiBiase is way ahead of you, then. For shame… How could you do this to our family?" he shakes his head; then again, Briley wasn't the one who brought home the entire cast of Jersey Shore wrapped all up in Ryder. He's almost nervous to think of what his brother might have drug home.

Cody coughs a few times, his throat irritated from the tube placed there previously, but it was nothing compared to Orton's smoker's cough… Cody just looks so sad, and hurt more emotionally than he was in any physical way.

He ignores Ted's compliments, just shaking his head at them; he sounded so stupid. No one wanted to do that for him without getting something out of it - and he'd already more than paid him back with those specific favors. As long as he had that perfect image of Dusty, and the way everyone loved him so much, he would never compare.

He lets him sleep for awhile, himself just.. Staring. He observes all the tiles in the dark room, the ones that he can make out, at least. He drifts asleep eventually, from nothing to do or simply tired from the surgery; he doesn't even want to think about the disgusting sutures.

He wakes up when he does, glancing at the phone and rolling his eyes; figuring that it was Brett. It was always Brett. He lets Ted's hand go, and isn't sure why he allows him to get all cuddly with him.

"I still love Randy, Ted…" Maybe that vicious sex appeal was just too hard to get over. "I think you do, too…" Of course, not as much as Brett. He shifts uncomfortably at the thought of Brett and winces - god that still hurt, then again.. He's not sure why he thought it wouldn't.

:::

Ted's almost hurt be Cody admitting his love for Randy. It didn't help either that Cody wasn't letting him be so cuddly anymore. They didn't need to go back to square one. He just couldn't.

"Its alright if you love Randy..." He's so close to getting mopey until he nods. "I love him too. He loves us. And Cody I love you but why can't you just admit you love me?" Ted fixed his sentence as not to come off snobby, "I mean why can't you say it to me so easy like you can with Randy. I know you love your dad. I know you love Randy. But Codes..." He slumped back into his chair with his head in his hands.

"Let's not make this complicated, Cody." He grabbed the young man's hand again and looked him in the eye. "If you tell me that you love me right now, I'll never question anything you do or anyone you will be with. If you don't, I'll walk out of here right now and you won't have to worry about me turning back. This game is hurting both of us and it's gotta come to a head. So Cody," Ted bit his lip, "What is it?"

"I never said pink wasn't the best I'm saying I can make it look better." Brotherly argument: always fun. Briley picked up one of Dolph's shirts and ran around with it. "Look at me! I'm Dolph Ziggler! And I'm nowhere near as good at lady killing as my brother Briley." Which wasn't true. He had to learn it from somewhere, didn't he?

"Haven't seen me with someone?" He gasped at the accusation and snapped his fingers. "I totally have been. Remember that...FCW... Guy? His name was Brad- something." Thinking. Thinking. Wait for it...

"Maddox," Brett interrupted. "Brad Maddox."

"Right, him! I went out with him once. Not that it worked out." Brett was always really good with name's, Briley confesses. "Anyway, you get my point. Ted won't just let Brett anybody either. They have to be perfect for his sweet little brother," He made fun but it was the truth. "Can't imagine you with a rebel type guy like Orton."

:::

Dolph gasps. He looks shocked. He looks like he just got an unwanted positive pregnancy test - a scare he's not immune to just yet… "…I - w- Wh… What?! Better on you!?" he crosses his arms, leaning back and tapping his foot, "Well! Let me tell you something, you look gross in pink. Those stupid little hawaiin print trunks of yours! What is wrong with your fashion sense?! You look dumb in pink - and flowers? Really! As if you needed to broadcast just how gay you are," he turns away from him and looks annoyed.

Zack looks between the two… then something apparently hits him, he looks between Brett for him to follow with his accusations and then to Briley, "I bet he's totally into The Rock… Or one of those samoan guys, right, bro? That's what's up with, like, those flower prints!" he laughs and playfully shoves Brett, "He's trying to make his body all island-y and invite-y."

"That guy is ugly," Dolph looks disgusted, snuggling closer to Zack. "Look what he's doing to us, he's embarrassing us all." He bangs his forehead on Zack's firm shoulders, "Okay, we have to find them two acceptable people before Briley goes spreading his stupid preferences all over the place."

Zack looks incredibly uncomfortable at the mention of Orton.

"Uh… lets not talk about that …. Guy," he shivers, looking between Dolph and Briley.

Dolph snickers, "Guy, huh? He's hardly even a person."

"Monster, maybe," Zack nods, "Or something beyond that…"

"I should go for that title of his…" Dolph nods.

Cody isn't sure why Ted can't be as obvious about it as he was - after all, he did talk about those voluptuous thighs a lot… Cody would like to sink his teeth into Randy right back.. Although, not to this severity. He shudders.

He suddenly realizes what Ted is saying; his mind so easily preoccupied with Randy's thighs.. And that ass. Oh wait, he was doing it again. He attempts to shake the gorgeous images flooding through his mind and pay attention to what Ted was saying. He's just surprised he hasn't left for Brett by the time he's paying attention again.

"…I…" okay… he's not even sure where to begin. "It's not that I don't… you know," he makes some type of gesture. He wants to stop him from leaving, and he doesn't. Maybe he does want him to just go away, after all. He sighs softly and attempts to put some words together but fails.

"It's not that I don't - because I do, I really do," he assures him with out even mentioning the word 'love' unfortunately. "I just don't get why… well," he shrugs, "You… … you know, - like - me so much… It doesn't make any sense… This, all of this, I don't even know how to understand it! How could you love me?"

Cody coughs, trying to sit up and ignore the pain he was in. He could always use his dashing charm to get a nurse to administer more pain killers to him.

"You're not supposed to… I'm not supposed to either," he sighs, "You're just supposed to leave after you … you know, do what you want with me. You already paid for me - with my teeth and all - you just never.. Left," he tries his best to convey that someone has never, ever stayed before. "I never… really wanted you to anyway… but now … all this," he's forced to lay back down.

He turns away from Ted, maybe just finding it easier to talk to the wall instead while he watches his heart rate monitor.

"I don't want to end up like our parents… You know yours still wants mine… And, they just act like they hate each other until they're both too hurt to do anything about it. You really want this to keep going on? Randy and I love each other because we're both disgusting and you know, that's just.. Our connection… It's not like what we have… but you can't love me. I don't deserve it... I never will."

:::

"Is it that hard for you to say love to me? I don't like you- I love you." Ted was just getting so down due to Cody just not catching on. "You're perfect. You're so handsome and smart and funny and lovable and...perfect. And the reason I didn't leave was beacause I didn't get what I wanted. I didn't just want one night, I wanted you. All of you."

"I dont care about our fathers!" Frustrated he stood up and paced with his back to Cody. "Do you hear yourself? If we keep this going on, we can't end up like them! Theyre in denial about their feelings. I know my dad is! And I'm not like my father. I'm not like Randy. I'm not like Dave!" He screams at the top of his lungs to the hospital curtain, ripping it down. Not that he couldn't pay for it.

He calms down and replaces frustration with sincerity. "I'm Ted, Cody. And I'm not in denial; I love you and I couldn't even pretend to hate you. Don't you see that?"

"Samoans? No! I'm just a beach kind of guy! You know, I'm like paradise." Oh Briley loved giving himself a big head. It was the only way to keep Dolph's success from outshining him.

Brett hadn't been paying much attention since they mentioned Randy. "He's not a monster. He's..." definitely not normal. Drop dead Gorgeous? Crazy? Mysterious? So many adjectives. "He's mine." Settled on that, a dreamy huff escapes him and he's set to trying to find a way to work things out with Randy.

Briley looked up with confusion and shook his head. "You're crazy. That guy is dangerous- and he's already dumped you once."

"We weren't dating!" But he wished they were. "Anyway, let's say I didn't like him... who would you set me up with?" Curiosity was just rearing around the corner.

:::

Dolph huffs. "Yeah, paradise trailer park, maybe." He's done putting up with being undersold against his little brother and decidedly ends the conversation with a wave of his well manicured hand.

"He's not a monster?! Are you crazy, bro?!" Ryder looks legitimately offended, for whatever reason. Randy wasn't a guy to be taken lightly at all, and apparently Zack had had a little bit of a history with the man, something that went widely unspoken, and he wasn't about to even get near that subject - especially with the look that Dolph is giving him right now.. A very 'shut up' kind of look… he hated that look, a lot. He got it far too often, really.

Zack slowly realizes that Brett is infatuated with the dangerous Viper; his looks glancing between both of the younger rookies.

Unexpectedly Dolph smiles all too dreamily, "Alberto Banderas…" he purrs, dragging out his name, "Who wouldn't want that… I hear he's really rich, too… not that that would matter to a kid like you, but… God…"

Zack looks annoyed, "It's like, three syllables! Not twenty million! Don't say it like that!"

"It is! It is that hard! I don't want to admit to it, and if I do, you'll never get over me… B-Because I don't want you to feel that way about me!" Cody's yelling only makes his irritated throat cough more. He doesn't understand why Ted doesn't get the entire concept of work-payment-leave the way everyone else had, it just doesn't make any sense. The confusion is written all over his face the way he stares at Ted.

"I don't have anything to offer you. Why don't you realize that?! I'm disgusting for what I'm doing, with my dad, my body, everything! You have no right to have feelings for me… I'm just… stuff." He quickly gives up on shouting and just talks normal, maybe from the irritation or the pain, and the stress that was quickly washing over him.

He settles for apologizing for a laundry list of problems again; something Randy always did for Dave when he didn't know what to apologize for next, not that it wasn't real apologies and things he was sorry for, but some of the things were just stupid, like the little things that were equal to when Randy forgot to sweep the bedroom floor and was beaten for it - but Cody's is apologizing for wearing that dumb shirt that Ted didn't like and getting dirty looks for it all day.

And suddenly, he just starts crying, "Why are you yelling at me?!"

:::

"Why do you tell me I don't deserve to love you? Dont think that I cant love you. It's not something I turn on and off just because you want it," Here they went again.

"You're not disgusting to me. I'm Ted and you're Cody. That's all it is. Stop overthinking and just accept this for what it is." He stares at the ripped lilac curtains in his hands and rolls his eyes at all the apologies. "You just dont get it. I thought I told you, I don't need for you to say you're sorry. I just-"

Within seconds his heart is just completely broken and he cries right along Cody. Oh gosh, he was yelling, wasn't he? "Cody...please don't cry. I'm just tired and I really need a drink... I'll just go..." Go where? He didn't even know but it was obvious he couldn't stay here.

Ted grabbed his phone and texted Randy with the hopes he's gotten down from his stupor. "I'm gonna go back to the hotel and call your dad or Dustin to come get you in the morning. Take you home tomorrow. If Randy's well enough, I asked him to come sit it out with you in here. I really hope you get better and I'll...see ya, I guess."

"He's not a monster!" Brett defended. "You don't know him!" Okay, maybe he shouldn't have said that one. It wasn't like he knew Randy either. So says Orton himself.

Suddenly he blushed at the mention of his former acquaintance. "Alberto? Please don't!" It was true that the man was rich and handsome...handsomely rich. "I mean, I feel like he is gonna eat me when ever he even looks at me! I'd be falling into goo all over him," Brett can't help but tell the truth around friends. Randy had that dangerous aura that turned him to mush but Alberto was so debonair she. It came to his aura.

Briley raised his eyebrow and scratched his head. "And you call me gay, do you hear this kid? Turn him into goo. And what's so wrong with a guy eating you anyway?" He almost purrs the last part, grinning madly.

"Briley!"

"I'm just saying..." Brett covered his red cheeks and begged Dolph to shut the young man up. Though after the eating thing he couldn't help but wander to Randy.

:::

Dolph loves the image of Alberto. He's such a perfect guy, perfect for him, who was in fact perfection. They could be perfect together. He closes his eyes and dreamily thinks of the Mexican luchadore… he sighs. Of course, when he opens his eyes Zack is giving him a dirty look and he quietly apologizes, escorting the Italian back to his bed and covering him in kisses.

"I'm happy with what I have, though…" he smiles.

Zack still looks annoyed, but is more than happy to accept the love from the blonde.

"I bet you wouldn't reject a proposal from him," he grumbles.

"…I would," Dolph comments after a few moments of thought.

Zack looks perplexed at Brett. "Yeah, I know someone else who would eat you too," he shudders. All of his awkward movements are the clear obvious hinting that he has had those sharpened canine teeth raking down his skin once before; he looks absolutely horrified to even think about it. "Stop talking about that thing… He should be in an asylum."

"I think he was, once… Or twice… I hear Dave had him locked up in the looney bin," Dolph comments before looking up at Briley, "You stay away from him. I don't want to see you near him ever again."

Zack nods, as if he had some type of control over Briley's actions.

"And stop talking like that! You're too young for that kind of … activity."

Cody shakes his head, "I meant that you don't deserve me because I'm not good enough for you! I could never be. I'm not .. What you want me to be, or who you want me to be… After all I've done, how do you still care about me?" He's very careful to not use the L word.

"If you left after the first night we wouldn't have had this problem…"

Randy can't help but feel the annoying buzz from his back pocket, he shifts awkwardly as he grabs it, his jaw cracking while he yawns. He mushes the buttons, making no actual words, just a bunch of letters and numbers together.

Hopefully that was signal enough to Ted that he didn't know where he even was - even when he was just outside of the room, at this point half on a coffee table and half on a chair and the floor. Maybe Ted would just come and get him instead of the occasional nurse figuring him for a knocked out drunk.

:::

"I'm suppose you're right." The words are again hollow and obviously just used to appease the bedded man. He's about to comment more when the phone goes off and he takes time to try decoding it. "Ugh... I think I had to go find Randy. I'll be back- not that you'd care, right?" That was sad to think of.

Not giving it a second thought, he left out the room and went in set of Orton, not taking too long before seeing him almost completely on the coffee table. Guess he wasn't down from his stupor. "My, my, my. Do you need some help?" Now was not the time to joke but he needed the laugh. Anyone would when caught between an overdosing psycho and a self-conscious streetwalker in denial.

Randy wasn't some cruisers-weight so he had to use what little strength he did have from getting ten minutes of sleep. Not sure if Randy was fully functional Ted informed him. "Thanks for trying but our relationship is going down. I'm gonna leave you with Cody until I fly his dad out here, if ya dint mind." Which he wouldn't. "I'm gonna pack up my stuff and go home...probably take my brother out for his first drink in a long time. I need it."

"Whatever whatever, ill keep my distance from him, alright? Don't get all overprotective like Ted now." Briley couldn't help the grin he wore. "And who says I'm too young? Actually- who says I haven't already done those activities? Just saying..."

To sway the conversation and stop another verbal quarrel, Brett spoke up. "Eat me? Who?" It was obvious that Zack was referring to Orton but Brett still had to play defense. He didn't want too much negativity ruining his hopes of giving Randy a second chance.

He raised his eyebrows and poked out his lip. "Insane Asylum?" Yeah... That sounded right. "And who is Dave- if you don't mind me asking. Ted doesn't tell me anything. Was he like an old boyfriend?" Or that ex-husband Randy went on about. He vaguely remembered hearing something like that...

:::

Zack and Dolph glance between each other.

"Imagine the two of them with a guy like Rikishi?" Zack comments.

Dolph snorts, "Yeah, apparently Brett likes them thick anyway."

"And Briley really goes for those islanders," Zack bursts into fits of laughter.

Dolph suddenly stops, stomping over to Briley and smacking him right upside the head, trying more to knock sense into him rather than being playful this time, "You better not be doing anything! You know what almost ended up happening to me?!"

"Twice," Zack mumbles, "Or more…"

Dolph glares at him, sending him into a complete quiet zone.

"Now, I don't have any control over what Brett here is doing but you better not be doing any damn "activities" that's not an activity! Building shit out of popsicle sticks is an activity!"

"That first thing is more like a hobby…" Zack perks up again with a sly smirk. Dolph glares.

"Basketball is an activity! You - You don't go around doing other "activites!" Brett can have enough "activities" with Randy for the both of you!"

Oh great.. Randy was drug back into the conversation… Zack glares. "I'm not going to talk about that… You wouldn't believe me, anyway… The shit that guy does… he's a fucking monster, bro."

Dolph nods a little bit, settling down when Zack's hands find their way to his hip bones.

"Dave is Randy's ex husband," he shrugs a bit… "They were messed up. Really, together. It was… it was pretty uncomfortable backstage for everyone. He'd go off on Randy about anything, even if it was completely out of his control; like the arena walls were dirty, or something, you know? I'm just generalizing, but… just things Randy had no control over, he'd get hurt for it. Finally, Dave just left… He left everything," Dolph shrugs, "Randy, WWE… He had a title match coming up too, and he just.. Gave everything up, then again.. I can't feel bad for Randy, he deserved everything he got, in a way."

Okay, that suddenly sounded harsh; even to Zack.

Cody nods a little bit. He was right, in his own mind, at least, he was right. He doesn't want to be right, but he's so fixated on thinking that he is that he's convinced himself so, and his father played a strong role in teaching him the rules, as well. He sighs hopelessly when Ted leaves… He really didn't want him to go, even if a part of him did.

Randy isn't even fully aware when Ted comes to help him, he's just sort of waving his phone like he was a teenage girl at a Green Day concert. He looks stupid. Really, really stupid. He nods at Ted and wraps his arms around his neck while he tries to get to his feet, stumbling practically onto him in between bouts of unconsciousness that left his entire dead weight rested on Ted's smaller body.

When he's finally awake enough to walk, he goes through the process of mistaking a Pepsi machine for his own father, and having quite the "fuck you" discussion with it before he goes back to walking with Ted.

"I'm gonna fix this shit one last time," he nods so triumphantly that he looks stupid again. He latches onto Ted and walks into a door, a wall, and the corner of the door leading inside of Cody's room. Wonderful.

He falls practically onto the bed and points at Cody when he manages to sit up a bit, tossing Ted over at him and ignoring his pained cries with Ted landing on top of him with the force Randy had tossed him at.

"You!" He shakes his finger at Cody for much too long. "Tell this guy what you told me - no, fuck you! Tell him, don't give me any bullshit. Tell him the truth!" Randy's momentarily unconscious before he gets back up within a few seconds to keep yelling at Cody about his father and his stupid whore-dignity… because a whore having dignity was just unheard of. "No one is paying you to have any dignity, or pride, or whatever!"

Cody knows Randy is right.. He looks at Ted, before looking away again - Randy grabbing his face hard and holding it him to face DiBiase directly. He punches Cody quite hard after a second of silence.

"I love you, Ted… I'm not supposed to, but I do…" he admits.

Randy falls unconcious again between trying to say something to Ted, and wondering where his dad had gone before he'd gotten the chance to RKO him, and not knowing why his title belt wasn't on his waist this very second.

:::

While Orton was arguing with a soda dispenser, Ted begins to worry he shouldn't leave Randy at all. Then again Cody wanted Randy. He loved Randy. That was a downer.

And Randy's going on about something. He can't hear, his mind too far gone, thinking of how much he'd have to drink to forget Cody altogether. When he gets tossed in the room, only then does he piece it together.

He'd fix it... again for another five minutes. Not very promising until he hears it. Until he hears the bittersweet victory siren. Finally he said it.

Thank you relationship glue.

Blushing slightly, Ted turned his head and went to grab the unconscious Orton. There was a couch on the other side of the room that looked like a good place to lay him out. "Let's leave it at that tonight, huh? Everyone needs...rest."He was a sap and all thoughts of going home were pushed aside for him to sit in the bedside chair. Randy's jacket would make the perfect blanket.

Brett's almost offended- almost- at all the comments about his promiscuity. Not than he was but still. "I haven't done any of those things you're going on about! Randy and I haven't done anything," he was almost sure that all the blushing he did didn't help his case.

"Sure you haven't." Briley sarcastically agrees. "But what's so bad about it? It keeps you active, you burn calories, and you relieve stress. Why don't you push this on me like you do my diet, Dolphy?" Flawed but funny, Briley stuck behind his reasoning.

"No one deserves bad things to happen to them, Ziggler." The statement was over generalized only to hide that Dolph was pushing Brett's buttons by saying that. "That wasn't a nice thing to say. You should apologize..." He knew he wasn't imposing- no type of threatening bone in his body- but he usually got what he wanted. And right now he wanted them to stop talking about his Randy. "Where's that icecream, huh?" Brett smiled nicely, desperate to throw Randy's past to the back of his mind for later.

:::

"And you better not be encouraging Briley to do any of those things!" Dolph looks extremely offended, shooing away Zack's hands and putting his hands on his own hips - he always looked like such a girl. "You did something with him, it's written all over your face!" That blush sure didn't help. It was worse than his fantasy about Alberto Banderas… Oh, Dos Caras, yes… Whatever the man was calling himself these days; so gorgeous - Dolph tries to let his mind stay on track now.

Dolph is called out of his Mask of Zorro - bleach blonde in distress fantasy with Briley's words echoing in his ears. "What?! You better not know anything about having any type of s-" Okay, he stopped himself in time from saying it, ".. "Activities!" You don't do any "activities" unless you are married-"

"Unlike some people," Zack coughs.

"Shut it! - Unless you are married, Briley! And really married, to a good guy or a good babe, I don't care; and no babies! I better not be any type of grand-whatever. I'm too young!"

"…You'd be like, an uncle.."

"That still sounds old!" Dolph stares daggers into Briley, and Brett as well, "No "activities" and no "babies!"

Dolph looks as if he was about to have a stroke. He was so adamant about children not being around, especially since he'd almost gotten pregnant a few times and was lucky enough to dodge the bullet there. He sighs and literally just drops onto the couch like a grocery bag overflowing; only his stress was literally pouring out of him.

Zack notices the odd silence from Dolph as he rubs his temples, trying to figure out what to even do. He looks back to Brett, "Yeah, where is that anyway?" he cocks his head to the side, gesturing to the coffee table. "When Dolph was giving his little speech, guess you guys paid more attention than I did," he laughs.

Dolph sits up quickly - telling Zack to shut up when he figures something out and is accused of just being interested in ice cream.

"Okay, everyone grab their snacks. I'm going to give both of you the talk your, and our parents apparently didn't do correctly." He waits impatiently for them to gather their ice cream before he sits down in front of them. "Now. Abstinence. It's the best thing ever. It means you don't go around having any "activities" ever. It's perfect, and it makes you perfect. The end."

"….Way to go with that…" Zack rolls his eyes, trying to explain the birds and bee's a little easier himself.

That soda dispenser did have a lot of nerve talking to Randy like that - of course, he did think it was his father, and he did think it was talking. Maybe it was time for more medication than it was for being sedated with something just under the equivalent to an elephant anesthetic.

Cody laughs slightly, just enough until it started to hurt and he quieted himself down. He watches Ted care for Randy with a smile on his face, silently thanking him for not ripping Randy's head off - after all, he always was curious about getting eaten by him… so maybe he caused this problem himself. He shakes his head at himself and looks back at Ted.

"Trainer give him sedatives? He's going to be out for days unless you don't get that reversed with some of… whatever that other needle is all about," he looks slightly nervous, the thing was huge after all.

He moves over with some difficulty, "Please, Teddy? I'm sorry…" he's quiet.

Cody waits for Ted to join him on the bed, a few moments later before he starts to speak again, "…I really do, you know.." he sighs, "Love you, that is…"

:::20:::


	21. Chapter 21

Not even the trio entering the hotel eased Brett. He was just so... out of it.

When Briley comes over to him, he latches on the man, moping on his shoulder. "Easy there. It's alright. It's alright." Briley's words aren't helpful enough to stop him from crying but he's worked over enough to look up at the rest of the group.

"I wanna go home, Dolph..." he mentions after the hoodie is accepted. Warmth. Wasn't he just in need of that? Yes, thank goodness. Long night wasn't close to describing it.

He turned to Pierce who hasn't stopped holding his hand and shakes his head. "Listen to Dolph when he says you aren't ready for this. He's right." That would probably be the last thing he'd say tonight. For once he wanted nothing more then to shut up.

In the waiting room, Ted just paced back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. He was sure everyone thought him crazy but forget them. He needed to know Cody was fine.

"He's fine. He's fine. He's okay. He's okay." They keep repeating but he just yells at them in objection. He needed to see Cody. "When can I see him?" The question is never answered as some more medics run in and out of the operating room.

Cody probably hated him. He probably wanted him dead. He probably was cursing his name right now- calling him everything that he really was. How could he be anything but mad? Ted was the reason everything was happening to him and it was just getting to the point that he loathed himself. If Cody didn't need him right now he'd kill himself.

:::

Dolph quirks his eyebrow at Brett, guiding him to the elevator and letting Briley mush the buttons. He keeps an arm around Brett protectively, leaning on him in a casual-friends way so he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Home? Kid, I don't even know where the hell you're from. Will you settle for our room?" he nudges him and offers some laughter, trying to keep the tension away and playfully shoving his brother into the back of the elevator, "Alright! Stop touching the buttons now, we'll get there in a minute…" Of course, within a few painfully slow moments, he too was jamming the button.

Finally out and feeling claustrophobic in there, he guides the two to his room, of course with a few shots of walking in the wrong direction, back the right way, the wrong way again, and finally the right way until he found the correct number. He waves Briley off, not wanting to hear the comments about his lack of proper math skills when it didn't come to mixing peroxide and developer for his hair.

In the room, he gathers a few of his bags up in the bathroom. "I'll be out in a few… have to change, and … whatever," he shrugs, "Personal stuff, but um… Uh, well. Zack's pretty fun, so you guys can watch TV, play some video games, or whatever." He instructs Zack to pull out the roll away cot from the couch for Briley to sleep on tonight, and to stop standing around playing with his hair.

Dolph was already a nagging wife figure, and yet he'd rejected Zack's proposals …four times.

Within a few hours, Cody is thoroughly examined - not a single person coming to the conclusion of what had happened to him; under the anesthetics or not, Rhodes would never tell what had happened - he cared too much for Randy to expose him for what he was.

He's lucky that none of his internal organs had been ruptured by those sharp teeth; just the massive amount of blood loss and the chunk of flesh and muscle that left little to work with, along with a few minor complications that everyone had panicked about. Although he still undergoes a strict laparotomy so that they could be sure. He's sewn up and wheeled to recovery when nothing could be determined, although the nurses would start up rumors in record time.

After a series of monitors and check lists, a nurse comes out to greet Ted with typical over enthusiasm.

"Hi! Mr. DiBiase?" Her voice is painfully cherry, the busty brunette looks over her clipboard quickly and hurries Ted along to the room, "He should be waking up soon! You can go see him if you'd like!" She was just the kind of girl that Randy thought was cute to sign autographs for.

:::

Eyeing the girl from his panic, Ted realizes that she actually was a nurse giving some type of confirmation he could go visit Cody. Meaning he was fine. Well enough to visit anyway. Not even giving her time to escort him anywhere, he rushed to the room- mistaking three or four other ones before making it.

There. On the bed. More or less peacefully, Cody was lying down. And finally he let out a sigh of exhaustion and relief. Luckily he was thinking enough not to collapse on the bed like he wanted. Instead he lied in the chair that was always close by.

She said he'd be waking up soon so he'd just wait. Finding it a little...cliche...to grab Cody's hand, he settled on laying his head on the edge of the bed, the younger man's fingertips close to his hair. If he was sleep when Cody rose, he hoped the man would wake him.

Right now, he was just so tired.

'Yeah', he thought, 'I guess i'll stay in your home.' Brett just didn't feel like speaking until he gets a nudge from Briley as they lay on the pullout couch.

He looked over and Briley hands him a remote. "Get your head out of whatever and play with me." It wasn't a demand just a way to get him to cheer up. "And Zack really thinks he can beat you! Imagine that!" Peirce's laugh is just bringing up his spirit a bit and he shakily grabs the remote.

"I guess I'll play." Brett pulls the hood up on Dolph's hoodie. He hadn't taken it off. It was comforting, you know. Maybe because he was a big brother; a scapegoat Ted.

"Good! Now give me a smile," Briley playfully grabbed Brett's face and rubbed their noses together, which did in fact cause the shorter man to reluctantly smile. Hopefully he'd get lost in the game while he waited for Ted's call.

:::

Dolph comes storming out of the bathroom the second Zack really has his head in the game, winning, in fact. Dolph grabs his controller and tosses it across onto the other bed; his hands on his hips… he doesn't even acknowledge how much of a woman he is being.

"Your stupid tanning - drugstore! Tanning lotion ruined my brush!" He shoves it in Zack's face before pulling it back, tossing it to Briley and Brett. "Can you guys believe this?!" He sits beside them and casts a dirty look at Zack. "All of my stuff gets ruined. First, his hairspray explodes… all over - drugstore hairspray, mind you. And now this! - Oh god," he picks it up from Briley's hands and drags him to the sink to wash it off. "Look, now we got it all over the place," he thoughtlessly tosses Briley back to Brett; making sure they were both clean and fake-tan free.

"This guy makes my life. So. Difficult…"

Zack just looks proud of himself, for whatever reason. It was funny when Dolph got upset… especially in the tiny, soft, fleece pajama shorts he had on now. He was just.. Cute. He almost wants to propose for the fifth time when he sneaks up behind him and wraps his arms around him.

"You like a challenge, you know you do." Zack laughs and sits between the two while Dolph cleans in a frenzy, complete with his plastic gloves, overreacting to everything in the bathroom.

He looks back - making some comment that had Dolph slamming the door shut, his laugh undisguised behind it.

"You know, you guys shouldn't date anyone… This is too much," he shakes his head then realizes that Briley was sitting there, too. "…Oh," he shrugs Briley off quickly and turns to the little DiBiase, "What's going on with you, huh? Don't look so upset. We're all pretty fun here. Well.. Except for Briley, he's just a stick in the mud. - Don't you have another book to write, or something? - Total stick in the mud, Brett."

Randy slips into Cody's hospital room; his eyes still glazes over from the strong amount of sedatives going through his veins still. He leans against the corner, arms folded across his chest; just barely keeping his eyes open at all. He was probably ready to collapse again as well. His trainer never screwed around with sedating the viper… This was one of those rare times he was up and walking within a few hours; sometimes it had taken days to fully recover.

His eyes scan the room from various monitors. The heart rate monitor slowly working on his sensitive nerves. He's uncertain how Ted would react, but with him fast asleep he's feeling pretty content standing in the corner.

Randy is succumbing to unconsciousness again when Cody's voice mingles along in his pointy ears, he can just about open his eyes while Cody is quietly whispering for his father. He walks over silently, approaching slow and not wanting to startle Rhodes when he wakes up. To Randy's relief, Cody's shock is brief, and he accepts the Viper's apology a little too quickly for his liking. Randy rolls his eyes and sighs, planting a kiss on his lips before draping his jacket over Ted's sleeping form and leaving to the waiting room with his trainer.

:::

With Dolph freaking out, how could Brett stay down? Their whole little family thing was just sweet. "I wish you had have told me not to date a little sooner." Maybe then he wouldn't have got so close to Randy. Not that they were dating because they weren't. Or something like that...

"I am not a stick in the mud! You're just a drama queen,"Briley retorts and rolls his eyes. "I'm ordering ice cream to cheer my little buddy up." Proudly the man strolled to the phone.

Brett felt like he could confide in Dolph. He was so friendly. "I just feel like I make everything so bad and I don't ever mean too... It's not my fault..." He leaned on to the shoulder and sighed. "You guys are fun and all but I'm worried about Teddy. Do you think he's okay?"

Only briefly does Ted open his eyes when he hears footsteps. He looked up a little to see who it was coming closer, a doctor maybe? He couldn't tell with his eyes still trying to focus.

Once they have focused and it clicks on who the intruder was, he's on his feet again, ready to follow Randy. He wasn't sure what he'd do... bite Randy back maybe? Rushing on his feet, he caught up to Randy and spun him around. "What were you doing in there? You've got some nerve even coming here." Ted was shaking and words left him with how tired be was. "He wanted to see you so you better have atleast apologized."

He isn't sure whether his words come out as he falls into a chair. Exhaustion was a real pain in the butt. Was this Randy's jacket? When did he get that?

:::

Randy looks Ted up and down after practically toppling over on top of him. Maybe it just hadn't sunk in to either of them just how heavily tranquilized he was.

Just because it was an automatic reaction, he glances him up and down again for enjoyment this time; rather than trying to get a feel for what was coming at him next. There's a large bruise forming over his face from earlier, something he's probably unaware of besides the feeling of painful pressure seeping across his blackening pores. It hurt, he just didn't know why.

He steadies himself with the precision of a drunk, the wall becoming his support.

"I did apologize… sleeping beauty; and… he apologized… well, to.. you," he shrugs his shoulders and makes himself dizzy by the slight motion and grips the wall harder; his knuckles whitening. "I.. got a.. pretty nice kiss, and… I should… expect one… from.. you after you… realize… I.. fixed your… ….relationship," he lets the wall go and stammers on his feet while Ted walks away, letting his trainer come collect his failing body and dump him into one of the chairs; he really wasn't getting paid well enough to handle all of this.

Zack isn't even embarrassed when he confides in Brett that he's proposed to Dolph once. Briley corrects him.

"Okay twice."

"…No."

"…Three times."

"Getting there."

"..Alright! I proposed four times…" he mumbles.

He pulls a face and turns back to the television and Brett, "Consider yourself warned a little too late. Just don't go proposing to people you love, I guess…" he sighs before going back to his optimistic view, "I'll get 'em one day… I'll just finally march up to him and be like, "Dolph, marry me!" and, broski, he'll be all over it."

Dolph opens the bathroom door again and blinks… looking between Brett and Briley, "That'll be five times I've said no - this being the least romantic."

The bleach blonde plops down next to Brett, watching Briley and chuckling, "You're supposed to be watching your weight, stick in the mud, or you won't look like me."

"Like, who doesn't want to look like that? Totally sexy, bro." Zack drools.

Dolph rolls his eyes and looks back to Brett.

"Don't think about everything too much, kid. See, if you make things so bad, we wouldn't want you around."

"You'd kill our whole vibe, bro."

Dolph rolls his eyes, "I'm giving some expert advice over here, Proposal King. Keep it shut," he smiles back at Brett, "If you realize how dumb the idiots you're hanging out with are, you'll see why things are so bad. None of those idiots can get along with each other! They're, you know, not like my big idiot over here. Just find someone that makes you happy. This jerk here, well, he pisses me off, and he's annoying, and not as good looking as me, but… we make it work, you know?"

Zack isn't sure how to comment, so he doesn't; he just looks back at Briley and refers to him as a stick in the mud again before he moves his messenger bag of books and what not onto the floor and relaxing on the bed.

"I could put some ice cream in my protein shake…"

Dolph rolls his eyes, "You can call Ted when he's off the phone, if you want? Or don't? Sometimes if you walk away from something for a while, it'll come back a bit better, or easier. You'll see. - Like that time I had to wait an extra day for the new Britney CD, you know? I waited and they put out a special edition. Sometimes you need patience."

:::

Everything about their little threesome is just so humorous. Silly. Just what Brett needed and in minutes hes back to normal more or less; letting out his smile at Zack's numerous proposal objections. "So I gotta wait till the timings right to propose, got it."

"Watch my wieght? Excuse me, but my butt isn't fat in pink trunks, thank you. And just for that comment I'm getting double on the icecream. Oh yeah, this is happening!" Briley wasn't even paying attention to the way the woman has picked up the phone and was asking what he needed. "Oh sorry! Sorry..." he laughed awkwardly and placed his order.

Well putting it like that, Brett realized, did make things much better. They were crazy, not dumb, but crazy. And inspired by Dolphs little ra-ra speech the idea that he could try again with Randy, plants itself back in the determination part of his brain. Maybe he could forgive the lying and rejection. Randy did say he actually liked him. He was a sucker, you know.

He looked to the now idle phone and just laid down. "I can be patient. I'll call him in the morning."

"Woo! Out of your funk already!" Briley jumped on the layout next to Brett. "Way to go, Dolphy."

"Well thank you for apologizing..." the thanks was hollow- intentionally hollow. From his chair, Ted can't stop how red and flustered he was. Why was it always that Randy was always right. Always right like Cody. Ugh.

He did fix the relationship. Cody actually clung to him... for dear life... but he didn't attack him. His relationship was fixed but at what expense? Well hopefully it would recover in time with Cody's recovery. "I guess you're right," he grumbled.

He needed to get back to Cody who he remembered was awake when he left. He'd pass out in the room chair again but there was a need to atleast make it back to the room. With the best of his ability, he rose to his feet and almost fell in Randy's lap, sleepily laying his lips on Randy's. "Thank you," he whispered before heading back to Cody's side.

:::

Even though he wasn't physically able to, Ted was mentally doing backflips for the fact Cody was actually letting him on the bed- anywhere near him. The offer is graciously accepted for one reason or another and he didn't waste time snuggling the other man, burrying his face in the crook of the other's neck. Nice and close.

Okay, he really needed to learn boundaries and take baby steps when it came to romancing Cody. But that was just so hard! "I'll take care of everything for Randy in the morning. You just worry about getting better."

While Cody is talking, Ted can't help softly kissing Cody's neck. Nothing lustful or sensual, but peppered and understanding. Just to stop from being misconstrued, he stops and settles back for inhaling the man's scent. "You've said it twice now and it keeps sounding better each time," he laughed. "I love you too."

"But I haven't done anything! Aww..." Brett wished he could stop blushing but the idea always did this to him. And then the thought of kids- something Ted told him Randy desperately wanted. Imagine him. Pregnant with Randy's babies and married. Every southern bells' fantasy.

Briley points to Zack while he's yelling, "Well that's hypocrisy! You participate in these activities and you have no ring. I say it's only fair that you atone by marrying Zack right away!"

He winked to Ryder and gave him the thumbs up. "See, I got your back. Sixth times the charm."

Pierce liked how deeply enthralled Brett looked in his brothers words. He'd be paying enough attention for both of them because heaven knows he wasn't. He was too worried on how they made the sprinkles just the right size. "Abstinence. Right right." He grumbled before thinking back. "So I guess you're not perfection, huh? I don't recall you being abstinent."

Getting Dolph riled up was his favorite pass time.

"Anyway, Continue about the birds and squirrels or whatever."

:::

"neither of you should be doing anything!" Dolph is vocally exhausted, "Brett, do whatever you want with that vile monster but stop giving my brother all of these ideas!"

Dolph honestly didn't know he could be so very protective of his younger sibling, maybe it was just the ew factor in the innocent young guy getting interested in his fellow co-workers that was bothersome.

Zack blushes. He would love to be married to Ziggler so very badly. He wanted that more than he wanted to have television time or an actual real natch that he wasn't going to walk into knowing that he had already lost. Maybe Ziggler was like those matches... He wonders if his Ziggler will ever become a Ryder. His dad seemed so into Ziggler, too...

"I do not do any "activities"! Not ever!" Dolph was a bad liar. "I am as pure as the snow!" maybe his white blonde hair was, at least... But that was all.

"tell that to those pregnancy tests that came back failed a few times."

Dolph gasps. "First! They ended up negative! Second! It was immaculate conception," oh, as if that would have worked...

Cody smiles nervously, not sure what it was that he was doing at all. He's certain that Ted still doesn't understand him. He does his best not to even think about it anymore. He bets that Ted is happier than he is at least; that was okay, Cody figures.

Cody does enjoy the affection however, and right now he really does need it. The nuzzling is the best feeling in the world right now - and everything almost seems right. He still feels as if Ted crossed the line between business and love; and isn't sure how to handle it when he knows he loves him back. He wasn't afraid of being hurt like Randy was, and can't figure out a reason when he even tries to open his mouth and make one.

He looks up at Randy, leaning over Ted before sinking back down. He shudders, " Doesn't that creep you out?" he asks quietly, " He looks dead."

Randy indeed looks way past dead, as If road kill well into the stage of rotting and decay, only his scent was still a strong sexy one that could make anyone throw inhibitions out the window. His only sign of life is the occasional noticeable rise and fall of his chest.

Cody ignores his kisses, just letting Ted go for it. He's not in the mood for sex, as he figured Ted so immediately is; Cody is never about having make-up sex. He tries to think in a more romantic way and just sort of smiles. Maybe Ted was just trying to be nice... He sighs and just maintains a smile before sinking into the sheets.

He protectively observes Randy, sitting back up just to do so and ignoring the pain that shot through his side, he really wasn't concerned with himself anymore. He finally lays back down, assured Ted would handle it.

"It's not your fault, you know..."

He closes his eyes and tries to ignore everything that's happened. He's still uncomfortable in a way, but having Ted still feels close to right. He figures he just has to stop looking at their relationship from the wrong standpoint and accept it for what it really became. Now they were truly like their parents, but this time they were together; and he wasn't getting handfuls of cash from Flair for wearing nothing but cowboy boots.

:::

"It doesn't creep me out so much as worry me." He laughed halfheartedly. "He does kind of look dead. Like a zombie. But that's one good-looking zombie."

He wouldn't sleep very well with Cody continually moving. It was obvious he was worried about Randy so Ted finally rolled off the bed and grabbed his phone. "You seem worried about this so I'll call his trainer now." Yawning, he was especially not in the mood for a real conversation. Immediately as the phone picks up he gives the orders and just as soon hangs up. "Said he'll be right over," most if not all of his strength goes into flashing Cody a warm grin and once again he's retreating to the bed.

Before he can even cuddle up again, he's stopped by the statement. "Not my fault?" Great. Why did he have to bring that up? His conscious couldn't sleep now. "It is my fault. I brought Brett here and things just got out of hand. I wasn't thinking." Dejectedly, he sat up with his feet off the resting place.

"And here I am trying to lay up under you when I'm the one that got you put in here." Cody was probably going to be mad when he saw it that way too. "I should probably just stay in the chair."

Contrary to popular belief, Briley thought Dolph would actually make a great wife, for Zack anyway. It was like they had this weird connection. Cosmic or something. He saw it on some show once in the hair salon...he vaguely remembers... Sorta. It didn't matter.

So he's back on to tormenting Dolph. "Now what if, let's say, Brett and I were doing these 'activities'...together?" Briley suggestively raised his eyebrows and grabbed Brett, locking his arms around his waist. "It wouldn't be like we'd be messing around with some weirdo. He's got a good family. Real cute. Would it be so wrong then?"

"What if we had -quote on quote- immaculate conception?" Pulling Brett closer for effect, he whispered. "If wouldn't be like you could do anything about it. Right?"

Not that he was interested in his little buddy but Dolph's concern was getting amusing.

:::

Dolph narrows his eyes and stands next to Zack, maybe just incase he decided to run and smack the two of them the Long Islander could hold him back from literally knocking sense into them.

"No one is doing "activities" with anyone!"

"You guys need to stop calling it an activity," Zack rolls his eyes, "It's more like a hobby."

"It is NOT a hobby. I don't even like it - that's right. It's not enjoyable to do, so no one should be doing it. Zack doesn't like it either! That's why we don't have any "activities" happening!"

Zack blinks… was he just referred to as being bad in bed?

"No one likes "activities" no one in the history of the universe has ever liked it."

Maybe it was okay that Dolph was just using this as a reasoning.

"It's just something you have to do."

Zack tries to nod along….

"Once you two get married you can have "activities." Dolph grabs the two of them, separating everyone. He throws Brett onto the couch, Briley in a separate bed, and Zack into the other bed.

"Now. We're all going to go get changed in shifts like orphanage children. I'll go first."

Zack rubs his temples as he carries his bag into the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack just to make sure no one was carrying on the conversation about "activities." He calls out from the bathroom just to change the topic…

"Any of you guys like Hello Kitty?" A definite game changer, since he knew both boys did.

He changes into some fleece leopard short shorts, complete with matching slippers and his hair in a pony tail bobby pinned, applying chapstick as he saunters - and corrects himself to walking proper back to bed.

Briley is next, followed by Zack and then Brett.

"Now. Everyone is going to go to sleep, and dream about Ninja Turtles and Ponies, got it? Good. Now everyone go to sleep. Separately!" He shoves Zack to the other side of the bed before escorting him to the lounge chair and throwing a pillow the comforter at him. "Also nobody ever sleeps together in the same bed, ever. No one does that. That only happens on like, TV."

Zack mumbles incoherently and tries to get some sleep when Dolph shuts the light off, every now and then making sure everyone is staying in their designated spaces.

Cody is settled by Ted taking care of Randy; it just makes him happy. He's not sure why, but maybe it was because how much Randy always watched over him too; made sure he was protected and happy - and right now he was. He yanks Ted back over to him and snuggles.

"God, I really do love you, I guess," he laughs awkwardly. It was getting a little easier to admit it - kind of, he's not sure still. It's… different. It's relieving in a way. "Randy's right, maybe we could be perfect," he laughs softly and snuggles up on him.

He shakes his head and pulls Ted down, "I mean, it's our parent's fault that this happened…" he looks between the two of them, "My gorgeous dad.." he purrs at the mere thought of the man, "And, you know, your dad," he just shrugs at that one. "It's like a curse… If we ever got married to other people and had kids, they'd end up the same way… I guess Randy got off easy not meeting Piper's kids, huh?" he snickers.

Cody quirks his eye brow and looks up at Ted sitting a little bit, "Ted, what do you mean you got me put here?" he shakes his head, "Jeeze… I was the one always begging him to you know," he just gives him a look, "I thought he'd… I don't know, it sounded dangerous and sexy for some reason. I guess I'm lucky he didn't give in and completely devour every last bite of me…" He still finds this funny.

And Randy still looks deceased.

Cody smacks Ted lightly and lays down. Hopefully he'd just be quiet.

"Can we just go to sleep?"

He decides to just stop talking now and actually fall asleep.

:::21:::


	22. Chapter 22

Morning seemed to come to soon. That was, in Ted's opinion, the most peaceful sleep he's had in a while. Even if he woke up with a few kinks. Nothing he couldn't work out. He'd love to stay next to Cody but the nurse was coming in and huffily shoving him off the bed. Guess he could get food and come back.

Randy was still lying in the same place which he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. He went to sleep before the trainer could come in so it was unsure if the man had treated Orton. He'd call on his way out. Placing a kiss on Cody's forehead, he asked the nurse to tell he was out to get breakfast, and he left.

Hospital food was just gross. Passing through the lobby, Ted got a whiff and then he got a text.

"Good morning, bro. How's Cody?"

Smirking, he texted back. "Is that the only person you wanna ask about?" Send. He got back on track. Randy wouldnt want food and he knew what he wanted. Alright... What did Cody like?

Brett couldn't understand how everyone else got up so early in the morning- except of course the lazy Briley. He needed to get up and make hinself up. Ick. He hated when his teeth had that funny feeling. Before that, he had to answer the text from Ted.

Reading over it he blushed and had to stop himself from huffing in the phone. "Well, how are you, then?"

His phone got slipped in his pajama shirt pocket and he gave the other occupants a good morning hug. Following instinct, he went to use the bathroom and laid back down. He'd brush eventually.

Almost immediately he got another text. "You're getting warmer."

Why did Ted have to torment him? Nervously, he mashed the buttons and almost didn't send it. "How's Randy doing?" Ted was probably somewhere laughing his butt off at how smitten he was.

:::

Zack rolls his eyes, "you're awfully panicky for just a telemarketer, huh?" he just assumes, though he figures it's Randy. It was a little obvious.

The mere fact that Dolph was gone cuts Zacks mood in half, he feels so incomplete without his beloved sighs softy while he applies his deodorant and cologne and finishes drying off his still damp hair. He already missed Dolph so much...

"Ran-Cody, huh? Pretty sexy superstar those guys would make if they'd been a couple, right?" Zack jokes and is a bit curious to picture the fusion of the two men. He snaps out of his being called on by Brett.

He hates Randy; but Brett was his lovers brothers friend, so he didn't have much of a choice.

"Yeah, I guess. But why don't you drive?" he grabs his keys dand a pair of cheeta print sunglasses Dolph had gotten him. "I have to swing by Starbucks anyways..." he quiets for a minute to mourn the fact that he would be having morning coffee alone, Dolph-less. It was always hard being away because Dolph had such high standards, and he was just some low, middle class guy with out a mansion but a simple raised ranch style home he could have sworn Dolph gagged at the first time he brought him home to meet his Dad.

"You can keep the shirt , we just got some new boxes from the WWE Shop orders, aren't they cute?"

Cody's morning is uneventful, quiet and out of the way. He gets his stitches cleaned again and some strong questioning about what had chewed up his flesh. There was a distinct singular bite mark in him that left a print like a vampire... It turns Cody's imagination and fantasies into overdrive.

Maybe he was just as insane as Orton, but he just couldn't help himself with how much he was infatuated with his mentor and lover... He sighs and watches the man stirring on the couch. He can't keep his mind off of Randy, sure he had been viciously attacked by the monster , but he wasn't about to stop loving him - Ted did say it was his fault.

Cody pushes back everything in his mind, not that he remembers the incredible pain or the way it felt to have teeth sunken into his swollen stomach, just the shock and the blood, Ted and the ambulance. He guesses it doesn't matter since things have settled down now and their puzzle was being put together.

He signs a few autographs for the extremely happy nurse, although he was gay, he knew how to admire a great rack while she purposely showed it off for the famous guy. She was sort of like Brett, but with something nice to look at: at least. He has already figured that Ted was off with his obnoxious brother and didn't count too much on him returning. In exchange for autographs, she administers him a few more pain medications and helps Randy off the floor and onto the couch again.

She leaves while Ted returns, just in time for his hand not to cramp from all that kindness. She didn't even know who he was- did she? He shrugs, looking up at Ted.

"I don't think questioning the state of hunger I'm in will get you any other answer than "very" when you ask that," Cody practically purrs at the thought of food - it was better than sex, luxury, love, money, anything else. It was perfect.

He grabs Ted before he can think about leaving again, he kisses him sweetly and suddenly just stares at him, confusion about their new relationship status together settling in. He looks over the delicious boxes like a severe addiction then back at Ted.

"... I don't have any money, can I just pay you back with the "usual" or no?.." he's so confused he sounds stupid; embarrassment showing all over his face. "Laurinaitis should get us our pay tonight after the show... I can pay you then?" Cody sounds like he's asking Ted what the meaning of life was, how the universe happened and why things existed. He's inconceivably lost. He's so embarrassed he can't even look at Ted right now...

The nurse, who Cody was now sure of was Bourne and Brett's daughter returns after Ted leaves, asking him a million questions after a fast 5 minute googling session. He answers even the stupidest ones respectfully and to her satisfaction, including her requested photo ops, excited, she hurriedly helps Randy over to Cody, and runs off to tell her Facebook timeline about her exciting morning with the injured superstar.

With that, Randy quickly sets to apologizing to Cody and trying to figure out how to make up for what he'd done out of vengeance for his too many emotions and unreciprocated feelings that'd been destroyed, along with his confusion about Brett and Ted as well.

Cody shuts him up with a kiss. A passionate kiss. He throws his arms around Randy and accepts his apology with his mouth, working hard against Randy's while his tongue was feeling the same teeth that tore through his flesh hours ago. He pushes Randy off and accidentally onto the floor with a loud bang when he hears footsteps on the way to the door.

Randy should really do something about his weight - something Vince had been drilling him about to little to moderate success... then again, his thighs were just too gorgeous to never see again.

Randy glares at Cody until the door opens up. He quickly backs off at the sight of DiBiase, whether he remembered being hit or not, his face was slowly turning into a deep dark bruise.

Cody smiles nervously while Randy gets up and corners himself into the bathroom. A loud expletive coming from behind the door - he'd seen the state of his face now. Ted packed a pretty good punch.

"I guess he's awake now," Cody laughs nervously.

:::

The unexpected kiss just gave Ted more and more assurance of his new relationship. Besides, it was sweet.

"No." He answers quickly at the request for payment. "You know what you can pay me in? Pay me in 'I love you's. Sound fair enough?" It was just funny that Cody was so proud. He'd be patient with him, though. Patient de-education was worth waiting for. Cody had to get to trust him first.

Nice hot coffee was great and he just knew Cody would appreciate it. As he opened the door and caught sight of Randy running to the bathroom, he doubted that Randy was happy with him.

He sat the coffee down and walked to the bathroom door. Rapping softly, he cleared his throat and nervously rubbed his neck. "If all the fuss is about that bruise, I'm sorry. Really. I was just mad and all. I love you too."

"I got some food if you want!" He felt so awkward so he just sat by Cody. "You think he's mad at me?"

Telemarketer. Right. Whatever he said. Oh wait...nevermind he probably knew it was Randy. "Was I that obvious?"

Brett perked at the idea of driving. He was always chauffeured per daddy Dibiase's orders. He could drive well enough- most southerners learn that trait awful early in life and he was no different.

He's also turned on to the pink shirts. "Very cute. I'll treasure it." With a smile he went back to his phone after getting his bag ready.

Staring at the phone, he decided to send another text. "Be there soon :)" Of course Randy probably wouldn't read it before he got there. He'd probably never read it but it was something Brett liked to just do.

He slipped on his shoes and eagerly grabbed the keys. "Let's get put of here. We have five minutes at the Starbucks and that's it! I'm on a schedule!" Laughing he rushed out the door. It been a while since be got to be "Speed Racer".

:::

"Oh yeah, bro," Zack just laughs. "You know, I was turned down before I had the chance to propose for the sixth time?" he's amused still, "I went out and bought this new ring," he sets his bag down and fishes it from the bottom, "Sixth ring, sold the other five to get this one. He hasn't seen it yet, but I know he won't say no when he actually sees it." The large pink diamond on the silver band sparkles in the low quality lighting of the hotel, "I was ready to begin to ask, about a minute away from getting on one knee again, he took a sip of his coffee, shook his head and waved me off - he knew what I was about to do before I was even ready to do it." he sighs softly, "Well, Brett, you've been more obvious than I was Saturday night."

He tosses a key card onto Briley and grabs his things, having taken all of the extra toiletries and items sling with his belongings.

"My dad has three of those shirts now," he laughs, "Still head over heels for Morrison though."

"Just drive to the hospital," Zack decides in their walk to the car, "Glad I got the extra 5.00 for the insurance on this thing... Are you sure you can drive?" he grabs the keys from Brett quickly, " I would like to actually attend my honeymoon with Dolph if you don't mind, bro." He tosses his things in the trunk and his gear bag in the backseat for Raw.

So much for being trusting.

Cody smiles and feels guilty already for kissing Randy... Why had one night changed what was so undeniably perfect to him? He already pines for their business relationship to return, nothing but psychical companionship rather than emotional and those tag team titles. Then again the thought of stepping in the ring makes him want to flee back to the house Flair had bought Dusty just to get one over on DiBiase.

No lover of Flair's was going to live in an apartment with boards on the windows.

And On the other hand, he actually does love Ted.

"Okay..." Cody says with slow uncertainty.

He stares down at his coffee for a few minutes, blank and inexpressive. He runs through various ideas, asking Randy for money before he spent it in killing himself with cigarettes, to finally settling on picking up some office work that Drew didn't feel like doing for Vince - the real stuff, like filing things and figuring out how to open a PowerPoint on the computer and putting staples in a stapler. His odd jobs and the way he dressed could easily slip some extra pay his way - into the form of adding onto Ted's paycheck. He decided to take some extra tasks on tonight. Drew was the laziest assistant Vince had ever had - something well documented- but the old man was just so smitten with the Scotsman it was insane: they'd all been certain he had no heart, feelings, or even a soul.

Cody watches Ted go to the door, and takes another drink and secretively checks out the food; like it was wrong to do so. Even with his plan in his mind he was uncertain.

Cody never ate in front of his father, and now Ted would join him in that small circle of people thinking he was anorexic. If anyone had asked the buxom blonde, he would tell them Cody had the eating disorder. He can't remember the last time he had ever seen Cody eat anything; he just drinks insane amounts of water. Oddly enough, Dusty is proud of this.

Randy slowly comes out of the bathroom, pointing at his face. "Your mad at my face? Gee, that's a swell way to express that so-called love," he rolls his eyes and walks around the room, as antsy as could be. Clearly he doesn't know what - or who- hit him.

"Oh yeah, he's real mad," Cody whispers, mocking Ted's nervousness.

"Yeah, I guess," Randy blurts out after ten minutes of walking around jittery, stalking the nurse in and out of the room, finally coming back after and settling down on the couch with one of the take out boxes, looking a little less shaky than when he left.

:::

Staring at Randy, he felt awful knowing that it was his fault and he'd explain it to him...later when he wasn't so worried about it. No need to start a rucus this early in the morning.

"For a guy who loves food, you're sure not showing it." Ted laughed before grabbing a box and handing it to Cody. He second thinks that and takes it back, wanting to prepare it a little more.

Thoughtfully he cuts up the pancakes and pours syrup all over it, smiling and handing it back. Kiddie? Kinda but he hoped it would get Cody to eat. It usually got Brett to. Speaking of which..."Um Cody, just giving you a heads up, but Brett's coming over here." Holding his hands up, defensively trying not to start a fight, he continued. "He won't bother us. He just wanted to come see Randy before he caught the plane back home tonight." Before anyone can ask questions he shuts himself up with food.

In the car, Brett's unbelievably amused at how Zack gives his rendition of every song. "Broski in a bottle", was classic. How could Dolph not enjoy the one man performance? As they entered the hospital, Brett checked to see how much money he had on himself. Twenty dollars from his stay with Randy two nights ago. He could work with that.

Zack was almost rambling as they got on the elevator. It wasn't that he didn't want to listen but honestly, he was already up stairs in the room. Meaning, in turn, his nervousness was settling on him. Ted said Randy wasn't up earlier but what if he was now? What would he even say? He'd forgive him first off but where would the conversation steer from there?

Not much time to think about it as the elevator opened. Even less time as the room door was just down the hall. He got control of himself as he stood at the door only getting reassurance from Zack behind him. He opened the door and the first face he saw was Randy's- and just like that his heart sunk in his stomach.

Brett did his best to clean himself up but he was so jittery that he went over to Cody and handed him the balloons and chocolates he bought at the gift shop, proclaiming, "Congrats on the new baby!" The curious gazes he got from all around made him turn red win embarrassment and he corrected, "I mean- sorry I hope you're feeling better!" Then to make matters worse, he tripped over his feet and fell on the floor face first when he turned to approach Randy.

"Are you alright? What's wrong with you?" From the floor he only faintly hears Ted's worry and he wants to cry more than anything. This probably only gave Cody more reason to call him an idiot.

:::

Cody smiles at him softly and accepts the food, though he even eats a little apprehensively before he feels like its okey to do. He takes a few nervous bites before he actually starts to eat like a normal person - and looks a little deer in headlights when Ted says his name.

"Huh?! ... Oh, Brett.." he shrugs a little, "Wonderful..." he doesn't want to see him and hopes his sarcasm sounds more like a fuck you to Brett.

Why did Randy have to see Brett? Why did he want to? Cody huffs and stabs his food hard before he eats it again, more hastily now.

Zack catches eyes with Randy in the hall, flirting up on the starstruck nurse.

"Oh god, you're on your own. After what he did to me, I'm not going near him," Ryder whispers with resentment, "He almost killed me. Not giving him the second chance... He's a monster, bro."

He shrinks behind Brett and shoves him forward before taking off in the elevator. All men for themselves.

The Viper excuses himself from the nurse and follows Brett into the room again.

"Uh, Thanks..." Cody hesitantly smiles. At least the food was technically a gift and his property now, by law; and he could actually eat what was his with out feeling like he owed somebody something - if anything Brett owed him.

"W-What?!" Cody is horrified by the idea he may have been pregnant. The nurse did not mention that in her morning report.

He's relieved to find out that Brett was just an idiot as usual. "Oh, yeah. Thanks, Randy damn near killed me," he hopes his tone is more warning for him to stay away from his Viper.

Randy helps Brett off the floor, awake but his reaction time to delayed to catch the kid. Cody snickers.

"Stop fucking around down there," he shakes his head while he picks him up, brushing him off. "You gotta meet this babe," he grins and leads him over to the Hott nurse bent over the desk. Randy enjoys the view immensely.

"This here is Brett DiBiase, multi-billionaire. One of the richest guys in the world. Soon to be world champion to add to that resume." He shoves him forward while she exudes excitement, hugging Brett and asking for photos and autographs just as quickly.

If a bubbly, sexy fan girl didn't make your day, than nothing could.

:::

"I hope you enjoy the chocolates." Brett mentioned to Cody before he was picked up and redirected. "I wasn't messing around, Randy. I just want to-" He didn't even get to finish as he was shoved.

Brett wasn't happy to be pushed away and into the arms of the nurse. Yeah she was a babe but the fact that Randy explained he was rich made him want to vomit. That's probably why she was all over him. She was more a fan of his money than his wrestling.

He signed an autograph for her and took a picture but as much as Randy tried to get them linked up he wouldn't want to get to know her. She was just too excited like...him. He could only handle one of himself.

Which led him to remember how once upon a time Ted said he would end up with someone who would be down right dominant and abusive. He wasn't quite with that person yet. Not officially.

Smiling sweetly, Brett shook her hand and whispered to Randy. "I'm not really interested in her- can we talk? Outside? For a minute or two?" Trying to be as straight forward as possible, he began to walk to the elevator, praying Randy followed.

Ted smiled when he saw Brett smile to the nurse. He wasn't into her. He wasn't into girls at all really. For a long time he wasn't but that was partially their mother's fault.

It was kind of strange to see Cody wolfing down his food. "You'll throw all of it up if you don't slow down. Enjoy it."

"Balloons? Didn't think he'd actually bring you gifts. That was nice..." Ted drank more of his coffee and eased closer to Cody. "You going to the show tonight or am I kicking it alone?"

:::

"I hope you enjoy the chocolates." Brett mentioned to Cody before he was picked up and redirected. "I wasn't messing around, Randy. I just want to-" He didn't even get to finish as he was shoved.

Brett wasn't happy to be pushed away and into the arms of the nurse. Yeah she was a babe but the fact that Randy explained he was rich made him want to vomit. That's probably why she was all over him. She was more a fan of his money than his wrestling.

He signed an autograph for her and took a picture but as much as Randy tried to get them linked up he wouldn't want to get to know her. She was just too excited like...him. He could only handle one of himself.

Which led him to remember how once upon a time Ted said he would end up with someone who would be down right dominant and abusive. He wasn't quite with that person yet. Not officially.

Smiling sweetly, Brett shook her hand and whispered to Randy. "I'm not really interested in her- can we talk? Outside? For a minute or two?" Trying to be as straight forward as possible, he began to walk to the elevator, praying Randy followed.

Ted smiled when he saw Brett smile to the nurse. He wasn't into her. He wasn't into girls at all really. For a long time he wasn't but that was partially their mother's fault.

It was kind of strange to see Cody wolfing down his food. "You'll throw all of it up if you don't slow down. Enjoy it."

"Balloons? Didn't think he'd actually bring you gifts. That was nice..." Ted drank more of his coffee and eased closer to Cody. "You going to the show tonight or am I kicking it alone?"

:::

Patient. Ted had to be patient. It was too presumptuous to think Cody would just be open to him overnight so he moves away and decides to walk around the room. He opened the curtains a bit to let some sun in and cleaned up what trays were empty.

His brother didn't even have time to grab his food. He'd be back up and so Ted put it in the small microwave by the sink. "At least he kept his presence short and sweet." Well not for himself. "He must be nervous. He gets really trippy when he's nervous." Ted quickly sipped a bit of Randy's coffee. He'd never miss it.

If Cody was only going to stay for the day, he wanted to appreciate it a little before he had to hit the arena. He really needed dating tips. Bad.

"When I sign you out, you wanna go see the sights? Our we can stay at the hotel and rent some movies, call catering and relax until you wanna fly out." Not to say he wanted Cody to leave but he wouldn't stop him I that's what he wanted. He'd even call the Rhodes family to meet his baby at the terminal when be got home just to make sure he made it safe. That injury would be awkward to explain though. Really awkward.

"Babe, yeah, right." He cowered down and shied away from the man.

Watching Randy get so friendly with the nurse made his stomach get in knots. So close to shattered was his confidence in what he was about to say. He was even closer to just leaving the two of them be and getting on the flight back home early. Virgil would be happy to see him. His dad...he'd probably be willing to scold him for the PPV fiasco that Vince likely complained about.

But he couldn't run now. Randy had already willingly got on the elevator.

"Okay I wanted to ask...I mean what I wanted to say was...Well I," for a kid who could run his mouth he just wasn't able to get what he wanted to say out. And before he could formulate a good opinion, the elevator opened and he miserably walked out to the front of the building. Plopping down on the front bench he inhaled deeply and turned to Randy. "I'm kinda... Nervous."

"I know...what you said and... I get it. I do. But I want to forget about everything that happened and... Start over." Between sentence breaks he bit his bottom lip in attempts to calm his need to hyperventilate. "We never even got to go on a date..."

"You say I don't know you but I want to get to know you! I know you're a liar sometimes and you eat people and almost killed Cody, but you're just so nice to me, and you're good looking, and Ted's gonna be busy with Cody, and I'll get so lonely, and I really really like you Randy!" Now instead of breaking so much his sentences ran too much together. He probably sounded really stupid. It reminded him of hard it was talking to boys when he was younger, when he first found came out. Actually it was harder talking to his dad when that man found out.

"But if you really insist that we just leave it at this, here," He reached into his pocket and fished around for the trinket, presenting it in both hands and blushing. It was a keychain with a little hello kitty at the end. "When I wen to the gift shop I didn't know what you'd want so I saw this and it was just so adorable. But now that I look at it it looks more like something I'd want. So you can just take it to remember me when I go back home."

Just looking at Randy made his cheeks burn redder. "You know what, never mind everything I just said. I mean, I do mean it, but um just forget you even saw me today." He jolted up to shove the keychain back in his pocket and walk off but his nerves made multitasking harder than it was supposed to be and he tripped again. He was going to get too familiar with the concrete.

:::

Cody shakes his head, either at Ted or himself when he walks away. He finishes the rest of his food up quickly.

"Yeah, short and sweet..." Cody grumbles and closes the empty box, breaking the lid in the process. Any second with Brett was too long, and he could just about contain his jealousy that Randy was off with that jerk right now. For someone who was nearly killed - not really - he was sure loyal. Brett was more like short and punch you in the face.

"Yeah, take these papers with you..." he hands him the discharge and other forms he didn't bother to care about. Ted's list of stuff they could do ultimately feels like he owes him something again and he quickly shakes his head, "I have some work to do tonight for Vince..." suddenly realizing the nature of his comment he quickly defends himself. "Actual work-work! No you know work but with like papers and actual business kind of work... Cause you know, he's all monogamous with Drew now and all head over heels for that thing."

If JBL and Punk had gotten married within a day of knowing each other, then he figured it only took Vince two days to get down on one knee for the Scotsman. Unfortunately, Drew was treated like a fancy purebred pet rather than a lover: big blue bow tied to his neck, a spot to sleep beside Vince's desk, toys in the form of a yoga mat and work out stuff scattered around. Cody wonders what that's like, but Drew is happy; and really, really proud of his status.

"Hey, Ted, you ever wonder what it's like to be Drew?" he asks curiously, "For all the shit he's gotten, I don't see a real title around anywhere near that guys name. Who wants to be stuck with the intercontinental title, anyway? That's a step above "you suck.""

Randy blinks slowly, confused and just tilting his head. "What's gotten into you anyway?"

He wants to walk away right now, tittering on the edge of getting really pissed off. He was nothing but friendly and pleasant to Brett

He crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the wall. Great, stuck here listening to this crap about to spew. He rolls his eyes and crosses his ankles... The only good thing about this ride was that he had nothing around to occupy him, and he can almost taste his snack from the night before lingering between his steel-like teeth.

He doesn't know why he's still following this kid around. He takes the opportunity and excuse to walk outside so he can start lighting up cigarettes two at a time, and smoke both.

"I'm not that frightening, am I?" he tries to excuse himself and just ends up standing a few more feet away... And stops dead in his tracks. Fuck, another relationship talk? He turns around and runs his hand through his short hair, not even sure where to start.

"You dont want to go on a date with me. Consider yourself having dodged the bullet. We had a deal, and I got you your spot on the roster - every dirt sheet knows who you are and that it was you. WWE can't ignore that the people know. You'll be featured tonight, kid. I kept my end of the deal, now this is where I retire and go away," he knows his retirement would be spent sitting in a car in the dark staring at his old home with Dave and making sure he wasn't still dating that rapper guy he was when they were married.

"First. If I tried to kill Cody he would be comatose and half dead. Not sitting awake fucking around with your brother's feelings because he can't deal with being an ugly clearance sale hooker tied down to someone. Second, I don't lie!" okay, that was a lie... But he couldn't think of anything he lied about now. "Third, you don't want to know me, and I won't let anybody even try to "know" me." the finger quotes returned with a vengeance.

He takes a drag off both lit cigarettes, a short coughing fit ensuing before he regained himself and controlled what was sure to be lung cancer settling it's self into his throat. At least he's at the hospital when he chokes up a ball phlegm. Real attractive... It sure wasn't going to aid his next defense.

"So, you only like me because I'm apparently good looking," he rolls his eye in disagreement, "And you're under this misguided impression that I'm a nice person?" he shakes his head and laughs, "Look, Brett. Ted isn't going to last with Cody more than a week, he just tied the most promiscuous guy in the world down - more than me- and Cody already wants to run. You won't be Ted-less for more than a week, tops."

Randy turns back to face him instead of monitoring the consistency of his mucus ball with his sneakers, which he isn't sure how ended up on his feet in the first place...

Damn Brett for being dumb and cute all at the same time. It worked at his not-so black heart and just made him smile. God he hated that. His voices are mentally abusing him with ferocity right now.

He ignores it, a little bit. It was hard not to listen to the people who controlled every part of you - right down to his ability to walk, run, or stand; and right now they wanted him walking off in the other direction. He doesn't remember a time he had ever successfully made a decision against basic movement before... Damn Brett.

He catches the boy by the arm and pulls him closer. "Stop doing that, and this is mine now," he fishes into his pocket and claims his gift. "Didn't you learn anything in school - I mean, I wasn't so rich that I had your fancy education, but where I came from you can't just give someone stuff and just take it back."

Fuck. Brett was cute. He can't not kiss him. Even the voices tell him to do it - albeit in a less than polite way.

:::

"Don't tell me what I want! You're acting just like Daddy!" Brett yelled at Randy but piped down afterwards, sighing in frustration. "Look, I don't care about the deal. There is no deal. Vince already called me and told me what was going to happen. I don't get a title shot. I don't get my own gear. I don't have a locker room. I don't have my theme music and pyro blasting through the arena. I'm going to be interviewed where Ted's gonna speak on my behalf and I'm headed back to FCW. So there goes the deal."

He rolled his eyes, "Explaining all that to say, yes, you do lie. Everybody lies, remember?" He exaggerated the last part and scoffed lowly.

Each word was getting him more depressed than the next and he was stepping closer to calling Ted up to ask for an earlier flight for- oh he didn't know- now maybe? Promiscuousness aside, he was trying to reason with the man. "That's not the only reason and yeah, I was under the impression that you were nice but nice people don't do things like this to people they care about."

It was uncomfortable to have anybody just dig in his pockets. It felt like he was being robbed or like that time at the playground when that strange man had his hands in Brett's back pockets- first time he'd really been 'groped' as his dad put it. Unsettling. "That's still mine because I didnt technically hand it over to you and I didnt have some fancy education. I was homeschooled."

When Randy caught his arm in his attempt to walk off, Brett was almost wishing he would've just let him drop. Maybe he would've hit the ground and passed out with a concussion. That'd been a better punishment than the kiss he got after. As sweet as it was, he had to force himself to pull away. "No, don't kiss me if you don't mean it!" He wiped his mouth off reluctantly with the back of his hand. "Teddy said you only kiss people you love and since you wont even give 'us' a try..." Brett's voice gave out and he had to turn away. If Randy saw him crying he'd want to console him but he didn't need the pity, "... You obviously don't love me." Finally his feet were working well enough to walk off without stumbling. "Go enjoy your bubbly busty nurse. She's pretty enough for you to use, right?" He called back.

Ted's mildly dissappointed by the day being ruined but he needed to hit the gym anyway. "Alright, I guess but I told you I won't question what you do because I trust you." End of story.

The papers were not something he liked to do but he knew how to fill them out in a timely fashion. Five minutes at most. He grabbed a pen from his back pocket and read over everything, almost sure he resembled his father in his study- minus the glasses.

He looks up from his papers and laughs. "Well I didn't really think about it before but I guess you're right. It is sucky to be stuck I.C champ." He scribbled some more and smartly looked up. "Then again, you're wrong. He's got something a bit more important than a title hugging his waist at night." Finishing the papers, he shoved the pen away and stole a kiss from Cody before going to get rid of the papers.

He handed them to the nurse and she said she'd have them out in a few minutes. When he got back in the room with Rhodes he gave him the news and sat back in his chair. It was kind of quiet. "Cena came on to me last night." Ted hadn't even informed Cody of the whole John fiasco.

:::

" You're too immature to know what you want!" Randy doesn't take being shouted at lightly, especially when Dave isn't the one yelling at him. "You let Vince tell you that, huh? I knew you were too stupid to listen to me; I would have been released right alongside my father had I not just shown up The Undertaker when the boss said no! You can't get past what happens on live tv, idiot! Vince may not think so but once it happens it doesn't change! I gave you all the opportunity in the world, and you just shit on it!" He's really resisting bashing this guys face into the wall.

"You go back to FCW and get released there. I hear you have shotty knees anyways," Owch. There was no other career ended quite like that, and mentioning it was more than asking for a fight. If Punk was any indication, he'd broken someone's jaw for the mere mention of saying something about John's busted knee. Randy doubts Brett could do any damage at all. To anything.

"Yea, you're right, we - I- don't care about you," Everbody lies, "So, here you go, kid," he tosses back the gift and finishes off his cigarette, "Go enjoy Cena, the two of you idiots should be very happy together."

Okay. He was still hurt about that whole ordeal.

"I'm not giving anyone a chance at "us" anymore." So what if he had more seniority over Brett? He had experienced much more than this innocent kid ever had. He's been hurt before and can't help but be cold from everything he has gone through. He listens to Brett's words and somehow finds the reason for throwing himself at Ted and gaining a prostitutes love. He hates Brett for this realization - it hurts a thousand times over to realize he wants somebody. That nurse was about to be a somebody for tonight. Ted was too much of a good guy, Brett was too eager and Cody wasn't meant to be tamed. Randy was just alone.

He lets Brett leave.

"...Oh... Okay..." Cody isn't sure what to make of about Ted's lack of possession now. Maybe he liked that, but he knows he doesn't... Maybe he was just likening Ted to being a pimp, or something. Ted was hard to think of as a lover and not a sugar daddy. He settles his ideas on that. He had one... Dusty had many... Even now. Someone to pay the bills and manage their lives. It was a pretty good deal, Cody concluded. He smiles at Ted and isn't sure why. He realizes Ted isn't looking so he stops looking like an idiot.

Cody nods at his agreement. His jealousy still an underlying tone. "He'll get the entire roster fired faster than Randy can handle it..." he raises an eyebrow when a lightbulb goes off, "Why isn't Randy like Drew... Why doesn't he get those special-pet privileges that Drew does? Randy makes sure these guys never get the second chance... Drew wears a big blue bow and sits on the desk. The biggest job he gets is disassembling a rubber band ball!"

He watches Ted leave and isn't sure who he is more jealous of. He hops out of bed, the painkillers feeling fantastic at this point and sneaks into the bathroom with Brett's meal. Managing to eat it faster than he had when he was hiding the fact that he did need food in order to survive as a general human being in front of his father. He sneaks back into the room and grabs a bag to put real clothes back on instead of this embarrassing paper gown. The bruising on his stomach looks atrocious.

He hops back out quickly and back to the bed to throw his sneakers on, smiling too innocently at Ted when he comes back in. He doesn't talk, or move after a while... Just a sexy accessory in a drab room, akin to the fluorescent lighting and the tiled floors.

He snaps to Ted's attention and looks genuinely grossed out, and completely betrayed - on his and Randy's behalf.

"I worked really hard to get that nice new car of mine from your dad."

:::

"Funny, I don't remember you wearing that a second ago." He laughed softly. "You must be eager to go."

Ted complied with his eagerness and began to pack up their things, throwing things over his shoulder. "Randy being Drew? Interesting. Interesting. Maybe I'll bring that up to Vince. That way even if you guys do stop wrestling, neither of you will be too far from me," He smiled hard at the idea. One of those goofy smiles that made him feel like a starstruck teen. It was quick as he looked around him. "I could've sworn I put Brett's food here...maybe the nurse threw it out...I don't know." he'd buy him something else later.

He could obviously see Cody's troubled expression. "I know what you're thinking but it's not like I want him or anything. Really he has this wierd interest in me..."

He wonders if the comment about the car was to get him riled up. Not that he would. "I could've bought you an even better car without half the service," jokingly he admits. Uncomfortably a little but if he didn't get over it the relationship would never work. "It's really nice though. Did you pick it out?" Redirecting the conversation was his only hope. "Ready to go?"

Brett can't even leave the conversation yet. He was froze in the middle of leaving. The crack about his 'shotty' knees was a low blow and all of the words were piling up like with Cody.

Yeah he was kind of prissy but he was a guy and southerners didn't take too kindly to insults. Uncharacteristically angry, he ran back and punched Randy on the same bruised side Ted had. He doubted it would knock the man out but he was certain it hurt just enough to get his point across.

"I don't even like Cena! Cant you see he just wanted to talk to Ted? Or does it surprise you that he used me just like you did? Ugh! You're so dense and it's aggravating! I this is what your husband did to you, I'm glad we aren't together! I wouldn't want you to do the same and I end up like you!"

"Take it," He tossed the keychain. "Let it remind you that the last person who will probably ever care about you is gone."

Brett rushed to the parking lot to find Zack. He didn't even know if he was still here. He texted him and then Teddy. "Hey, I'll be going home early." The message was going to need some explanation so he also sent the next one. "You were right. I'm not ready for this kind of thing."

:::

Randy feels pretty confident that he'd broken the guy's feelings for him off completely. He's relieved in a way. He doesn't even really have the time to be upset when Bret attempts to punch him out.

Randy recoils quickly, not making any outrageous attempt to go after him again. He stares at him for a while, and doesn't really hear anything that he says.

Cody looks a bit nervous, "Oh, yeah… I just thought I'd get out of here a little faster," his smile is a little shaky… He was the worst person at being subtle. It was practically impossible. He finishes putting on his shoes and looks up at Ted, shaking his head. He really didn't want him involved any further than he already was.

"Randy has a job lined up, already." Cody wonders how much of anything Ted listened to, or maybe he didn't know and it wasn't his fault. He drops it quickly when he starts mentioning food and changes the subject by hopping back off the bed and kissing Ted, he bends down to grab the last bag all too sensually and heads for the door.

He agrees that Ted could have probably gotten him a better car. Putting a coat of paint over a piece of shit didn't make it brand new. He just shrugs and continues walking. Why wasn't he jealous, anyways? He snorts and jumps back away from the door that suddenly jerks open.

"Christ! You want to give me a stroke next?"

"Oh, shut up…" Randy walks in and swoops Cody up like a bride, throwing the bag he had over to Ted. "C'mon, lets get out of here."

"…Are you okay, baby?" Cody fusses over Randy who is silent and doesn't respond. His walking straight path is only interrupted in patterns to walk behind Ted and usher him forward faster.

"Ted, where did you park?" he ignores Cody and shifts him a few times; swatting his hand away from his face with his free hand. "Stop touching my eye! Or you're going to have to walk the rest of the damn way, and carry everything Ted is doing for you because you're too lazy."

:::

"I parked in lot A by the emergency entrence." Ted eyed Randy up. "You're touchy. Something happen?"

He wouldn't get a straightforward answer. It never was straightforward with Randy. Since Brett wasn't around he was positive it was something involving the young man. That was offline conversation however.

He checked his phone and saw the two messages, curiously reading over them. Yup. Something was up. Clearing his throat, he gave Randy the keys. "You should drive. That way you can drop me off at the airport while you do whatever business you have. Brett says he's leaving early and he wanted me to see him off. The arena is right across the way so I'll walk over there." He wondered if maybe mentioning his brother would start a rucus in Orton or if he'd have to find out from Brett.

Brett had ultimately ended up walking and was already to the airport with his belongings. Only then did the desk personnel tell him the flight was delayed until the evening due to a possible storm. Dang Mississippi dry spells and what not. He ended up in a place Ted would not be pleased to see him by.

There was a nice little bar just beside the terminals and it looked pretty inviting. Not too shanty and motorbike accessible and not too stiff and tidy. Randy's drink the other night wasn't good at all but he enjoyed wine and he was no drinker. He knew when to quit. Sometimes. He'd only been drunk once after all.

Inside, he isn't surprised the man asks him for I.D and when it's all cleared up he thinks about what to get. While he orders he sees the man behind the bar checking him out and he blushes a little trying not to pay attention. The bartender chuckles kindly at the request for wine and politely informs him they don't have that. At least he was nice about it. He thinks until he remembers Virgil saying something about moonshine. The poor man's wine or something...well he wasn't afraid to try it.

Immediately the bartender serves him but not without taking his hand and giving the proper warning about it being a little 'strong'. Brett just scoffs and swallows it down. Not good but not bad. Yeah he could take a couple more drinks like that.

:::

"Fuck parking lot A." okay, he really was irrationally upset. "Nothing happened!" he nearly drops Cody who is luckily clinging around his neck.

Cody tries not to laugh while Randy mindlessly bashes the selection of parking lots Ted chosen in all his years of car ownership. It was funny when Randy got this way, he made no sense, was so pissed off, and it was so funny.

He sets Cody down and jams the keys into the car door, "Damn right I'll fucking drive. I'll drive out of parking lot a is where I'll fucking drive." oh yeah, he was rational.

He glares at him immediately at the mention of Brett. "the only good thing your dad did was make you so I don't have to wear myself out trying to keep Cody satisfied," a small subtle Gesture of letting Ted know that he appreciated and loved him by saying absolutely nothing at all in any way. He throws Cody off into the car and throws Ted up against it.

"Your fine ass is walking nowhere. I'm going to kill your brother, but that doesn't mean you have to get killed walking off into fucking traffic." He bites down on Ted's neck just For the sole reason of having not marked him recently. Then bites him even harder and smacks him in the face gently, "that's for parking lot a."

Real smooth. Cody is snickering in the backseat.

:::

Ted rubbed his abused neck and poked out his lip. "You didn't have to throw me against the car. I didn't sleep too comfortably last night, you know."

Rubbing his sore back for emphasis, he jumped in the seat and waited for Randy to pull off.

He isn't sure whether to ask Randy about his problem with Brett or his problem with parking lot A. It was just closer. He didn't think it was that bad of a judgment. What could Brett have done to get him this out of sorts. He wondered. "So if we don't swing by the airport, are you still going to kill him or is he safe to torture someone for another day?"

Randy wasn't thinking straight right now and he needed to know if he should warn his brother of who's hit list he was on.

The bartender was getting regretful for how much he'd served the brunette. By now Brett had had about six drinks- and it didn't look like he was stopping anytime soon- and was giggling uncontrollably with his flushed red face.

"Oh, stop worrying. Im saving water!" Laughing obnoxiously. He'd been rambling on and on about his failed love life, personal life, and work life, finding humor in all three. "I swear if I wasn't so wealthy- like just normal and poor like you or that guy over there- people wouldn't even stay on my back like they do. Daddy would get off my back. Teddy would get off my back. And Randy probably wouldn't even give me a second look." Another hearty laugh with hiccups in between.

"Even you Mister. I bet you think I'm pretty cute right? Well if I wasn't so rich you'd think I was an average Joe. Money does that to people." Brett seems like a little old man the way he's pointing while he lectures.

He smiles and it fades away when he tips his glass up and sees it's empty. Reaching in his pocket, he grumbles in protest at the empty wallet. "Awww man. I knew I shou- shouldn't have b- bought that keychain. Now I ain't got no more money."

He jolts from a hand on his shoulder and looks beside him to the drink being offered. "Well thank you!" And he downs it not even taking notice that the familiar face of the chaingang soldier was the one buying it.

:::

Randy rolls his eyes and turns around to Cody after he starts the car, "God, Codes, you hear that? Ted doesn't want me to love on him anymore," he shakes his head, "Apparently you guys can't do it rough anymore," he snickers. "You must have banged him up pretty bad last night." It was like he didn't remember a thing.

He looks around with some moderate confusion before he finally starts to back out and figure out where the hell the road was.

"So, Ted claims his back's hurting . You guys still managed all of that even with Cody all hurt, and stuff? Sorry about that, babe."

Cody blushes and doesn't quite care at all anymore…. Things were a lot less tense than they had been after the insane amount of drama that had been taking place.

Randy bypasses the airport completely, and heads straight to the arena. "Oh yeah… Maybe I'll do worse and forward this nude picture of Cena to him. You know how many of these things that guy sends me?! What is he thinking?! Does he think I need to become bulimic after dinner and just throw up all night? I get nightmares, you know." He shoves his phone to Ted's hands, "Delete them for me? I didn't get a chance after what all went on last n- what did go on last night? I probably blacked out from disgust," he snickers.

"That's one guy who couldn't pay me enough…" Cody mumbles, inciting laughter from Randy. It was so good to hear him be in a better-ish mood.

:::

Ted wasn't very willing to tell Randy what went on. He hadn't any plans of it unless the man really asked.

"Hey we're passing the...air...port." Well Ted guessed he'd had to go it alone. He didn't even ask again and took the phone almost immediately covering his eyes.

"And he sends you these like everyday?! Sesus, no wonder your libido is so out of whack." Trying not to get flustered he quickly erased them as rapidly as the phone allowed. "This is just creepy. He shouldn't even be able to bend like that!" Some of the photos were really hard not to gander at. "I feel bad for you...really. No wonder you don't like phones."

And just like that, his was going off in his pocket. Brett. "Give me a second guys," he picked it up and nearly dropped the phone at Cena's voice. "Why do you have my brother's phone?"

Brett hadn't found John more attractive than right now with the man buying him drink after drink. He was skeptical at first of his presence but the man had only bought him company and more alcohol.

He didn't even protest when Cena grabbed his phone. "I'm just gonna call Ted. Let him know you're okay. Here with me." Dumbly, he nodded and smiled warmly, breaking out into giggles again. Cena even laughed and said he resembled a drunk blonde at her first frat party.

John put it on speaker and something struck in him. Ted wasn't supposed to know he was drinking. "No John, wait," but Cena just shushed him and gave him another drink. What a payoff.

"Hey Ted. How's everything? Hope its well. Youre brother's phone? Yeah well see, he's not exactly flying ready so I'm watching him. Kid can sure drink alot." He listened closely to John's words and swallowed thickly at the way Ted went off. He was in trouble now. "Now don't blame him. I'm sure he wouldn't drink on his own. Something had to have pushed him. A fight with Orton maybe?" Cena cupped Brett's face and chuckled. "He's in pretty bad shape."

Randy gives Ted a few casual glances, that just look absolutely sexual even though he doesn't mean that at all. He glances back to Cody in the rearview mirror and looks a little puzzled, so he turns back to Ted, looking at him for a second before going back to the road.

"So… I'd like to point it out to you - fuck the airport," he rolls his eyes as he drives past it, "That the two of you haven't fought all day, huh? Well… It's still pretty early for you to fight about grass not being blue, or some stupid shit."

He takes his phone back and dumps it into the cup holder. "Yeah, every … damn… fucking… day… and night." he gags, "What?! My libido is perfectly in whack, what does that mean? My libido? I'm fine! I'm not attracted to him! It's your fucking brother, okay? That's why I'm more sexually frustrated than Ric Flair in a strip club, okay? There. We're all going to be honest right now. I'm sending those photos to some fucking news site… TMZ.. Or something." He had a plan for all of those things. He was going to embarrass the crap out of that stupid jarhead.

He ignores Ted for what is only a minute before he grabs the thing from Ted, only thinking that it's Brett, not letting the man on the other end get any word in while he rambles on in embarrassment mixed with confidence, "Brett! I'm going to be at the arena in a view minutes. You better get your ass there because we're going on this stupid date thing even though I don't even know how to go on a fucking date because I haven't fucking dated since I was fucking like 20 years fucking old in fucking OVW with fucking Dave when we were fucking. Okay? Good. I don't have anything fucking nice so don't wear some fancy-ass "hey I'm really rich" looking suit thing! Your brother says I'm all whacked out or whatever because you got me pregnant or something like that Ted was going on about. My jeans have holes and I've been wearing the same outfit for three days and I probably smell like shit and your going to have to like that, okay?" he hangs up and catches his breath.

Cody goes to speak when Randy instructs him to shut up.

"Anyway, you both realize that, right?! Your both idiots!" Why is he shouting? He shuts up for a few seconds, taking a deep breath a few times. He looks more at Ted than he does Cody. "You, him… You want grass to stay green, he wants it to be blue. So, you fight… like idiots. You realize how dumb that is? Like the time you two shitfaces almost got in a fist fight because you had on his Legacy shirt and left yours too close to his so he ended up wearing yours, but he wanted his - so, they're both the same size, same shit, so you don't want to just take it off and end the fight? And Cody doesn't want to recognize it's the same and end the fight? I want both of you to sit there, shut up, and think about that."

Cody does as instructed, and his realization face crosses over his expressions just in time for Randy to see it in the rearview mirror. Randy looks smug. Cody just nods, "Sorry, Ted…" he sighs, "Randy's right."

"I always am."

:::

Ted is just shocked at how Randy asserts himself but the self-satisfied smile he had is not easily hidden. It was amazing what the younger man could do to his leader. Amazing and weird. Real weird.

He was even more confused Randy hadn't heard Cena. While he was worried about Brett, he didn't want to start some fiery commotion again. He'd leave it alone. Besides they were only a few minutes away from the arena.

"Hope you enjoy your date, stinky." He laughed offhandedly before Randy continued his banter. He grew serious quick and a little embarrassed when realization hit him too. He wasn't nearly as fast to catch on as Cody but he made up for it by being twice as forgiving. "Yeah...I'm sorry too, Cody."

Things seemed more relaxed, especially with Randy's outburst taken care of, so Ted cleared his throat. "You're working with Vince, right Codes? And Randy... How long are you gonna be on this date?"

The minute Cena hears Randy over the phone he wants to take it off speaker but Brett snatches it up intently, sloppily, given that he was intoxicated.

Brett stopped all his giggling and became almost deathly determined. He held the phone tightly and contemplated what to do- which was hard in his situation. Liquor was swimming through his mind and he was furrowing his brow in concentration. "B-Randy wants to...our date...and...Aww I gotta go." He fumbled slightly as he took off to the arena, running with the swiftness of a severely sober man. He was only thwarted by Cena snatching him up.

"No! Put me down! I got- gotta get to that arena!"

Cena laughed heartily and carried the kid to his car, having no trouble sitting him in the passenger seat. He immediately jumped behind the wheel. "I'll take you up there but geez little man. You're just going back to him like that? You're just going to go running back? Cmon, hasn't Ted taught you anything? You gotta play hard to get likens does."

Brett nodded again dumbly as it all made sense. Yeah, that's why Randy didn't want a relationship. Brett was too willing. He needed to be calm, less energetic.

"Right," Cena smiled.

"But I can't go oub all d-drunk like this. Can't I?" Brett mentioned but John cut him off.

The jarhead smiled and reassured him. "No, Randy won't even mind. You see how he's always drinking and smoking. That's what he loves. I even bet he'll stay around you more."

"Right. And here I thought I'd be wrong to go on my date kinda tipsy." Okay, more than tipsy. The brunette became excited again but cooled down to gain some control. "I understand. Now let's go."

Cena just shrugged and continued on to the arena.

:::22:::


	23. Chapter 23

Randy is completely confident and enters a generally okay mindset when he starts to mellow out... He almost slams the breaks when Ted calls him "stinky."

"Well excuse me for dealing with your guys' bullshit and almost killing Cody just so the two of you would finally shut up and enjoy each other cause you think your dying. Things are better than normal for you jerks now! Your welcome. I haven't even brushed my teeth since last night! I'm well aware that I reek.." okay he wasn't proud of smelling like crsp and smoke and blood. "I'll shower at the arena and let the Diva's fancy me back up." okay, he had a serious crush on Mickie James. Any excuse to go running to her like a dope was perfectly okay.

Cody nods, "Yeah, hopefully Drew isn't too much of a bitch, I don't think he has a match tonight," he huffs. Drew never had to work for anything ever again.

"Guys," Randy interrupts Cody's rant on Drew. "I don't know how to go on a date anymore." he admits this quietly and twiddles his thumbs on the steering wheel while he thinks. Hopefully the arena was just around the corner so he could get out of feeling awkward. "What am I supposed to even do?" Ge didn't have to date Cody or Ted to gain their affection, and he ended up in Dave's bed after their first date. "Am I supposed to just have sex with him, then?"

After turning sixteen and immediately planning to be pregnant that night had not gone over well either. Even if he did have his mini-van and all the supplies.

"Should we y'know... Does he want kids? I don't want another Dave situation here..."

He pulls into the arena way too fast and takes the closest parking space to the door.

"He's probably not even going to like me, he'll just realize tonight right? Maybe Cristian will get his date with him after all. I'll bring him along in case. Someone should fix his skin, he's fucking yellow... Looks like kidney failure... Really. Mickie is really Hott, guys, you know? She's not yellow either... She's just perfect." and so the rambling continues

:::

Ted was starting to see just how much Randy was essential to their little group. That just proved both Randy AND Cody were always right. Now if only he could get something right. Whatever. "You'll be fine, Cody. I'm sure." He tried to assure as warmly as possible, even going so far as to reach back and place his hand on Cody's knee.

"Aww, you're nervous. That's kinda...cute maybe?" He commented looking back to Cody. "Date... Date...Codes whens the last time we had an actual date?"

He raked his mind for all the implanted tips on etiquette he'd been force fed. "What to do...well I don't think you have to sleep with him." Ted chuckled. "But as far as Brett goes, he just likes for people to be honest with him. Be you're mentally unstable to a degree self."It was lighthearted banter.

Randy's evident infatuation with Mickie James is more strange than anything but he wouldn't comment on it too much. "The divas will surely help out."

"Kids?" Ted scratched his head. That he didn't know. "Not sure but he does want to be a housewife. Trophy wife even. Always has and probably always will. So...you work that out. He's not real hard to please."

At the arena, Brett was raring to find Randy but John pulled him aside. "Just go to his locker room. I can get you in." He held up a key that Brett eagerly took. "Now remember what I said. Hard to get and don't try to play sober. You'll only hurt yourself."

It was weird how often Cena laughed at his own jokes. Creep. He was going to ask exactly what John had to gain from advising him but before he could Cena ushered him down the halls and to Randy's locker room.

"Heeeeey… where'd he go? I d-don't see Randy..." Brett called from in the room. Maybe he was late for the date. He checked his watch and grew frustrated at how hard it actually was to read it. Whatever. He just figured he wasn't late.

So he could kill time. Wait, was he supposed to bring chocolates or flowers? Usually the guy brought the flowers... So were they both supposed to. Ah, it was soo confusing. Brett threw himself onto the couch that smelled a lot like cigarettes and something uniquely like Randy. "I wonder if I can get anymore cupcakes..."

:::

"…I am not nervous!? Who said I was nervous!?" Okay, his entire voice becomes a question and he knows now that he's anxious and nervous and …. Old.

"Oh god, do you guys think I'm too old for this?" he looks perplexed and startled with the realization that he's a little older than 20 again… this.. Was news. Big news. "I can't do this… I can't do this…" Perfect time to hyperventilate. He grabs the steering wheel and attempts to just try and breathe. Which fails for the most part.

"Well you do have some wrinkling around your eyes…"

….Randy is practically dead at Cody's comments.

"…I am not mentally unstable!" Okay, he's freaking out. He's stuck in the car scrambling at the window and door until he gains the basic human concept of opening something and gets out of the vehicle.

Cody sighs softly, shaking his head, "With all of this, I don't think we have the time for an actual date… Maybe when we go home we can do something that's - uh… free? Like, go for a walk, or something.." Oh yeah, because that was so much fun to do…

"You know what you just did, don't you?" Cody snickers while he opens his door and carefully swings his legs out, "You said the "K" word…. Your going to be an uncle by morning tomorrow," he snickers.

Randy paces back and forth outside the car, much too busy to even consider walking to the other side of the car.

"Look what you did, Teddy…" Cody rolls his eyes and helps himself out of the car, "Go take care of that before he wears out a hole in the ground as usual.

Randy finishes up his panic attack after a good long while, for the time being, and looks back at the shut driver's side door, keys still in the ignition.

"Fuck!"

Cody points Ted to his still open door to retrieve the keys while another anxiety, panic, nervous attack settles over the Viper. "You got any pills for him on you?" he shakes his head and pops the trunk to get his bags. Things were a lot easier when Ted had his little servant people around to do everything for him; since he was quite lazy when he wanted to be; but now he had the pain as an excuse. He was on so much medication now that pain wasn't even close to being a factor, although it was all in his mind that he was still in pain. It was hard when you knew what was hiding under the thick bandages and seeing the actual vicious marks left on your body.

"You guys done yet?" he asks more annoyed than anything, lugging his Louis Vuttion bag back out onto the ground and kicking it on it's way to the arena. Maybe getting something with actual wheels was a really good idea… an unfashionable one, though. After all, getting new ones after Ted had got him this bazillion-dollar luggage set was a little … rude. Cody justifies it quickly and then remembers something.

"…Uh, Ted… You want this back now? The cases I mean… since we're… dating now, or…. Something."

Maybe he should just shut up and join Randy in his panic attack… It really seems like the thing to do now, and it shows in his expression while he looks back and forth between the two.

:::

Ted was more than happy to comply with Cody's request for a free date. "I'm a natural guy, Codes. As if I'd mind walking around." He smiled.

But he simply sighed when Cody even mentions kids. "Better buy some baby clothes. And more of these pills." He reached in his pockets as he climbed out and snagged the key. "I got these right here. Not sure if they're what he needs...but..." He handed what he had to Cody and reached for a bottle of water he was drinking, handing it to Randy.

"You can down it with this and don't worry I don't won't that bottle after you swig from it." Mocking Randy's stench, he held his nose and eased away. "And another tip: you might wanna brush."

While Cody's kicking his bag, Ted isn't sure what to think of it. Was he implying that he wanted a new one? Or maybe be just didn't want to carry it. Yeah... Cody was pretty lazy. "I can carry that for you if you want. Wait- give it back? No, Codes it's yours. Stop asking weird questions," he laughed and went to calm both guys down. "Am I the only sane one here?"

Grabbing the bags- since he was seemingly the designated bag boy- Ted did his best to usher the men away and actually into the building.

Brett was far too restless for his own good. So far he'd been from the bathroom to the lockers to the shower to the couch. And he didn't seem like he'd be stopping anytime soon. Frowning, he threw himself to the couch and scoped out Randy's mini bar. Yeah. He was sort of losing his buzz. Wonder what Randy had in there...

He felt hungry enough as it is so he wouldn't put off finding food. Randy wouldn't have anything in his fridge. "That's right. He eats people. Alive, hot, and blah blah blah." He gurgled uninterestedly and hopped to his feet, nearly stumbling over himself.

"I'm starving!" Brett proudly proclaimed and sauntered out the room, bumping Briley. "Heeeey watch wh-where you're goin!"

Not surprising in the least, Pierce just brushed it off and hugged Brett. "Oh man, I heard you and Randy got in to it."

"Who'd you heard that from?"

"Some nurse there. Real perky chick. Whatever." Briley waved it away and continued on. "Anywho I'm here for you brother." The young man pulled Brett closer, wrapping an arm around him while he dumbly nodded. "Do I smell alcohol on you?"

Brett shook his head. "No way...um can you show me catering?"

Briley grabbed his face and looked over his red eyes. "Well you must've been crying. So what is it? Are you just that hungry?" Brett sighed in relief at not being caught and followed his friend away.

:::

Cody stares at Ted for a few seconds. Great… a date that involved… movement… actual walking. Shit. He nods a bit and hopes that Ted forgets all about it when they get back. Did he really think he wanted the additional exercise?

"Yeah… Or maybe you can just go fishing again."

Solo activities suddenly sounded insulting, "Or, uh, I'll watch you do that.." Okay, sounded good, in a way.

He quietly observes the two of them and pockets the pills. "..I think these things can wait after all, Ted, you do know these are to get him back up right? He needs to be brought back down…" he snickers while Randy goes on another panic educed tirade; even when he's outside of the car and talking to himself… and back inside it… and back outside of it. Cody gets dizzy just watching him. He leans against the car and just watches this take place before he leaves.

"What are we going to do about him?" he shakes his head, "Maybe he should have destroyed your brother. He's going to break us apart again, you know that, right?" the disappointment was evident in his voice.

He looks back to his stuff when Randy leaves after a fight with the door security and knocking out some parking lot attendant trying to verify his status as a Superstar. Cody just nods with expectancy. …Oh wait, Ted was saying something.

"What?… Oh. No… I don't want it anymore." Okay, he totally, totally wanted it. Even if it was last season's style. It held all of his stuff perfectly with room for extra junk he wanted to buy on the road all of the time. Now that they were dating, he probably had to get his own stuff… or share his stuff… which was worse. This was getting complicated fast.

He follows after Ted quietly and watches Randy fight with the actual door. Apparently "pull" wasn't labeled on it, and the massive struggle of beating the thing down was drawing a lot more attention than really required. Randy figures it out slowly and glares back at the two for not saying anything.

Cody stays close to Ted, just awkwardly walking along wondering what he was supposed to be doing as his new purpose. Was it too childish to just hold his hand or was he just being the same slut by hanging off of him? He simply does nothing.

He follows Randy after several more concussions are given to backstage personnel on the way to finding tonight's locker room. He drops down on the couch for a while Randy continues to pace back and forth between the walls before heading to the shower with his bag; scrambling with it and dumping the contents out on the floor and walking away.

"So… Teddy," he snickers, picking up a pair of all too sexy fruit roll-up looking panties that'd fallen out. "Looks like he's been busy… and these are y'know… too big for anyone he'd date," well, besides himself of course…. "Which just means…" he snickers and tosses them to Ted while he gets up, "I'm going to find real food at catering… You just... watch him."

He swipes the pack of cigarettes from the floor and heads out.

:::

"If we go fishing, you gotta gut 'em after I catch 'em. Then we have dinner too." Ted chuckled while trying to place a special emphasis on the concept of "we". Honestly he could care less what they did for their date. It would just be great to have one with Cody. "Or we could just lounge around and watch movies. You know, like a couple of teenagers." Puppy love days. He missed those.

"You think..." he mumbled. Shifting, he hoped Rhodes didn't pay attention to how disappointed he became as well. No, Brett wouldn't break them apart. He'd help them keep it together...right? Randy with Brett would aid in their group. He wouldn't be a third wheel because they'd have four wheel or some jabber that aided his case. Whatever. He didn't want to think too hard on it.

"Well I'll make sure I get you a new bag if you really want it." Not that he really wanted to buy a new one. He didn't mind it but he could really use that for buying Cody something a bit more precious.

Randy's fun to watch at this point, from a distance that is, but he was being pretty reckless. Really reckless. He was just happy that they wound up in the room without too much damage. It wasn't surprising how Cody could make himself at home without a scolding but he wasn't allowed to even sit on a couch. He'd have some nerve. Sigh.

The tossed underwear were just begging him to run in and question Randy but he didn't have the heart. The man was off his rocker right about now and he was nervous for a date. Besides they didn't look like Brett's...much. As he bent down to rummage through his bag, he was in so much denial that he looked over the pill bottle he searched for three times. Dang Cody and giving him paranoia.

"I smell food!" Brett hiccuped while licking his lips and rubbing his hands together. "I'm starving!"

Briley just laughed at his eagerness and fixed him three plates. Dibiase's ate heavy. Not often but heavy. "So what's been going on?"

Brett was in his plate faster than what was probably healthy and looked up at the question wit crumbs on his face. "Wha? Oh right. I got a date."

"With who?"

Grinning, Brett shrugs. "Raaaaandy," he admits in a singsongy way while poor Briley looks blown away. "I know, I was like that t-too."

Briley sternly grabbed the young man's shoulder. "Look kiddo, you know how this goes, it'll never work. He's a psycho and you're completely...innocent. You're no good for eachother."

"No good for eachother!?" Brett immediately, though sloppily, stood up in outrage. "Well its not like we're any good for anyone else!" When his friend tries to calm him down from making a scene, Brett accidentally knocks the table over and all the food with it. "Now look what ya made me do! Ugh! Why can't everyone just leave me and Randy alone?!" To almost play down his rant, hiccups escape a few times.

Staggering at first in his attempt to storm off, Brett stops when he spots Cody. "Great! Just what I need! You hear to put me down too?! Well too bad! I'm goin on my date!"

:::

Randy strolls out of the bathroom, "So, they don't have any towels in there…" he's just so casual about it. He snatches his bag up and rolls deodorant onto virtually every inch of his torso until his tanned skin has an awkward shade of blue resting on top of it.

Still quite buzzed, he begins putting on his old, dirty shirt before it hits him that the idea might be bad and … wrong. It still has the off smell from yesterday's match, along with a vomit stain and blood, among other paraphernalia of the night before. He stares between his jeans and the old shirt before he gathers them up and tosses them in the garbage. Of course that was the call to make, not like they could have been washed, or anything. He stares at his bag, perhaps trying to use some nonexistent mental ability to will new clothing out of his gear bag and onto his body. He stares hard at it.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he finally admits before looking up at Ted., still dripping wet. "Oh… Cody's gone. What did you do now?" he shakes his head, his hands coming to rest on his large hips. "I just fixed everything, too. How could you do this?! - No - how did you do this!? - And what are you doing with my stuff!?" He panics and grabs his fruit roll up looking panties back, "These are not yours!" Of course they weren't, they were gigantic.

"…I am not hurting fish," Cody glares at the floor. Ted should know how he felt about fishing; it made him just as crazy as Randy was. His words just sound dangerous and deadly at the mere thought that he would gut an innocent fish. Maybe he just felt bad for them, considering their striking resemblance.

He continues heading to catering after kicking an equipment box… and hears Brett's voice.

"Oh great, I kick a box, subsequently die and go to hell all for a damn box? Glad to see your fulfilling being the Devil that you are. You're not going on any damn date."

Cody shoves him onto the floor, stepping over him and continuing on his miniature journey… and of course Cena is at the end of the hall talking to Zack. Just… great. He turns back around and heads back to the locker room.

He whines Ted's name through the halls loudly and pouting when he opens in the door.

"Baby," he drops himself all over him, "My stomach hurts, can you go get me some ice cream?" he asks in his softest, sweetest sounding voice while massaging him and kissing his neck. "Thanks," he kisses his lips quickly and practically shoves him out the door.

He turns back to Randy who manages to have new pants on and … a sock on his head. Cody rolls his eyes and pulls Randy to the couch and picks it off of him.

"Now, this is officially stupid and ridiculous. Why did Ted even .. - I don't even know what was going on in here that you were idiot enough to put a sock on your face, or hopefully he threw it and it landed on you - I don't know. I don't even.." he shakes his head and lays back on the couch, pulling Randy beside him.

"I don't feel good," he pouts and whimpers, "You really hurt me… I guess you don't love me enough to stay with me tonight, right?"

"I…- "

"I see how it is, fine. Just leave me alone here and dying while you go play house with some idiot you'll ruin your relationship with again anyway…"

"…You're right, I guess."

"Excuse me? You "guess?""

"…No, you're right. I guess I just don't want you to be right."

"Good."

Cody was the master of manipulating Randy by simply doing nothing.

:::

When Randy steps out the shower, Ted is too distracted to really notice but the deodorant on his chest was confirmation enough that he was still whacked. "No Randy those are- yeah...dirty."

"I'll find you something different." Good choice throwing them away. He looked for some better clothes for Randy, noting how hard the man was staring at his bag. "You obviously need some help."

When Randy accuses him of wronging Cody he pops up in disbelief. "Excuse you. I didn't do anything. The man was hungry. And who's are those anyways?" Blushing slightly he knew he wouldn't get an answer. "You need to put some clothes on," he threw a sock across the room, not paying attention where it landed as he heard whining Cody. "Yes, love?"

It was amazing how the guy just came from catering and wanted food but that was Cody. The kisses made it easier to let it slide. And before he has time to really care, he's shoved out the door. Sighing, he called back. " If you wanted me out it would've been easier to just say... I feel like an errand boy!" Virgil would find humor in that.

So with that said, he guessed he'd go get the stuff from catering.

"Heeeeey," Brett is almost willing to go off on Cody but his alcohol induced brain was thinking much different. "Wait, he said he was glad to see me!" the young man laughs a bit more before Cena's coming to help him up. "See ya Cooody!"

John waved the man away. "Don't let him tell you not to go on your date! Follow him!" He shoved the brunette assuringly. "Go get your man, kid! And for heavens sake; be cool!" Cena goes back to chatting with Zack until he sees Ted coming along. "Excuse me, while I go get mine." He whispers before waving to Ted. "Teddy! Hey man, what's going on?"

Again Brett is staggering and when he sees Cody exit into he locker room, he hides close by. He had to meet back up with Randy but he had enough sense- and fear- in him to know it wouldn't be smart to have Ted see him like this. So he waits. He waits until he sees Ted leave and juggling the door slightly, he creaks into the room. "Heeeey Raaaaandy!" That whisper that only he heard as a whisper while the rest of the world heard him yelling. "Ready for our date?"

:::

"Yeah, your dirty…" Randy hisses quietly, sliding up beside Ted and placing a few kisses down the rim of his ear.

He settles down, not quiet much, but watching Ted getting his clothes was pretty sexy - for a second.

"Help?! I don't need help! Who says I need help?! I'm fine! I take my medication!" Oh, wait… was he not talking about that kind of help? The voices mentally scold Randy and send him back to sit on the couch, when he's certain something lands on his face.

"Oh," he offers, not caring too much of anything else after he made a believable reason. "They're mine, Mr. Ask too many damn questions. Didn't we have a talk about this?" he huffs, "I'm saving them… you know.. For when Dave comes back," his voice drifts off quietly at his confession. "…Yes love what? I didn't ask you - Oh."

Stupid door. Stupid - oh, Cody.

He sits back down on the couch, pants having suddenly been on him for the first time that he's noticed; but his focus stays on the two after his forgetful surprise. He watches them with a sneaky grin playing on his face. They were really hott together.

Randy accessories himself with the miscellaneous stuff in his bag between protein bar wrappers with ants on them he flicks off onto the floor. He was really lost with out someone to walk him through life.

"I guess he knows better," Randy snickers when Ted leaves.

Cody narrows his eyes at Randy and pushes him to the other side of the couch, swiping his phone and sending a photo text of himself holding up the edible underpants, though he was trying to look sexy, that doofy smile couldn't look more hilarious. Who could be serious holding up underwear that resembled snacks anyways? He sends the text to Ted, along with the words, "forget the ice cream, just find whipped cream and get back here. The three of us are going to have some fun xxx." a second text, "ooo" when he realizes that now dating probably had to have both of the letters in between each other, for whatever it is they meant. He doesn't realize that the "Ooo" looks like he's referring to the other man being in trouble. It would be funny later, at least.

"Now that Teddy says he's on his way to join us…" Not really, but he would be, "Get over here, you psychopath."

"I don't know if you know it, Bitch, but Ted ain't attracted to me."

Randy doesn't hesitate to get on top of Cody and kiss him - the perfect moment for Brett to walk on in. Cody holds Randy down when he's about to jump off.

:::

"What is this?" When Brett sees the men he's stunned momentarily. His dead weight brain isn't quite sharp so it takes some time. When it clicks, however, it clicks. "What are you doing?!"

"But Randy! I thought we were goin on our date! Why?!" Brett flails around in panic, throwing himself around in exaggeration, before calming down and poking out his lip. "We can't have a date with Cody all attached to you." Well for the most part it clicks.

Sighing, Brett plops down on the floor and just stares at the couch. "Well, I guess i'll just sit here and wait for ya. Just don't mind me and hurry this thing up." He couldn't help but dumbly smile and start picking with the little carpet parts on the floor. "You may continue."

Wow catering looked a mess. Who could've done that? Briley was the only one there so it probably was him. These FCW kids...

Ted wanted to avoid John like the plague but that wasn't possible. Cena had already spotted him and was easing his way closer. "Hey John," he rolled his eyes and tried to keep on track. "I'm kinda busy now. Gotta get back to Cody."

Cena patted his back and nodded. "No problem. I was talking to Ryder over there anyway but I just wanted to say hi. Never wanna miss an opportunity to talk to you."

Oh that smile. Randy would hate to hear him say it but John had a really nice smile. Still, it wasnt worth messing up his relationship. For the sake of what he had going on, he shrugged the man off and grabbed some ice-cream. "Yeah, I'm not actually a great talker."

He rubbed his temple slowly until it formed more curious thoughts. "Hey, weren't you with my brother? Where is he? What was all that on the phone, you know... About him drinking?" Trying to hide his worry he looked to his hands and the ice-cream in them. "You didn't... You know to him, did you because Cena if you did-"

John laughed and stepped uncomfortably close to Ted. "He's fine. He just went in the locker room with Randy and Cody. How many times do I have to tell you: I only want this handsome face," to punctuate his words, Cena cups Ted's cheek causing a slight blush of embarrassment.

The moment wouldn't last long though, as Ted's phone went off and he jumped away to answe it. "Oh man, sorry John. It's Cody. I have to take this. See ya around though." Quickly he dashed from the area and exhaled in relief. "Thank you Cod-" but as he reads over the text he gets flustered all over again, almost dropping the tub in his fingers.

Forget the whip cream.

Picking up his pace, he nearly ran to the locker room, and rammed down the door but he had enough control to just open it hastily. "Got this started without me?" He laughed but then his drive sinks when he sees the third occupant on the floor. Just watching. "Um... Hey Brett."

:::

Randy shoves Cody to the other side of the couch while he slinks back up to him for a second time, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Oh, uh… Collecting STD's, probably."

Cody looks ready to kill him.

"…Not that I have any, just… you know. He does."

"I do not!"

Randy attempts to explain himself a little more correctly, other than accusing himself of wanting an STD like an idiot, because when he went into panic mode, it became the most ridiculous sight in the world. Before he knows it Cody is draped back over him and nipping at his neck and shoulders.

"…You're damn right I can continue."

Zack crosses his arms and watches Cena interact with Ted. What was DiBiase's deal anyway? Didn't he have Randy to get him to the top? Why was he trying to interfere with his friendship?

He watches from a few feet away before he finally approaches them - Cena was laughing? Why was he laughing? Were Zack's jokes not funny? He grumbles and trys to keep smiling… until he was touching Ted. Great. He wasn't jealous - who could be when they had platinum blonde beauty Dolph? Envious… maybe, but not jealous. Those were different, right? He fails to find correct reasoning for his emotions as he steps up behind the two.

"Yeah, see you around, Ted," his words come off a little more harsh than they should have, "I'm sure you and Cody have plenty of baby names to discuss. Come on, John… I need more advice with my match, it's driving me crazy.."

He didn't really need the advice - or maybe he did. He'd make something up on the way to… well, where ever was further away from here. He decides to loom around catering while backstage personnel cleans up around.

"It's about time!" Cody whines, "What took you so long? And here I thought you were my boyfriend or whatever."

Randy pushes Cody off a fourth, fifth and sixth time before he picks him up and drops him off on Cody.

"I swear I'm not cheating on anything, this thing is out of my control," he rolls his eyes and grabs Brett off the floor, "Excuse us while we go get married now."

He drags Brett back out.

"I forgot where I parked…" he looks around the arena and figures out how to get outside, and then outside looks even more confused. "Where are we?"

:::

"Cody's got ESP and you can get it from him? That's totally neato," Brett nods bot quite hearing what Randy said but it's easy forgotten when Cody denies having it. Randy's panic attack afterwards is pretty interesting to watch. "I'm just as upset as you, Randy. I wanted the ESP too." Disappointedly he shakes his head but perks up when Ted walks in. "Hey Teddy!"

He was about to explain Cody's ESP. Ted would love to find that out about his boyfriend. Brett never had the chance however as Randy took hold of him and led him away to...do something. Wait. Get married. Right. "Aww but I ain't even got a pretty dress."

Stumbling around, Brett looked aimlessly. To be honest he was just as lost as Randy. He was able to spot a sign, though. "I think we're in the front of the building." He shrugged and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck. "You should carry me! It'll make me feel more bride-ish and stuff!" He giggled and hiccuped some more and snuggled into Randy. Forget playing hard to get. He was pretty easy.

Being left with Cody, Ted sat him on the couch. He wasn't sure what was going on or where Randy was going but he was still pretty flustered over the text. "What Uh...did I miss something?"

He wanted an answer but maybe later. He made himself comfortable beside Cody and just laid on him. "I went and got the ice cream but you don't seem like you even want it." He muzzled Cody's neck and kissed him but just to throw him off his mood, there was a knock at the door. Reluctantly he answered it. A tech guy. "What's up?"

The man explained how Vince wanted to speak with them and Ted sighed. "Alright we're coming. Give us a minute." Slamming the door he sat back on the club and stared at Cody. He pointed. "You're a tease, you know."

John didn't quite get why Zack was over by him when be was talking to Ted. Was he... Jealous? Cute.

Cena watched Ted walk away with interest before turning back to Zack. "Advice, right? Uh, yeah, get out there and have ring presence. Live off the crowd, you know. Let them give you energy." A little generic but he was still focused on thinking of Ted's backside. It was a sight.

The rest of the conversation, he's ignoring everything from Zack and he spots Randy with Brett. Where were they going? They seemed to be leaving the building and not by the parking lot. Maybe they were walking? Whatever. "Uh Zack, I'll talk to you a little later. I gotta take care of business."

And with that he followed behind Orton and Brett just to see what they were up to.

:::

Zack nods as he listens to Cena's words.

"I just want to get a real reaction, you know, bro? I'm sick of just being this jobber… Living in Edge's shadow.. It sucks, you know? They totally don't know who I am." And then he noticed Cena wasn't even listening to him pout about still being perceived as Edge's lackey from a century ago. "…A-are you checking out Ted? Bro!" he laughs. "Maybe you had a chance at that three months ago, before Cody got pregnant and all the time they've been fightnin', guess he finally 'fessed up…"

His eyes follow Cena's and he darts behind him at the sight of Randy.

"Bro, don't even let that pyscho bitch near me," he growls, "Yeah, you go kick his ass while I find you a hott blonde!" he pats John on the back and takes off. Everyone was better off with a blonde, after all.

Randy twists his old ring off his finger, grabbing Brett a little harshly and pulling him to his body, "Here. This is yours. Well its mine, but I'm giving it to you, because I don't have another one right now, but you have to give it back, not now, but when I get you your own. Okay?"

So much for dating… just skip right ahead to the marriage part. The two days that JBL and Punk dated before getting married was nothing. Who needed the dating part anyways? They were still together, after all.

Oh yeah, Brett was talking… He twacks him on the head lightly, "No! You don't want an STD! - no one has one! Well, except for John Cena, he has aids," he states matter-of-factly. "Chlamydia, too… Y'know, among other stuff that makes your crotch look like cauliflower."

He picks Brett up and goes to figure out where his car is, walking by it a good five times before it hits him that the color and shape looks familiar, and he makes the distinction that that was their rental… the one he picked out.

"..Oh yeah, I forgot my keys…" Things were not coming full circle just yet, "C'mon, Babe, lets go back…" he sighs and takes him back to the door, glaring at the same guy he'd beaten down earlier who opens the door too eagerly.

Cody arrows his eyes at Ted, "Okay one, I don't turn down ice cream, ever, so.. Hand it over. Now you and I don't get to use it on Randy, so… I'll eat it myself. Two… what did you do to Vince?! Now he's all pissed off, right? I'm supposed to work with him later too…" he sighs.

"Drew and I are not friends, you know that, don't you? I can't fix this."

Okay, maybe they agreed on the occasional naughty new shoe and designer purse for their dogs, but that was it.

"Three… we could be not talking right now and eating Viper ice cream, but you just had to bring your brother "

:::

Giving away the tub, Ted sarcastically wiggled his eyebrows. "Yeah, I'm sure you will just eat it." he huffed at the rest of his points. Why was it Cody had to always put him down.

And accusing him. "I didn't say anything to Vince, okay. Just calm down." He rolled his eyes while Cody continues. "Yeah, yeah it's always about how I brought in my brother. You know what, I didn't even bring him. I couldn't have- I was with you guys."

He wished the man would calm down a little. Just a little bit. "I got a question: why are you always so quick to jump down my throat? You're supposed to be my 'boyfriend' and you just always try to get on me. I'm doing my best." Sighing, he walked out the room and looked for his direction to Vince's.

Almost too happy, Brett gazes at the ring. "Aww it's so-*hiccup* so beautiful!" he giggled fondly and kissed Randy's cheek. "Thank you." As they sat about again on their walk, Brett forcefully snuggled his way into Randy's chest.

"Cena's got ESP? Ohhh...okay. But Randy he's really nice. He bought me lots and lots of drinks!" He snickered between words. "They were really good."

On the way back to the locker room, he whines. "But Raaaandy. I don't wanna go back. I wanna go on our date. Please Randy, Please?!" Brett poked out his lip and cuddled Randy closer. "Ooo, take me to a bar. I want another drink." He grew excited at his own idea. "Just one more little drink won't hurt."

John was overly curious about Randy's moves. He was interesting to say the least. Cute but not in the Ted way. The kid was so natural. Charming in a classical man way. Randy was fun to mess with, though.

Brett was also a sight to see. When he was intoxicated anyway.

Cena strolled casually down the hall and pretended to accidentally bump the man. "Oh, man. Sorry- hey Randy. Heard you taking the night off, going on a date." He conversed politely while having his hand linger on Randy's back. "That's where ya headed?"

:::

"Is it true that you have ED?!" Randy just blurts out way too loudly at bumping into Cena. The people passing by stop slowly to look at Cena, laugh and continue on their way. "Well, Bret here says that you told him that you h-" Okay, he stops himself and realizes he's joining in on talking in the same ranting manner that Cody and Brett do.

It was Cody's fault he suddenly liked gossiping too.

"Brett happened to tell me that you have ED, you know, erectile dysfunction, well, of course… you know, because you have it. That's not really the kind of information you just tell someone… All those steroids, huh?" He smirks. Okay, he's done them too, but at least he didn't have ED.

"I'm going on a date. - Not with you! With him," he moves them away from Cena uncomfortably, barring themselves between a mail box and deciding talking over it. "And I'm not "taking the night off" - I quit. Yesterday. At least I won't have to look at you another Monday Night ever again."

Randy guides Brett to the nearest coffee shop.

"Just eat it?" Cody asks, quirking his eyebrow, "Wait, what?" ..Okay, he was suddenly really slow to pick up on things. The Randy Curse.

He nods a little at Ted's comments and just stares at him, his fingers fiddling with the ice cream while he tries to figure out what was going on with Vince. "Your brother just ruins my day, you know?" he sighs, "I guess your right, I did see you the ent- It was Randy's fault!" Okay, he screamed a little too loudly.

He tries to calm down a little and just sits back, adjusting uncomfortably until he found a position to sit in that was modest and not suggestive. This boyfriend stuff was hard work. He mumbles something incoherent and dips a finger into the snack before wiping it off on the couch… of course, that was going to be suggestive too. Damn it…

Suddenly, Ted is leaving. He narrows his eyes at the door when it closes.

"Maybe I don't want you to like me anymore," Cody decidedly tosses his snack into the trash and picks up his own bags for a change. Now he just had to find somewhere to go.

:::

Ted was really lost now. A few minutes ago, he went to see Vince but the man said he didn't even call him or Rhodes. Odd. Then why would a techie tell them that? Just weird.

He blew it off to have a little time with Cody and continued to the locker room. Which was empty. Great. Where did Cody go? Another knock at the door called him to his feet from the couch, and he strolled over to it, in hopes it was Cody. "You know it's open ri-"

But it wasn't Cody. Quite the opposite really.

Two much older blondes looking incredibly angry framed the doorway and Ted tried his best not to hyperventilate but secretly inch towards his phone for help. "Hunter. Shawn. What's up guys?" Oh how smart was he to make conversation with the men he sort of screwed the night before.

Brett was not too excited to be in a coffee shop. They didn't sell alcohol. Just coffee. "You know, they say coffee is supposed to help you get sobered up but I tried that once and not only was I really drunk but I couldn't pass out. It was the caffeine." He smiled shyly at his attempt at conversation but cleared his throat after. "I wonder if they have doughnuts here."

Sitting at a close by table, he stared into Randy's face. "Heeeey Raaandy. If you quitted and stuff, where you gonna work?" Brett scratched his head hard as he thought. "I mean I can't see you getting a regular job. You gotta do something spectacular. Or maybe you could just be a stay at home dad! I make enough money for you to be but you gotta learn to cook!" He laughed loudly with a smile just as bright as it was goofy, drawing attention from the man taking orders as well as the other customers.

"Wait- if we're married, aren't we sposed ta' have a honey moon?" He became excited again and squealed. "I bet you were planning it as a surprise all along! That's probably why you quit! So where we goin?"Tilting his head to the side, Brett fluttered his lashes at Randy. "You gotta tell me."

:::

Randy quietly orders himself a fancy coffee, caffeine free since he's sure if he is anymore awake than he would pass out. Being this awake was just… unnatural. It was still daylight. He squints out the windows before observing the area to make sure Cena wasn't directly on him again. That guy was annoying.

He gets Brett some danish-y looking cheese… thing, he's not sure what it is, he doesn't really care anyways since it's just shaped like a doughnut, so it's good enough by his lack of standards. He completes it with a cookie sort of coffee thing, caffeine free of course since he wasn't about to wake Brett up anymore. He rolls his eyes at the idea. Maybe he was suddenly coming down from the drug.

"I already have a job lined up, sort of," he smiles at Brett half heartedly. Okay, wrestling was his dream job, but he just wasn't feeling that idea anymore. There was too much happening that he felt he could handle. It was hard to get a hold on himself too.

Lost in his thoughts, Brett is suddenly shouting at him - he recoils quickly before the split second realization that he's not in danger of anything. Stupid voices… he scolds himself mentally. He scoops their order up along with Brett and leads them out. He couldn't handle everyone just staring at them.

He sighs and takes Brett back to the car and fishes through the consol for his pills. Sure, they were for his voices and …issues. He breaks one apart and sticks it in the drink, smushing it around with the straw so it could dissolve faster.

"Here, baby; this is yours," he pops back out of the car and hands it to him, along with the danish in the bag, 'Okay, lets get out of here? Hop in…"

He sighs behind the wheel and pops the other half of the pill into his mouth, taking a sip of his own drink and taking a moment to regather himself.

"I think you're rich enough for our grandchildren's grandchildren to be stay at home parents," he sighs and starts the car, "I've never had a real honey moon. I don't even… I know you're supposed to go somewhere… Dave brought me to the race track… Do you want to go there?" Owch… even he knew that was the wrong suggestion to make, "Err… Sorry. I don't know what you like.. I just met you."

Great, they really were John and Punk.

"Sorry, I'm not clever enough to bring any surprises…" He's completely ready to start crying now. He really was a failure.

Cody pushes the door open, dragging his bag way too close since he was afraid of losing it. Drew was going to laugh at him and his new grocery bag suitcase soon enough after he returned it to Ted.

"Randy I -" Okay… not Randy. Definitely not Randy.

He looks between the three and drops his beloved bag, picking it back up again hurriedly and defending it and Ted.

"What do you guys want?!" he gives his bag to Ted to defend.

:::

Ted swallowed thickly and attempted to form words. It becomes easier as Cody comes in over to his side. "Yeah, what do you guys want?"

He flinched a little as Hunter and Shawn eased in the room completely and went to sit on the couch. Hunter groaned before shrugging. "Well," He folded his arms, "I wanna know what happened yesterday."

"You guys won. You got the titles. What else was supposed to happen?" Ted knew he was playing dumb but whatever plan would stop him from staring some fight.

That wouldn't work however, as Hunter casually stood to his feet and towered over the blonde. "What else was supposed to happen? How about that squash match? How about just laying down like you said?"

Ted looked between Cody and Shawn to try avoiding Hunter. Michaels is trying to instead hold conversation with Rhodes. Their roles in the stable were similar so he figured they could relate. Teddy cleared his throat. "What does it matter? You won." He scooted closer to his bag and feigned confidence. "We had different plans."

Before he could even turn around, Hunter was gripping his neck and choking him. Why was this not new to him. Dangerously close, the Game whispered. "Listen Kid, you tried to catch me off my guard. You try to screw me? Huh?" Ted hesitantly shook his head and Hunter nodded. "I think you did." He squeezed tighter and his eyes turned to slits. "And I dont like that. So im letting you off with a warning, Kid: You better not let it happen again or else. Got it?" He cut his eyes at Cody and Ted nodded in understanding. "Good." Releasing, Ted he crooked a finger to Shawn and the bouncy blonde waved politely and exited. Casting one more warning glare, Hunter left as well.

He watched intently as Orton crushed the pill in the coffee. When Randy gives him the drink, Brett's almost reluctant to drink it but it smelled really good. Just like the danish. Giving no second thought to it, he enjoys the snacks and listens to Randy's every word- what didn't end up scrambled in his ears.

"The race track? Like go cart racing? I guess that would be fun but I was thinking of real trip like to Hawaii or something exotic like that. It would be nice." The image of himself strolling on a beach at night with Randy was one that was frequently visited. Not that he'd openly admit that. "I like quiet places."

He was ecstatic that he'd be the first Randy honeymooned with and he thought even harder on the perfect place. "Forget the surprise. That's over rated. It means more to me if we really sit down and plan together anyway." He reassured and grabbed Randy's free hand. "So where's somewhere you aaalways wanted to go?"

:::

Randy watches Brett intently. Trying to decide if half a pill was enough to calm him down. It always subdued him pretty good - or at least the voices. Things needed to mellow down, and quickly. Especially with Cena stalking them… then again, that wasn't really anything new since OVW.

"Race track.. Like horses," he shrugs. "I won a Ferrari.. And Dave a Ferrari… and Triple H, when we were friends, at the time… And Ric Flair, too. We used to date," he laughs nervously. Why couldn't he stop talking about his ex's? That was the worst thing to do in front of the new one.

He's not sure where he's driving to now, just around, somewhere…He doesn't really want to go back to the arena, but during the day there wasn't much to do anyways. He glances to Brett a few times before he realizes talking is easier when he isn't looking at him.

"No one's ever asked me, I guess…" He thinks about it for a while, coming up with nothing. "I guess the only place I've ever asked to go is Home. That's… about it," he shifts uncomfortably and takes his hand back, feeling more ridiculous than Cody trying to decide on what self tanner to buy. "We can do Hawaii."

Cody looks more intent on protecting his precious bag than he does protecting himself in any way, or Ted for that matter. Well, at least he was in front of Ted, that stood for something.. Sort of.

The second Hunter starts to say one word, Cody is screaming at them to leave his bag, and Ted alone. Wonderful. He doesn't even realize how stupid he sounds. What would they want with his designer trunk anyways? They weren't really those kinds of guys. Guys like him, and Drew…

"Stupid Drew.." he scoffs under his breath. Apparently his attention span had gone out the window for a second.

He shuts up and looks back at Ted while the two talk, "Did … I miss something here?" he quirks his eyebrow and shuts up, trying to figure out everything that was going on between the three men. He interrupts whatever Shawn is saying to him, preferring to discuss the bag and how he could trade his 'services' for the unharmed safety of Ted, and his bag.

Cody just sits there on the couch after the little event that had just happened. A good five minutes passing before he cautiously started to talk.

"…Do you want to call Randy?"

:::

Ted laughs at Cody's question but it was a humorless chuckle. The whole eeriness was still dawning on him.

"It wasn't anything... Really." He exhaled and shook his head. "Nothing to call Randy over. Then again, I'm worried about where he actually is- so you can call him." He didn't care either way.

Trying to perk himself up, Ted switched subjects and turned to Cody. "Wanna talk about our date? Let's make some plans." Because the nature walk/ fishing trip thing wasn't something Cody even seemed interested in, though he suggested it. "Maybe we can go after the show. I think I have a match."

Brett pouted. "Well that's no fun. I already have a Ferrari." He though on it and tapped his chin, sipping a little more coffee. "Daddy got me one some Christmases ago."

He sighed as Randy pulled his hand away. Be wouldn't worry too much. The man needed those hands to drive, right? " You mean it? We can go?! Yeah Hawaii is gonna be awesome! Daddy's got this yacht that could cruise us and everything!"

Smiling, he becomes excited again and pulls out his phone. "I gotta tell Virgil I'm married now, and Briley, and Dolph, and Daddy and..." He blabbed on until confusion set in and he just glared at his phone. "Do you remember how to work this thing?" All the buttons looked so foreign.

"Whatever," He threw the device and bounced around. He was feeling so energetic now for some reason. "Wait till I tell Teddy! He's gonna be so happy! You gonna tell your family too? I'd really wanna meet your parents and your brother."

:::

"I think we all have Ferrari's… Seems like a pretty basic car. I used to think they were pretty cool," he shrugs, "Ric got me mine.. Sold it, though… Got a Hummer instead."

He nods and circles the arena again, giving Brett an odd look before he gives up on finding something to do, his locker room was a lot better than driving randomly.

"If you think I know how to send a text message you're very wrong." Oh god, he sounded so old. It wasn't really his fault though, maybe if he wasn't so annoyed by everyone then he would have learned how to send a text back that wasn't filled with numbers, no spaces, among other shenanigans that wandered it's way in while he tried to figure it out. His own phone is buzzing at this point. "Maybe I should cancel my phone plan."

Not his brightest idea.

"Hawaii is pretty cool… I like tanning." …Clearly. He was orange. "I think I'm going to stop talking now…"

Better idea.

Cody nods. "I think you must have done something stupid," he rolls his eyes and pulls his bag onto his lap, fishing into it for his wallet and handing Ted the entire thing. A few hundreds and way too many dirty photos of Zelda.

"I really like my bag… so.." he hopes that was enough to make Ted figure out he was paying him for the actual ownership of his bag.

"Go after the show where?… I just… gave you my wallet, so I guess um…" He runs a hand through his hair and just looks so genuinely confused, "God, I don't know if I can do this dating stuff… I haven't done this shit since I was a teenager. God, I'm as lost as Randy was after his divorce. Remember that time he kept walking into the wall? And we had to turn him around? Yeah, that."

Cody gets off the couch and walks to the door, about to leave when something clicks in his head that it's pretty rude, and Ted would probably just follow him anyways. He sighs heavily and goes back to the couch, dropping down and kissing him sweetly.

"Look… I love you. I always have. Even when I was just being your little whore, okay? It's just that, this can't happen right now. Maybe… next year. Sort of. In a few months. Six isn't too hard, is it? I'll just be in Stamford working with Vince… and that jerk, Drew… Maybe some time apart will help us out… to start over, you know?"

:::23:::


	24. Chapter 24

From, the guerilla position, Ted just can't get over how bad he was feeling. What did he do? Was it just something about him that repulsed or repelled the other superstar? What could the problem be?

He just wanted some one to throw him a bone and Orton wasn't doing that for him. The man wouldn't answer his phone. Probably because he was knocking boots with Brett, Ted argued. Lucky psycho.

When the man gives him the okay, Ted is infront of the million with hidden feelings but they are much more visible when he actually performs. The whole universe can see he's off his game. He had all the easy mess ups- failed attempts at capitalizing, getting stuck in the ropes, falling into schoolboy after roll ups- and only by interference did he manage to steal a win over Morrison.

He continued up the stage with a smile but as he fell back behind the curtain, Ted created damage, knocking over everything in his path with frustration. He could for pay it. A few of the guys approach him but a warning glare makes them advise against it and they back of to give him room.

After an attack on a nearby crate, Ted plops down against the wall and closes his eyes. Why did it have to be like this? And just to confuse him more, Cena is coming around the corner carrying two things Ted really wanted: a bottle of water and a smile.

Slightly calmer now, Brett was intently listening to Randy. It was cute how he just didn't know what to say. "I guess being pale is something to disapprove of. Unless you're that Sheamus guy." Brett kind of blushed when he mentioned the other creative talent. "I dated him once."

Immediately he attempts to clean up his statement. "I mean, it wasn't like we did anything! I just... like big guys and he's pretty thick and I was trying to go against all the other guys daddy makes me date." Silent for minutes, he drew little patterns on his pants leg as he spoke until he smiled and drew a heart.

"Daddy's gonna be mad about this one."

But Brett didn't care in the least.

Out of the car, he can't help but be curious about the situation with the man and Randy. Then again maybe it wasn't his business. And besides that. Randy had a problem with everybody. Nothing new. He just offers a smile to the man and follows Randy.

:::

"…Sheamus, huh? Haven't met the guy yet…" Randy looks Brett over as he talks. He really can't see him being with the Irishman, though he had heard rave reviews of his work ethic and in ring performance, along with promo skills from FCW, he hasn't had any desire to meet the guy. He just recognizes him as the pale guy, not having too much interest in making nice with up and coming competition.

Since he decided to quit, nothing really seems to matter anymore anyways. It feels… good. Really good. A lot of weight off of his shoulders now. He smiles and shakes his head.

"Cody dated him once too… Well… You know what I mean by dated," he snickers, "Don't tell him you dated Sheamus, he'll freak out on you. I think they're still pretty good friends."

He pushes the door to his locker room open, "Hey, C- … Oh… Talking to myself as usual," he grumbles. He glares at the couch full of crap and shoves the random items off it so he could lay down. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

He sighs and shifts his weight to the back so Brett could sit there with him if he felt like it. "I bet they got in a fight, again…. Knowing those two morons. I did what I could… now Cody just has to talk to him for once…." he yawns and closes his eyes. Not having a match tonight felt good.

"What do you want to do later?"

Cody gets a few glimpses of Ted's match. He knows he's upset and just feels bad for acting how he was, even though he had his own various reasons. He shoves past Drew rudely with all intentions of knocking him off of his seat on the corner of the desk and shrugs as his apology.

He wants to mock Drew for the fact that Ted could wrestle and win a match, opposed to Vince who just sat around and got kicked in the head by Randy… then again, he was using Randy's demonic nature for vile, unspeakable activities to dispose of Superstars and staff he did not want to move on to another company. Cody shakes his head and laughs at the thoughts. Vince was so stupid.

Drew calls him an idiot. Talking to himself like Randy did.

Cody throws a paper at him just in time for Vince to walk back in and send him out of the makeshift office area. Great, now he had to go lay out cable with the tech guys… He glares and decides to head back to Randy's room… He can smell Brett's cologne lingering and just continues walking.

…Great. Triple H at the end of the hall.

He's not even sure where to go or what to do next. Being the stubborn person he was, there was no chance he was going to go back and tell Vince he was sorry for throwing something at Drew and missing wildly.

:::

Ted couldn't believe he had been openly holding conversation with Cena all this time knowing he could and probably would get caught.

John had been chatting him up, displaying how he would've personally commentated the match had he been ringside. Surprisingly, it was mostly business talk and a minimum amount of flirting. Ted was pretty impressed.

He hadn't contributed much to the conversation, choosing to listen instead. Finishing up his water bottle, Ted cleared his throat and interrupted Cena's rant about how he had a similar match. "John, what are you doing? I mean... You know I'm with Cody- well was with Cody... will be with Cody and you aren't giving this thing up?"

Ted could tell he has temporarily caught the man off guard but the smile Cena wears tells him the guy wasn't quite lost for words. "To quote a catchphrase of mine: 'I never back down, never quit'." John laughed at his own inside like joke. "Teddy, I get this vibe from you, you know. Something about how you just are: The look, the talent, the voice, the walk. To put it bluntly Teddy, I'm just feelin' you."

The serious look mixed with a certain... lust starts to have Ted all panicked. Dibiase turned red and swallowed thickly before spotting Cody walking down the hall. "Uh, thanks for the water...John." He waved and rushed off before he ended up betraying the entire Legacy.

John was getting really tempting.

Brett really didn't get what the man meant but he still poked out his lip. "I don't care if they're friends. Sheamus is my friend too..." Stupid Cody. Well it wasn't like he hated him as much as he put on but he was mean. Nothing's worse than a mean prima donna.

He can't explain how happy he is that Cody isn't in the room but then that leaves a chance for him to be with Ted. He would rather Rhodes be in the room now. "Cody's talking is probably what caused them to fight in the first place. Don't worry about it."

Seeing that Randy made some space for him gives Brett the incentive to lie next to the viper- however, he gets much more intrigued by actually lying on top of Randy. He did it to his father a lot when he was younger; Ted Sr. much more willing to interact with his sons instead of business then.

"Later...let's go to the hotel?" He didn't want to say something Randy really didn't want to do. "Movies maybe? And roomservice?" All of his possible sentences come off as questions with a nervous upward inflection towards the end. "Or maybe we can go to the pool later tonight? You know, a late night swim? No one will be there." Finally a sentence and not a question.

:::

Randy just nods.

"Yeah… Cody's like that… If I'm friends with one of his friends, he doesn't like it. It doesn't sit with him for a second and he'll you know, be on my case about it. Yelling, and whatever…" he laughs, out of the uncertainty of why he puts up with it… and the fact that he knows there's just some power Cody has over everyone who falls for him.

He smiles at Brett and smirks, closing his eyes and getting some rest while he plays with the younger man's hair. "Well… Yeah, and no… See, Ted's problem is he talks too much, and not like, well, you… - not that it's a bad thing - but when he talks, he's asking too many questions, y'know? Freaks Cody out… makes him feel like someone owns him. Cody's problem is he doesn't talk enough. Ever.. If he is talking, he's complaining. It's the only thing the kid knows how to do," he shakes his head and finally snugs into a crook in the armrest.

"I like that you talk too much," Randy says after a good five minutes of falling in and out of sleep, he opens his eyes a bit and can't help but smile at the DiBiase. "It's… perfect, you know? You're not complaining too much, you're not accepting too much… It's just right. It's… I like it. You convey what you want, and you don't command the way Ted does." He can only hope he clarified the comment from earlier, "I like when you make decisions. Figure out what you want to do tonight, and we'll do it… Okay?"

The door pops open when he goes to speak, and thankfully so since he seems to be talking too much himself. Just in a second, he regrets being thankful. It's not Ted, or Cody.

"'Ey, shitbag."

Randy glares at Drew and sits up.

"Gotta match tonight," Drew says, looking over his newly manicured nails. "You and Cena. I quit match. No one can interfere, or you lose that precious little title of yours, alright?"

"I-"

"Get over it, asshole."

Drew walks away, slamming the door.

Drew walks down the hall confidently, people instinctively moving out of the way with his attained position with Vince. No one even wanted to speak to him, they ignored him explicitly, or tried to. Small whispers behind his back.

He spots Ted and steps in front of him quickly.

"You, kid. Edd, is it? Look here, Ed. Your little psychotic bastard has a match tonight. Not you, or your precious little pregnant whore is going to interfere in it, or you can kiss your job good bye, as well as both of theirs. Your mentally challenged brother won't have a chance in FCW. Got it?" He pats Ted's shoulder in a way that isn't very friendly at all and walks off back to Vince's office, hopping into his lap before anyone got the chance to follow him.

:::

"It's Ted. With a 'T'." Ted is almost too close to ignoring Drew completely to actually rolling his eyes. "Alright, no interference. Got it. Whatever." He's decided not to shove the Scottsman and instead mock him by bowing like he was royalty.

Great. He lost which way Cody went.

Figuring it was for the best, he left Cody to his business and went on back to the locker room. He could hear Brett going on through the door which meant Randy was in there. Just who he wanted to talk to... Besides Cody.

Brett can't help how he still wants to dispute the way Cody handles relationships. "He's not the boss of friends and stuff."

"I agree," Brett mumbled, "Cody can only complain." That jerk. "And I don't think Teddy talks that much..." Thinking of his brother, he tried to recall what Randy meant.

Orton playing in his hair has Brett purring and off into wonderland; a wonderland where he hears the words "Perfect" and "Right" falling from Randy's lips. Fantastic. Simply- dare he say it- priceless. "If we could, i'd just stay like this, all, day." Brett sighed contently n

His request isn't possible though as the Scottsman makes his way in and just as soon is out. "Wow that was rude. He was never this mean back in development." Drew used to be nice. "Awww does this mean we can't do anything later? That sucks."

He slowly made his way up off Randy and lucky him, Ted was coming in. "Oh hey, Teddy. You and Cody fightin again?"

:::

"He's not? Well, try telling Cody that!" randy just laughs. "I don't know why he gets me so easily" okay that was a lie. "I think it's funny how you guys hate each other, really..." it was amusing when he didn't have to break things up, at least.

Randy nods more until he gives up on emoting and just lays there. "Think of all the times Ted has told you to do things.." randy snickers, "or not to do things."

He lays quietly for a few moments before a loudly using several choice obscenities to describe the kind of person that Drew was - Cody was not exaggerating!

"You know how he got to development right? Not even on his talent, not even on blood Born talent like yours, and mine," he laughs, "Sent in a tape, a awful one. But god, he was really cute and sexy. Just something about him, you know? So, Laurinaitis hired him, because he wanted Drew for himself - until Vince laid eyes on the guy." no one would have thought to tell Vince that his number one guy was dating Drew. The VP Of talent relations immediately stepped aside for Vince. "Now that he's the top guy, you know, not like Cena but... You know. "

His eyes cast over to his bag, overstuffed because he didn't have any real packing skills unless Cody showed him.

"We'll do everything after, don't worry."

It doesn't even hit him that he took orders from Drew.

"Hey, Teddy... You look ... Upset."

:::

"Nothing is funny about it at all. He makes me so... Ugh!" The young man grabbed his hair for emphasis. "He's just so mean to me, Randy."

Brett wasn't too hooked on anything about Drew. That guy was a piece of work. He knew the Scottsman didn't work his way to the top. Ted Sr. always ranted on about how it wasn't fair, complaining how that should've been someone like his hardworking Ted to get a top spot like that.

Daddy would never fit Brett in that category. Even he admitted that his son needed an extra push rather than his natural talent. They were pretty average, so unlike a Dibiase, and he probably needed to be a high official's lapdog.

Yeah, great thing to tell your little boy.

"If your match takes too long or if you're really tired we can just do the stuff tomorrow. I really don't mind." He looked through Randy's clothes and pulled out all the pairs of trunks the man had. "I really like the red ones. Very nice if I say so. Wanna wear them for me tonight?" Brett giggled teasingly, feeling very wifely dressing Randy.

When Ted walked in, he plopped beside Randy, leaving the viper sitting between the two Dibiase's. "Upset is not the word."

He wasn't one of those guys but right now he wanted nothing more than to lie on Randy. Instead, he just rested his head on the man's shoulder. "We're taking a break for a while...Cody and I."

It got easier to explain now that he had some time to come to terms with everything. It still bothered him but he was more composed. He wouldn't break anything now. "He needed a little him time." Seeing Brett run through the trunks, Ted gave his suggestion as well. "Fighting Cena? Definitely go with the red." He offhandedly mentioned, "And please knock whatever Cena has for me out of him."

Ted nodded with Brett and went to grab the clothing, jerking momentarily at seeing the ring on Brett's hand. Randy's ring. The one he never took off. His wedding ring. "Um... Did I miss something? Why do you have that on?"

:::

Randy laughs still. Oh, he sounded like a huge jerk, laughing at poor Brett like that.

"He's mean to everyone. He has the ability to be because of where he sits - on Vince's desk. You know? We can't even say anything if we wanted to say something. I mean, even if we had, the best we got is, "Hey, Laurinaitis, Drew is a jerk." and then he'll say, "Yeah, he is. Isn't he?" I mean, think of how he feels too. He's in the same boat. He found Drew to bring to the roster - for his own benefit of making him his little pet, of course… Vince took him right out from under him. All we get is that little bit of… empathy."

He continues to stroke Brett's hair and go through a variety of positions, laying, sitting, walking around. He was just so restless. He comes back to sit beside Brett after his usual pacing and kisses him sweetly. "We'll do …some stuff, how about that? Just… go to the hotel and chill in bed and watch, well, whatever," he shrugs. "Red trunks it is, babe."

He smirks at Ted, just choosing to be a jerk today or something. "You're always upset…"

He lays his head on top of Ted's and sighs quietly. He doesn't say anything right away, just preferring to think and mull things over for a while. His eyes shift between the two DiBiase's while they talk and do whatever, since he just zones out until he snatches the trunks away from both of them. Having other guys touch what looked like your panties was just odd. He tucks them away and already feels exhausted when Ted is questioning them.

"I like your brother, Teddy. He's different than Dave. I'm done being afraid the same thing will happen… It won't. Brett's different. I'm not going to fuck up another relationship, I know what I want… as for you… you're… not going to fuck up the one relationship you've had since you were a god damn fetus," he rolls his eyes.

Randy stands up and grabs Ted's hand, sitting Brett down on the couch and demanding he stay put. He pulls Ted out of the locker room and to the other side of the wall for privacy, though being able to keep his eyes on the door adjacent to them.

"Look… Teddy," Randy groans, rubbing at his temples, "It's not my place to tell you why Cody is doing what he's doing - yeah, I know what's up…" he decides to drop a few subtle hints, "I've known for three months… He's got the one thing I've wanted since I was sixteen," he shakes his head; yeah, he was jealous… "When he comes back in "six months" " the air quotes return, his voice emphasizing the time frame before he rolls his eyes. "And, you guys are dating now. He thinks he owes you for everything. Why do you think he's working for Vince now in Stamford? He doesn't want you to see or know what's happening - and he wants to pay you back for everything he thinks you gave him because you two weren't, you know, official. … You know, you two are total idiots, right?"

:::

Ted could tell Randy was once again getting frustrated at his questioning but this was something he had to know. "So you two are...?" He "wow"ed silently and just nodded. "If you guys are happy then... Okay. I can live with it. Just take care of Brett of him good," Ted began to smile. "He's like a lost puppy without me." He laughed at his own comment, doubling over when Brett flopped on him and whined ahoy how it wasn't true.

Real cute.

That didn't last too long as Randy pulled him up and away into the hall, leaving Brett to sit. Oh no, private conversation. What did he do now?

"Randy if this is about Cena..." As Randy spoke he trailed off and just listened for once. He listened to anything about Cody with intent. "We are not idiots!"

Folding his arms he pouted until the other things started to set in on him. He was such a math wiz. Six months...past three months...equals nine months... And Randy has always wanted what Cody has...

Oh.

Oh!

The gasp he let out couldn't be controlled by mere hands alone and he couldn't help how his eyes teared up. "My Cody is...he's..." He couldn't finish as he excitedly grabbed Randy and hugged him. "I have to call my dad! I have to get him flowers or something! I gotta get baby clothes, and toys, and furniture and- I gotta go to him Randy! I gotta see him! I have to!" Ted was so far gone right now and bent on finding his Cody. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" He'd scream it to the world or the backstage crew for now.

Under different circumstances, Brett would've been slightly willing to combat Randy's demand for him to stay seated but that was his husband so it wasn't like he was trying to control him. He was doing what was best.

In the locker room, he looks through Randy's bag and decides to fold all the strewn clothes so they actually fit in the bag. Randy would appreciate it.

His tidbit little errand was only a cover up from his curiosity of what was going on outside the door but as he overhears Ted's yelling, he too inturn gasps. "No way..." He mouthed to himself and wants to run to the door but Randy said stay put. So he did that, folding extra fast to keep himself focused and buckled down. Randy would tell him about it later. He was sure.

Yeah, maybe he just needed to look for a movie to watch tonight.

Cena laughed at the blonde running down the halls like a mad man and congratulated him a little too friendly, hugging him for an uncomfortably long time and wandering hands resting on his lower back. Ted didn't even seem to notice pumped on all his adrenaline.

John released him and followed along his trail to where Ted had just came from, finding Randy. "Well if it isn't my favorite snake. Looks like you're gonna be uncle Randy now, right?" He patted the mans shoulder and smiled. "You know, if you paid as much attention to Ted as you do everything else, maybe he could've got you knocked up instead of Cody. Just a thought." He shrugged.

"Anyway, about this I Quit match, I'm ready as I'll ever be."

:::

"Yeah.." Randy lets Ted take it all in for a moment, bracing himself incase Ted passed out. He stands there awkwardly when he's hugged and just pats his head.

He grabs him tightly to prevent him from running away, "Stop it!" he screams a little too loudly. He backs Ted up against the wall and holds him there, "He's not excited, for one.. You only have Dusty to thank for Cody staying in this condition, if you catch my drift... No, it's not Dusty's, it's yours; and Cody's not happy about that." He sighs and kisses Ted softly, "Approach this slowly and real gentle... Okay?"

He releases Ted and watches him take off like a revved up NASCAR. Oh well... He shakes his head and leans against the wall, trying to process everything. Would Cody hate him for this? Maybe he should have just finished the job last night... He can't clear his head of how succulent Cody's flesh was.

"I need a cigarette... and a drink... And -" his eyes jolt open. Cena. It takes him a few moments to process the sudden appearance and glare at him; his slit eyes narrowed dangerously. He backs away, completely startled at being touched, he stands a few feet away and hisses; how dare Cena try and touch him!

"What the fuck do you want now?!" Randy's voice is at a permanent high, for a minute, at least.

He's very quick to breakdown now, Cena's words just compounding everything from last night, to now, to his entire life and future. He'd probably never forget that and go to bed every night repeating that to himself. Cena's voice was being stored amongst the many other's wandering around in his mentally disturbed brain.

"It wouldn't have mattered..." Randy finally replies, trying to keep himsellf composed even though his voice has dropped below its usual quiet, monotone one. He's choking on every word as he tries to hold back tears in his eyes, "I can't get pregnant, anyway..." A heartbroken confession to the man he hated. He stands there and just stares at him... Broken.

"Stay here." Randy sighs heavily, sniffling and trying to regain himself before he walked into the locker room, wiping his eyes off before opening the door.

"Hey, sweetie. Anything particular your looking for there?" he fakes a laugh and goes to kiss him, if anyone else had their hands on his stuff he would freak out. This was different. This was cute.

This wasn't Cody touching his jeans for the simple joy of figuring out how they fit on his massive thighs, or fiddling with his underpants on Ted's head. This was cute. Brett was already playing house. He kisses Brett again, just to relieve some of his sadness and grabs his title belt from the couch.

"I hope we're not moving too fast... Maybe that whole "meet one day get married the same day" is better left to CM Punk and JBL. It worked for them, but... I don't want you to get tired with me..." he admits.

"Once Dave did... That was the end. I guess I'm just not cut out for this relationship stuff... And god, you already have everything you want. You have nothing to benefit from divorcing me and leaving me broke sleeping in a cave, okay?" he says that so steadily, the possibility was frightening - especially losing his beloved hummer.

He leaves quietly, looking back at Brett before taking a deep breath to open the door. He grabs Cena violently and leads him several feet away from the locker room. He shoves the title into his hands - the feeling was horrible.

"It was yours last night, anyways. My wrestling days are behind me, John. I told Vince twice this weekend that I was retiring after last night - and I am. I'm done. I can't do this anymore.." maybe he didn't have Ric beside him, pushing him to succeed anymore. He was worn out and bored, and Cena would win tonight if he couldn't have interfereance. Randy chokes out a nervous laughter to keep from crying at the earlier words, he wants to say something - or kill him - but Dave had him so well trained to listen when he was talked down to. He spots Ryder and starts to walk away.

"Since Dolph is banging Laurinaitis, I guess that makes Zack your little boytoy now, huh?"

Zack waves down the hall, running up to fist bump John, in a hurry to find the blonde of his dreams, "Oh! broski! I found you the perfect brunette guy, you know it! he's gorgeous, you're like, totally gonna love him. Looks like Dolph, Bro, we just have to bleach his hair!" Zack was so excited he didn't notice Randy there, " 'names Briley. "Catch you later!"

Randy had already walked away during this obnoxious tirade. Zack talked so fast Cena couldn't get a word in with him.

"Lock the door, Brett... I'm gonna go outside and have a smoke, okay?... Don't open it for anyone but y'know, Cody or Ted..." he leaves just to pop in quick, "Think about that movie tonight, okay?"

:::

Ted couldn't help how he dumbly nodded to Randy, buttoning his lip. He could be gentle but man, was he excited! So excited.

He tried not to run and instead power walked, texting his usual florist to send him an adorable mix of whatever blue, pink, and white flowers he had and could arrange beautifully. Also, he called their hotel, he wanted to bump them up to a presidential suite. His Cody deserved to be comfortable.

Almost panicky, he asked every person he could find, where Cody was. "You seen Rhodes?" or "Have you seen Coddles?" or "Where's Cody?" In his haste he even ran in the divas locker room- not forgetting to tell Mickie James Randy sent his greetings.

Soon he spotted the brunnete working and, like he was floating on air, he approached him. He just had a whole new outlook on Cody knowing what he knew. Full circle it all made sense. Never did he want to marry Cody as bad as he did in this moment. "I love you so much," the first words that slip out his mouth and he grabs Cody's face for a deep kiss, grabbing him tightly when he let up. Ted really hoped he wasn't scaring the man because he really couldn't help himself.

"You just have a big mess going on here. Its a good thing I watch Virgil straighten up." Brett couldn't help how giggly Randy's kisses made him. Such an innocently intimate act.

"I'm not gonna take anything from you and I will not get tired of you, okay?" He huffed slightly when Randy showed any sign of getting all wonky again and to assure the older man that he wanted this, he returned the kiss and buried his head in the man's chest. "And if we're moving too fast, the rest of the world better be ready to catch up!" He laughed triumphantly and zipped Randy's bag, letting the man leave.

He straightened up as Randy told him to lock the door and tried to figure out what was a good movie for the night. "Well since Randy's kinda down we should do a comedy!" He proclaimed out loud to himself. "Or Is he one of those guys that gets happy over slasher films? Hmmm. " This was harder than he thought.

"Boy toy? Funny." he retorted.

Cena smirked victoriously at the gold between his hand. Just perfect. Fantastic even. Randy was so... easy. He was no villain but the cold menacing viper was fun to play with. When the man disappears as Zack runs through, John turned to the door.

"Hey buddy," he knocked. "It's Cena." John heard Brett come to the door but made no attempts to open it.

"Hey, Cena!"

"Why don't you open up, little buddy? Hard to talk through the door."

"Randy said to no to."

John just nodded and laughed. That kid was real sweet. "Well don't worry about it. Just wanted to see how everything was with you and Randy, you know, checking on you."

"We're married now! Can you believe it?"

Cena laughed at Brett's over ecstatic outburst and clapped. "Congradulations! I'm happy for you. And for Ted. I know you heard you're gonna be an uncle."

"Yup, I'm glad for those two."

"Yeah, but I don't know. It just doesn't seem fair..." John faked concern. "Cody's gonna make him take care of a kid that might not be his." He smirked when there was silence and put back on the concern as he heard the door slowly unlocking. He met Brett's curious eyes.

"What do you mean?"

John placed a consoling hand on the young man's shoulder. "Do you know about the relationship between Dusty and Cody?" As Brett shook his head, Cena nodded and let himself in. "Let me explain everything."

:::

Cody's lost in what he's doing, somewhere between eating French fries and arranging some revenue files, prepping things for the arena. He lifts his head slowly, "Look, I already told you, I don't do that any-" he turns and faces Ted, "... OH! Teddy!" he apologizes then drops all the papers when Ted grabs him. He gasps and swallows what was in his mouth when Ted breaks the kiss.

"Hope you enjoyed my chewed up fries... Oh, yeah, love you too." Cody rolls his eyes before going to pick up the mess he made, just to get grabbed again. "God, what's gotten into you?" he pushes Ted off of him and goes to pick up everything he dropped, including eating the spilled fries off the floor. Classy.

Randy leans against the car, lighting a cigarette and staring around at his surroundings as if it was his first time being at an arena. He wonders if he'll miss this at all. He knows from his injuries that he always wanted to come back, but now he's leaving on his own terms, with a simple job back in Missouri, with his simple suburban house without 3.5 - or in his ideas 335 kids - playing in the yard with the dog. He had the dog part, at least, but still no storybook picket fence.

Was Brett really the guy who was going to change all that? He knows he's stupid to keep waiting for Dave to run up from Tampa and take him back.

He watches a few superstars come and go, making their own coffee runs and what not after all - the runners they had were so stupid.

He lights a second cigarette and stares at his newly naked ring finger. Stuck between figuring out how to ask Brett for it back - since he was normal now and not in some medically induced state of being an idiot.

The sight of HHH walking to his fancy rental car with Shawn made him open his own and duck into it, throwing himself in the back seat and just laying there, staring out the sunroof at the slow moving sky.

He tries not to think of how much he wants Dave to come back, why Flair had to leave and start banging that guy from ROH, everywhere else and TNA. Stupid AJ Styles. He was better than that - sure, his ass was a little flat compared to the ghetto booty Styles had, but he made up for it with killer thighs. Shit, he was thinking about it.

"I wonder if Brett slept with Virgil."

Now there's a thought he'd like to derail. He rather think about AJ running around in Flairs wrestlemania robes. "I'll have to ask Ted.." he taps his cigarette ashes on the carpeting.

He wonders why they never put tile or wood floors in a car. His thoughts went from sadness to stupid in a heartbeat, then back again. He bets they make pills for this to stop, another thing to add to his collection..

Brett was still just a kid - the way he acted, at least. Too young despite his actual age and too innocent - maybe. Brett was like dating a fan - a really bad idea. Fans always moved on and he knows Brett will too once the fascination wears off. He's never had anything real before, unlike Randy who made far too Many mistakes.

He wonders if he could have ever stopped checking out Ted and Cody long enough to have made it work with Mickie James. Then again, she had to stop checking out Trish and Natalya. They could have been a perfect couple - still could be. Maybe.. He sighs and wishes he could get carbon monoxide poisoning in the car.

Ryder is determined to make Cena love him - as his best friend, of course. Strictly best friends. After all, he only wanted his platinum blonde. He turns to Dolph while he's pulling his shirt off and is too distracted by Cena to care that Dolph was undressing. Dolph who?

"So, baby, we have to totally convince your brother to go blonde, like you."

:::

John couldn't believe how easy it was to shove all of this down the young man's throat and the disgusted look on his face only confirmed his information was hitting home.

"Amazing right, and Ted doesn't even know about it." He nodded and sighed before smiling and heading to the door. "Well, it's a good thing I warned you, right?" He sat the title belt down against the bench and saluted off. "Tell Orton, our match is on in a few minutes. I'm ready to fight him for that title." Cena winked and stepped out.

Chuckling, he strolled until he spotted Zack. "So who's this Briley you're going on about, bro?" He laughed and waved to an undressing Ziggler. "Hey, he's hot property, Zack. You might wanna cover him up before people get ideas." He laughed and slapped the blonde's back good heartedly.

"Ryder, If you got another cute one like this, sign me up." Though no one was cuter than Ted.

Brett couldn't fathom all the things he had just heard. His mouth was open so long in disbelief that he was sure drool was coming out. Cody was... With his Dusty... And his dad...and Randy's dad... And everyone!

What was going on?!

Trying so hard to stay in his room, Brett snatched up his cell phone and tried to call Randy- finding that the man left his phone in the room. Great.

He ran for the parking lot and looked around for the car, catching a glimpse of cigarette smoke coming from the sun roof. Even amidst the startling news, he wouldn't miss a chance to lie on Randy. He climbed in the backseat as well and exclaimed. "Raaandy! Randy, Randy, Randy!" he grabbed the cigarette and held it over to the side so he could get close to Randy's face.

"I know I'm not supposed to leave the room but Cena came to the door and told me all this stuff!" He cupped the man's face in his hands.

"Is it true? Is Cody really fooling around with his dad? Is he pregnant with someone else's baby? What's going on?"

"Yeah your fries are great." Ted tried to hide his smile and blew out a breath to relax. "Codes, I need to talk to you." He cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "It's really important."

"Hey don't worry about that, I got it." He bent down and picked up the rest of the mess for Cody. "Um..." Yeah, he was sure the goofy smile he had was making to make Cody uncomfortable.

Guiding Cody to the side, he tried to calmly form words. Maybe he could drop hints too. "I just want to ask about some stuff; small teeny tiny baby like issues. Nothing big."

:::

Zack laughs, his smile never faltering in front of John. "Dolph's little brother, y'know, he goes to FCW with Ted's brother and Steamboat's kid? Maybe Flairs too? Can't remember." he looks back at Dolph and waves it off, "nah, no one else wants Dolph around here but me. He's lucky someone wants him." His words were all too serious.

Dolph sighs quietly behind him. Maybe he just settled for Ryder's affections.

"See, the problem with Briley is he's a brunette..." he shakes his head with disapproval, "we'll have to change that. So, Dolph, where is he anyway, bro?"

Dolph shrugs quietly. "Catering maybe - look, can I just get dressed without everyone watching?!" Someone forgot to tan their ass apparently.

Randy doesn't react to Brett at all. "what?" he says as calmly as possible. He takes his cigarette back and takes another drag, seemingly unphased by Brett talking. He thinks over the situation and the fact that he had talked with Cena. He sits up and moves to the side of the door.

"Yeah, Cody's pregnant. Whose it is, well," Randy shrugs, "Ted's most likely. We were stuffed in the tour bus three months ago, and I sure as hell didn't have sex with him," okay, blatant lie, they were like bunnies for the duration, but Randy was always safe in bed. "It's Ted's," He realizes, not uncertain this time, "That's why Cody is upset."

He gets out of the car, taking Brett with him and taking him to find Cena, not a hard thing to do when Eve tells him that he's with Zack. He kicks the door in and throws Zack against the wall for trying to intervene.

Dolph looks really sexy suddenly. He smirks at the blonde.

"Oh, John," his voice is sarcastic, "You can stop using your boyfriend to fuck around with my mind," Randy rips his ring from Brett's hand.

"Every time I tell this guy something, you show up. I'm onto this little game now. I already told you I quit, I have a new job in Missouri. I start in two weeks. Take your shit and leave me alone. This kind of lying and all of this... This bullshit, this is low, even for you, Cena." He throws Brett into his arms quite literally and slams the door shut behind him.

He goes back to his room to grab all of his things, sending a text to Cody and Ted that's still jumbled with numbers and mixed up caps lock.

With no trail behind him, he chooses to intimidate the door guard one last time before heading off to his car, throwing everything in it in one big mess and going back to the hotel.

Cody backs away immediately at wanting to be talked to. God, that wasn't a good sign when he was a kid, or now as an adult. It was the universal sign for something bad. He gulps and stares at him, "I didn't do anything," the universal response for wanting to be talked to.

He watches Ted pick up the stuff and he just sets the mixed up pile aside. He doesn't like that smile, and it makes him back away even further.

"Look, I'm just going to go with Sheamus for something to eat..." he starts to walk away when Ted grabs him again.

Great... They had more issues to work on. Cody thought he'd fixed everything. "... What stuff? Look, my underwear in Randy's bag is nothing new, yeah I got him that - you know- in the last state, I'm not having any other relationships. I still love my Dad, I still love Randy, I still wish your brother would fall into a ditch and take Drew with him. Nothing has changed since this morning. Except now. I'm going for dinner, I'll see you in a few months. Take care of Randy."

He sighs exhaustedly. What did he have to do to tell Ted to go away? Wave a big banner? Lock him in an equipment box? ...there's an idea to handle Drew.

:::

"No, no, not that." Ted laughed nervously. He just couldn't help the smile plastered on his face, his cheeks turning as red as his dad's could be.

and agreed with Cody. "You're right. It's probably nothing..." He dismisses his excitement for Cody's comfort and checks his ringing phone. Text message from Randy or at least he thought it was. The mix of letters and numbers and symbols suggested otherwise.

He clicked his phone shut and turned back to Cody, grinning as he looked him over. "I'll let you enjoy your dinner, alright?" He gently caressed Cody's hands, kissing each knuckle. "Six months. I will see you in six months." He hugged Cody once more as tightly as he could and left to find Randy.

In his stead, finding Brett crying in the parking lot.

Brett felt so much better when Randy confirms that the baby would be Ted's but his relief is short lived when he's yanked along. Trying to be optomistic, he waves to Dolph upon entering as well as to Zack before Randy rushes past him. Maybe Randy just wanted to tell John too so he wasn't mislead.

Quite the opposite happened when Randy snatches the ring from his fingers. "What are you doing? What's wrong." His heart breaks when the man accuses him of messing with Cena in that kind of way. "Randy what game? What are you talking about? I haven't even done anything!"

Before he can even explain, he's tossed aside at John and Randy takes off. He's left clenching and unclenching his jaw to keep from crying but that didn't work. He barely even hears Cena talking to him. "What did you do, bud?"

Brett just shook his head and covered his mouth to muffle his sobs. What was it with Randy and his trust issues? He didn't do anything.

Growing slightly frustrated, he took off after Randy- his irritation growing as he got lost in the halls and ended up by the entrance twice before reaching the parking lot. By that time, however the man had sped away. Sliding to ghe ground, Brett huffed in defeat and just sheer confusion. What did he do? What. Did. He. Do? No matter how he thought about it, he just couldn't put together an answer and that only made him cry more.

Maybe Randy was just sick of him. Maybe he was just that bad a wife like his dad said he would be. Maybe he wasn't supposed to have a relationship witha guy like Randy- or anybody for that matter. Maybe he just needed to be alone.

He couldn't be, he realized, when his brother stepped out and saw him. "Bretty, what's happened? What's wrong?" He could hear the desperation in Ted's voice and he reached up to him.

Ted obediently picked the younger man up and began to find someone to give them a ride. "This time I really wanna go home, Teddy. I'm done with all this."

Ted just sighed and figured he could het a this figured out at the hotel. Randy... He was such a handful.

John smiled villianously when the couple left but he covered it up as he continued to talk to Dolph. "Well... That was odd. Now what were you saying? Something about Dolph Jr. or something. Briley! Right, Briley..."

He winked to Dolph. "And don't worry. I won't steal you away, Ziggler. I got my blonde."

:::24:::


End file.
